Phantom Dreamer The Definitive Cut
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Six years ago, Aisling Warner had a dream that she fell in love with The Phantom of the Opera in his world. On the eve of this anniversary, she finds herself transported to the world of Phantom at the Paris Opera House. Over time she slowly unravels the mystery that perhaps her dream was more than it seemed in more ways than one.
1. A Note to My Readers

**A Note to My Readers**

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've posted a story. That's because I've been busy with school and have begun writing some original material as well. None of it is finished, but it's a slow process like most writing projects are. Anyway, I know I promised three years ago that I would have a sequel to my story Phantom Dreamer. Well, I do still intend to deliver. When I started writing the sequel, my mind went all over the place with where it would go. After a while my brain began to wear down and I had to put the project away for a while. That, and my school work was taking so much of my time as well. I needed to focus on my studies before anything else. Well, now I've graduated from college and began picking up the project again. I'm still working on it now and plan to have it done very soon. However, as I was writing it, I began thinking about Phantom Dreamer again. I went back and reread the story and found a lot of stuff that I wanted to change. So, now I have another version to give you. I basically gave it an extensive rewrite changing a few things from the original two versions and even added a few new chapters with new scenes. I've also made an attempt to fill in some of the plot holes from the first two versions. I also wanted to add some other Phantom songs as well so I either replaced some of the songs I found awkward or put them in the new scenes I wrote. I intend for this version of Phantom dreamer to be the final rewrite I have to do and the sequel will be a continuation of this version.

I definitely encourage you to read this new version. There will be things that you haven't read in the previous stories mixed in with the old stuff. And keep a watch out for the sequel I've titled: _A Time For Us_. Hopefully I will have it done soon, I only wanted to finish this first. Now, since I've rewritten most of the story, I will be posting a new chapter every day. I hope you enjoy this newer version and look forward to the sequel when I finish it.

Happy Reading!

Momo Shiro


	2. Prologue

**Six Years Earlier…**

 _It all happened so fast. An explosion went off somewhere on the stage and the room was filled with smoke. Everyone was coughing and trying to clear the room of the large cloud that they hadn't noticed a dark figure running towards the young girl on the stage, taking her by the wrist and fleeing the scene. This was not the original plan they had, but he had to think of something when they said that she could not stay in Paris. He would not let them take his Angel from him. Not after all they worked for and the time they shared. He led her away to one of his hidden passages down into the catacombs of the Opera Populaire and continued down the dark passages, the winding stair cases, and across the glassy lake to his lair. Now here they stood beside the large poster bed, holding each other._

" _I promise, I will never let you go." He vowed to the young girl._

" _No matter what, I will always love you." She said leaning her forehead against his chest. He didn't care of her age, whether she was fourteen or twenty four, she loved him and he loved her. They may have only known each other a few weeks but she was everything to him. He took her chin and lifted her head to look at him before lightly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started becoming more passionate, so much that they fell down onto the bed right behind her._

Her eyes opened suddenly and her body was covered in sweat. Her eyes darted around the dark room then released a very long sigh and bent her head back further onto her pillow.

"Only a dream." She closed her eyes and let a stray tear fall down the side of her face. "That really sucks." She reached under her pillow and pulled out her cell phone. She pushed the center button and let the screen light up revealing the home screen with the date and time. She started chuckling. "April first. With the dream I had, I really am an April fool." She chuckled mirthlessly before flinging the sheets from her body and getting ready for the day ahead of her.

 **March 31 2012…**

Aisling sat in her room just typing away on her computer, furiously finishing up her Chemistry assignment. She had spent a good chunk of her time going over the revisions her professor had made to her first copy and fixed them on the file on her computer before making some new revisions of her own. After about an hour, she pushed back the screen and admired her work.

"Finally, it's finished." She hit the save button and closed the document before pulling up an internet browser. "Now I can relax." She looked over towards her roommate's bed and was glad to see it empty. She enjoyed her privacy, being very much a reclusive person for as long as she could remember. She checked some of her favorite sites for anything new. Since there was nothing new, she decided she would do something a little different. She reached into her computer case and pulled out some sheet music before jumping from her bed, slipping on some shoes and leaving the room, remembering to turn off the lights on her way out.

She went down to the "living area", as she would call it, in her dorm building and went over to the piano they had in the corner by the window and took a seat. She began arranging her piano music preparing herself for some practice. The pieces she had with her were fairly simple pieces, but to her, she had to work twice as hard while playing them since her coordination wasn't that great. She started with _Treasured Memories_ from Kingdom Hearts since it was the easiest piece she had. As her fingers moved across the keys, the music was sort of melancholy with a hint of a hopeful air to it. She also tried her best to stay as quiet as possible, since she wasn't fond of the thought of people hearing her. When she finished the piece, she placed it to the side and began working on her next piece, _Nana del Laberinto del Fauno_ or "Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby." The only trouble she had with this piece was the notes she played with the left hand. She really had to work on stretching her fingers to the right keys which was not easy for her. She was also still uncomfortable playing the melody along with it at the moment since she only just got the music a little while ago, so she just practiced working on the notes in each measure before trying to put them together.

After going through her pieces, she looked down at her key-watch and noticed it was 6:15pm.

"I suppose I should get to the dining hall." She said to herself and picked up her sheet music and made her way to her room to get her sweatshirt and a hat.

When she got there, the room was a bit crowded but not as bad as it would have been about half an hour ago. She found an empty table situated right next to the window so she could look out towards the forest. Her school was pretty big and was safely nestled in the mountains. It got a little chilly but she loved the scenery and had a great view of the sunrise if she was up early enough. But, she had to admit, she was a bit lonely too. Even though she was at school and she was meeting people every day, she had a hard time making friends. She was a shy girl by nature and felt awkward around people, feeling like she was imposing on others. But when she joined some of her clubs, she was able to relax and interact with some of the people.

When Aisling finished her food, she made her way to the exit. She once again listened to her music as she walked towards her dorm building. She looked at her watch and it read 6:50. Even though it was Saturday night she really had nowhere to be. She sighed heavily as she walked through the almost empty streets running through the campus.

"I really need to get a social life." She said once again talking to herself. "And I have to stop talking to myself." She smiled a bit at this last thought. When she returned to her room, her roommate was still out. Not that she was complaining. So, she jumped back into her bed and picked up her Phantom plushie that sat on her pillow. "It will be six years this night Monsieur le Phantom." She said to the plushie and kissed him on his masked face.

She spent the remainder of her evening on her computer. She looked up any phanfiction she has yet to read, checked her email, and went on DeviantArt for any new works she would like, the usual. She looked in the corner of her screen at the date and time and saw it was thirty minutes to midnight. She the incredible urge to go out on a walk. She was still dressed in her day clothes so she didn't have to worry about that and grabbed her coat and made for the door.

As she walked around the campus, she began thinking back to that night six years ago when she had that dream. It had been the very first dream she had of the Phantom of the Opera, the dream that sparked her undying love for the masked man. Since then, she would wish every night for another dream to come to her so she could see him again. She looked towards the sky and saw a light streak across the sky.

"A shooting star!" She whispered excitedly and quickly brought her hands together making a wish.

 _I wish I could go to his world…_

 **RING!**

 **RING!**

The giant clock started to chime the hour. Aisling began on her way again, but there was something wrong. As she continued walking, she began feeling dizzy. The world around her began spinning making it hard for her to keep herself going. Finally, she collapsed, still listening to the chiming of the bells.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aisling stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long brown hair pulled back into a tight bun out of the way of her face; her large hazel eyes looking over her new clothes. Ever since she came here she had to get use to the fashion of 19th century Paris, but was glad she didn't have to choose the dresses herself. She looked out the window of her room out at the unfamiliar streets and sighed. It's been about two weeks since she arrived in this world and it was a big shock to her…

 _Aisling still felt herself reeling a bit but otherwise felt fine. She turned over in her bed thinking what happened the night before was just a dream. But as she pulled the covers over herself, she noticed that something was wrong. She reached out for her fuzzy blanket but couldn't find it. Her eyes shot open and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She bolted up too quickly and her head began spinning again until she fell back over._

" _I hope you don't try that again." A young, but not too young, voice said beside her. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to and found a young blond sitting beside her bed._

" _What happened to me?" Aisling asked._

" _Well, my mother and I found you unconscious outside the opera house last night." She explained. "You hadn't been drinking so we thought perhaps you were ill. We had no other choice but to bring you inside."_

" _Inside where?" She wondered._

" _The opera house." Aisling paused for a moment. She didn't remember an opera house anywhere near her school._

" _Um, which opera house, exactly?" She looked at the young blond skeptically._

" _The Palais Garnier in Paris." Aisling couldn't believe her ears. But, then again, she didn't and began laughing._

" _That's a good one." She said giggling a bit. "The Palais Garnier_ _in Paris France. Home of the infamous Opera Ghost. Next you're gonna tell me it's the year 1881, right?"_

" _Well, yes." She handed her a newspaper and Aisling looked at the date on the top. Her smile fell from her face and became as white as a sheet._

 _"_ _No freakin' way."_ _She whispered. "There's no way!" She got up from her bed and ran to the window. She didn't see the pleasant scenery of the mountains or the forests surrounding the campus of her school. Instead she saw a heavily bustling city with horse drawn carriages and people wearing clothing from films taking place in the past. Aisling couldn't breathe and the world turned black._

 _When she woke again, she was back in the bed and had a few more faces over her. This time, she woke up and began to panic._

" _How the hell did I get here?" She began. "Who are you? Why am I here?"_

" _Please, calm yourself!" She heard a very stern voice say to her and she head the loud bang of a cane on the wood floors. She turned her attention to a tall and very harsh looking woman. "We cannot answer how you came to be here or why, but I can assure you, no one will harm you here. You are safe." Aisling felt herself calm slightly. But that didn't change the fact that she found herself in a world different from her own._

" _I'm really in Paris?" She said looking over at the blond girl who merely nodded to her. "And it's the year 1881?" The girl nodded again. Aisling felt tears prickling the backs of her eyes and nearly broke down. She took a few deep breaths and tried steadying her mind._

Crying isn't going to get me anywhere. _She thought. She managed to calm herself down but a few stray tears managed to break free and fall down her face. She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to see a very beautiful young woman staring her in the face. She had long brown hair that fell down her shoulders in a waterfall of curls and innocent brown eyes. Oddly enough, she looked vaguely familiar to her._

" _Are you here with anyone? Do you have family nearby?" She asked. Her voice was very melodious and pretty to her ears and was filled with concern and pity for her. Aisling just shook her head._

" _I'm alone." She stated._

" _Well, I suppose we can find a place for you here." The older woman said. "I'll inform Monsieur Lefèvre of your current situation and set you up to work here as well as live here." And just like that, the woman was off. Aisling felt as if she had heard that name somewhere before._

" _Oh, we should introduce ourselves." The blond girl began. "My name is Meg Giry." Aisling 's head just jerked around to her._

Meg Giry? _She thought._

" _This is my friend Christine." She continued gesturing towards the dark haired girl. Aisling felt like she was going to faint again. "The woman who was just here was my mother."_

Meg Giry… Christine… Madame Giry... This can't be! _Aisling had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a very acute idea where she is._

 _All four women decided it would be safer if Aisling took on an alias to prevent any problems with time._ From that day onward, she'd be known by all at the Paris Opera House as Sarah Connolly. She chose the name while thinking of the main heroine from the film Labyrinth. Her last name she took from the actress who played Sarah, Jennifer Connolly. Although she wasn't in another world fighting for the freedom of her younger brother, she felt the name was appropriate. Other than her name, she told her new friends about where she came from. There was no point in hiding this from them since they'd already found her in her normal clothes. She also needed someone to trust while she's here.

Meg and Christine were nice enough to take her shopping for new clothes the following day. They brought her to this small boutique where they picked out various dresses and shoes they thought looked best on her. Aisling was grateful for their input knowing nothing about Parisian fashion. Still, many of her dresses ended up black or dark colors except for one light blue one. The one piece of clothing they did argue about was wearing a corset. She protested the idea of wearing one not wanting to be subjected to torture. Eventually, the two girls gave up and they skipped the corsets knowing they wouldn't change her mind.

Madame Giry spoke with monsieur Lefèvre about Aisling's situation, explaining she is the daughter of a cousin recently orphaned in need of a job. After hearing her plight, she was placed as Madame Giry's assistant. Due to her shy nature, she doesn't say very much to anyone at the opera house. The only people whom she does speak with are Madame Giry, Meg, or Christine. Everyone else, since she barely says a word, believes that she's mute; that she can't talk at all. The entire better for her since no one would try striking a conversation with her. She pulled her iPod from her pocket and just looked at its black screen. She hasn't used it once since she came to Paris planning to use it only when the proper time arises.

"Aisling, I wish you could have let us choose some nicer colors for you." Meg asked walking into the room.

"Black is an elegant color," She explained, "most dark colors are. Besides, most light colors make you look fat."

"But you look like you're attending a funeral." Aisling chuckled.

"Thanks for the concern Meg but I shopped caring what people thought about me long ago." She turned away from the window and made for the door. "We better get down to the stage. Rehearsals will start soon."

When Aisling began working at the Paris Opera, she was very unsure as to what period in time she would be starting at. But after some analyzing and a few vague questions, she figured out that she wound up just before the story of Phantom took place. At the moment, they were indeed rehearsing for Hannibal and the new managers have yet to show their faces.

 _I'm not sure whether to be afraid or to be excited._ She thought. The idea of living the story from the beginning did sound like fun, but at the same time, IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! She could be dead in a millisecond if she wasn't careful. But with her knowledge of this world, she's kept herself out of trouble. Because of Madame Giry's story, it's as if she has always been here.

As Aisling watched the practice for Hannibal, she wondered when the story was going to begin and was wondering what she would be doing as soon as it did take place.

"Sarah!" She jumped a little when she heard Madame Giry call her false name. "Try to stay focused." Aisling nodded to her new boss and tried keeping her mind on the rehearsal. Carlotta was once again throwing another temper tantrum over God knows what and Aisling knew it was going to be a long day.

"Signora, whenever you are ready." M. Reyer said standing before the orchestra.

"Maestro." She said in that annoying voice.

 _Ah boy, here it comes._ Aisling braced herself. So rehearsals continued on for a few short minutes until M. Reyer had to stop because Piangi still couldn't get his line right. Once again he said Roma instead of Rome. _How many times is he going to mess that up?_ Just then, she saw M. Lefèvre coming up onto the stage with…

 _Oh sweet Jesus!_ She thought as she saw the two gentlemen in tow. _Andre and Firmin. I wasn't far off after all!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If I may have your attention!" Everyone began turning to the manager. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement." The room was completely silent. "I can now tell you that these are all true."

 _And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Palais Garnier: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre._ Aisling recited in her head as Lefèvre spoke to the crowd. Aisling knew this was the moment of truth. She began watching the rafters hoping to catch a glimpse of the Phantom. But her luck was short lived when Mme Giry pulled her to the side as rehearsals resumed with the dancers began their performance. She slowly walked along side the ballet mistress, with the managers close behind, but continued looking up every few steps determined to find him.

"See something interesting up there?" She heard Andre say and quickly brought her eyes back down to the stage. She looked down at her feet and her face turned beet red.

"What might your name be?" Firmin asked her. Aisling tried to speak but shut her mouth once again.

"Her name is Sarah." Mme Giry answered for her. "She is very shy and doesn't speak to anyone besides myself, my daughter, or Mlle Daae."

"Such a shame." Andre said. "I hope we can hear that lovely little voice of yours in the future my dear." Aisling gave a small smile and nodded. M. Lefèvre came over and began speaking with the new managers.

"The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." He began and Carlotta made her way over.

 _Wow, just like the movie._ She thought. Aisling began noticing some differences and some similarities in this world. Just like the movie version of the musical, the costumes were the same, the people all looked like they did in the movie, and most of the lines were that from the movie. She even heard Carlotta say her "I hate my hat!" line and gave a silent laugh thinking she sounded like "I ate my hat!" instead. But for the original play, the year was 1881, not 1870, and the month was six months before the Masquerade instead of three. Things were going to be very confusing from this point on. And not a moment too soon, she heard screaming and saw the background fall from above and on top of the diva. Aisling looked up and caught a small glimpse of the Phantom's shadow. Her heart raced as she remembered seeing The Phantom of the Opera fir the first time seven years ago. She had the terrible urge to go off and find him but knew well enough to keep away.

"Signora, these things do happen." Andre said to the diva and Aisling readied herself for the next part.

"What do you know?" Carlotta screeched. "You've been here less than five minutes! For the past three years 'these things do happen'," she turned to Lefèvre, "and did you stop them from happening? NO!" She turned back to the new managers. "And you two, you're as bad as him! _'These things to happen'_. Until you stop these things from happening, THIS thing does not happen!" Aisling just shook her head.

"Prima Donnas." She whispered to herself. Carlotta stormed off with Piangi following close behind.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." There was another surprise. Instead of Australia, he's going to Frankfurt. She just shrugged. Mme Giry came up behind the two managers with an envelope in her hands. Aisling quickly made her way to her side.

"La Carlotta will be back." Andre said trying to sound optimistic.

"You think so, Monsieur?" Mme Giry asked sounding sure that she wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. "I have a message sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh God in heaven you're all obsessed." Firmin exasperated.

"He welcomes you to his opera house-"

" _His_ opera house?" Firmin asked but Mme Giry continued as if he never interrupted her.

"-and commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due." Then Firmin started up about the Phantom's salary and Mme Giry continued to calmly give him the facts. "Lefèvre would pay him twenty thousand francs a month." The two managers grew quiet, not expecting such a fee for a "ghost". Aisling just rolled her eyes at them and looked back up to the rafters.

"Sarah, he has left a note for you as well." She turned her attention back to Mme Giry when she held out a second envelope with the same skull seal. Aisling stared at the note for a moment before opening it and pulling out the note.

 _Fondest greetings Mademoiselle,_

 _I'm sure that, by now, you are aware of the rules of which everyone in this opera house abides by. My apologies for not sending my welcome to you sooner, but I only just became aware of your presence a few days ago. I'm sure you will do well to heed my words and should you require any information, you may ask Madame Giry or you can leave me a note in the box under the seats in Box Five._

 _With all due respect,_ _  
_ _O.G._

Aisling tucked the note away into a pocket in her skirts then turned back to the ballet mistress.

"What did he have to say?" She asked. Aisling was about to speak when she heard Christine begin to sing. She turned to the young soprano and was immediately entranced by her singing. It was one thing to watch her on a television screen or on a musical stage, but hearing her actually sing in person was beyond her. And for some reason, seeing her sing began bringing back memories of her dream she had six years ago. The stage was exactly the same as it was in her dream and she could see herself standing before the judges that first day before the real work began…

" _You have all been chosen to participate in our little competition because of your unique voices." One of the judges said. "You have been pulled from various schools across the country and have been brought here to this other world where you will be judged not just by us, but the people of this world. There are currently thirty of you. Only one will come out victorious. And only one will make his or her dream come true."_

 _Aisling was both excited and nervous about this competition. She wasn't too sure how she was chosen since there were clearly better singers who auditioned. But she wasn't complaining._

" _Now, everyone will report to their rooms immediately and get settled. Supper will be at six and lights out by nine. And remember, there will be no roaming the corridors at night. You're all dismissed." And all the students dispersed. All the contestants were around the same age group as Aisling was, maybe some a bit older. Aisling was 14 and mainly entered hoping to make some sort of accomplishment for herself. However, she never expected to actually be chosen. When she found out she was a bit shocked, but the idea of seeing this other world seemed more appealing than the contest itself._

 _Later that night, Aisling was preparing for bed with the other girls when there was a knock at the door. One of the girls went to open it and Joseph Buquet, one of the stagehands at the opera house, came in wearing a black cloak over his head. All the girls screamed and ran into the corner, Aisling included._

" _You young ladies better not go roaming about tonight." He said in an eerie tone. "You wouldn't want to be caught by the Phantom." Then a bunch of the boys came in dressed like Buquet with their hoods over their heads and the girls screamed. Aisling just looked at them and rolled her eyes._

" _Geez, don't you boys have better things to do than to scare us?" Aisling questioned._

" _I bet you'd be the Phantom's first victim!" One of the taller boys said trying to sound scary._

" _Yeah! I bet he preys on the weaker females." Another said. Aisling blushed with embarrassment then took a nearby pillow and threw it at the group._

" _Get out of here before I start calling for the directors!" She threatened. The boys just laughed and they made their way out. Joseph, however, stayed a moment longer._

" _I'm serious about what I said. The Phantom won't hesitate to kill whoever strays from their rooms." He said before leaving. The girls began removing themselves from the corner and returning to their beds._

" _Don't listen to them." One of the older girls said to the rest. "They only wanted to frighten us. Now get some sleep. We have a long competition to get through."_

 _Later during the night, Aisling woke up to the feeling of having drunk too much fluid before bed. She sleepily got out of bed and left the room to find the restroom. But as she did, she didn't pay any attention to the turns and corners she took along the way. After finally taking care of herself, she hadn't realized she had become a little lost. Now a little more alert, she felt somewhat frightened because of her situation and the fact that she had wondered the opera house at night when she was told not to._

" _Just relax Aisling, you'll find your way out." She said to herself and made her way back. She took a few turns and up a flight of stairs but only managed to make herself more lost. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse the floor gave out beneath her…_

Aisling broke out of her little daydream to the sound of applause. Christine had finished her aria and the managers had given her the role of Elissa for Hannibal.

"Christine, you were amazing!" Meg praised her friend. "You will make a wonderful Elissa."

"I agree." Aisling joined in. "And I believe He will be proud of you." Christine's face suddenly brightened. Christine did not fail to mention her Angel of Music to Aisling, and Aisling was more than eager for Christine to tell her stories about how her father had promised her an Angel of Music when he was in heaven.

"By the way Sarah, you never told us about your family." Christine said. At the mention of Aisling's family, she realized that she was in an alternate world. What if she never saw home again? She would never see her home, her friends, her family, ANYONE! She was alone…


	4. Chapter 2

12/5/15

 **Chapter 2**

That night, Aisling didn't feel much like going to the opera. She already knows how it will turn out and she was a little depressed when reality finally hit her like a frying pan to the face. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to get through this. When she thought back on her life in her world, she remembered how she resented her life since her parents' divorce when she was a child. Her parents would do nothing but fight whenever they spoke to each other and for the first few years they would keep going to court. She also thought about the post years with her mother and father. Her mother would drink most of the time and was a chronic liar. Her father would mean well, but when he started dating other women, most of them were not the nicest people.

But as she did look back on her life, she realized that she definitely took too much of it for granted. Because, for instance, she could have lost either one or both of her parents. There could have been something much worse that would have involved child services taking her and her sibling away and being put in foster care. Sure, her life wasn't the best, but it could have been worse.

Aisling continued staring out the window of her room down at the streets of Paris. She saw a carriage pulling up to a small shop and out from it came a man a woman and a little girl maybe five or six years. Aisling sighed.

"I never thought I would actually miss my family." She said. Aisling felt a single tear roll down her face and threw herself down face first onto her bed. She started sobbing while thoughts of her home rushed through her mind. In the two weeks she'd spent in this world, not once did she think of her home. Her family must be worried sick about her. The school must have noticed she disappeared. And all she thought about was this new world she found and the people in it.

However, she couldn't be blamed for her mistake. She's been worried about staying alive in this world. This is a foreign land to her, not just the country but the time as well. There have been some instances where she hoped it was all a dream and she would wake back in her room at school as if nothing happened. How she wished she could. She would even welcome returning to her science classes, no matter how much she hated them, and continue studying to be a Meteorologist as she intended. Yet, the more she thought of returning to her world, she felt hesitant to return as much as she wished she could go back. She was always alone in her world despite having a family and friends who care for her. She liked being to herself but only because she was afraid of becoming too close to people.

Well, she was just as alone in this world, only there was no one who truly understood her feelings. Christine, Meg and Madame Giry may be the only ones who know she's from another world, but they don't know that much about her. They only know as much as she told them about how she came to be there which isn't much since she knows even less than they do. Why was she here? How did she get here? Why can't she remember what happened before she got here?

"Who might that be?" Aisling quickly shot up and tried to look like she hadn't been crying for the past few minutes. Meg came into the room, still dressed in her costume, and gave Aisling a very concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked. "You weren't at the show."

"I didn't really feel like going." Aisling said. "I just realized what a terrible person I am."

"You're not a terrible person." Meg said, trying to sound comforting but it didn't help much. Aisling just shook her head.

"I completely forgot about my family Meg. All the time I've been here, not once did I think about the fact that I'm in a separate world. I have no family, no friends, and no idea when I'll ever go back, and not once did I stop to think about it." Her head fell into her hands and she started taking deep breaths to prevent herself from breaking down again. Meg placed a hand on her back and started rubbing up and down her spine.

"Aisling, it's better that you realize this later rather than never." She said. "If you didn't think about it at all, then you really would be a bad person." She managed to get a small laugh out of the young adult.

"It still hurts though, not knowing if you'll see home again."

"Well, if you can't find your way, we're here to make sure you're alright." Aisling looked up at the young blond and smiled.

"Thanks Meg." She hugged her friend and her heart felt much lighter than it had all day. "So, how'd Christine's performance go?"

"She was incredible!" Meg beamed. "You should have seen her. She sang like an angel tonight and the audience loved her. I went to find her afterwards and asked her who had been teaching her and she told me it was an Angel of Music." Aisling's face remained interested in Meg's little story but inside she knew that Christine was being taught by the Phantom. He was probably on his way to take her to his lair right now.

"Meg, where's Christine right now? I'd like to congratulate her on her success." Meg took Aisling's hand and led her from the room. By the time they reached the dressing room Christine was in, everyone was gone and the hallways were dark. Aisling reached for the door handle but the door was locked.

 _As I thought._ Meg pulled out a ring of keys and opened the door. The room was dark and eerie when they entered. As Meg investigated the room, Aisling went over to the mirror on the opposite wall and saw the light coming from the small opening behind it. Aisling peaked through and saw the long dimly lit corridor.

"What did you find?" Meg asked.

"It's a one way mirror." Aisling replied. Meg came closer to get a better look. "It's a secret passage. Look." She pushed more of the glass out of the way to widen the opening.

"Where does it lead?" Aisling shrugged.

"Beats me. But I'd rather not find out." She pushed the glass back so it was completely shut.

"Christine's not in here." Meg stated. "Maybe she-"

"Meg, maybe there are some things we're not meant to know." Aisling said, stopped Meg from finishing her sentence.

 _The Phantom took her. It's better not to get involved._ She didn't feel comfortable saying this part aloud. Meg just looked at the girl still staring at the mirror.

"Where'd she go?" Aisling heard a noise outside the dressing room.

"We shouldn't be here. Let's go." She said. She took Meg by the hand and led them out of the room before they could be caught. As they made their way to the dormitories, they heard the shrieks of girls and growls from Joseph Buquet.

 _Ah boy, here we go._ Aisling thought.

" _Like yellow parchment is his skin."_ He began and Aisling rolled her eyes. _"A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew."_ Aisling saw Madame Giry making her way into the room. _"You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso."_ Joseph caught one of the girls with the lasso. Aisling sighed and went over when Madame Giry made to stop him.

 _"_ _Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise."_ _Aisling said as she made her way over surprising everyone._

 _"Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue-"_ Mme Giry said and slapped him across the face before taking the noose and throwing it over his head "-keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Mme Girl looked over at Aisling and Meg then left without another word.

"What do you think?" Joseph said turning to her. "You should stay on guard little girl, or you may find yourself with his lasso around your pretty neck." Aisling just shook her head and smirked.

"My philosophy is this: 'If I don't bother him, he won't bother me'." She said before turning back towards Meg.

"Aren't you afraid of the Phantom?" She asked.

"I never said I wasn't." Aisling said. "But I never said I was. All I know is that the Phantom is someone we shouldn't mess with unless we have a death wish." She went over to her bed and threw the covers over herself.

"What do you think he looks like?" Meg asked. Aisling already knew the answer to that but she didn't want anyone else to know.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going look for him to find out." No one continued talking about the Phantom after that. Aisling decided that since tonight was a special night, she would listen to _one_ song on her iPod. So she reached under her mattress and pulled out the little device and her ear buds. She browsed through her selections and found what she wanted, _The Music of the Night_. She put the buds in her ears and pressed play before drifting off to sleep remembering more of the dream from her past…

 _Aisling screamed as she fell through the floor. But it wasn't the floor that gave out, it was a trap door. She looked up and saw that she fell quite a ways. The problem was that she didn't find herself under the stage or under any of the wood flooring. She looked around and saw herself in a stone corridor. It was dark and cold and she started feeling scared. She fell too far down and found herself lower than just the opera house._

" _How am I gonna get back up?" She asked herself. She couldn't call for help since everyone was asleep or had gone home for the night. She thought about calling up toward the opening to see if someone would hear her. Just then, she heard a faint sound. She turned in the direction of the sound and pricked up her ears. It sounded like a piano. The melody sounded dark and lonely. Aisling followed the music not bothering to think about where the sound was taking her or who was producing it. All she thought about was someone is down this dark corridor who might be able to help her. After walking for some time, she found one end of the corridor had a silhouette of light surrounding what almost looked like a door from her position. But as she continued to approach, the supposed door looked more like a curtain._

" _Curious." She whispered almost inaudibly. When she finally reached the curtain, she gave it a light touch at first then poked a finger through the opening allowing her enough space to peak through. As her eyes adjusted to the light she took in the scene before her. She was standing in the lair of the Phantom of the Opera. The lair was far different than what she'd seen in the movie. There were candles everywhere, that much was the same, but the room was more neatly kept. There weren't sheets of music strewn all over the place or various drawings and figurines on a model stage. There was also the glassy lake leading into the far reaches of the catacombs, blocked only by a large iron gate._

 _There was an organ sitting on the far end of the room with various stacks of sheet paper neatly piled on top._ _But no one was at the organ. She could still hear the sounds of a piano coming from the space. She moved to the other side of the curtain and peaked out. She saw the Phantom sitting at a large black concert grand piano, his body moving along with the enchanting melody. As she watched him play, she felt an unusual warm and fuzzy feeling swell up in her chest. Before she knew it she was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, listening to the beautiful music and very softly humming the tune as best she could. She barely noticed when the music stopped because she could still hear the music playing in her head. Meaning she was still unconsciously humming the melody as well. And when she did realize the music stopped, it was too late._

 _She got up quickly but didn't turn fast enough before the large curtain was pulled aside, revealing the Phantom. She let out a tiny squeak when she set her eyes on him. What was strange was he didn't look like the Phantom from the movie. His face, the portion that wasn't masked, was extremely handsome. He wasn't the Gerard Butler Phantom that she knew either. His hair was still slicked back but had a bit more shine to it and his eyes… Oh, his eyes! They were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. He still held a very threatening air around him, which is probably why she was so frightened of him at first. Her large hazel eyes looked up into his terrifying green ones and she started trembling. She felt like crying but she knew that she shouldn't show her tears in front of him._

" _How did you get down here?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed but at the same time… Surprised? Maybe a bit concerned? And when he did speak, his voice was the most beautiful sound that ever graced her ears. It was almost like an angel was speaking to her. Before she could lose herself with these thoughts, she remembered her current situation. She looked back into his eyes and she immediately lost her voice. She tried to speak but no words came out. She began panicking thinking that she was going to be punished and lowered her head._

I'm going to die here. _She thought. Finally a stray tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. She was terrified of him. Then she felt something resting on her head. She looked up and saw that he had placed his hand on her head. She was a little shocked but when she looked back into his eyes, she saw that they had changed. They looked sad._

" _Do not be afraid." He said to her. His voice also sounded sad. This made her feel a little foolish at the way she was acting. She nodded to him then looked back down the corridor where she came then back to him. "Follow me." He took her hand and began leading her back down the dark corridor. As they walked, Aisling couldn't stop looking at her hand in his. His hand was much larger than hers and his hold was firm but very gentle. A small blush appeared on her face. After a little while, the Phantom had stopped and was facing the wall. He pushed on it and it swung aside like a door. "This way." He gently pulled her along as they went down the passage until they reached a flight of stairs. "If you take these to the very top, you should find yourself behind the mirror in the dormitory. Just push the glass aside and you can enter the room. Do you understand?" Aisling quickly nodded. "Good." He turned and began making his way back to his lair. Aisling was still quite shocked that the most feared man in the opera house had just helped her find her way back. But that didn't stop her from thanking him._

" _Thank you." She said in an almost whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear since he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. He nodded to her then continued on his way. Aisling felt her heart pounding in her chest._

What's wrong with me? _She wondered as her hand unconsciously made it to her chest where here heart was and clutched at the spot._

The next morning, Aisling woke up to the sound of _Music of the Night_ still playing in her ear. She had left the song on repeat and it played the entire night! She grabbed her iPod and quickly turned it off. She looked at the battery and sighed with relief. Not much of the battery was used. She lifted herself up from her bed and looked out the window. The sun was about to rise.

"You know, I want to see the sunrise over the city." She whispered to herself. She didn't bother to put anything over herself since it was still a bit early and since it was summer she didn't have to worry about being cold. She left her room and made her way to the roof. When she stepped outside, she set her gaze on the horizon where the first rays of the sun could be visible. "It's so strange. The sunrise here is just like the sunrise back home. But somehow, I feel much more peaceful watching this one. She walked over towards the edge to see more of the city. As she sun began appearing in the distance, she watched as the light traveled from the far ends of the city right to her. "A special place…" The door to the roof opened with a loud smack and Aisling turned to see Meg looked a little breathless.

"Christine is back!" She said a little winded.

"Really?" Aisling said approaching her friend. "When did she get back?"

"Not too long ago. Come on!" Meg grabbed her hand and they made their way back down.

They arrived in the dormitory and Christine was sitting on her bed looking shaken and was very pale.

"What happened to you?" Meg asked.

"I can't say." Christine said. "I just can't." Aisling sat next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Christine, you're back now." She said reassuringly. Christine looked at the girl and smiled.

"You would not believe what happened to me." Aisling just quirked an eyebrow and a half smile appeared on her face.

"Try me."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Daae has returned." Mme Giry announced to the group of people in the manager's office. Meg and Aisling were right beside the ballet mistress as she declared herself.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned." Firmin stated sounding annoyed.

"Where precisely is she now?" Andre asked sounding a bit more concerned.

"I thought it best she was alone." She continued.

"She needed rest." Meg finished. Aisling looked around at the people in the room. She looked to the managers first, then to Carlotta and Piangi, then to Raoul. She wouldn't deny, he had a pretty face with his dirty blond hair cut just long enough but not long enough for a pony tail. He also had baby blue eyes and a perfect nose, perfect teeth, perfect lips, he was the perfect example of an aristocrat. Aisling tried hard to hide her distain.

"May I see her?" He asked.

"No Monsieur, she will see no one." Mme Giry said.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Carlotta and Piangi said in unison.

"Here, I have a note."

" _Let me see it!"_ Everyone said at once trying to grab the note but Madame Giry held it over her head.

"Please." Firmin reached out and took the envelope from the ballet mistress. He broke the seal and pulled the note out.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run." He began. "You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…" At that point, Aisling knew what the note was to say and could already hear the Phantom's voice in her head repeating the contents of his note.

"… _Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…"_

"…I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G." She heard Firmin finish the note.

" _Christine!"_ Carlotta shouted.

 _"_ _Whatever next?"_ Andre said.

 _"_ _It's all a ploy to help Christine!"_ Carlotta continued. _"I know who sent this! The Vicomte, her lover!"_

 _"_ _Oh, indeed. Can you believe this?"_ Raoul retorted. Carlotta stormed off with the managers following close behind her.

"This is going to be a VERY bad day." Aisling finally said after a moment of silence.

"I'm afraid I must agree." Mme Giry said. "If those two don't learn to take heed of his warnings, we can only expect the worst is bound to come." After a moment, Raoul approached the three women.

"What do you know about Christine's 'Angel of Music'?" He began. Aisling started rubbing the back of her neck and stared off to the side.

"I'm afraid it is not our place to speak." Mme Giry explained. "But I can tell you this: it would be best to heed his warning, monsieur le Vicomte." Raoul sighed a bit then turned to Aisling. He looked at her face and gave her a warm smile.

"What is your name mademoiselle?" Aisling turned to the man and slightly stumbled with her words.

"A-" Aisling paused, remembering that she wasn't going by her real name in this world, "Sarah monsieur." He moved a little closer.

"You seem genuinely calm despite all that has happened." He said. "Have you ever been here long?" Aisling looked at him feeling confused.

"No. I only just started here a few weeks ago. Other than that…"

"Sarah is my cousin." Meg explained. "Her parents died some time ago so she came to work here with my mother and I." After letting her words sink in, Raoul backed away from the twenty year old.

"She was given a job as my assistant." Mme Giry continued. "The previous manager agreed to let her work here since we are her only living family. Sarah is very close with Christine." Raoul looked to Aisling with renewed hope.

"Has Christine told you anything about last night?" He asked. Aisling had to back up because of his enthusiasm. She didn't want him to know what Christine had told her. He had no right to butt into her personal life.

"No," she lied, "she was too tired to say anything." She was relieved to see him deflate at her statement.

"I see." He said. "But still, what can be done about this 'Angel'?" All three women exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm afraid there isn't much that can be done." The ballet mistress said. "He is a very mysterious entity. He is everywhere, watching us and waiting. All we can do is wait and see what he has in store."

Later that evening, Aisling went back to the roof to watch as the last of the suns light disappeared and the stars began poking from behind the light curtain of color in the sky.

"Man, there's just something about early evenings that are so mystical." She said to herself. "The temperature is just right, the stars are starting to show, and the moon is supposed to be full tonight." As she watched the sunset, she felt more at peace than she had in the past few weeks. She took a deep breath, allowing the warm air to fill her lungs, and began to sing. She wasn't sure what the song was, she didn't even know the words, the melody was even a mystery to her. However, the music filled her mind with every note she sang it became more familiar to her, like a memory long since passed.

The music in her mind disappeared when the sound of an overture came from inside the opera house. She let out a loud sigh, not wanting to go watch the newest opera. As much as she would love to stay out tonight watching the stars, she promised Meg and Christine she would be at the opera tonight to support them. She picked herself off the ground and made for the door. She heard the other cast members begin singing about the countess' affair with the page boy and picked up the pace.

 _Show time._ She thought. She found her way backstage and found Mme Giry standing just behind the curtain watching the show.

" _Sorry I'm late."_ Aisling whispered.

" _You can tell me where you've been later."_ She replied. As the show went on, Aisling would keep alternating her gaze between the stage and towards the ceiling. She knew the Phantom would show up very soon, but the damn chandelier was in the way.

" _Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?"_ His booming voice echoing throughout the room. This was the first time she heard the Phantom speak in this world. It was a Phantom she never heard before. His voice was demanding and cold causing her to tremble with fear and excitement. She tried chancing a look at him but the chandelier was blocking her view.

"He's here," Meg Whispered to the others, "the Phantom of the Opera."

"It's him." Christine said softly.

"Your part is silent little toad!" Carlotta jeered.

" _A toad Madame? Perhaps it is YOU who are the toad!"_ He definitely didn't whisper that line. Aisling had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _Please don't let the chandelier fall. Please don't let the chandelier fall._ She repeated her little prayer over and over until she heard Carlotta start to croak. She listened carefully. He wasn't laughing, but everyone else was. As Carlotta tried continuing her song she croaked again and again causing the entire room to fill with laughter. Luckily, Aisling didn't hear the Phantom anywhere and sighed with relief. _No bringing down the chandelier tonight._ The curtain fell over the stage and Andre and Firmin stepped out to address the audience.

"The performance will continue in ten minutes time-" Firmin reached in and grabbed Christine "-when the role of the countess will be played by Miss Daae." Everyone began applauding and Christine was sent to get changed with Mme Giry following close behind. Aisling ran up to Meg.

"It's starting, get ready for anything." She whispered before running to the other side. Meg was about to respond but she had just left so quickly.

"She certainly a strange one." She said to herself.

Aisling knew going into the rafters wasn't a good idea, so she decided to just watch from below. As she kept her eyes fixed on what was above her, she didn't watch where she was going and felt her foot fall through something. She reacted swiftly and caught herself before falling through a trap door.

"Holy…" She pulled herself from the hole and examined the door. The lock on it was rusted and broke when she stepped on it. "There's your problem." She said laughing. "Damn that scared me." She released the door and went on her way, this time looking where she's going. After a few minutes, she managed to spot Joseph Buquet in the rafters. She saw him running then saw a dark shadow chasing him.

 _It's him!_ She thought and went on pursuing them. And, not after very long, Buquet fell over and the Phantom had a lasso around his neck.

"This is gonna be gruesome!" She said to herself and covered her eyes. She hadn't witnessed a real death yet in her life and she didn't want to start here. After a moment she heard screaming. She looked again and saw Buquet hanging from the noose. "I'm gonna be sick." She thought and covered her mouth. All the chorus girls were running around trying to get away from the body by now. Meg came and found Aisling and pulled her along with her.

"We have to find mother!" She shouted over the screams.

"You know where she is?" Aisling questioned.

"I might!" And after a while they did find her. As they did, Aisling saw Christine and Raoul running up the stairs.

 _To the roof._ She thought. _Can this night get any worse?_ She heard as the managers told the audience to remain calm off in the distance, but she was very sure that something like THIS wouldn't make them calm for a while.

"I'm going to check something out." Aisling said and broke away from her friend.

"Sarah, wait!" But before Meg could follow, her mother grabbed her arm.

Aisling wondered back to the stage. The curtain had been closed to hide the sight of Buquet's body from the audience. There were a few other stage hands cutting Buquet down from the noose and placing him on a cloth. She watched as they placed him on the cloth and begin carrying him off, most likely for when the police arrive. As soon as they had gone she walked out to the very spot he had fallen. She peaked out from behind the curtain and saw the entire crowd still in a slight panic. She tried taking a few deep breaths but she couldn't calm herself.

 _Sing something_ , she thought, _you always feel better with music_. But what could she sing to feel better. She'd just witnessed a murder. She needed something that could lull her into a trance for a short while. Aisling began singing _Come Little Children_.

" _Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment…."_ She didn't realize that she just sang the words out loud at this point and still didn't notice as the song played.

Everyone in the audience was still very much disheveled after Joseph Buquet was murdered. Firmin had gone off to survey the damage while Andre had been trying to help calm not just the audience but the cast as well.

"Oh, this just can't get any worse, can it?" He sighed and leaned against one of the support beams.

" _Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment…"_ Andre's head shot up when he heard those words.

 _Is someone singing?_ He wondered. He began following the sound.

" _Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic…_ _"_ He could hear the voice getting a little louder the closer he got to the stage. He dodged frantic chorus girls and hysterical stage hands in pursuit of this anonymous voice. _The voice was ethereal sounding as it echoed through the halls back stage, a spirit lending it's voice to wish away the fear that has overcome the house._ And then… he found her.

" _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows…"_ Aisling began feeling better after singing. Music always had a strange effect on her, especially in these kinds of situations. As she continued her song, her mind felt the soothing effects of the music. Her voice became a bit louder as she continued her song. _"Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions…"_

Andre just stood and watched in awe for a moment. This girl barely ever spoke as far as he knew in his short time at the opera; never interacting with many people. To hear her sing… he couldn't comprehend what he was listening to. Her voice sounded like an angel, a delicate warmth like a candle in the dark, despite the haunting melody. He looked at the curtain and an idea came to mind. He went over to one of the stage hands.

"Open the curtain." He told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just do it. Don't open too much though, only a sliver." The stagehand did as he was told and the curtain opened just a little.

Aisling was completely unaware of what was going on. Her eyes were closed and she was too encased in her music to know.

The audience continued their chatter until they heard a very small sound that seemed to grow louder and louder.

" _Hush now my children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions…"_ A few people turned to see the girl onstage. Soon, more people turned their attention to the stage until the entire theater was silent. _"Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet..."_

All the ballet girls were all in a frenzy. Mme Giry banged her cane against the ground to silence them.

"Girls, please control yourselves!" She scolded.

"Mother." Meg called out. "Listen to that." She pricked up her ears and all the other girls followed suit.

" _Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment…"_

All the girls were now listening to the voice. Madame Giry listened and felt a sense of recognition in it. The song itself was very strange, but the one singing it had a very sweet and innocent tone.

On the roof of the opera house, Christine and Raoul were on their way back inside when they heard the strange voice.

" _Come little children, the time's come to play…"_

"Do you hear that?" Christine asked her sweetheart.

"I do." Raoul agreed. "Whose voice is that?"

And, of course, the Phantom, having been on the roof with the two lovers, also heard the voice.

 _"Here in my garden of magic."_

Back on the stage, Aisling had finished her song yet again. She felt a little more at ease afterwards. She opened her eyes and saw a light was shining from in back of her, her shadow on the far wall. Her entire body went stiff and her face turned red, unwilling to turn and face what she absolutely feared. As she slowly turned her head, she saw the curtain was open. The entire audience was silent and was just staring at her. When it finally hit her, she ran off the stage.

 _Aisling was the last in the lineup. And as she listened to all the other contestants, she began feeling insecure. They were all so good that she believed that she couldn't compare to any of them._

What did I get myself into? _She thought._

" _Miss Warner, you're next." She heard the first judge call to her. She came out onto the stage and felt her throat begin to close. "You can sing any song of your choosing." She swallowed hard before thinking of a song._

" _Um… I would like to sing-" But before she could finish her request, there was a scream from back stage. One of the girls ran out on stage crying._

" _A GHOST! I saw a ghost!" She shouted._

" _Oh, for the love of…" Soon, all the other girls were running out and Aisling ran off stage, glad for the interuption. She hid in a small corner behind some costumes and hugged her knees to her chest. She listened as the terrified shrieks of the girls continued and the boys tried being brave by comforting them._

" _I must have lucked out there." She said to herself. "I'm so stupid to think I could compete with any of them." Her heart was pounding, about ready to spring from her chest. Since she knew no one could hear her, she decided to sing. She began to sing the song she heard last night; the one the Phantom had been playing. She wasn't sure why she chose this song, she wasn't even sure how she still remembered it, but it filled her with a warm feeling just as it did before and soon took over her entire being._

" _You're too nervous." Aisling shrieked when she heard a deep, imposing voice. She jumped to her feet and turned to find…_

" _It's you." She exhaled shakily. For the second time, she was face to face with the Phantom. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her heart was beating ten times as fast._

Why does this keep happening? _She thought. Then she thought about what he just said._

" _Wait, did you just correct my singing?" It was a bit of a shock for her._

" _What if I am?" He inquired._

" _Nothing." She said quickly, her face turning bright red. "I'm just… why exactly did you…"_

" _Because, even over the sound of a dozen screaming girls, I can find a single solitary voice." Now her face was completely red at this statement. "You have more potential than those others."_

" _What? But they're voices are so much-"_

" _It's true, the other children can sing the words, but do they understand the meaning?" He asked. Aisling gave him a confused look._

" _The meaning?" She asked._

" _Mademoiselle, music is more than just a melody and pretty words. You must understand the truth behind the music." When he noticed how confused she still was, he asked her another question. "Tell me, how did you feel when you heard that song?" Aisling thought for a moment._

 _"Well, it was a beautiful song." She said, but she noticed the look he gave her and knew this wasn't the right answer. She thought a bit more. "The music… it sounded lonely… and a little sad. But at the same time, it filled me with this warm feeling here." She reached up and touched her heart._

 _"That is what I mean." He said. She looked back at him and saw a smile on his face. "My dear, that's what it means to understand a piece of music. If you can feel it, the music is speaking to you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, you have a great potential, indeed. However, you are still untrained." Aisling looked down at her feet._

" _Well, I do try." She said timidly._

" _I know." He said. "But I can help you do more." Aisling couldn't believe her ears. Was he seriously offering to help her?_

Aisling was positively mortified with what just transpired. She had just unknowingly sang in front of an entire audience of God knows how many people. She lay in her bed with the covers over her head.

" _That was so embarrassing."_ She whispered to herself. She felt a bit of pressure on her head and heard Christine speak.

"Aisling, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" She asked. Aisling refused to remove the cover, but she did turn over in bed to somewhat face her friend.

"You never asked." She answered.

"Aisling, the entire house is talking about it. Everyone thought you couldn't speak let alone sing. You made quite the impression on them." Aisling finally moved the covers off her head to look up at her friend.

"They better not get use to it, because I'm not singing out there again." She already had a hard time singing for people already, but this was just too much for her. She just hoped she wouldn't get any trouble from the one person she feared, and loved, the most.

 _I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear!_

* * *

Come Little Children By Brock Walsh, James Horner & Anonymous from _Hocus Pocus_


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _July_

Ever since the incident about a month ago, with both Joseph's untimely death and Aisling caught singing, Andre and Firmin have been trying to coax Aisling into singing more of her songs. They would pull her aside and try and convince her to sing, but each time, she would politely, as politely as she could, refuse their offer. Aisling sat in the seat before the manager's desk with her arms crossed and her head turned away from the two men before her.

"I'm not going to sing." She protested.

"Mademoiselle, ever since that night, all of Paris has been talking about you!" Firmin said handing her the paper from the night after Il Muto. "People think you might be a singer here and are wondering about you."

"Just tell them I'm simply an assistant to the ballet mistress here at the opera house and don't plan to make a fool of myself after what happened before."

"But, you don't understand!" Andre said joining his business partner. "They liked you." She looked over at him with a bit more interest in her eyes.

"They did?" She asked a bit skeptically.

"They did. We heard some of the chatter as everyone left the opera house. You are unlike anyone this city has ever heard." Aisling liked the thought that people liked her singing, in fact, she really liked it. But she still thought about the fact that Andre had pulled the curtain on her when she was COMPLETELY unaware of his intentions.

"Well, I didn't even know I was being watched! It's different for me when I'm alone. In front of a large group, I can't speak let alone sing." She got up from her seat and began pacing. "Listen, I have issues performing in front of others. It isn't something I can do easily. Besides, the music I know is different from what you are used to. I don't believe that Paris is ready for my music."

"Was the song you sang that night from your home?" Andre wondered.

"You could say that." Aisling said.

"It didn't seem that strange." Firmin retorted. Aisling raised an eyebrow.

"There's more." She said, touching her pocket feeling the outline of her iPod. "Some of it is much more than what you think." She walked back over to the chair and leaned against the back. "Look, I'm not prepared to put my dignity on the line to attract a crowd. Besides, I don't sing for profit." She turned towards the door silently declaring her final word.

"Will you at least think about it?" Firmin asked. Aisling stopped when she reached the handle and turned her head to look at the two men.

"Maybe."

Aisling went back to the roof after her little chat with the managers. She had her music playing once again no longer worried about the battery since it hasn't lost power since her arrival. At first she found it curious but then dismissed it. At the moment, she was listening to her Phantom songs playlist which was just an assortment of random Phantom of the Opera songs from various film and musical versions. There were also some songs from films that were based off of the story. She had so many different Phantom playlists on her iPod it wasn't funny. This is what happens when you give a phangirl access to the internet.

Aisling couldn't help but think of the manager's proposal for her to sing. She wasn't sure she wanted to sing for them knowing they might want to exploit her for their own gain. She let out a large sigh and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to the sound of her music.

 _Aisling sang the same scale over for the fifth time. She wasn't sure how much longer she had to do this for, but at least she was doing better than she had when she started. It's been about a week since the Phantom offered her singing lessons and each day she could feel an improvement. Her voice has become stronger in only a short amount of time, but after every lesson her throat is raw and she's mentally and physically exhausted. She's glad that her lessons take place after the contest ended for the day. He would come to help her warm up before the show then bring her to the stage for her performance. After everyone else had gone to sleep, the Phantom would come to bring her to his lair and give her lessons until about eleven, sometimes until midnight._

" _Good. You've been practicing your breathing." He said. "Remember, the sound must be supported. Now, again." She sang the scale again and felt the strain when she'd reached her limit. They practiced the same scale a few more times moving as high and as low as she could reach. However, Aisling could feel her throat constrict and felt soar as she continued. Her voice cracked as she sang and she covered her mouth immediately as the piano became silent. If it were any other man, Aisling wouldn't be worried._

" _I'm sorry, Maestro." She said weakly. "Let's try again."_

" _No." He said. Aisling felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as he took out a pocket watch and checked the time. She managed a glimpse of the watch's face that read 10:15. "It is time for you to return above."_

" _But it's not eleven yet." She said._

" _We have been practicing every day this week. It appears you cannot handle the strain." He said. Aisling began to panic. Did this mean he would stop teaching her?_

" _Please, it was a mistake. I can sing it. I can."_

" _That's enough." She jumped at the tone of his voice. He sounded nothing like his usual self. He wouldn't even look at her. Aisling felt overwhelming shame invade her mind. Her voice was not as good as either of them thought. Without another word, her Maestro arose from the piano bench and began walking toward the passage leading above. She looked at the red curtain dividing them from the darkness and thought about how she'd first wandered down here. She thought it might have been fate that brought her here, but now she thinks it was an accident. A terrible, terrible accident._

" _Come, you must return above." He said. Aisling nodded solemnly and walked toward the passage. He held open the curtain for her and she walked through into the dark. As they walked down toward the dormitory, Aisling kept her eyes lowered not wishing to see her Maestro and be reminded of the disappointment of her mistake. When they finally reached the mirror, she stepped through without a word and turned just in time to see the glass slip back into place. Now with the barrier between them, Aisling allowed her sadness to take over. Sobs caught in her throat and hot tears filled her eyes as she stared at the one way glass. She did not want this to be the last time she saw her Maestro. She enjoyed being in his presence and looked forward to their lessons each night so believing that their lessons were at an end made her feel lonely. Not that she hadn't been lonely before, but this time it felt like a hole had formed in her heart._

Aisling heard footsteps near her and opened one eye to find Christine standing a few feet away. She rolled over onto her back and turned her face toward her friend.

"I heard the managers talking about you singing your music for the company." Christine said. Aisling sighed.

"I spoke with them about that." She said. "But I'm still unsure about the idea. There are many cons and not many pros when I think about performing here. One of them includes a certain ghost." Christine's face instantly fell at the mention of her teacher.

"I can understand your fear." She said. "I would be afraid as well."

"I know he wants that stage to belong to you, and if I go up there again, I don't want to think of it." She took the ear buds and placed them along with her iPod in her pocket. "Besides, I've never been one who enjoys a lot of attention." She chuckled a bit at her statement. Aisling never like being put on the spot. She preferred just not being noticed in a large crowd than having all eyes on her.

"If you ever change your mind, I wouldn't mind singing with you once or twice if you'd feel comfortable."

"Well, I don't like the idea of singing on the stage, but I haven't completely pushed it aside." Christine perked a bit hearing her words.

"So, you might do it?" Aisling nodded.

"I'm just weighing my pros and cons at the moment." It wasn't a "no", but she wasn't agreeing either. It was a start. Christine knew Aisling wanted to sing. Every time she saw her listening at rehearsals she noticed how she would mouth the words along with the singers. She also remembered the song she sang the night of Joseph Buquet's death. She had a pretty voice and felt almost entranced by it.

"Aisling, I know you have potential. I say you should go out there and sing." Christine said.

"This isn't my place." Aisling said.

"Then make it so." Christine said. "This is your stage just as much as mine."

"But what about _him_?" Aisling asked. Christine sighed.

"No one has seen him since that night. Perhaps he's gone?" Aisling just shook her head.

"I wouldn't think that." She said. "He wouldn't just disappear after what he did."

"Even so," Christine took her hands and pulled her to her feet, "I believe you should sing. If not for the company, do it for yourself. Show you're not afraid. Have some faith in yourself." Aisling still felt unsure about the idea. She didn't want to anger the Phantom any more than he already was. At the same time though, she wanted the chance to have a moment in the spotlight. She didn't want to be hindered by her fears; she wanted to show that she was more than a mousy girl who's spirit could encompass the world.

"I guess…" she said, "if there is any time to prove myself, this is it."

She arrived at the office ten minutes later and began going over a set of terms to get her started as a singer at the opera house.

"Now, I'm just going to use this as a test." She explained to the two managers before her. "I'm going to do one song and if it goes well, I may do another show at a later date. If not, you never bother me about this _again_." She put more emphasis on the last word making sure her point was clear.

"Of course my dear." Andre said feeling pleased. "You have our word."

"Good," she said, "Now with that settled, there's the matter of when I'm going to sing."

"Well, we were planning on throwing a ball here in a few weeks." Firmin said.

"Yes, That's a splendid idea." Andre said. "We can introduce you then."

"Now, when would you want to sing this song?" Firmin questioned.

"Perhaps halfway through the night. I want people comfortable before I get started." The two managers exchanged joyous looks before answering her.

"Of course, whatever works for you mademoiselle." Firmin said.

"Wonderful." She said then thought. _This can either end as a glorious triumph or a spectacular train wreck_.

The night of the ball finally came. Aisling was starting to regret having agreed to this deal.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She said pacing her room. "I must have been crazy for saying yes to this. I can't go out there. But I have no choice. What if they hate me? What if they love me? What if he's…" she didn't even dare to finish that sentence. If the Phantom was out there she would be signing her own death warrant. But, then again, there's been no word from him in a month.

 _Wait a minute._ She thought. _This is that period where the Phantom is working on Don Juan. He's not going to show up again until New Years!_

"I am so stupid." She said banging her head on the door frame. As her head stayed leaning on the wood, she thought about what she would sing. This was her audition song. If she messed this up she would never be able to show her face, or her voice, in this city again. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Okay, just relax. You _can_ do this. It's no big deal." Suddenly, Meg appeared in the room and when Aisling noticed her she jumped back a bit with surprise. "Meg! I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry, but you were so deep in thought that you didn't notice me." She defended. "Anyway, I came to help you prepare for this evening."

"But I don't even have a dress for this sort of occasion." Aisling said.

"That is why I have this!" Meg reached into the hall and pulled out a large white box. She placed it on the bed and removed the cover revealing a beautiful cream colored dress. Aisling ran her fingers over the material and was surprised at how soft it was. She lifted the dress to reveal the silver embroidery on the bodice consisting of flowers and little intricate designs.

"Meg… this is-"

"You'll look beautiful in this." Meg said. "Now, give them a show they'll never forget." Aisling stood in awe at her confidence in her. She looked back at the dress and could feel the same feeling seep into her being.

"I'll need some help getting this on then."

The party was in full swing now. Andre and Firmin were standing at the top of the steps in the foyer facing their guests and were ready to present the young singer who timidly peaked out from around the corner of the upper steps.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We would like to present you with a special treat." Andre began and everyone in the room turned to the two men.

 _Look at all the people!_ Aisling screamed in her mind. _I cannot believe I'm doing this! I'm going to die!_

"As many of you remember, last month during our presentation of Il Muto, after the little accident of one of our stage hands, those who were present that night may remember hearing a young lady singing on the stage." Firmin began. The room began filling with chatter, obviously from those who remembered the incident. "That young lady has decided to put on another performance for you this evening. So, let us introduce Miss Sarah Connolly." The audience began applauding and Aisling was ready to faint.

" _This was my worst idea ever."_ She whispered. She peaked her head from behind a pillar to see if she could spot Christine or Meg. Unfortunately the crowd was too large for her to make out anyone's faces. She took a deep breath and hit play on her iPod. The song she chose had a long interlude before she could sing so it gave her some time to take another look for her friends. She watched as everyone was looking around the room for the source of the music.

Then, right in the front row, she found them. They were staring up toward the steps where she was waiting for her to appear. Aisling's courage renewed itself and she stepped out moving down the stairs. The crowd's attention fixed on her as she moved down the grand staircase and a soft murmur could be heard. She noticed some of the men were staring at her in a way that made her blush and many women were either giving her jealous looks or seemed unimpressed. Either way, she wouldn't turn back now. As she reached the final step, the music began to shift and she prepared to sing.

 _I love the part in fairy tales  
That's very near the end  
When all the kingdom cheers for this new queen;  
And all is well and all is good  
And everyone belongs,  
And happily they're ever-aftering._

 _But when I enter the kingdom of dreams  
And face the promise of all I can be  
Will they see me as a heroine?  
Tell me, will they let me in?_

 _Aisling wasn't sure, but she felt a familiar sensation overtake her as the song progressed. She imagined herself on the stage singing to a full house. The crowd watching her with undivided attention as her song filled the room. Nothing else seemed to matter in that instant. Only the music was what mattered._

 _I love the hour the seasons change  
And winter turns to spring,  
And empty branches welcome newborn leaves.  
The earth makes room for every flower  
That reaches for the sun;  
"We're glad you've come" is whispered on the breeze._

 _But when I enter the spring of my dreams  
Just like a wildflower that burst on the scene,  
Will I find my place with a gentle wind?  
Tell me, will they let me in?_

 _Suddenly, the images in her mind began to change. She found herself standing on the roof of the opera house, the stars shining above her with not a soul in sight. She could almost feel the crisp evening air on her skin and in her lungs as she sang. Yet it felt as if she wasn't alone. She could feel the presence of someone. Not many people, just one. She recognized it from somewhere but could not place it in her mind. She wished she could remember._

 _And if a heart's breaking.  
A part of me's aching  
To show them how much that I care.  
But if no one lets me  
Or turns and forgets me, then how,  
How can I share?_

 _There is a part of fairy tales  
That's very near the end;  
The princess and the prince proclaim their love,  
And hearts are healed and souls are changed  
And two blend into one,  
All orchestrated by the stars above._

 _But when I stand at the door of my dreams  
And face a lonely heart calling for me,  
I could fill that emptiness within  
If that heart would let me in.  
Won't someone let me in?_

As soon as the song ended, there was just a moment of silence. Aisling felt as if she had come out of a trance by the end, feeling like she had been somewhere far away from where she was now. Someplace far from her troubles, from her fears, where only the music and the wonderful feelings could ever reside. But when it ended, she came crashing back down to Earth and had to face the people. Due to the silence, she was afraid they didn't like the performance and had that feeling to run again. But before she could escape, the entire room was filled with a thunderous applause. Aisling was very astonished at the reaction. It was much more than she would have expected.

 _Wow, this is… pretty cool._ Aisling turned to the managers and smiled. They knew instantly that she was interested in performing now.

 _After the abrupt end of her lesson three nights ago, Aisling had not seen her mysterious Maestro once. Not a note for the manager or a shadow from the rafters or Box 5. Because of this she began feeling depressed. She feared he may not want to even hear her because of last night. She was glad they didn't have to perform today believing if she tried to sing her heart might start aching causing her to lose her composure on stage. No, she needed to be alone._

 _After dinner, she didn't return to the dormitory. Instead, she took a detour heading up every flight of stairs she could find. She just kept rising higher and higher not sure where she was going. That's when she came across the door to the roof. She opened it up and stepped out into the cool evening air. It felt refreshing to be up this high. She looked out over the city toward the sunset. The purple sky catching fire as if the sun was reaching up and setting fire to it. In the peace of the evening she listened to the wind as it brew past her. Yet the wind brought another sound as it met her._

While floating high above  
I hear you speak my name  
Your voice so sweetly calling me  
To come to you again

 _The voice filled her senses and cause her mind to go blank. She could feeling weaving in and out of her mind with every note. The melody sounded all too familiar but her mind couldn't place what it was._

I stole into your dreams  
I touched your soul to mine  
I gave you music and soon  
You must rest here with me, eternally

We'll share paradise  
We'll share paradise

 _Once the last few notes drifted away, Aisling returned to her senses. She remembered that tune. It was his… their song. She turned toward Apollo and saw the Phantom standing beside it facing her. She suddenly became self-conscious and averted her eyes from his._

" _I-I didn't know you were up here." She said. "I'll go." She turned to leave but suddenly felt a light pressure on her shoulder. She turned and found him standing right next to her. She hadn't even heard him move. He looked down at his hand on her shoulder and quickly retracted it. Aisling could still feel where he had touched her and wished he hadn't taken his hand away._

" _Aisling." She looked up at the sound of her name. He said her name. She wasn't sure why but she liked when he said it. "Aisling, I realized last night that I have been pushing you too hard."_

" _What?" She asked, slightly confused._

" _I should have been more conscious of your limits. If I had pushed you any harder you could have lost your voice. I did not wish to damage your instrument." Aisling was surprised. That was why he stopped their lesson. He didn't want to harm her voice._

" _I thought my voice didn't please you." She said. Aisling became even more surprised at what came next. Her Maestro began to laugh. It was a small laugh, a light chuckle, but to her it was more beautiful than any music. A genuine smile graced his lips as he did and his eyes shown with amusement._

" _My dear, if I thought for a moment that your voice didn't please me, I would not have taken you on as my student." Aisling met his eyes and felt her cheeks turn red. Her stomach felt fluttery and her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into those eyes. In the sunlight she could see small flecks of gold among the green giving them a warm glow._

" _However, I must take your voice into consideration." He said. "Last night reminded me that I've been working you too hard. Therefore, on the days you don't need to perform, we can meet here."_

" _Really?" She asked._

" _I've noticed how sullen you became today," he said causing Aisling's gaze to drop back to her feet, "and I won't deny, you have become accustomed to your presence." Her gaze returned to her Maestro and a large smile spread across her face earning a smile from him._

" _I'd like that." She said. "A special place." He laughed again._

" _If that is how you see it." He said. Aisling didn't think about her following action. She ran up to him and hugged him. Her arms came around his middle while her head came up to his chest allowing her to listen to his heart. It was beating rapidly against his ribcage so that she could hear it against her ear. After her action sank in, Aisling jumped away with her hands behind her back and averting her eyes._

" _I'm sorry. I was just so happy and…" she felt herself shrink under her embarrassment. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the Phantom gazing down at her in awe. Her heart beat faster as he stared at her. She wasn't sure, but she wished he could always look at her like this._

"Only once a month?" Firmin questioned.

"Look, it took a LOT of nerve for me to get up there. I don't think I can keep up with doing shows all the time. On top of that, if people see me perform all the time they'll become bored by my songs. We want audiences to wait in anticipation for what may come next. It builds tension and makes things more interesting. Besides, in the span of a month, I can think of more creative ways to put on shows." Aisling explained to the managers. "This is my deal. You take it or leave it." The managers looked at one another then back to the girl.

"I wish there was a way to convince you otherwise my dear, but you make a valid point." Andre said giving in. "I suppose there's no other choice. We expect great things from you young lady."

"If every night is like last night, I doubt there would be a problem."

* * *

Let Me In written by Kurt Bestor from _Rigoletto_ and  While Floating High Above by Ken Hill from _The Phantom of the Opera_.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _September_

Aisling had become a little more comfortable with the idea of her monthly shows. After singing at the ball two months ago, all of Paris was raving about the girl and her unusual music. In her August performance, she sang _Home_ from Disney's Beauty and the Beast always making sure not to let on there the song came from. And over that time, whenever she would have a spare moment, she found herself wandering up towards the roof. She enjoyed sitting up there, the warm sun and the fresh breeze that sweeps by made her feel tranquil and at ease. And now that autumn was upon them, the summer heat was beginning to wane and replaced with the more comfortable temperatures.

Aisling was currently listening to one of her favorite Disney soundtracks: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She enjoyed the movie, even though she never read the book or seen any of the other film adaptations, but she was fine with that. She found herself humming along with the songs as she basked in the warm sunlight of the afternoon.

"That's a pretty song." Aisling jumped up at the sound of Meg's voice.

"Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said clutching at her rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry." Meg said apologetically. "But I mean it. That's a very pretty song." She sat down next to her startled friend and pulled her legs up to her chest. "What exactly are you listening to?"

"I'm listening to some music from one of my favorite... plays." She explained. She hesitated saying movie since Meg didn't know what a movie was so she thought it would be easier to say it was a play.

"Really? Which one?"

"You know the story The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Meg nodded. "Well, when I was a little girl, this theater company made their own adaptation of the story. It's become one of the darkest productions they've ever attempted. But it's one of my absolute favorites." Aisling's face took on a dreamy look as she thought about the film.

"So, which song was it you were humming?" Meg asked.

"The song was called _Someday_. There's two separate versions of this song. One version is sung solely by Esmerelda inside of Notre Dame when she's trapped there by Frollo. She sings it inside the church as she thinks about her people and about Quasimodo having to hide away because of his deformity. This version was cut from the production because they thought the song was too powerful for the scene. Another version is when Esmerelda is about to be burned at the stake and is sung by her and Phoebus as they dream of a better day." Meg was fully enraptured by her explanation.

"It sounds like a wonderful song." She said.

"Yes. The second version is what made it into the show. Personally, I enjoy the first imagining."

"I know the story is very dark," Meg said, "I wonder how this company portrayed it."

"They managed to make it a bit lighter," she explained, "but as I said, it's still dark. Despite making the story appropriate for families…" She saw the look Meg gave her and wanted to laugh "… some of the underlying themes are not entirely lost. It was a great risk."

"Perhaps you can sing one of these songs one night." She said. Aisling let out a soft chuckle.

"Perhaps."

That night, Aisling couldn't help but feel nervous. Her next show was a week away and she was already having thoughts about it. At times like this, she thought it best to listen to some music.

" _Maybe Michael Crawford can ease my worried brain."_ She whispered and put on Michael Crawford's Disney album. As Aisling got to know more about Phantom over the years, Michael had become one of her favorites. At first she wasn't convinced, but after a while, she warmed up to him. And she was over ecstatic when she saw he had a Disney album out, especially since she grew up on Disney and will probably never let it go.

When Aisling woke up the next morning, she still had her buds in her ears but they were perfectly silent.

 _Good, I didn't leave it on repeat._ She thought. She through the covers off and slipped on a pair of flats and threw a shawl over her shoulders. Ever since the morning of Il Muto, Aisling has made it a routine to go to the roof at least once during the day. Mornings were usually her favorite time because she liked watching the sun rise. When Aisling walked through the door to the roof, she saw that someone else was already up there. She silently closed the door and moved behind one of the statues.

 _Great, I come up here for solitude and peace and someone beat me to it._ She thought. She peaked out from behind the statue to get a good look at the person. And to her surprise, it was _him_. _The Phantom!_ Her blood ran cold and her heart sped up. She never expected to ever be this close to him. But here he was, standing by the edge looking out over the city. As she stared at him, she could almost make out tear stains on the unmasked side of his face. This struck her as odd. Then she thought he could be crying over Christine's betrayal. This seemed the most logical explanation.

"Why?" He asked as if addressing someone. "Why couldn't I protect you?" Aisling paused.

 _Protect who?_ She thought. She became more interested in his little moment.

"I made you a promise, but I can't even protect one slip of a girl." She heard him say.

 _What is he talking about?_ She wondered. He began turning and she finally had a glimpse of the infamous Phantom in all his glory. His white mask covering the right side of his face and some of the left, his unmasked side showing a well chiseled face from his cheekbone to his chin, and his eyes, a beautiful shade of green with the smallest hint of gold. _He's handsome._ She slipped back behind the statue and waited for him to leave. As he stood by the door, he sighed.

"You never deserved such a fate." He said before Aisling heard the door open then close. She poked her head out from the statue to check if he was really gone.

"That was weird."

"Sarah!" Her head shot up as someone called out her fake name. She'd become accustomed to her new name that she almost forgot that it wasn't her real name at times.

"What?" She said looking around for whoever was talking to her.

"Over here." She turned around to see Meg standing a ways away. "I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"You've had your head in the clouds all day. Is something wrong?" Aisling sat on the edge of the stage and just stared up at the chandelier.

"I've just been wondering…" She couldn't tell Meg about the incident on the roof, so she thought about a much more believable topic, "…isn't it strange that the Phantom just disappeared over the past few months?"

"I'll admit, it is odd, but no one's complaining so there's not much of a problem."

"Don't you think he's up to something?" Meg looked at Aisling with a very puzzled expression.

"What would make you think that?" Aisling shrugged.

"It just isn't coincidence that he just decided to vanish. No note, no mishaps, it's pretty suspicious." Just then, Christine and Raoul had entered the theater. Aisling looked at the two lovebirds and felt like throwing up.

"Why do you always do that?" Meg asked. "It's nice to see Christine happy with someone for once."

"It's not that I'm not happy for Christine," she explained , "it's just that… what does she see in him?" Meg raised an eyebrow so she continued. "He just seems really… bland."

"You're calling the Vicomte de Chagny bland?" She said astonished.

"Well, just look at him. Sure, he's handsome, he's rich, and he can get any girl he wants. He's a stereotypical Prince Charming. I never really preferred good looks and that air of arrogance." Meg just laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me. I would expect you to be the type of girl who would prefer a prince charming like Raoul." Now it was Aisling's turn to laugh.

"No way. I've seen enough princes in Disney films. By the time I reached my teen years, I had begun liking more… unusual men."

"Like who?" She questioned.

"Only those in stories." Aisling admitted. "I have never liked any boy from my reality. Only those in other realities. Ones who were extraordinary. It's kind of pathetic, I know, but it's just been how I've been for the longest time." Meg just stared at her for along moment before standing up. "But there's only one person who has held my heart for the longest time." Meg noticed the far off look in her eyes as she thought about her mysterious love. But just as she saw it, the look vanished and Aisling smiled. "Well, you probably have practice. I'll just take care of my song."

That night, Aisling had returned to the roof half hoping that she would see the Phantom again. To her disappointment, he was not present. But this did give her the time she needed to be to herself. She looked up at the sky. It was cloudy tonight so she couldn't see the beautiful moon that could have been illuminating the night. But she wasn't really thinking about the beauty of the moon. She still couldn't shake the look of the Phantom from that morning.

" _Why couldn't I protect you?"_ That sentence alone kept eating at her mind.

"Protect who?" She wondered. She stood in the exact spot where the Phantom stood and tried to see what he did. Who could he be talking about? Was he in love with someone else before Christine? Could it have anything to do with his time before the opera house? So many questions and yet she couldn't think of the answer nor was there someone to sell her. Only he hand the answer. Aisling looked out over the city. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind. As she did, she could hear something else as well. She heard music. She looked around to see where it was coming from, but there wasn't a soul to be seen. The music sounded so solemn in its sweeping sounds and low key, but there was something about it that filled her heart with a sort of light. Most of all, the music felt familiar. She'd heard it somewhere before, almost like a dream or a memory long gone.

Before she realized it, she began to sing along with the music. Her voice soaring with each note as if it were a bird taking flight and riding the currents of the wind. There were no words to the music but she sang on. She wanted to feel this feeling a little longer. The music never ceased as she could feel the world slip away becoming possessed by the sound. It was intoxicating. She wanted to stay in this feeling forever.

She let out a big sigh as the song ended. She felt something wet on her face after a few seconds. She touched her hand to the damp spot and realized that she had been crying through the song.

"That's strange." She said to herself. Aisling suddenly began seeing scenes passing before her eyes.

" _They're gaining on us!"_ Aisling could see the Phantom running with a girl in tow. She couldn't exactly tell who, but he was holding onto her very tightly. They were running down a corridor that was unfamiliar to her.

" _Halt! Or we'll shoot!"_ She saw a few police officers appear a ways away. But as quickly as the scene came, it shifted to another. Now she could see the girl being restrained by someone with a few police officers aiming their guns at the Phantom.

" _No! Leave him alone!"_ She screamed. Not too long afterwards, she heard a gunshot. She looked up and saw she was before the gendarme. She was lying on the ground and could feel a terrible pain in her abdomen. She couldn't move her body for some reason but she could see the look of horror on the officer's voices. She glanced down and could see a pool of blood forming around her. She felt her body grow cold and her head began to swim. The last thing she heard was someone calling out her name before losing consciousness.

He sat at his organ looking over the new sheets of music he had composed. His masterwork was coming together beautifully. These past few months have been trying, but the image of his Christine with that fop made his blood boil. He wanted to snap the boy's neck for thinking he could be worthy of his Angel of Music, but he knew killing him would only make matters worse. What riled him up the most was that girl who sang at the ball two months prior. That little brat though she could sing upon his stage without his knowledge. Yes, he was aware of her presence and her performances. She was becoming quite the sensation in Paris. A star even. A title that was meant for his Christine. The girl would have her time. He will allow this young starlet to have her moment on the stage, but soon she too will understand the wrath of the Phantom. However, the girl is smart as well. He was sure she could be reasoned with. Just one word and, no doubt, she will cease her activities. After all, he did not wish to lose his Christine so easily. Not the way he lost…

He looked over toward the piano. Though he kept the grand instrument in top condition, he didn't have the heart to play it. Not since _her_. Upon the piano was a stack of sheet music; A song he wrote many years ago. The song that lead her to him. It was their song. He wanted to lock the music away so he may never see it again, but the melody still played in his mind even when he thought he had forgotten it. This was all he had left of her.

He sighed and got up from the organ. There was no way he would be able to work again this night if he didn't relieve his soul. He went over to the other side of the room and picked up a small instrument case. He opened it up revealing his violin and quickly examined it before closing the case once more. He placed his cloak over his shoulders and his hat upon his head and made his way through the dark passages of the opera. He moved swiftly through the corridors like a shadow, rising higher and higher until he reached the roof. He tried for many years to avoid this place. It was once a place of joy and hope for him until it became a reminder of what he had lost. He would make this quick.

He made his way to the highest point of the roof, a place no one would disturb or find him, as he prepared his violin. He removed it from the case and began tuning it. When the strings held the right notes, he began to play the song. It was the only song he could play while thinking of her. His mind played over every memory of their time together. Their first meeting, her music lessons, their stolen moments on the roof. How he wished he could see her one more time. To see her smile. To hear her sing.

As he thought this, he heard something on the wind. A voice. The voice was singing along with the music. It sounded so familiar. He continued to play believing the spell would break if he stopped. As he played the voice became stronger and passionate. The wind carried it on their wisps and surrounded him with the sound. He closed his eyes and listened to it more closely. Yes, he knew this voice. It was her voice. He was sure of it. Yet he knew better. It couldn't be her since she was gone. But he still had to be sure. When he stopped playing, he immediately put his violin back in the case and made his way toward there the voice came from. He heard a door open and close as he approached and another familiar voice.

"Oh my goodness!" He heard Christine cry out. "Sarah? Sarah, wake up! Raoul, help me get her inside!" He felt his anger return. She's with her boy again. Oh, how he would love to surprise them both and to see the horror on their faces. No, his vengeance would have to wait. He heard the two move closer to where this other person was.

"What could have happened to her?" He heard the boy ask.

"I'm not sure. But look, she's white as a sheet."

"Let's bring her in and we can find Madame Giry." He waited a little longer until he heard the door open and shut again. He came out from his hiding place and looked toward the door. With the fire once again burning in his mind, he threw open the door and made his way back to his lair, renewed to continue his work.

Christine sat by Aisling's side waiting for her friend to wake up. She and Raoul had gone up to the roof for some fresh air when she found Aisling unconscious. Raoul had gone to find the Giry's and possibly a doctor while Christine agreed to watch over the girl. Finally, Aisling began to stir a bit then opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Christine said. "What happened to you on the roof?" Aisling stared at the girl for a moment, not exactly seeing her.

"Christine?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." Aisling's eyes went wide then practically jumped into her arms.

"Christine, how did you get here?" Christine was feeling confused.

"Aisling, are you feeling alright?" Aisling pulled away and took a good look at her friend. The smile on her face fell.

"Oh, sorry Christine. I thought…" She looked off to the side. "Never mind."

"Thought what?" But before another word could be said, Raoul had returned with Mme Giry and a doctor.

"Well, she seems to be alright now." The doctor said.

"We found her lying on the roof unconscious. We thought perhaps she was sick." Raoul explained. So the doctor began examining Aisling and after a few moments gave his prognosis.

"How have you been sleeping?" He asked.

"Well, not that great." She admitted.

"Do you suffer from any nightmares that might cause you to lose sleep?"

"Sometimes. But it's not so bad. I'm fine, really." Aisling couldn't tell them about the images she saw before she collapsed. Who knows what they'd do if she told them.

"Well, I'd suggest getting plenty of rest. You should go to bed early tonight and see how you feel tomorrow." Aisling smiled at the doctor and nodded.

"I'll do that. Thank you." Aisling said. The doctor smiled at the girl and made his leave.

"Perhaps you should just go to sleep now." Christine suggested. "You have your show tomorrow evening. We don't want you fainting on stage now do we?" Aisling let out a small giggle.

"No, we don't." She said. "I'll just go to sleep then." Everyone made to leave, but Christine stopped for a moment and looked back at her friend.

"Aisling, is there another Christine you know?" She asked. Aisling nodded.

"Only one." When she didn't continue, Christine knew that she wasn't going to get an answer today.

The next night, Aisling was feeling much better and was ready to take on Paris.

 _Maybe I was just seeing the beginnings of my subconscious taking over._ Aisling thought. She found it strange that she saw such frightening images before collapsing, but she couldn't linger on them long, it was show time!

"Ready?" Meg asked her.

"As I'll ever be." She said and took a deep breath. She stepped out onto the stage and was once again blinded by the lights above. It also obscured her view on the audience so she couldn't see them. With that, she could pretend she was alone in that room as she sang.

 _Every broken-hearted fool_

 _Whoever cried themselves to sleep_

 _Should thank their God above tonight_

 _For whoever made them weep_

 _You see, I envy every single tear_

 _Every sob, every sigh_

 _Because the love you lost at least you once possessed_

 _And the pain will fade in time_

 _But the love you never had_

 _Is etched in stone forever_

 _Reminding you of what might have been_

 _The love you never had_

 _Stays with you like a shadow_

 _So close, but when you reach, there's no one there_

Aisling could relate to this song to some degree. She may not have grown up unknowing of love, but she's never known what it's like to love another. She'd watch her friend and her siblings have relationships, saw as they would embrace and kiss one another and wished she could do the same. She wanted to know that feeling of being loved by another.

 _Every heartsick little wretch_

 _Whoever fell down on their knees_

 _Should glorify each tearful night_

 _And eulogize their misery_

 _Because pain is proof that you're alive_

 _And soon enough the healing starts_

 _And through it all, one truth is left behind_

 _Someone cared enough to break your heart_

 _But the love you never had_

 _Leaves you nothing more than empty_

 _Dreaming only dark, silent dreams_

 _The love you never had_

 _Will haunt you like a demon_

 _Staying with you 'til the day that you die_

She was lonely. As much as she refused to acknowledge it, she was. She pretended to be fine with being single when in truth she longed for the love of another. But the one person she loved more than anyone was far beyond her reach.

 _You ask why?_

 _Tell you why!_

 _Because that's how it feels_

 _When you reach through the darkness each night_

 _And he never is there and he'll never be there_

 _You rationalize that it's all for the better this way_

 _Love is never worth the price that you pay_

 _But you know it's a lie_

 _So you rant and you rave at the God who made you this way -_

 _As long as all your sins are pre-paid,_

 _Why not raise a little Hell on your way to the grave?_

 _Then you look in his eyes,_

 _Remember why you still dream…_

The only time she had anything remotely close to the feeling was the Phantom. Ever since she knew about him years ago she never stopped thinking about him. When she had that dream six years ago her heart felt bound to him. She longed to soothe his troubled soul and grant him the happiness long denied him. But she knew this was only an illusion.

 _The love you never had_

 _Is etched in stone forever_

 _Reminding you of what might have been_

 _The love you never had_

 _Stays with you like a shadow_

 _So close, but when you reach, there's no one there_

Then she thought of the Phantom. The image of him standing on the roof with sadness in his voice. Who was this girl he lost? Was there truly someone he loved before Christine? She wished she knew the answer, but the Phantom has always been an enigma.

 _Never there, never there._

As the song ended, Aisling was given a standing ovation. The entire theater was filled with applause and shouts of praise. Aisling however barely noticed because after the music stopped, she felt almost empty. She could barely move from her position because of this feeling. She did manage a glance at Box Five and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw a shadow behind the curtain.

 _Is that…_ But when she looked again the shadow was gone. _I'm going crazy._

She finally regained control of her body and walked off stage where Meg attacked her with a hug.

"That had to be your best show yet." The blond whispered.

"I have to agree with you there." Aisling said. Although the show was the last thing on her mind. The Phantom had seen her perform. He knew about her now. The question was, what was he going to do?

* * *

The Love You Never Had written by Tom Alonso from _The Phantom of the Opera_.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _November_

November. Aisling could remember so many things about November that she enjoyed. In high school, there would not be a single full week of school, the air becoming much cooler in preparation of winter, Thanksgiving time…

But now was not the time for dwelling on the past. Because she had her mind on other things at the moment. She had completely neglected in finding a song to sing for her show in three days. THREE DAYS! She tried to find a great song that could have possibly topped _Lose You Always_ from two months ago, but nothing came to mind. Not only that, but she had been having a horrid headache the past few days. She continued assisting Madame Giry when they began work on new operas, but her focus was mostly on her next show.

"Sarah, are you feeling alright?" The older Giry asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"You seem slightly flushed." She reached her hand to the younger girl's forehead. "You feel very warm as well."

"That's nothing to worry about. Sometimes that happens." She explained. "I nearly gave my mother a heart attack one time when she thought I had a fever." She laughed a little bit thinking about the memory. But then a slight depression set in. It's been five months since she woke up in this world and she still had no idea how to get home. Not only that but she really started missing her family.

"Well, if you say you're alright, I'll take your word for it." She responded. "But if you collapse again-"

"I promise you, I'm fine." She didn't start pressing her again after that. However, by the end of rehearsals, Aisling was beginning to feel the day catch up to her. She had become exhausted and felt slightly dizzy. She had to sit down most of the time to avoid losing her vision and, possibly, passing out. Christine noticed Aisling's sudden fatigue and came to see how she was.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Aisling nodded. "You don't look too good."

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." But as she made to walk, she fell over.

"Sarah!" Meg and her mother heard Christine shout and rushed over.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"It's Sarah, she just fell." Christine explained. She reached over to touch the girl's forehead but quickly retracted her hand. "She's burning hot!"

"I knew she couldn't have been well." Mme Giry cursed. "We need to get her to bed."

Sometime afterwards, Aisling was resting in her bed as the doctor examined her. Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry were sitting close by watching her with worried expressions. The doctor gave her a thermometer to check her temperature and Aisling just watched as the liquid in the small tube rose. She watched as it passed each little notch and knew this was more than just a slight rise in body heat. The doctor pulled the thermometer from Aisling's mouth and examined it.

"39° Celsius, quite a high temperature." He said and Aisling groaned.

"Could you say that in Fahrenheit please?" She whined.

"It would be about 102° Fahrenheit." He answered.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Aisling said. "Well, I'm sure that if I rest a bit, I can be ready for the show in a few days."

"I'm afraid you need more time to recover." The doctor explained. "Mademoiselle, I know you're enthusiastic about your music, but you need at least a few days rest before you can think about another show."

"Aw, come on!" Aisling shouted and tried getting out of bed but Christine and Meg pushed her back down. "This is ridiculous!"

"Sarah, calm down. You don't want to make yourself worse." Christine said. After a while, Aisling gave in.

"Fine. I'll rest for a few days, but that's not stopping me from singing." The doctor gave an aggravated sigh.

"If you can reduce your temperature and keep yourself from fainting while you stand, I may let you sing in a few days." Aisling nodded to him, feeling the determination to get better.

The next morning Aisling wanted to go back up to the roof, but with the doctor's deal planted in her mind she decided against it. Since the weather was starting to get colder and it had been raining the past few days, it would only add to her terrible health. What's worse is that she barely had anything to do so long as she's bed ridden. She'd tried playing games on her iPod but there was only so much she could take of playing the same games over and over again. Christine entered the room after a while with a tray holding a tea pot and two cups.

"I thought you could use some company." She said.

"Thanks, I get bored real easy." Aisling said relieved. Christine set the tray on a small table near the bed and began pouring tea into both cups.

"Would you like some tea?" Aisling made a bit of a face.

"I've never had tea." She said.

"Never?" She shook her head. "Do you have tea in your world?"

"Of course. I've just never thought of trying." She looked at the brownish liquid in the cup and swallowed hard.

"Well, there's a first for everything." She said placing a cup into her hands. "Just give it a little sip." Aisling swirled the liquid in her cup for a moment then looked back to her friend who just smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath then finally brought the cup to her lips and took a tiny sip. And as the liquid entered her mouth, she made a face. "You don't like it?"

"It's bitter!" She said in a slightly cartoonistic voice.

"Would you like some sugar?" She asked.

"A _lot_ of it." Christine put a couple spoonfuls of sugar in her cup.

"We'll start with this much." Aisling sighed then took another sip.

"Well, it's better. But I don't think I'm much of a tea person." Christine started laughing.

"But you can live with it for a while?" She asked.

"For now." The girls burst out laughing. Aisling felt a slight bubble of joy in her chest as she sat with Christine.

"You know, you never told me who this other Christine is." The smile on her face had lessened a bit. She began rubbing her fingers along the edge of the cup. "Who is she?" Aisling sighed and placed the cup back on the tray.

"Christine is my older sister." She said solemnly. Christine noticed when her eyes became gloomy. Aisling never spoke of her family for some reason. She always assumed it was because she didn't want to be reminded that she can't see them.

"I'm sorry." Aisling shook her head.

"It's alright. I suppose I would have told you at some point." She said laughing mirthlessly. "That night, when you found me on the roof, I thought you were my sister in a small fit of disorientation. It's pretty strange because my sister looks much different. Short hair, blond, blue eyes, sort of like-" but before she could say more, she let the words fade from her mind. "She's about two years older than I am."

"That's quite a difference." Christine said.

"Oh yeah. She also dyes her hair pink." She said. Christine's eyes widened.

"Pink hair?"

"Theater kids." She said shrugging. "I also have a younger brother. His job has always been to annoy me to know end. He succeeds by speaking Spanish and technical lingo because he knows I don't understand." Christine laughed. "He also has blond hair and blue eyes. I'm the only one with darker hair and hazel eyes."

"You can't all look alike."

"Yeah, well I was blond before, but my hair just kept getting darker. I liked my blond hair. But, enough of that."

"I'd like to know a bit more about your family." Christine said. "What about your mother and father?" Aisling began feeling uncomfortable.

"Um… there's a bit about my family that isn't too good." She warned. But she just looked at her determined to know everything. "I can come to my parents in a minute. I'll start with Christine since she was brought up first. Basically, my relationship with my sister wasn't too good when we were growing up. She and I hardly ever got along. She adored my brother though. I was told it was basic sibling rivalry; since I was the second child the older sibling would have had to share the parent's affection. I didn't believe it at first, but by the time my sister started college, she and I were able to become more… I wouldn't say we became close because of our history, but we're able to get along fine.

"My brother is about two years younger than me. When he was young, we were very close. Even now we are a loving sister and brother, even if we like picking on each other a lot. Whenever we would play games he'd be able to complete it in less than a few days if he just kept at it, and I would always come to him for help when I was stuck somewhere. But one thing that really gets me is that as he got older, he just kept growing taller. Now he's taller than I am. Because of this I'm the shortest out of all three of us. He's made it his mission to remind me of that fact. He's also pretty good looking too. Now, I'm just saying this from a sister stand point. He never really has problems getting a girlfriend though.

"Now, my parents are a bit of a touchy subject. If you knew me when I was a child, you would understand why I'm the way I am." Christine continued watching her, waiting for her to press on. "Basically, my parents got a divorce when I was eight years old. I always knew they would split. Half the time I found them alone together, I could hear them fighting. What made things worse was they did split after we came home from a family vacation. For a child, seeing your parents constantly fighting then finally leaving each other, it hurts us the most. However, looking back, it could have been much worse if they stayed together. Still, for a few years, my mom would constantly drag my dad to court over the stupidest things. She was mostly trying to get custody of the three of us and never let our father see us again. We barely realized what was going on though. After a while, the court dates stopped and my mom got remarried and my dad started dating again.

"My mother was a bit… I'm not sure how to put it. She's a compulsive liar, always telling us all these things about our father trying to get us to hate him, making up reasons why she started drinking, she would just tell us all this stuff. We began wising up to her as we got older, but there was nothing we can do about who she is. She also has a bit of a drinking problem. We would always find wine glasses hidden all over the place and sometimes in the most bizarre hiding places. She even used to drive us around with a box of wine in the car with her when we were still kids. There was also an incident some time ago where she had been drinking and she nearly got herself and my brother hit by a truck. Luckily, all three of us can drive now and had our own cars.

"Now, my dad is sort of a mix. He is a loving father, but he just…" Aisling sighed. "He would tell me that when I was a baby, I was his little girl. While I was a kid I would always play with him. You could say I was 'Daddy's little girl' in a way. But after the divorce, the relationship between us changed. But also, as I was getting older, he would still treat me as if I was a little kid. And, for a teenage girl living in the twenty first century, it's not cool. When my dad started dating again, we met quite a few of the women he was going out with. One was a royal… I can't say this with you here, but she wasn't too nice to us. Another, she was very nice. She even got along with my sister, which is a very rare thing. But she wanted to have kids of her own, and my dad wasn't keen on the idea since he already had us. After her, he has his current girlfriend. My sister and she never got along. My brother certainly doesn't like her. As for me, I just didn't want to start a conflict, so I would try to keep the peace and be polite.

"That's basically my family in a nutshell." She turned to her friend and smiled sadly. "I was very relieved when I was able to go away to college. I could get away from all the drama at home and live somewhere where I could be to myself. But, when I went to school, it was also kind of nerve wracking. It takes a while for me to get use to a new place. I had to start from scratch and make new friends. And being a girl who was extremely shy, that's not easy. But when I do make friends, when I'm able to warm up to people, I can open up to them. Let them see the real me."

"Much like now." Christine said touching her shoulder. "You were able to tell me all this and you seemed very comfortable doing so." A smile cracked on her lips hearing her say that.

"I suppose so." She admitted. "But, even in such a stressful situation, there was something that I always had to comfort me."

"What was that?" The brunette asked.

"Music." She said. "For the longest time, music has always been my way of releasing all my pent up emotions and just expressing what was in my heart. All throughout school, from grade school to high school, I would join a choir class and would enjoy every moment of it. I just loved to sing so much, I thought about making it my career. But…" She let her voice trail off.

"But?" Christine echoed. Aisling turned towards the window and watched as the rain poured down upon the city.

"…but when I said that's what I wanted, I was shot down. I was told that I would never get anywhere with such a dream." Aisling felt on the verge of tears, but she took a few deep breaths and went on. "After a while, I decided to study Atmospheric Science. It seemed like a fascinating field, and I was fairly good in math and science, so it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"But music was still more important?" She queried. Aisling nodded.

"Yes. Always has been, always will be." She turned back to her friend. "No matter what, I will continue to have music on my mind. I will always have a song in my heart. Even if I can't have my dream, I will make sure that it can stay with me, even if I can't share it with the world." Christine touched her cheek and smiled.

"Aisling, you are a wonderful person." Aisling was taken aback by her words. "You're kind, loving, bright, and you hardly ever think of yourself. And I have noticed that you've come out of your shell quite a bit since you've been here. And your music is absolutely wonderful. I can't understand why someone would say such a dream is ridiculous." Aisling smiled sadly.

"That's just how the world works back home." She said. "Once I go back, I'll have to face those same problems. I'll have everyone telling me what I should be, why I should be this way... I'll have to be another device in the world." Christine weighed her words carefully. She could almost feel how heavy her heart was at this moment.

"Aisling, do you really want to go home?" She asked. Aisling looked at her in surprise. She thought back on her life back home and compared it to her life here in Paris. In her world she had her friends, her family, her school, she had a whole future ahead of her. Here, she had friends, a good job at the opera house, a chance to chase her dreams.

"I don't know." She said. "I know I'm suppose to want to go back... but I'm not sure if I do." She shook her head then ran a hand through her hair. "I wish I knew what to do." Christine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No one can tell you what to do, only you can chose what you want." She said. "It's the same for your life. It's your life, no one should tell you how to live it. You choose what you want to do. Just know, you have friends who care about you and will support you no matter what you decide." Aisling felt so moved by Christine's words. No one has told her such things before and it made her feel happy to hear them. As tears began springing to her eyes, she jumped into her arms into a tight embrace and began weeping.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. Christine hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"I meant every word." She said which caused her to cry harder.

After about half an hour of bawling her eyes out, Aisling realized how tired she was, whether it was from the emotional roller coaster she was just on or her fever she didn't really care. So it was about time for her to go back to sleep. Christine smiled as she watched the older girl sleep. She seemed much happier now that she was able to get all those problems off her chest. She could tell that she must have been holding so much in for the longest time and it felt so good to finally let it all out.

"I guess no matter where you're from, you always have the same problems." She said. She grabbed the tray she had brought up and made her leave.

Just as Aisling said, she managed to make a full recovery before her performance. Mostly because she just stayed in bed and slept. But by the appointed day, she was ready and eager to go out on stage.

"We're glad to know you're feeling better." Meg said.

"I feel good as new!" Aisling exclaimed. "I feel like I'm ready to take on the world!"

"Well, all you need to worry about now is tonight's audience." Christine said.

"You're right." Aisling said. "Although, I still need a song."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Meg said and patted her on the shoulder. Aisling felt happy to have such great friends beside her. It felt like having two sisters beside her.

That evening, Aisling was about ready to face the crowd. She'd been thinking about what to sing but still had no idea what she should do. She knew that no matter what the crowd would want to hear her music but she wanted something special.

"Nervous?" She turned to see Christine approaching her.

"A little." She said. "The nerves never get any easier."

"No, they don't." She said and both girls started laughing.

"Thank you again for yesterday." Aisling said. "It felt good to talk about all… that." Christine could see the dark clouds forming around her friend. These feelings had a strong grip on her and threaten her at almost every turn. She placed a hand on her shoulder and the clouds seemed to dissipate.

"Sarah, you're our friend. You're more than a friend to us. Even if you can't find a way home, we're your family now. We'll take care of you no matter what. Better yet, you're finally living your dream here." Aisling tilted her head and gave her friend a confused look. "You have a music career now."

Realization finally dawned on her. She was living her dream now. Back home she was told she could never make it in this sort of business. She was told how music wasn't a real career and she'd just be throwing her life away, but now she was living her dream. She felt a small bubble of hope in her heart and smiled. Somehow this world had become more like home than her real home. Here she could be herself. She was free from any obligations to her family and had friends who cared. It melted her heart. But as she thought about her own choices, she realized that eventually, there will be an even bigger choice to make. She looked Christine dead in the eye, all mirth gone, and addressed her in a serious tone.

"Christine," she said, "what are you going to do about... _him_?" Christine's smile faded. She knew what Aisling was asking her and she became nervous.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you think of him?" She asked.

"Well... He's done terrible things. He poisoned Carlotta, killed Joseph Buquet, kidnapped me... frightened me... but..." Aisling could see her mind begin to wander as she thought of the Phantom. Aisling knew she'd have to choose a side when it came to him and wanted her to be prepared for when the time comes. "How can I decide what he is to me?" Aisling just shook her head.

"I can't tell you what to think." She said. "You must choose who he is to you. It's true hes done a lot of bad, but hasn't he also done some good for you too?" Christine couldn't deny that he'd done something good for her in the past. If it wasn't for him, she'd have been lost in her sadness after her father passed. He taught her to sing ans started her career. But he also tricked her; making her believe he was the Angel of Music sent by her father. Aisling noticed the conflict in her eyes and patted her shoulder. "No one is completely good for evil, Christine. No one should influence your perception of something. You decide what's good." Then, a light bulb went off in her head. "I think I finally know what to sing."

"What?" She asked.

"You'll see." She said. She gave Christine a meaningful look before walking out onto the stage. The crowd cheered as she stepped out and she held up a hand as both a greeting and as a means to settle them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming out tonight." She said. "When I first came to the Palais Garnier, I must confess I was very scared. I'd lost my family and friends and thought if I would ever see them again. However, I've faced many terrible choices in my life." The crowd began to cheer. She took a deep breath and pressed play on her music player. As the music began she thought back on everything that happened. Her coming here may have been the blessing she never thought could happen. Her world will always be her home, but she's made a new home in this new world too. One day she'll have to make a choice. Even though she doesn't know what she wants now, at least she knows there are others who will support her.

 _Mother cannot guide you._  
 _Now you're on your own._  
 _Only me beside you._  
 _Still, you're not alone._  
 _No one is alone. Truly._  
 _No one is alone._

 _Sometimes people leave you._  
 _Halfway through the wood._  
 _Others may deceive you._  
 _You decide whats good._  
 _You decide alone._  
 _But no one is alone._

As Christine watched her friend perform, she thought about her own problem. What did she truly think of the Phantom? Then another thought struck her. What did Aisling think of him? Does she believe he's more than what he seems? Before she knew it, she found herself singing along.

 _Mother isn't here now_  
 **Wrong things, right things**  
 _Who knows what she'd say?_  
 **Who can say what's true?**  
 _Nothings quite so clear now._  
 **Do things, fight things,**  
 _Feel you've lost your way?_  
 **You decide, but**

 ** _You are not alone_**  
 _Believe me,_  
 _No one is alone_  
 **No one is alone.**  
 **Believe me.**  
 _Truly_

 _ **You move just a finger,**_  
 _ **Say the slightest word,**_  
 _ **Somethings bound to linger**_  
 _ **Be heard**_

 _No one acts alone._  
 _Careful._  
 _No one is alone._

 _ **People make mistakes.**_  
 **Fathers,**  
 _Mothers,_  
 _ **People make mistakes,**_  
 _ **Holding to their own,**_  
 _ **Thinking they're alone.**_

 _ **Honor their mistakes**_  
 _ **Everybody makes**_  
 _ **Fight for their mistakes**_

 _ **One another's terrible mistakes.**_  
 _ **Witches can be right, Giants can be good.**_  
 _ **You decide what's right you decide what's good**_

 _Just remember:_  
 **Just remember:**

 _Someone is on your side_  
 **OUR side**  
 _Our side-_  
 ** _Someone else is not_**  
 _While we're seeing our side_  
 **Our side**  
 _Our side-_  
 _ **Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.**_  
 _ **No one is alone.**_

 _"Hard to see the light now..."_ Aisling sang as she stared up at the spotlight.

 _"Just don't let it go."_ Christine responded.

"Things will come out right now, we can make it so." Aisling could feel her heart become a little lighter as she sang. Something still lingered, but she knew it was a reminder of what she will face in the future. She looked over at Christine, still watching from the wings, and they finished the song.

 _ **Someone is on your side**_  
 _ **No one is alone.**_

As the last of the music played, Aisling felt a sense of peace. She knew sooner or later she'd have to chooses where she belonged, but that wouldn't be for a long time. However, she knew Christine's choice would be coming sooner than later. She would help her friend in any way she can so that no one gets hurt and, perhaps, a brighter ending will come from this tragedy.

* * *

You Are Not Alone written by Stephen Sondheim from _Into the Woods_.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _December_

Aisling was very excited. December was finally here and that meant that Christmas was upon her and then comes New Years. It's funny, as she thought about the Masquerade Ball coming up, she began feeling thrilled. The thought of seeing the Phantom in all his Phantomy glory was making her as giddy as an otaku at an anime convention. But she was also nervous because of the same reason. He was indeed an intimidating person and she had a feeling he would not be happy about her random performances the past few months. But it was worth it.

At the moment, Aisling was sitting on her bed with some paper in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She was sketching out different dresses. She'd become more tolerant of dresses by telling herself that she's constantly playing dress up. She had even taken down her own measurements just for the hell of it. She had little tabs pointing to different parts of the dress saying what colors they would be and what they'd be made from. She also put in bold print: **No Pink!** Aisling wasn't a big fan of wearing pink. She loved the color blue but she had to admit she looked best in green or warm colors like red or orange. One of her favorites was a burnt orange color with white colored lace and trimmings along the bodice and skirt. There's a sweeping neckline with the sleeves in a darker shade connected at the center of the bust. The color would accent her pale skin and match her hazel eyes. She'd also drawn a mask that looked like it was made with autumn leaves with some gold accents.

It was about a week until Christmas and she was more than eager to celebrate with Christine and Meg. Her first Christmas away from home. It felt strange not to celebrate with her family. She wouldn't wake up in either her mother or father's house waiting for her parent to wake so they can open presents, enjoy a large breakfast, watch Christmas movies, and to finish with a delicious Christmas dinner and desserts. However, this didn't mean she would be without family. Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry have been like family to her since she came here. She feared that without them she would have gone mad from the shock and fear of never seeing home again. Now the Paris opera has become more like home than back in her own world. Madame Giry has become like a mother to her and helped her to settle into her new job. Aisling and Christine bonded over their love of music and how they both grew up as singers. Christine would also talk with her about the Phantom and how he'd taught her to sing as well as her time below. Meg was like a best friend who would encourage her to explore the city and helped her with most of her fashion needs since she still had a hard time with Parisian fashion. She was grateful to have such good friends to guide her through this world.

"Aisling, what are you doing up here by yourself?" Speak of the devil; Meg came into the room still in her costume. Aisling guessed that rehearsals just got out. She quickly threw her drawings under her pillow.

"Um, nothing." She said hastily.

"Christine and I were about to do some shopping. Why don't you come with us?" Aisling thought about it for a while. She has spent just about all her time at the opera house since she arrived, going out would be a nice change.

"Sure, why not." Meg squealed and hugged her.

"Great! Now, we're going to leave in a few minutes, so be ready to go when I come back." She said and ran from the room. Aisling sighed then pulled her drawings out from under her pillow. As she stared at the orange dress, a funny thought entered her mind.

"I wonder what would happen if he saw me wearing this one." She shook her head then folded the paper and stuck it under her pillow again before reaching under her bed to grab her cloak.

"Ready to go Aisling?" Meg asked returning to the room.

"In a second. Just need to grab…" She stuck herself under the bed to get a better reach. Meg approached the frustrated girl and chuckled. She quickly glanced towards her pillow and saw a piece of paper sticking out. She quietly reached over and picked it up then carefully unfolded it to see various drawings of dresses. She looked down at Aisling again and the wheels in her head began turning.

"Say, Aisling. Have you thought about going to the Masquerade on New Years?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." She called out. "I'm not really comfortable at such events. Besides, I don't even have anything to wear." Meg smirked at her last statement then quickly tucked the slip of paper into her dress just as Aisling had pulled herself out with her cloak. "I'm ready when you are."

The three girls spent a good amount of time walking the streets, every now and again peaking into the windows of shops. At a couple jewelry stores, Aisling would stop and stare at the beautifully crafted rings and necklaces until either Meg or Christine would pull her away.

"Sorry, I love looking at shiny things." She admitted feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You're a girl, you can't help it." Meg said and they continued on their way. After a little while more, they stopped in front of a stand that sold various accessories from necklaces to hair pins. Aisling decided that she would do a little browsing.

 _I still need to find Christmas presents for Meg, Christine, and Mme Giry._ She thought. She had saved a substantial amount of money from her work as Mme Giry's assistant but didn't accept any money from her singing.

" _The only payment I need for music is to share it with the world."_ She told them.

After a few moments, she managed to pick out some items. She got Christine a silver necklace with a treble clef charm, Meg's was a beautifully crafted bracelet that had little flowers, berries, and leaves carved into the design, and for Mme Giry, a silver clip with a lovely intricate design with gem stones and a black stone right in the center. She wasn't exactly sure of her gifts, but she knew that she wanted to get them a little something for being there for her from the beginning.

"What did you buy?" Christine asked.

"It's a secret." She said holding a finger to her lips.

"Can't you tell me?" Aisling shook her head.

"You'll have to wait."

"Fine. Anyway, Raoul said he would like to meet us for lunch in a little while. Let's find Meg and make our way to the restaurant." Christine took Aisling's hand as they made their way to find Meg. They walked for a short while until they found her walking out of the tailor shop with a Cheshire Cat grin spread across her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Aisling asked. Meg just shook her head.

"Nothing." She said. Aisling narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're not getting an answer out of me. It involves your Christmas present."

"Oh?" Aisling said.

"Come on, we better go." Meg said and started walking. Aisling wasn't too keen on spending time with Raoul since most of the time his attention is focused on Christine or he would do nothing but talk about when they were children. However, she would put up with him this one time since he's the one paying for lunch.

As they arrived at the restaurant, Raoul was sitting at a large circular table looking around every now and again for the girls. When he finally caught sight of them, he came up to them and began kissing each of their hands.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive." He said. Christine and Meg exchanged some smiles and giggles but Aisling just raised an eyebrow. When he finally came to Aisling, he gave a pleasant smile despite her disposition. "It's rare to see you out and about Miss Sarah." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Aisling made a very uncomfortable face. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing; just I'm not use to this sort of thing." She said. "I've never had men pay much attention to me."

 _The again I've never payed attention to a lot of men, except for one._ She thought.

"Sarah, I've seen quite a few men look at you since you've been here." Meg said.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Aisling said. "No one's managed to catch my eye yet."

"That's a shame." Raoul said. "But, we can continue this conversation once we've sat down." He led the three girls over to the table he had reserved. Christine sat next to Raoul on his right and Meg on his left and Aisling in between the girls. "You don't have anyone you're interested in mademoiselle?" Aisling looked off to the side.

"No." She said. "I haven't found anyone to keep my interest." This was only half true. Aisling never found a man she was interested in, at least not a normal man. The only one she ever had eyes for was the Phantom. Ever since she was a teenager she always compared every man to him. She wasn't sure why this was but she always felt a sort of connection to him. Perhaps it was because she could relate to him. She'd been alone a lot in her life; keeping to herself to avoid the conflict within her family with only her music to comfort her when she was lonely. She also wanted nothing less than perfection in everything she did. If something wasn't the way she wanted, she would keep trying until it suited her.

"So, Sarah, your monthly performances seem to be receiving a lot of attention."

"I suppose." She said. "The only reason I agreed to them was because I love to sing. I'm not sure how much longer this will last so I want to make the most of the time I've been given."

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Well, I just have my wits about me at the moment. You know, it's just that feeling where you know something will happen but you don't know when or where." She took a sip of water before continuing. "For example, there may be a change I'll leave Paris one day or if I do get married and my husband wouldn't want me working at the opera house. I want to enjoy what time I have at the present before the future comes down on me."

Both Meg and Christine understood her hidden meaning. There would be a time when she would leave Paris. If she ever found a way back to her own world there was no telling if she would return to this one. She might move on with her life; continue her studies and eventually get married. It's a shame since they were becoming attached to her while she's lived in Paris.

Aisling also felt the dread of returning to her own world. As much as she'd want to return home to her friends and family, she's made new friends in this world and felt more at home here than she ever did. It would be painful for her to leave now. She's barely thought of her home in the past few months. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that her real home was just a dream and this world was her true home. The idea of transcending worlds is far-fetched even in itself and the fact she made it to a world that wasn't meant to exist except as a story felt even more surreal. It would make more sense if the other world was the dream and this was her reality now.

"But would you want to leave Paris?" Raoul asked.

"I don't know." Aisling said. "The truth is no one can know the future. I will have to make those choices eventually, but for now I have the time to think about them. I have friends here and I have a job that I enjoy. The only way for something to make me wish to leave is if something were to devastate me.

"I'm sure when the time comes; you'll make your decision." Christine said touching her hand. Aisling smiled and nodded to her friend. "For now try not to think about it. Just enjoy the time you already have."

Aisling decided not to give a show this month because of all the preparations for Christmas and the Masquerade Ball. She said that she might give a little show at the ball if there was time. Days flew by and before she knew it, it was Christmas Eve. It was the first year she wasn't celebrating with her family but she didn't feel alone. Meg had invited her to spend Christmas with her and her mother.

"Come and spend Christmas with us." Meg said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose on you." Meg just laughed.

"You're too nice, do you know that?" Aisling quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Aisling, you're practically family to us. You've been a sister to Christine and I and I know Maman would be glad to have you over. Unless you have other plans?"

"No, I don't have anything else planned." She said. "I would love to spend Christmas with you."

Aisling was grateful that she didn't have to spend Christmas alone. That night everyone was busy finishing up their presents and decorating the house. There wasn't a Christmas tree but no one seemed to mind, they figured their holiday spirit would be enough to replace it. Aisling managed to finish wrapping her presents for everyone and hid them under her bed until she could give them in the morning. By Christmas morning, Aisling had felt a new swell of joy come over her. She felt somehow overjoyed to be waking up in this world and spending Christmas with the Giry's. It felt almost like when she was a child. The excitement of waking up and spending time with people you care about. She hadn't felt this way about Christmas in a long time.

"Christine said that Raoul wanted to spend the day with her so we might not see her until later today." Meg explained.

"Then she'll have to wait for her present until tomorrow if I don't see her." Aisling said.

"Speaking of presents, what did you get me?" Aisling just shook her head.

"You just have to wait until your mother gets here." And, as if on cue, Mme Giry came in holding a tray of tea and some cookies.

"I know you're both eager so just get started on your presents." The two girls squealed with delight. Aisling gave the Giry's their presents and they both seemed very pleased with what they received which gave Aisling a bit more closure that she hadn't failed in her gift shopping.

"Now, about _your_ present." Meg said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "This one is for you." She handed Aisling a large white box. The twenty year old eyed her present for a moment then looked back at her friend cautiously.

"Should I be afraid?" She asked.

"No, you should be really excited!" Said the young blond. Aisling sighed then made to open the box. And as she opened the lid, she was greeted by a burnt orange dress. More specifically, the dress from her drawing. She looked at Meg then back at the dress. Even the mask she designed was sitting on top.

"Meg… is… is this-" But before she could finish, Meg held up the picture.

"I remembered how you said you didn't have a dress for the Masque, and when I found this drawing I thought maybe this dress would be suitable for you to wear." Aisling pulled the dress from the box and gave it a once over. Every detail was to a T and as she looked at the mask, she knew Meg had gone quite a ways to have this done for her. Aisling felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and she dropped the box with the dress and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" She cried. Meg hugged her back and let her have a moment.

"Merry Christmas Aisling." She replied.

A few more days came and went, and before anyone knew it, the day of the Masquerade was only one day away. Aisling was beginning to feel her stomach doing back flips from how nervous she was. Because tomorrow was the night that the Phantom, dressed as the Red Death, would make his presence known once more and rehearsals on his upcoming opera would commence. She went over to the hook by her bed that held her dress and sighed. She had been feeling so confident before, but now with the awareness of how everything was going had caught up to her.

"Tomorrow's the big night." She said to herself. "Let's just see how things turn out." She figured she could use some fresh air so she grabbed her cloak and made her way to the roof. As she stepped out, she looked up at the cloud covered sky for some time. Then her eyes began to widen and her face shown a look of amazement.

"It's snowing." A light snow had begun to fall. Aisling just stood there watching as the snowflakes fell. Suddenly, her fears, her worries, her terrible feelings all melted away. She began feeling a sense of peace once more after so long. At first she just stood there, her face turned toward the sky. Her eyes closed as she allowed the snow to caress her face and tickle her lids. She could feel it's magic spell weave over her and began to sway.

Then she heard it. She heard the music. There was silence all around her but in her mind she could hear it. She began to move along with the melody and the snow welcomed her in their ice dance. She could almost feel someone holding her hand as she spun and glided with the wind. A guiding touch moved her with each step and she felt like a winter spirit was dancing with her.

" _Eternally…"_

Aisling heard a voice. It was like an echo in her mind. She gasped and immediately stopped dancing. She knew this voice. She looked around her trying to find the source of it but found no one. When she turned again, she was on the roof of the opera house. That's when she saw the dark figure looming over her. The Phantom was standing before her, gazing down at her with an indiscernible look on his face. He reached up and touched her cheek. She could feel his glove touching her skin and her entire body felt calm.

What's happening? She thought. She saw him leaning toward her and knew what he was about to do. She tried moving away but felt her body move closer to him. These couldn't be her actions, could they? All logic and thought left her mind as she moved closer and prepared to meet him…

" _Aisling!"_ She heard someone call her name. She was returned to the roof. She was lying on the ground with her blood pooling around her. After a moment she felt two strong hands pulling her up. The Phantom held her in his arms, his eyes glistening with tears and his face contorted with grief. She tried to speak but no words formed in her mouth.

"Aisling!" She heard another voice. It sounded far off as if it were an echo. "Aisling, wake up!" She felt her body being jerked up and the scene around her faded away. Aisling opened her eyes and found herself on the ground. Her dress hand soaked up the snow on the ground and began to shiver. How long had she been lying there? How did she end up like this? She looked up and saw Mme Giry standing over her with a shaken look on her face.

"Thank goodness." She said. Aisling made to get up and felt herself sway a little. Mme Giry took her hand and began leading her back inside. "What were you doing out here? Why were you on the ground?" Aisling shook her head.

"I don't know." She said. "I was out here enjoying the snow when…" She felt a pain in her head and brought her hand up to support it.

"What's wrong?" Mme Giry caught her before she could fall back to the ground.

"This… this happened before." She said. "A few months ago… on the roof… I had visions of…" They finally reached the front door and Aisling nearly slipped on the front step. Her mind was still reeling from the experience she just had. She had another vision of the Phantom, but who was with him? Then it hit her. "She's the one…"

"Aisling?" Mme Giry asked. Aisling looked up to the older woman.

"Madame, has another girl been involved with the Phantom?" Mme Giry froze. Aisling could see the tension in her figure and knew she asked something she wasn't supposed to.

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"I just had a vision of him," she explained, "with another girl." Her face went pale but Aisling continued. "I had a similar vision when I was on the roof of the opera house a few months ago. I saw a girl getting shot trying to protect him." She saw her begin to turn away from her not wanting to speak but she had to know. "Madame, what do you know?"

"Dear, now is not the best time." She said. "All will be explained when it comes." Aisling wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. If Mme Giry wouldn't tell her then her hunch had to be right. Her second hunch was when she will get her answers. She looked out into the snowy night and thought of the one event where everything will come crashing down. The Masquerade.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day of the Masquerade was here. Everyone was hustling and bustling to have the opera house prepared for the ball. Aisling, on the other hand, was still thinking about what happened the other night. Why was she having these visions? What did they mean? Why would she take the point of view of that girl? So many questions but still no answers. She hoped that tonight she could find something out. And yet, she felt a familiarity in these visions. The answers are right in front of her yet still so out of reach. However, for the moment, she should save her inclinations for later.

Aisling was currently modeling her dress in front of the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and made her feel like a princess preparing for her first ball. Though the idea of being a princess made her cringe on most occasions, she welcomed the feeling just this once. She was still deciding what she should do with her hair. She started playing with the wavy tresses and sighed. She thought about maybe curling them but she didn't know how. She could pin some of it back. She just threw her hands down and threw herself on her bed.

"Something wrong?" Aisling turned to see Christine waking in.

"I don't know what to do with my hair." She whined. Christine laughed.

"I guess even you can act like a girl every now and again." She teased.

"Hey! I can be feminine when I feel like it. I'm still a girl after all!" But that didn't stop Christine from laughing more.

"Why don't I style your hair?" She said. "I think I know a style that would suit you perfectly." She pulled a chair out in front of the mirror and gestured for Aisling to sit. She got up from the bed and sat in the chair. "Now, I want you to close your eyes?"

"Why?" Aisling asked.

"I want you to be surprised when I'm finished." She said. Aisling chuckled a bit then closed her eyes as she began working on her hair.

" _ARGH!" Aisling grunted sitting in front of the mirror. "I can't keep the stupid pin in!" She tried pushing the hair pin onto the strand of hair under her finger but it only popped back out again. "This is not working at all."_

" _You're worrying too much." Aisling looked into the mirror and saw her Maestro standing in the shadows._

" _I have to worry. Tonight we're having a big party and the dress code is formal attire. Man, I hate when I have to dress up all pretty." She slammed her hand onto the table with the pin still clenched in her hand. She felt his hand on hers and jumped a little at the contact. She hadn't heard him move and to have him so close to her made her heart pound. He took her hand and removed the pin from her fist._

" _Let me see if I can help." He said before taking the strand and finding a place where the pin wouldn't pop. Aisling felt her cheeks heat up as she felt his hands on her head. It's been about three months since she arrived and also since they had begun their secret voice lessons for the competition. She was terrified of him at first, but now she felt so at ease in his presence. She always looked forward to their music lessons and to their secret rendezvous on the roof. She noticed over time that she would feel warm and fuzzy whenever they were together. She loved being near him and felt she could only sing if he were near. Every time she took the stage she would look up to Box 5. Just seeing his dark silhouette in the box gave her the confidence to perform. This made her wonder, what would happen when she had to return home?_

 _"There, that should hold it." He said. Aisling looked at their reflections in the mirror and wished she could capture it._

" _Thanks. Will you meet me at our special place?" She asked._

" _If you wish." He replied. He suddenly noticed the slight color on her face and he brought his hand to her cheek and turned her to face him. "Are you feeling well? Your face is red." Aisling nervously brought her hands to her face._

" _I'm alright. Just a little… you know?" She said. He leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers._

 _"You feel very warm." He said. This only made her face burn more._

 _"I promise, I'm perfectly well." She gave an anxious laugh then lent over to put on her shoes. "I suppose I should go. Being one of the finalists, I'm expected to be down there before people arrive." As she got up to leave, she felt him grab her hand and she turned to him. When she looked into his eyes she saw something that she'd noticed for a couple of weeks now. But she couldn't seem to place what it was. All she knew was that she wanted him to look at her this way all the time._

" _Come to the roof at eight. I'll be waiting for you." He said and Aisling's heart skipped a beat. She could feel herself trembling slightly, but in a good way. He always seemed to have a way of making her so nuts._

"' _Kay." She said and he reluctantly let go of her hand._

" _Until then." He said and Aisling turned to leave. When she exited the room she leaned up against the wall with her hand holding onto her heart. She could feel it pounding so fast she thought it would burst._

" _Is this what love feels like?" She thought out loud. Her heart pounded every time she saw him, his voice was always the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, just the way he would say her name made her feel giddy, and he was constantly on her mind. She was in love with the Phantom of the Opera. But did he love her?_

" _Aisling, there you are. Everyone's been waiting for you." One of the previous contestants came down the hall. "We need to get you downstairs." She began being pulled down the corridors to receive the guests for the ball._

 _As the party commenced, all Aisling did was stand near the wall and keep checking her watch. In a few more minutes she would make her way up to the roof to meet with her beloved Phantom. But before that, she had to wait until people started dancing and distracting themselves to give her the change to slip away unnoticed._

" _Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Finalist Ball." One of the judges, Reagan, stood atop the stairs in the foyer addressing the throng of people. "We have had a very productive past three months here in this world and competitors have come and go. But, in a few days' time, One of our finalists will win the ultimate prize! Their greatest wish, no matter what it might be, would be granted to them!" The crowd erupted with applause. "Enjoy your evening. Dance the night away, listen to the enchanting music, and let your inhibitions drift and fade with the night."_

 _Now was Aisling's chance to escape to the roof. She snuck out one of the side exits and made her way through the hallways. Thankfully her Maestro showed her most of the passages around the opera house during one of their off days. She finally found the familiar stairs that led up and began her climb. When she finally reached the roof, she first peered through the window on the door to see if anyone else was outside. When she found the coast clear, she opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. She looked around for a moment trying to catch sight of her Phantom finding only the statue bordering the overlook of the roof._

" _I'm not late, am I?" She asked out loud._

" _Not at all." She heard her Maestro say as he stepped out from behind the statue. "You're right on time." He walked right over to her and took her hand to place a gentle kiss on it. Her face turned red at his gentility but tried oh so hard to keep herself from jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless. He brought her towards the center of the four statues and bowed to her. "Mademoiselle, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Aisling felt so much like giggling but did her best to keep her composure._

" _Monsieur, the honor would be entirely mine." She said and offered him her hand. He took it and pulled her towards him placing his other hand on her back while she placed hers on his arm. "I must warn you, I can't dance to save my life."_

" _Just follow my lead and let the music guide you." He said before sweeping her away in a slow waltz. They could barely hear the music playing from inside but they weren't really listening to it. They were listening to their own music. Even if there wasn't anything playing, even if the music had changed from a slow song to a rock-and-roll song they only heard their special music. Aisling felt like she was a princess dancing with her dark and mysterious rouge instead of a boring old prince. After a while, they had stopped dancing and simply stared at each other._

" _Aisling, are you happy here with me?" He asked._

" _More than I've been in a long time." Aisling said. "This time I've spent with you, it's been the happiest moments of my life." She leaned her head against his chest and he brought his hand to rest on her head. Aisling soon felt something cold land on her nose and looked down to see a white flake slowly melt into a drop of water. She looked to the sky and saw it was overcast and more flakes were falling upon them. "It's snowing." She pulled away from the Phantom and started dancing among the snow as it gracefully flew around them._

 _As she kept dancing, she could see her Maestro reaching behind the Apollo statue and pulled something out. Before she knew what he was doing, she heard the sound of his violin. He was playing their song again. The sweeping sounds of the instrument controlled her as she danced among the snowflakes. All her cares disappeared along with the world leaving only her and the Phantom. That's when she heard him sing. His voice echoed through her mind as she listened to him. Nothing else in the world mattered now except the two of them. If this is what pure bliss was like, she wished to stay like this forever._

 _"Maestro?" She asked. He snapped from his revere and lowered his violin._

 _"Erik." He said. Aisling gave him a confused look. "I want you to call me Erik from now on." Aisling was surprised. She didn't think the Phantom had a name. Then she berated herself; of course he has a name._

 _"Okay… Erik." She said, testing the name. She liked how it sounded. She looked back to her Maestro and thought she could see a bit of color in his visible cheek. Perhaps…_

"Aisling."

"Huh?" She looked up at the young brunette in confusion.

"I said I'm finished with your hair." Aisling looked in the mirror and saw that Christine had brought some of her hair back into a small bun with some curled strands hanging down. The rest of her hair she had dampened a bit so that it would become wavier. "What do you think?"

"Christine, it looks great." She said happily. "Thanks a lot." She got up from her chair and hugged her.

"Now, grab your mask. We should make our way downstairs now." She said and began leading her from the room.

The masquerade was now in full swing. Everyone was dancing and singing and music was playing.

As all the dancers gracefully made their way on and off the dance floor, Aisling just kept her eyes open for any signs of the Phantom. The thought of finally seeing him face-to-face was exciting her. For the longest time she had dreamt of meeting him and now her dreams would be realized. She almost felt like having a fangirl moment when she saw Meg and Mme Giry making their way down the steps. Meg was dressed in this black and pink outfit while Mme Giry was dressed in her usual black attire.

"Are you having fun yet?" Meg asked.

"It's hard to have fun when you're in a crowd of people." Aisling retorted.

"Try to at least have a little fun." Then she grabbed her and dragged onto the dance floor where they began dancing with each other.

"Can't I go back to my wall?" Aisling pleaded.

"Nope! You're not getting out of this so easily!" Of course, with all the dancers around them, it would have been hard for her to escape either way. After a moment, Aisling noticed Christine and Raoul appear a short ways away from them. Raoul was dressed in his Naval uniform while Christine was dressed as Titania, the Fairy Queen. So far, everything seemed perfect. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the music was energetic, and there was no sign of a Red Death anywhere. Oh, how fast the mood will change in the next few moments. Aisling also had to keep her wits about her knowing the Phantom might take notice of her. After all, she'd been singing here for some time, he was bound to notice. She just hoped he won't react too negatively.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Aisling heard the voice of monsieur Firmin and turned toward the top of the steps of the hall to face him and Andre. "We hope you're all enjoying tonight's festivities. To celebrate the coming of a new year is a wonderful time. A time for new hopes in the days to follow, a new beginning for what could not be accomplished this past year, and a chance to try something new. This past year, we did try something new. We heard a young woman sing for the first time with the most unusual music. We never would have dreamed that she would become a major part of the company despite her minimal performances." Aisling knew they were talking about her. She saw them trying to scan the crowd for her and it felt good that she seemed invisible, for now.

"Yet with each show she brought us something new." Andre began. "That is why we sincerely hope that she will consider becoming a full member of the company and show her talents to a greater degree." The crowd began to applaud. Aisling could even hear a few murmurs of agreement with his statement. Aisling felt genuinely touched that people felt this way. "And, tonight, we would like to present to you that very singer. Here to grace us with yet another wonderful performance, Miss Sarah."

Aisling froze. She forgot to choose a song for the ball. She'd been so caught up in Christmas festivities and those visions she had that she forgot about her performance. No matter though, she still promised a show. She moved through the crowd up to the steps. As soon as she began ascending they began applauding again. The managers moved down the steps so she could have her moment alone. Aisling gave them a smile but inside she was panicking. What would she sing? She had to think of something and fast-

But when she turned to face the crowd once more, she felt a slight chill descend over the room and some of the light began to dim. Everyone had turned toward the west staircase and began gasping in fear. Aisling knew what this meant. She glanced over toward the stairs and could see the silhouette of the Red Death standing at the top. He was dressed all in red with a long cape and greatly decorated clothes along with a large feathered hat on his head and a long black skull cane in one hand. What stood out the most was the skull-like mask on his face. It looked like the mask from the stage musical but also seemed to be attached to his face. Under the mask she could see small hints of the Phantom's face. And his eyes, those piercing, flaming eyes. Under the mask and hat, they looked like they were glowing a bright gold like two raking fires of anger. Aisling felt his eyes on her. His stare froze her tot he spot, not daring to move a muscle lest he be on her faster than a wolf on a rabbit. He slowly made his way down the staircase, each step more agonizing than the last. The Red Death walked among them.

 _"Why so silent, good messieurs?"_ He began as he addressed the crowd. _"Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good messieurs? I have written you an opera!"_ He held up a large parcel bound in red leather with the letters **DJT** engraved in gold on the front. _"Here I bring the finished score: 'Don Juan Triumphant'!"_ He tossed the leather bound score to the managers and Andre managed to catch it. He made another glance at Aisling and she remained solid as a statue, not daring to make any sudden moves.

"Fondest greeting to you all, I only have a few instructions before rehearsal starts." He lifted his cane and pointed it toward Carlotta. Aisling was glad he wasn't using a sword but it might as well have been by how intimidating he is. "Carlotta must be taught to act, her normal trick of strutting round the stage doesn't fool me." Carlotta gaped at him. This was a definite jab at her pride and Aisling could tell if she wasn't scared stiff of this man, she'd have clawed his face off. Next, the Phantom turned to Piangi. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." She noticed Piangi place a hand on his enormous stomach at his comment. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." He swung his cane around until it pointed in Firmin and Andre's direction. It was a surprise their faces could become paler than they already were. Aisling could feel her heart race as he reached her position on the grand staircase. She knew her moment would come.

"And… speaking of which," He said turning toward her, "In my absence, you allowed an inexperienced singer upon my stage and let her do as she pleased… _without my consent_." He practically growled the last few words. His eyes baring down on her as if trying to burn her with his intense gaze.

"Monsieur le Phantom, please don't be angry with her!" Andre pleaded. "It was completely our doing! We pressured her into singing when she knew there might be consequences and-"

"But I still agreed to it!" Aisling said. She tried to control the fear in her voice so she didn't squeak her words. "It's true; they did press me to go on stage. In the beginning I wanted nothing to do with singing here because I knew you would not approve. But I knew that I could not deny it much longer. I wanted to sing. But I settled on only singing once a month, monsieur."

"Is that right?" The Phantom said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. He drew his sword and pointed it at her. She watched the blade carefully keeping perfectly still. "You seem like a smart girl. You have heeded my warnings in the past, so hear me now. You are not to sing on my stage again, for if you do…" He lifted his blade up to her chin to make his point. "Now, remove your mask." He ordered. "I want to see your face, little girl." Being called 'little girl' made Aisling want to shout something not too pleasant back to him. But she held her tongue knowing that he could take her head clean off if he wanted. So, without a word, she made to remove her mask. She held onto it as she undid the tie in the back then slowly revealed her face to him. And when she did, he gasped a little then backed away from her dropping his sword in the process. This surprised her since she wasn't expecting such a reaction.

"Impossible." He whispered and everyone began chattering confusedly. The Phantom's eyes lost their fiery fury in an instant, replacing his gaze with recognition, shock and, to her surprise, hope. He began moving closer, his hand outstretched prepared to touch her cheek. "Aisling." His voice was gentle and spoke her name in a loving way. Aisling, however, was shocked when he said her name. How did he know? She watched his hand come closer but he paused just before making contact. Her eyes were still fixed in his hand but when he retracted it she looked into his eyes. The raging fury returned to his eyes and could swear they were glowing.

"No, you cannot be her." He said. "Aisling is dead."

Aisling felt her blood run cold. She could not believe what he just said.

 _Dead? What is he-_ That's when she remembered the vision on the roof. A young woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

" _You may have her face"_ he shouted, _"but I know she's gone!"_

With a wave of his hand a vortex of fire surrounded him. Everyone gasped and screamed at this but Aisling stayed rooted to the spot as she watched him make his exit. She was still taking in everything the Phantom had said. Was there another Aisling Warner who was here in Paris? Or was he talking about…

Aisling fell to her knees as everything came crashing down around her. His words continued to ring inside her head. Tonight she hoped for a few answers, instead she's left with more questions. She felt as if she had entered a nightmare. She suddenly felt pressure on her shoulder and looked up to see Madame Giry looking down at her.

"Aisling, I need you to follow me." She grabbed her by her upper arm and hoisted her to her feet. "I need you to come with me. I can explain everything."

* * *

Little hints of Why So Silent from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Phantom of the Opera_.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Madame Giry, slow down!" Aisling said trying to keep up with the older woman. "Where are you taking me?" Madame Girl led the girl down a series of corridors barely giving her time to keep up. Aisling stumbled a few times along the way by how fast they were moving.

"Aisling, please. There is very little time and you are in terrible danger." She said.

"But you haven't told me why! What the hell is going on?" She pulled her hand from the woman's grasp. "Please, Madame Giry. Tell me what just happened. What is going on?" Mme Giry sighed then shook her head.

"I will explain everything in a moment." She turned towards a door then pushed Aisling inside before entering herself and locking it behind her. Aisling recognized this room. It was the room that she would have brought Raoul into if he fell into the mirror chamber and start talking about the Phantom's past. She started rummaging through some boxes obviously looking for something. Aisling sat down in one of the chairs and just looked around for a moment until Mme Giry came over to her carrying what appeared to be a stack of newspaper articles.

"What are these for?" She asked. Madame Giry sat down across from her and placed her hand on top of the stack.

"My dear, these are news clippings from six years ago," she began, "there was a singing competition held here during that time. This competition was a secret between both worlds, known only by those who have participated in it and run it. Those who leave this competition or try to reveal its secrets are dealt with accordingly."

"How?" Aisling asked.

"Their memories are either erased or altered." She explained. "No one is meant to know that transcending worlds is possible. It has been a well-kept secret for many years, until one particular incident." She looked down at the papers in her lap and took her hand away. "I want you to read some of these." Aisling swallowed hard feeling nervous. She wasn't sure what she would find, frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to find out, but she'd been seeking answers and this was her only chance. She picked up the first one and began to read.

" _The fifteenth annual Transcendence musical competition began making preparations for the arrival of their up and coming young competitors. The competition will once again be held at the famous Palais Garnier as it has since the beginning…"_

Aisling reread some of the passages and was finding it hard to comprehend what it was saying. A music competition that brought together two different worlds? Why did this sound so familiar? She placed the article aside then started on a new one.

" _The second week of the competition has passed and a few more students have been sent packing. But the judges seem to have their eyes on one particular singer named Aisling Warner, 14. This young amateur singer, with each passing show, improves her performance as her voice shines brighter every time she sings. This has everyone wondering: 'Is she constantly disciplining herself or is someone teaching her behind everyone's back?'…"_

Aisling was shocked to find her own name in the article. What was this about? She decided to put this one aside as well and took one from closer to the bottom.

" _Turmoil ensues at the Palais Garnier. Just this afternoon, the finals for the Transcendence singing competition came to a close. The finalists, Aisling Warner and Kendra Brown, gave it their all in an intense showdown. However, only one came out on top. It seems that mademoiselle Brown gave the better performance this day, taking home the greatest prize of all. However, as soon as the announcement was made, a smoke bomb went off in the theater causing immense panic within. After the smoke cleared, it was discovered that mademoiselle Warner had disappeared. Many believe that she was kidnapped by the Phantom himself amongst the chaos. Those who work in the opera house believe that she had been cheating to make it to the final round and the Phantom came to punish her. At this very moment, police are working hard to find a way into the Phantom's lair to retrieve the missing girl…"_

"I… I don't believe this." She said lowering the pile in her hands.

"You must believe it." Mme Giry warned. "This truly happened, my dear. No one knows what really happened when he was found, only rumors and some statements from the police. They say he tried to escape with her but he was caught. In an attempt to save the girl, she was caught in the crossfire. She died that very day. Many believe the Phantom killed her. It appears he believes you are this young woman." Something didn't feel right. If the Phantom was angry with this girl for cheating, he would have struck faster. No, there was a piece missing, she knew it. Then, Aisling remembered when she had collapsed on the roof some months ago. The images she'd seen flashing before her eyes. A girl and the Phantom running to escape the police, the girl begging to spare his life, lying on the ground covered in blood. She looked back at the article in her hand. She reread the line about a smoke bomb going off in the crowd and something clicked in her mind.

 _"This can't be real."_ She whispered.

"I just told you-"

"That was only a dream." She said. Madame Giry gave her a questioning look.

"What did you say?" Aisling looked at the older woman and knew she wanted her to elaborate.

"This was just a dream from when I was younger. The competition, the final performance, the kidnapping, it wasn't real." Mme Giry watched her carefully as she spoke. She could see the myriad of emotions flitting through her eyes. She could tell this young woman was trying to comprehend everything at once and knew that she either didn't want to believe what was real or that something was preventing her from believing.

"Aisling, you say you've dreamt of this event." Aisling nodded. "How long ago?" Shock graced the girl's features. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth slightly agape as realization hit her like a freight train.

"Six years ago." She answered. Aisling couldn't believe what was happening. She'd been here before. She held the article close to her as she tried to make sense of the whole situation. In her search for answers she found out more than she wanted. What's worse is that the biggest question of all was still unanswered.

"Why can't I remember." She said.

"My dear?" Mme Giry asked. Aisling looked down at the papers and found a picture of "Aisling Warner" from six years ago. She had the same face, the same eyes, the same smile. When Mme Giry noticed the picture, she kept looking back and forth between the two. "It is you." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "But how can this be?"

"I don't know." Aisling said. "I don't remember much of what happened. How is it I can't remember anything that happened?"

"Perhaps your memories were altered to make you believe that what happened wasn't real." Mme Giry answered. "Perhaps they wanted you to forget the experience; make you believe it was all a bad dream."

"But it wasn't a bad dream!" Aisling shouted. "It was… the most wonderful experience of my life." Aisling's shoulder's slumped and her hands fell onto the papers on her lap. Mme Giry watched the young girl as she struggled.

"But what happened with the Phantom-"

"Erik would never hurt me!" She said, a little louder than she intended. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. But it's true, he never meant me any harm. He just wanted to protect me." Mme Giry just stared at her, unable to make sense of what her young ward just told her. If the news she'd heard was false, then it's time she heard the truth.

"Tell me everything that happened."

 _Aisling had just finished her song and the crowd was going wild. She was definitely the winner here. She looked over towards Box 5 and saw a shadow pass by the curtain and smiled._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, as the judges make their decision, please take this time to stretch your legs and help yourself to refreshments in the foyer." Aisling made her way off the stage and towards Box 5. She softly knocked on the door and waited until it opened slightly._

" _You were incredible." She heard her teacher say from the other side._

" _You made me incredible." She said smugly. The door opened a little more, enough for her to slip through before the door closed behind her._

" _You have worked hard the past few months. This prize is meant for you." Aisling was beaming. "The song was an interesting choice."_

" _It's one of my favorite songs. I did have to change the lyrics since the sing is originally sung by a man."_

" _Well, it was powerful nonetheless." He said. "I could feel the raw power as you sang." He took her hand and held it in both of his. The gesture made Aisling's heart skip a beat. She wondered if he understood why she chose this song. Much like his Don Juan, Hellfire speaks of a burning desire; a dark desire that is believed to be sinful. Yes, the context suggests this, the scene it's sung is says it too, but taking it out of the movie it came from can take on another meaning. It is the feeling itself it speaks of that people fear believing it to be sinful. It can't be sinful to have these feelings for someone you love. However, she still doesn't know if he feels the same way._

" _Would our two contestants please return to the stage?" They heard from beyond the curtains of the box. She thought she heard a deep growl come from Erik but quickly shook it off._

" _Well, the time has come." She said. "I'll see you after it's over." She made for the door but paused as her hand touched the handle. She turned back around and waked back over to Erik. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his unmasked cheek. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it; perhaps the song got to her more than she thought._

" _Thank you for everything, my Angel of Music." Before she could gauge his reaction, she ran from the box back toward the stage._

 _What she didn't know at the time was, after she'd left, Erik was in a state of shock. To her it may not seem like much, but to him_ _that kiss meant more than anything to him._ _No one had ever kissed him before. He remembered how his mother would recoil from just the sight of him. Yet this girl; this young woman, willingly kissed him. He touched the spot where her lips had touched him and a strange feeling came over him. He'd been feeling this for some time, but now it was stronger than ever. He's had the urge to steal her away and shield her from the world. He wanted her all to himself. Those moments they've shared made him feel like a normal man for the first time in his life. She spoke to him as if he were any normal person and never once questioned his mask. Perhaps this was out of curtesy, but she acts as if she doesn't notice it. What would happen when she has to leave? No, he can't bear to see her leave! He won't let her! Does she want to leave?_

" _What do you think of that Aisling girl?" He heard someone say outside the box._

" _She's incredible. It's a real shame though." Another voice said._

" _What's a shame?" The first voice said. Erik leaned close to the door for a better listen._

" _Some say she's been cheating." The second voice said. "The judges say she's the superior singer, but no one gets as good as her in such a short time. In all honesty, she should win, but the judges don't believe she played fair." Erik was appalled by what he heard. Not playing fair? She's worked hard to come this far. If she was as bad as they say, she'd have been sent home long ago._

" _So, what will happen to her?" the first voice asked._

" _Because of this, they don't plan on giving her the win." Erik didn't need to hear anymore. Aisling was going to lose. They were going to punish her for being better than her opponent. Erik was seeing red at that moment. They wanted to take his angel from him. But first, they'll disgrace her in front of hundreds of people. No, he won't let that happen!_

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, if we may have your attention please. The judges have reached a decision." Aisling stood tall and proud. Once her name is called, she'll wish to stay in Paris. Erik would never be alone ever again when this is over. She'll confess her love for him and, she hoped, he would accept them. She held her breath as the first judge read the results. "For this, the twentieth annual Transcendence competition, we have decided the winner is… Kendra Brown."_

 _The room burst into thunderous applause. Kendra looked beside herself with happiness, bowing and waving to the audience. Aisling, on the other hand, stopped listening after the judges called her name. While the crowd cheered and celebrated the declaration, her mind was falling into turmoil. She'd lost. Her dreams, her plans, all turned to ash at that moment. Her wish to stay in Paris was no more. She'd return to her world and, most likely, never return. It took all she could not to fall to her knees and cry. Her mind began going blank. She didn't want to hear or see anymore. She didn't want to feel this. She just wanted to…_

 _BOOM!_

 _Some sort of explosion went off and the room was filled with smoke. All Aisling could hear were frantic screams and coughing with her vision completely impaired. Aisling covered her face with her hand but it didn't help to keep the smoke out of her lungs. She couldn't even open her eyes as they would start burning if she tried. She continued choking on the smoke as it scratched at her throat and lungs when she felt something cover her mouth. She made to scream but a voice in her ear silenced her._

" _Shh, keep this over your mouth and nose." She recognized the voice instantly and did as he said. She kept the cloth placed over her mouth and nose and allowed herself to be taken away from the scene. They ran from the stage and down several corridors when the smoke finally dissipated. When her eyes stopped burning she looked to see Erik pulling her away from the scene. He led her to one of the secret passages leading to his lair and they began their dissention. All the way down they were silent, moving so quickly that Aisling managed to stumble one or two times on the way. They didn't stop until they reached the lake where the boat was waiting for them to board. Erik helped her into the boat before getting in and taking the poll and bringing them towards his lair._

 _Aisling could see the deep creases on the visible side of his face. She failed him. She didn't deserve him after all. She thought her voice would serve and she would finally be worthy of him, but she was wrong. He wasted his energy on a foolish little girl. Once they reached the other side of the lake, Erik helped Aisling out of the boat and began pacing around like a caged tiger._

" _Um, Erik." She said but he didn't seem to hear him over his own muttering. She heard something along the lines of "lying, conniving fools" unsure of what it meant. Aisling came up to him and touched his arm making him turn a little to forcefully toward her causing her to jump. She saw the rage in his eyes and began shrinking under his gaze. However, the sight of her made the rage dissipate and his expression softened._

" _I… I'm sorry for failing you." She said. "It seems my voice didn't serve as well as I thought." Erik grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the face._

" _No, it wasn't you." He said. "You were perfect. Better than perfect. Those fools noticed the change in your voice and feared you were…" He turned from her and began pacing again. "You worked hard for that prize. It was meant to be yours. But no, they don't wish to see it. They want to take you away. Well, I am always one step ahead. Now they can never take you from me. You will never leave here. You are mine."_

 _He stopped pacing after a moment and noticed the shock etched all over her face. He'd begun ranting without a thought about what he said and it caused him to say too much. He began feeling guilty for saying his thoughts out loud, having been used to being alone so long that he could speak freely to himself._

" _What did you say?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Erik came over to her and placed both hands on her upper arms, his grip light but still firm._

" _I won't let them take you from me." He said. "You can never leave here, I won't allow it. You are to stay here always because I lo-" he paused. He looked like he was about to jump off the deep end into uncharted waters. As his grip on her arms tightened, he took the dive. "Aisling, I love you."_

 _Aisling gasped. He loved her? She wasn't sure what to think after hearing his declaration. She loved him but she never expected… she never thought he could… She felt his vice-like grip and looked into his eyes. He's taken the plunge and was holding onto her like a life preserver. His eyes begged her to understand him, to accept him. Little did he know she already has._

" _Is this true? You love me? You truly love me?" She asked. His hands loosened their grip on her arms as he began coming back to his senses. His eyes however revealed the currents he's still caught in._

" _I do." He said. Aisling's heart bubbled with joy. She lifted a hand to touch his exposed cheek. His eyes followed her hand then snapped back to her._

" _I love you too." She said. Erik acted like he just resurfaced after being held underwater for so long. No doubt he didn't expect her to return his affections; he still couldn't believe it. "If I won the competition, I was going to use my wish to stay here with you. I didn't want to leave you."_

 _He seemed to be in a state of shock at her words. She knew he's never been loved in all his life so this was something completely new for him. This was how she felt as well. She never expected his to love her, as much as she hoped, so to know that he did made this moment seem more surreal. There was only one more thing that could push the envelope farther. Aisling stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. It was a small kiss but the feeling sent ripples throughout her body. When she pulled away she saw how he was staring at her. At first she thought she'd gone too far for both of them but those thoughts were silent when he pulled her back to him for another kiss._

"After that, Erik and I planned to escape the opera house and be married." Aisling explained. "However, in my dream, I never made it past that last moment. Everything else is lost to me."

"I see," Mme Giry said, "this is an unexpected turn of events. But, what do you make of your missing memories?"

"Well, I think they're still trying to bleed through." She said. "You see, I've been having these visions…"

"Visions?" Mme Giry asked.

"Do you remember the times I collapsed?" She asked.

"Yes, I remember." She said.

"Those times, before I passed out, I would have visions from the past. When I was on the roof, I saw Erik running with a girl. Then I saw them on the roof facing the police. The girl got shot. I took her point of view after she'd been shot. I think this is where people thought I was killed."

"Yes, it does make sense." She said. "But how are you alive?" Aisling shook her head.

"I don't know how I survived. I was sure I was dead." She said. "Perhaps I'll remember in time."

"Perhaps. In the meantime, you should be careful. We don't know what the Phantom will do to you." Aisling couldn't deny that. He looked terrifying when he saw her and looked like he would have killed her if he could.

"Madame, it would be best if we kept this between us." Aisling said. "No one can know who I really am, not even Meg or Christine. The less people know about me, the safer we all will be."

"That would be best." Mme Giry said. "But what will you do about the Phantom?" Aisling shook her head.

"I'm not sure what I can do." She said. "All I can do is pray that he'll recognize me in time." Mme Giry took the articles from her and placed them back where she took them. She then went over to the door leading to the hall and unlocked it. Aisling stood up, her legs feeling like lead weights. Her heart and mind, however, felt just as heavy.

"Should I come with you back to the dormitories?" Mme Giry asked.

"I'll be alright Madame." Aisling said. "I need some time to myself so I can process everything." Mme Giry opened the door allowing Aisling to leave. They younger woman turned back and gave her a brave smile before making her way down the hall. As she walked, she felt everything swirl around in her mind. She raised a hand up to her forehead and shook her head. Once she made it to the dormitory, she just leaned against the door frame and slid down onto the floor.

 _Erik, how can I make you see?_

Erik paced his lair as he thought about what just happened. He intended to attend the party and reassert his authority over those idiots who run this opera house. He never expected to come face-to-face with a real ghost. That girl… he looked just like her. But he knows better than that. Aisling was dead. He also knew it was impossible for anyone else to traverse between worlds.

Ever since that time six years ago, no more people from the other world dared to venture here. The competition was discontinued not long afterwards and it was agreed that the bridge between worlds should remain closed. And since then, he continued to mourn the loss of his angel of music. The sight of her bleeding body in his arms, her life slowly slipping away, a constant reminder of his curse that he will never be loved. But when he found Christine, he thought there may be a new hope for him. He taught her to sing like he did Aisling in hopes that she will accept him as she did. But she turned her back on him in the end.

Despite what he said before, he felt happy when he thought that Aisling was alive. In that brief moment he allowed himself the chance to believe. She certainly looked just like her, albeit a little older than she was, but she had the same face, the same voice, the same eyes. Her cheeks had color in them and her eyes glimmered with life. But seeing the fear in her eyes returned him to reality. Aisling hadn't given him that look since they first met; she would never fear him. This girl couldn't be her. So why does she look like her?

"Aisling, why do you haunt me so?" He said as if someone could hear him. "Was it because I could not keep my promise?" In one way or another, he would uncover the truth. He must find out who she is and put his mind at ease. The question was, how will he find the answers he seeks?


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, everyone was in the manager's office looking over the Phantom's opera and reading more demands from said Opera Ghost. Christine, Raoul and Aisling all entered to find the managers trying to calm a fuming Carlotta and Piangi when all eyes turned to Christine.

"Ah, Miss Daae, it would appear that you have secured the largest role in Don Juan." Andre said to the young brunette.

"Christine Daae, she doesn't have the voice." Carlotta said.

"So, you've agreed to perform his opera?" Aisling questioned.

"It appears we have no choice in the matter." Firmin said. "If we want to keep the Phantom from killing anyone else, we'll have to abide by his word."

 _A wise choice indeed._ Aisling thought. _But for Christine…_

"I don't want any part in this." Christine said frantically. "I can't sing it." Aisling turned to her friend.

"Christine, Christine," Raoul said soothingly, "you don't have to. They can't make you." Aisling placed a hand on Christine's shoulder.

"I understand how frightened you must be Christine. This man has cause a lot of trouble for us. But, at the same time, he's the man who taught you to sing and he's never done anything to hurt you personally." Christine was surprised at Aisling's words. She didn't expect her to say such things after what he said to her in the past. "I wouldn't make you do this either." She smiled at her friend and hugged her.

"Wait, I have an idea." All heads snapped towards Raoul. "We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening!" Andre said.

"Go on!" Firmin shouted.

"We shall play his game; perform his work, but remember we hold the ace!" Raoul turned towards Christine with determination in his eyes. "For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend!"

"We'll make certain the doors are barred!" Andre said.

"We'll make certain our men are there!" Firmin added.

"We'll be certain they're armed!" Raoul said.

"The curtain falls. His reign will end!" The three of them said with a new determination. Aisling was afraid this would happen.

"You're all mad!" She shouted and they all looked at her. "Do you honestly believe the Phantom is stupid enough to let you use his opera as a means of justice against him?"

"It's the only chance we have!" Raoul said.

"You're going to put Christine's life on the line for this!" She retorted and started getting in his face. "If you're fine with using her then that's your problem. But you're just making this up and not even consulting her first. I doubt you're even thinking this through properly!"

"Miss Sarah, you have to understand. This monster has to be caught. And this is the perfect opportunity. The tide will turn!"

"Monsieur, believe me. There is no way of turning the tide." Madame Giry said entering the room. "Sarah is right. The Phantom is not so foolish to rule out using his opera against him."

"I mean to disrespect Madame," Raoul said, "but if we're to be rid of this creature for good, we must take that risk." Aisling saw Christine shaking, her fear made plain on her face. She held onto Raoul's hand as tears fell down her face.

"Raoul, please don't make me do this." Christine said nearly falling over from the stress of the situation. "It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever he won't let me go." Andre and Firmin brought a chair over to Christine so she could sit and Raoul and Aisling were right at her side. _"What I once use to dream I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end. And he'll always be there singing songs in my head. He'll always be there singing songs in my head…"_

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man." Raoul began and when Christine made to protest he raised his hand to silence her. Aisling just stood up and walked towards the window. "Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead." Aisling sighed as she looked out at the Parisian streets. She never expected to have to deal with this before and now she was at a complete loss.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She began. "You're sending Christine into the fire. You're telling her to risk her life in order to win her freedom. What you don't get is that this is the man who taught her to sing; the man who inspired her voice. I understand that he's killed, he's done inexcusable things that are worthy of justice, but Christine deserves a choice. In my personal opinion, I'd want her to refuse." She stood on the other side of her friend as she stared Raoul down. "Haven't you thought about what Christine will have to go through if she does this?" She hoped Raoul would understand what she was saying. She didn't want to see Christine being used against Erik because it would not only lead to more problems, but she knew there was no hope for the two of them now due to their encounter at the Masque.

"Miss Sarah, don't think that I don't care. But all our hopes and prayers are with Christine now." Aisling just shook her head and moved from her spot once again, only this time making for the door. She left the office and practically stormed down the hallway. She really couldn't stand Raoul at all. The opera would go on as planned and Christine would be the bait. The only way she could think of preventing what's to come is to stop Raoul's plan, but he's just as stubborn as she is. Now she must find a way to protect Christine so she wont be in danger. But how?

It was about midnight now but Aisling couldn't get herself to sleep. She couldn't take her mind off of Erik. If she were in Christine's situation she would refuse helping with the plan. She'd remember that Erik was the one who taught her to sing and realize that there had to be something good in him. Unfortunately she wasn't Christine. Her only other hope was to help Erik see who she really was. But how could she do that? She threw the covers from her body and made her way over to her chest where she stored her clothes from home. She threw off her nightclothes and began pulling on her t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. One more thing she pulled from the chest was her coat from back in her world. It was always her favorite; it was black and had a military look to it without being a military coat. She threw the coat over her shoulders and zipped it up before reaching back into the chest for a pouch that held a bit of money, just in case. She needed to clear her head. And what better way to get your thoughts straight than a walk. After tying her shoes she made her way from the safety of the dormitory.

As she left the opera house she never really thought much about where she would go. All she knew was that she needed to get her mind straight. So, she decided to just let her feet take her where they will. She shoved her hands into her pockets and kept her eyes on the ground in front of her.

 _"In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came…"_ She whispered, _"…That voice which called to me… and spoke my name…"_

Aisling wasn't sure how long she walked for, but after what seemed like an eternity, the sky was beginning to brighten even while covered by clouds.

"Did I seriously walk all night?" She asked herself. She looked around trying to figure out where she ended up and came face-to-face with a large pair of gates. Her gaze wandered to beyond the iron bars and saw tombstones and statues of angels everywhere.

 _A cemetery?_ She wondered. _Why did I come here?_ She opened the gates and stepped inside. The ground was covered in mist and snow, almost reminding her of the cemetery in the 2004 film. She folded her arms around her body feeling slightly nervous being there, unsure of what to expect. Then her mind wandered back to the day before. What was she going to do about Don Juan? Would she have to go along with this plan and watch how it lays out? Would she try to stop what's meant to happen? And what about Erik? What would happen if she tries to stop him or tell him the truth?

"I just hope my choice is right." She said sadly and began to sing to herself.

 _I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have_

She leaned herself against a tree and began looking out upon the empty place as her mind continued its unrelenting battle in her heart.

 _The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him? _

Her feelings for him? He doesn't even believe she's the one he met all those years ago. There's no way he could see her feelings for him.

 _And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

Yes, it definitely didn't seem like they were meant to be after all. She felt her heart break at this thought and regretted having such strong feelings towards Erik. Besides, how could she compete with Christine?

 _What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud_

She wasn't really too fond of the idea of joining in on the enthusiasm everyone else seemed to share. At the moment, she just wished that her life could return to normal. Or, at least, as normal as it was before she came here.

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together? _

End up together… it would take a miracle for them to be together.

 _And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

Not the one… A stray tear made its way down her face at this thought. She knew there was no hope for them now. If he hated her, that was that. How could he convince him of who she is? Aisling began slapping herself.

 _What am I thinking? Why am I giving up so soon?_ She thought. _If you love him don't give up! There has to be a way to convince him of who I am. I have to try._ But she also knew he was determined to keep Christine. This meant she had to keep her safe somehow until she could do something about him.

After a while, she heard the sound of music in the distance. She could hear someone singing. The voice was male and all too familiar. Oh God, please don't let it be…

Christine couldn't get the thoughts of the upcoming opera out of her mind. She knew what kind of man the Phantom was, but she could never bring herself to hate him. It's true that he frightened her beyond belief, but when she saw his eyes, they were crying out with a terrible sadness. She wished to run from him but she also wanted to run to him and take away his pain. Sarah was right about what she said about the Phantom. She was conflicted about standing against him after all he's done for her. And yet she also thought about the night of the Masque. The way he looked at Sarah. Nothing was making sense! Christine decided that she needed to get away for a moment and would pay a visit to her father. She removed herself from her bed and slipped into a dark blue dress and put on her cloak with her red scarf hanging from her shoulders. She made her way from the opera house and found a carriage to take her to the cemetery.

"To my father's grave, please." She said and made her way. She needed to speak with her father. She knew that even if her conversation will only be one sided, she felt better after talking to her father. After everything with the Phantom and Sarah she felt there was something she was missing. When she finally made it to the cemetery, she made her way to her father's crypt. Along the way, she quietly reminded herself about her father's promise.

"Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing…" She said, "Her father promised her that he would send the Angel of Music…" Yes, her father promised to send her an angel, but he seems more like a demon with each passing day. "Her father promised her…" Christine repeated. Now that she no longer had her Angel, she felt more alone than ever. The Angel was the only thing she had left of her father and now that the illusion was broken she felt the feeling disappear. As she approached her father's grave, she knelt down in front of it, her eyes toward the ground. "Her father promised her."

That's when she heard the sound of a violin. The instrument began playing a familiar song, it was one her father would play for her. Was he trying to give her a sign? She could hear his deep voice singing to her as he played. She rose back to her feet and began approaching the crypt, her mind going blank as she came closer. But as she reached the steps, a loud shout broke her from he trance.

Aisling followed the sound of the voice toward the center of the cemetery. She found a large crypt that was make with some sort of white stone with the name Daaé carved above the entrance. At the foot of the steps was Christine, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped. She hid behind a statue of an angel and watched her. She knew what would come next. As if on cue, she heard the sound of a violin coming from the crypt. She looked up and could see a black silhouette on the roof. She watched as it moved with the music and knew it had to be the Phantom. She looked back to Christine and knew she had to do something.

" _Christine…"_ She heard, his voice as faint as the wind. _"Christine… come to me, my Angel of Music…"_ Christine slowly rose to her feet, her eyes fixed on the roof. She moved as if in a trance, his spell weaving over her mind. Her eyes went blank as she listened to the music but still searched for its source. Aisling had to stop her; stop him. She ran out from behind the statue and toward her friend.

"Christine, no!" She shouted. Christine's head snapped back to see Aisling running toward her.

"Aisling, what are you-"

"Listen to me, you have to get out of here." She said stopping between her and the crypt. That's when they both noticed the music stopped. Aisling felt the hairs on her neck stand on end.

" _You again!"_ Both girls jumped at the sound of his voice. It sounded like it came from all directions making it hard to discern where he was.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Aisling shouted turning in every direction. "This isn't you, I know it isn't. You're better than this."

" _Do not assume to know me!"_ He shouted.

"I do know you!" She said. "I know you better than anyone else in this world." She listened for his voice again or for any sign of him. It scared her when she couldn't hear anything. She took Christine's hand and looked her square in the eye. "Get out of here. Make for the exit and don't look back."

"But what about you?" Christine asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get out." Christine's eyes looked past her and she screamed. Before Aisling could think, she saw an arm spring out from behind and wrapped around her neck. Aisling managed to push Christine out of the way before the arm locked around her.

"Aisling!" Christine shrieked.

"Run!" Aisling shouted. Christine watched on helplessly but knew she couldn't do anything for her now. She had to get help. With this thought in her mind, she jumped to her feet and started running.

Aisling began to struggle against Erik. "Why are you doing this?!"

" _Why do you have her face?"_ he hissed in her ear. _"Are you here to take Christine from me too, just as_ they _took_ her _?"_ He tightened his grip on her neck and she began seeing spots. She fought to keep her head straight.

"I'm trying to help you!" She said.

"You lie!" He said. His grip became even tighter and Aisling began to panic. She reached up his arm to his shoulder then tried reaching for his face. She thought if she could blind him somehow he might loosen his grip giving her the chance to escape. Unfortunately she reached for the wrong side of his face and felt her fingers collide with something cold. "No!" Erik's grip loosened and he pushed her to the ground. Her arms scraped against the stones and sent waves of pain through her limbs. Aisling didn't have time to process her release when she heard a blood curdling scream from behind her. The Phantom sounded like she'd just stabbed him by the sound he'd made. That's when she realized there was something in her hand. She looked down and saw she was gripping a white mask.

Christine kept running as fast as she could. How she wished she could have stayed to help her friend, but she also knew she needed to get help. She had to find someone and fast. But how would she get help in time? It was miles to the nearest house and she feared she may arrive too late. She spotted the gates to the cemetery and felt her heart lift at the sight. Through the gates she could see someone approaching on horseback. She ran for the gates and saw them come closer until she could make out who they were.

"Raoul!" She shouted. "Raoul, I need your help!" She smiled when he looked over and caught sight of her. Raoul stopped at the gates and dismounted the horse. He noticed Christine's frantic look and his forehead creased in confusion.

"Christine, what's wrong?" He asked. Christine opened the gates allowing him to slip through. Christine began speaking so fast that she completely forgot to use Aisling's alias.

"It's Aisling, she- she's in trouble! He's got her-"

"Wait, Christine you're not making any sense." Raoul said. "Who is Aisling? Why is she in tro-" Raoul didn't finish his sentence when they both heard a loud scream. It sounded like a wounded animal and was coming from the direction Christine had come from.

"Oh no," Christine said, "we have to hurry!" She began running back toward her father's grave, a confused Raoul following close behind.

Aisling felt her blood run cold at the sight of the mask. Her heart beat painfully against her chest and her hands shook. She chanced a look at the Phantom and saw him hunched over facing away from her. One thing she'd always remembered about the Phantom: NEVER touch the mask. Unfortunately for her, she'd just broken that rule. Aisling didn't wait for him to turn around, she scrambled to her feet, the mask still in her hand, and bolted. She didn't care which direction she ran in, she just had to get away from him.

 _I'm so dead!_ She thought. As she passed the sculptures and tombstones her mind went into overdrive. At first she thought she could stop him but she was wrong. Trying to get between him and Christine made things worse. How was she going to convince him now? At this moment she could barely think as she frantically searched for a place to hide.

She ran up to another crypt and slipped through the gates. If she could hide for a little while she may be able to escape. She hid behind the doorway and kept listening for any indication that he followed her. She did her best to keep her breath shallow but after running so hard she wanted nothing more than to take in as much air as possible. She held a hand to her chest trying to steady her heart. She prayed that Christine made it out safely and was on her way back to the opera house.

Aisling could hear some footsteps outside the crypt and her breath hitched. It had to be him, she knew it. She pressed herself as close to the wall as possible waiting for him to pass. She heard the steps stop in front of the crypt. She prayed he would move on; that he wouldn't think to look inside. When she heard the steps moving away from her she released her breath and slumped against the wall. Sweet relief washed over her knowing shed be safe. That is until she felt something grab her coat at the collar. She didn't have much time to react before she was dragged out of her hiding place and slammed up against the wall, her head banging against the stone disorienting her.

"Perhaps next time you should close the gate." She heard him say. After getting over the shock and head trauma, Aisling looked up at him. Her face turned pale when she saw his face. His face. She was not prepared for what she saw. His eye was sunken in and the skin looked like it was stretched over the skull giving his face a gaunt, death like look. His cheek bone appeared to be sticking out from under the skin and, just around his hairline, she could see some form of abrasion on his head. Aisling dropped his mask. Despite having seen many versions of his deformity, nothing prepared her for this moment.

"Does my face frighten you, mademoiselle?" His grip tightened on her collar. Yes, Aisling was afraid, but his face was the last thing she was thinking about at that moment. She just kept her eyes fixed on his, filled with pure hatred and rage. Aisling thought back to when those eyes would look at her with genuine love and devotion.

"Erik." She said, a tear running down her face. In that instant, his features changed. His face lost its angered creases and his eyes no longer burned with rage. Instead, confusion clouded his features. As he stared at her, it felt like he was looking through her. He slowly rose his other hand close to her face. Aisling followed it with her eyes and nearly flinched when she felt his fingers come in contact with her skin, catching the stray tear. His hand lingered near her face and the one holding her collar began to loosen. It was there. She could see the same Erik she knew all those years ago.

 _Yes Erik, I'm here._ She thought. She slowly moved her hand up to touch him. Just one small touch was all she wanted.

"Aisling!" Christine's voice rang out breaking the spell. Erik's head snapped in the direction it came from, all hints of the previous moment gone. He turned back to Aisling and his eyes were cold. They weren't angry or showed any hatred, they were just cold. The light she managed to create was gone. They heard Christine call out again and Erik disappeared, leaving Aisling staring at the empty space he'd just inhabited. She was so close. Just one more moment and he would have remembered. She fell down to her knees unable to hold herself up.

Christine and Raoul came running down one of the side paths toward her. Christine was relieved to see her alright and fell to the ground to hug her.

"Oh Aisling, I was afraid you were dead." She said. Aisling barely felt her friend's embrace. She just felt numb.

"Miss Sarah? What happened to you?" Aisling followed the second voice till she found Raoul standing a few feet away. She only stared at him, she couldn't acknowledge his presence after the experience she's had. She just wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone. This wasn't a time to talk about what just happened.

* * *

Reference to Notes/Twisted Every Way from ALW's _Phantom of the Opera_ and  Sally's Song written by Danny Elfman from _The Nightmare Before Christmas._


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Raoul and Christine helped her from the carriage after they made it back to the opera house. After finding her alone in the cemetery they decided to return before the Phantom could come back. However, since Raoul came by horse, he took the horse back as fast as he could to find a carriage. In the meantime, Christine and Aisling stayed behind waiting for him to return. Christine kept her eyes open for any sign that the Phantom was trailing them and kept switching her attention to her friend who was still in a shaken stupor. Aisling hadn't said a word since they found her nor had she made any indication of acknowledgement. Her eyes were glossed over and empty just staring at the ground into nothingness. No doubt her encounter with the Phantom caused some form of trauma. The sooner she could get her home, the better.

After a while, Raoul finally returned with a carriage. He and Christine helped Aisling onto the carriage and got her settled in her seat. Christine held onto her hand feeling how cold they were. She certainly looked like she'd faced death and survived. Christine knew all too well what the Phantom was capable of and could understand her fear. After seeing his face, after experiencing his anger, after seeing him kill, she understood what she was feeling.

"Christine," she heard Raoul say, "why did you call her Aisling?" Christine's head shot up.

"What?" She said.

"You called Miss Sarah Aisling. Why?" Christine said nothing. "Christine, what is going on? Why is she dressed so strangely? What happened back there?"

"Raoul, this is not something I can easily explain nor is it my place to," she said, "I just want to get her back."

The trio was now walking up the steps of the Palais Garnier. Christine had an arm around Aisling's shoulder while Raoul kept a hand on the small of her back as they walked. Mme Giry came to meet them at the entrance and when she caught sight of Aisling and her face creased with worry. She made her way down the steps to meet them.

"What on Earth happened to her?" She asked.

"The Phantom attacked her." Raoul said. She looked to Christine next.

"He did." She said. "She stopped him from taking me and he came after her." Mme Giry took Aisling's hand and her head shot right up to meet her eyes.

"Let's get you inside." She said. She lead the girl up the stairs with Christine and Raoul following close behind. "Let's get you to bed."

When Erik returned to his lair, he couldn't take his mind off of the scene at the cemetery. His plan failed. However, even though he didn't get what he wanted, he made an interesting discovery. He planned to follow Christine to the cemetery while her boy is away. That fop is causing too much trouble in his opera house and he knew that he wants to use his opera against him. That boy should have listened when he was told he would expect his plan. The Phantom is always listening, meaning he would make his own plans to outsmart these fools.

He would follow Christine to the cemetery and lure her back to his side. He followed her all the way to her father's grave, allowing her to mourn him. He would let her have a moment of security before he made his move. He made his way on top of the crypt and began to play for her. After a while she began falling under his hypnosis. He saw her approach the crypt and was prepared to steal her away to his lair. He would keep her there until after he could take them far away. He wouldn't allow anyone to take his Christine from him. No, they took Aisling from him, he wouldn't let Christine slip away as well.

Aisling. His angel. His lost angel. He could still see her in that girl from the ball. He's tried so hard to discern her face from Aisling's but when he would picture her face, this girl takes her place. Why is this? He never thought much about her when she first arrived. When she began working at the opera house, she followed the rules that everyone told her and heeded his warnings up until she began singing for the company. She had her moment in the spotlight, he allowed her that moment, but he wanted to show everyone that nothing escaped his notice. He knew she would listen to him if he told her not to sing but what he didn't expect was her resemblance to her.

He also never expected to find her in the cemetery. Just when he thought he would have his Christine in his grasp, she came from nowhere and stopped her. She spoke to him as if she knew him. She couldn't know him. She's just an orphan child who stumbled onto his doorstep. Yet something told him there was more to this girl. Yet this thought was pushed aside when he thought about losing Christine.

However, he never expect her to take his mask. The look on her face when she saw his face. The fear in her eyes. He's seen this look more times than he can count. They've seen the face of the devil. It would have satisfied him to snap her neck, To see the life leave her eyes and to stop her from haunting him. To leave his mind in peace. Yet, again, she surprised him. She spoke his name. She knew his name. There were very few people who knew his name, many of whom were dead. Not even Madame Giry, the one person he trusts more than anyone else in his opera house, knows this much. The last person he told was…

Then he remembered the look in her eyes. After she spoke his name, he saw something else in her eyes. Her eyes held a deep sadness and longing. He's known this feeling all his life, never knowing how it feels to be loved he longed to possess such joy. Six years ago he had a taste of that joy. Since then, he's hungered for that feeling again. To see his longing mirrored back at him through her… seeing her tears made him forget for a moment what he thought of her. She was Aisling. When he wiped the tears from her eyes, he found a spark of hope in her gaze. He even felt it in his own heart.

He had to get away from her. This girl, he believed her to be an apparition of his lost love. A being sent to him to mock his failure and remind him of his loneliness. He knew she was dead, there was no denying it. But, then again, how else could she know his name? She was taken from him right after the accident. What if she did survive? What if she is here? He had to know.

Aisling woke some hours later. Her heart felt heavy and her mind was in pieces. Erik, her Erik, nearly killed her this morning. And yet she saw a glimmer of hope during their encounter. When he looked at her, he lost his rage for just a moment. He was hers for that one, sweet moment. If she could have bought more time, she would have been able to convince him who she is. Or perhaps she was just a face from his past. Someone meant to haunt him until he died. She didn't want that for him. As much as she wanted to be with him again, if he truly wished to forget her, she would oblige him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Without moving her head, she looked to see Christine sitting beside her bed.

"Aisling, You can talk to me about what happened." She said. "I know how frightening he can be. I've experienced his anger too." Aisling didn't move, nor did she acknowledge what she said. After a moment, she spoke.

"Christine." Aisling said, her voice still scratchy from sleep. "Do you hate him?" Christine was shocked by her question.

"I don't understand." She said.

"It's a simple question. Do you hate him?" She watched as Christine thought about her question. She could see the cogs in her mind turning. Aisling knew that Christine is still too young to understand the Phantom's feelings for her, but she had to see if she had some understanding.

"No, I don't hate him." She answered. "I want to hate him, but I can't. Despite all the terrible things he's done, he has done a lot of good. He taught me to sing and much of what he's done was for the good of the company. But I'm still unsure how I should feel about him." Aisling nodded.

 _I know. He's always been an enigma._ She thought.

"But I still want to know what's going on with you." Christine said bringing the conversation back. "Tell me what happened. You were silent since we found you and act like the life's been stolen from you. Tell me, please-"

"I saw his face." She said. Christine immediately paled. She knew she saw his face the night she went below.

"Oh, Aisling." She said with compassion in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She asked. Once again, Christine was thrown off by her question.

"Well… his face…"

"There is more to a man than his face." She said. She could tell Christine was still having a hard time grasping her concept. She didn't expect her to get it right away. She's grown up fearing the Phantom and living in a society where people shun something that's the slightest bit out of the ordinary. To Aisling, she's sure that she made an even worse enemy of Erik than she already has. No one sees his face and escapes retribution.

All of a sudden, the managers and Mme Giry stampede into the room. Firmin and Andre in a heated conversation with Mme Giry who looked furious.

"How can you think to have her perform after what the Phantom told her?" She said. "If she goes out there, you'll be signing her death warrant!"

"Madame, you must understand," Firmin said, "these tickets are sold months in advance. We never expected at the time what the Phantom would do about this. We'd have to refund hundreds of tickets."

"It would be bad for business Madame." Andre said.

"So you're willing to throw her to the wolves just for the sake of your ticket sales? I sometimes wonder who is the true monster, you or the Phantom?" Both men look offended by her statement. All the while, they continued bickering back and forth over the night's performance. Christine watched on, completely forgetting what she and Aisling had been talking about.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Aisling said. The three adults turned their attention over to her. "It's very rude to talk about someone without even acknowledging their presence."

"Our apologies, mademoiselle." Andre said. "We meant to disrespect. We were only trying to settle this small dispute-"

"That puts my life on the line." She said. Both managers exchanged guilty looks, as if Mme Giry's piercing glare wasn't enough. Aisling sighed. "I'll do it." All four faces turned to shock at that moment.

"Sarah, did you forget what the Phantom said?" Mme Giry said.

"No, I didn't forget." She said. "However, I failed to give a performance at the ball. I need to make up that performance. If I don't I'll never hear the end of it from those two or the patrons." Mme Giry glanced over at the two managers with distain, understanding perfectly what she means. "Besides, if I'm not going to be singing here anymore, I might as well go out with a bang."

The managers gave her wide smiles and exchanged gratified looks with the other. Mme Giry was worried, most likely that she's walking right into the fire. Christine felt that Aisling was doing this for another reason. She felt her friend's determination to sing and knew there would be no stopping her. She just wondered why she would ignore the Phantom's warning after what transpired earlier that day.

It didn't take long for Erik to hear about the performance. This night, she was meant to make her final appearance, or so it's been said. He's been to one of her previous performances and wondered what sort of song she'd be sharing this evening. He thought she would take his warning into consideration or that she'd still be reeling after the morning. The girl was resilient, he gave her that. He waited in Box 5 for her to appear on stage. He wasn't sure what he's expecting from this show. No, he did know. He wanted some indication that his hopes are not in vain; that Aisling has come back to him.

She didn't appear on stage. He checked his watch noticing her performance started in less than a minute. He wondered what she could be doing. Did she change her mind? Was she ill? He was prepared to leave when he heard her voice.

"I'd first like to thank you all for being here this evening." She said. Everyone in the audience scanned the stage for her but she was nowhere to be seen. "Now, due to recent events, this will be my final performance. As such, I will be ending this night with something different. Many of you have heard my music in the past, much of it sounded hopeful and full of light. For this song," she scoffed, "no doubt many of you will be shocked that I would sing something like this. But don't fear it. Everyone has felt like this at one time. Don't think of it as sin. It is only human."

Erik wasn't sure what to make of this. But soon after she finished her speech, the music began to play. There were the sound of church bells and chanting could be heard throughout the theatre. He could hear some people muttering to themselves or to others believing they'd be treated to a hymn of some sort. But if Erik knew Aisling, this song is not what it seems. As the chanting ceased, the curtain parted to a figure dressed in a white robe, head bent as if in prayer. And then, Aisling began to sing.

Aisling stood behind the curtain, her heart pounding. She wasn't sure what would happen after tonight, but this was her only chance to convince Erik who she is. There was no guarantee that he would understand but she knew she had to try. If not, no doubt he would come to kill her after the show. As the music began, she took a deep breath and allowed her inhibitions to fade away. For now, the music was all that mattered. She pulled the hood of her robe over her head so her face would be covered. As the last of the chanting filed the air she prepared for her moment. She watched as the curtain parted and she stepped forward to begin her song.

 _Beata Maria_

 _You know I am a righteous girl_

 _Of my virtue I am justly proud_

 _Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

 _Beata Maria_

 _You know I'm so much purer still_

 _More than the common, weak, licentious crowd_

 _Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

Aisling lifted her hood revealing her face to the crowd. As she did, she looked directly up toward the spotlight as if looking into the eyes of God.

 _Then tell me, Maria_

 _Why I see him stannding there_

 _Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

 _Cogitatione (In thought)_

 _I feel him, I see him_

 _The sun caught in his raven hair_

 _Is blazing in me out of all control_

 _Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

She felt her heart pound faster. She could almost feel flames in her blood causing her skin to burn and her mind whirl with insanity. She felt the desire. Though she knew it was the song controlling her actions at this moment, she still remembered late nights where she would think of Erik. She'd reenact Don Juan while watching the musical, mirroring their every move, pretending he was there with her. Listening to the soundtrack after the lights went out imagining his touch during Music of the Night. She could feel the fire then too.

 _Like fire_

 _Hellfire_

 _This fire in my skin_

 _This burning_

 _Desire_

 _Is turning me to sin_

Suddenly, she fell to her knees as her white robes were stripped from her revealing a red and black dress underneath. Her sin finally laid bare before everyone. She's in love with the Phantom. She desired him. Her mind wants her to run from him, her heart longs for him, her soul sings for him, her body craves his touch. Though her altered lyrics reflect her own feelings, no one would be the wiser. It's just a show, after all. As her costume changed, she is then surrounded by a dozen black cloaked figures. She looks around at them as if frightened then frantically moves about them.

 _It's not my fault_

 _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _It is the sorcerer_

 _The one who sent this flame_

 _Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

 _It's not my fault_

 _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _If in God's plan_

 _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _He made the devil so much_

 _Stronger in a man_

 _Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

Erik watched her as she performed. He could feel the heat coming from the stage. Her passion encompassed the whole room, filling it with the flames of desire. All the people who were misled by her introduction are now staring at her in shock after the song shifted. Erik however began seeing her more clearly. Only she would sing something like this without another thought. If she felt something in a song in herself, she could pour her entire being into every note. It was her, there's no question.

 _Protect me, Maria_

 _Don't let this siren cast his spell_

 _Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone_

 _Destroy the dark angel_

 _And let him taste the fires of hell_

 _Or else let him be mine and mine alone_

Her gaze remained on Box 5 for the longest time. Erik could feel her eyes searching for his but she needn't look that far. For the briefest moment her eyes did meet his and what he saw… behind the darkness in her gave, the desire in her soul, her eyes filled with tears, sorrow hidden in those green and brown orbs. It tore him apart. Her soul was crying. All her loneliness shown in those eyes. She was on her last legs, he could tell. She wanted him to know her, to see her. His own heart yearned to cry out to her, to tell her where he was and reassure her. It took every ounce of restrained he had not to pounce onto the stage and take her in his arms but he stayed glued to the spot. She turned back out toward the audience, A fierce look on her face as she sang.

 _Hellfire_

 _Dark fire_

 _Now demon, it's your turn_

 _Choose me or_

 _Your pyre_

 _Be mine or you will burn_

 _Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

 _God have mercy on him_

 _Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

 _God have mercy on me_

 _Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

 _But he will be mine_

 _Or he will burn!_

By the end of the song, the house was silent. Not even the slightest murmur came from the audience. The last note seemed to ring silently throughout the room, louder than when it had been played or sung. Any life left in Aisling's spirit was extinguished with that last note leaving her soulless on the stage. She swayed and then began collapsing, the curtain closed just as soon as she hit the floor. Erik sprang from his seat as he watched her fall to the floor, panicking at the sight of her lifeless body. Without a second thought he ran from the box.

"Aisling!" Christine was the first at her side as the curtain closed. "Madame Giry! What happened?"

"Meg, hold these under her nose." She handed her daughter some smelling salts and Meg knelt down and held them under her nose. Aisling inhaled and started coming too. She weakly looked around at the group around her.

"Madame… Christine… Meg… I…" It was hard for her to remain conscious. Mme Giry gestured to one of the stagehands who came over and knelt down beside her.

"Can you help us bring her to her room?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. He lifted her up and carried her through the endless corridors with Mme Giry, Meg, and Christine following close behind.

"That song…" Christine said, "it sounds similar to Don Juan."

"Indeed it does," Mme Giry said, "The tone is similar, isn't it?" She had no idea Aisling would sing such a song. It was nothing like her at all. And yet, she noticed many similarities between her and the Opera Ghost. They were both rather withdrawn and secretive about themselves, a strong passion for music, their music was nothing ever heard in this world before, and they both loved someone they believed impossible for them to love.

"Madame?" Christine felt a bit confused at the end of her musings. Mme Giry, however, knew it wasn't her place to explain the truth to Christine. She's leave that to Aisling when the time came.

"You'll understand in time." She said.

When Aisling awoke, she was in her bed in the dormitories. She remembered singing on stage before the world became fuzzy. She prayed that Erik would understand, but she wasn't sure how much hope to hold onto. This was her Don Juan. Her dark feeling for a man who's walked in darkness for most of his life. A man who killed to get what he wanted but also has a soul full of so much love. She wasn't sure with side she would face tonight, but she knew if he came for her this night...

"I need to get out." She said and threw the covers from her body and changed into her forest green dress. When she was fully dressed, she reached for her cloak and secured it over her shoulders before slipping into a pair of flats. Without another word or second glance, she retreated from the room, down the steps, out through the stables and into the night.

* * *

Hellfire written by Alan Menken from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ with altered lyrics by me.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Aisling never looked back as she distanced herself from the opera house, but all she knew was that she wanted to keep as far from the shadows as possible if so. Whenever the streetlights became distant and far between, she relied on the moon's light to guide and protect her. Too many years of fearing the dark made her wary, never knowing what could be hiding outside the light. She didn't try looking back to the opera house, knowing if she did she would turn around and go back. She just kept running as far as her legs would carry her, keeping under the light of the street lamps so she could see what was around her.

She pulled her hood over her head as she broke into a sprint. The cold night air made it hard to keep air in her lungs feeling like she was swallowing ice. She ran as long and as far as she could until she finally collapsed from her exhaustion, her lungs on fire, her throat sore and her legs feeling like lead weights. Her mind was a blur at that moment as she waited for the oxygen to return to her brain. She took that moment to look around and figure out where she was. As she looked up, she saw a large cathedral standing proud and tall out in the middle of a cleared space. Notre-Dame. Aisling released a soft chuckle.

"Funny how I would end up here." She said to herself. She tried pushing herself up to her feet, as difficult as it was, and reluctantly made her way towards the intimidating yet welcoming building. As she approached the large wooden doors, she took one last look around her, scanning the darkness around her for any sign of life. Feeling safe enough, she pushed open the door and slipped inside.

She was gone. Erik stared at the empty bed in horror. When he'd left her she was still unconscious, her friends ever vigilant at her side. He left to recollect his thoughts. He didn't want to frighten her again after their last encounter. Surely if she saw him she might run again like in the cemetery, but he remembered the tender look she gave him when they were close. Her love for him was apparent to him now. Her feelings have not wavered in the years they've been apart. If anything, he'd suspect they were stronger than ever. If he could just get her alone.

After a while, he returned to the dormitory with a new found determination. He would come to her and bring her down below. He would gently wake her, soothing any fear she may still harbor toward him, take her hand and lead her back to his home. He'd carry her down if she couldn't stay awake and let her sleep in his bed until she was well again. All he knew is that he had to speak with her. But his hope was short lived when he found her bed empty. He noticed the disheveled bedding and the open clothing chest and knew she'd run away.

 _No._ His shook his head violently as he stared at the empty bed where his lost angel had slept only moments ago. _No! She can't leave me now!_ He fled from the room and didn't bother searching the opera house for the girl. He arrived at the stables and found his horse César and climbed onto his back. _I'm not losing her again!_ And he took off into the night in search of the missing girl.

When Aisling entered the cathedral, she couldn't help but marvel at the size of the place. The closest she had ever seen to this marvelous building was from Google pictures and The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. But she had to admit, it did look a lot like the movie. Then again she knew that they needed to make an accurate representation. She almost half expected to find Quasimodo hiding behind one of the columns like she was Esmeralda.

"I've seen one too many Disney movies." She said. After a few more steps, she found a statue of the Virgin Mary and just stood before it. Aisling was never a religious girl, in fact the few times she did go to church she was forced by her parents, but she knew little tidbits. She sighed as she gazed at the statue. Even if she didn't practice religion, she still found some comfort looking up at Her.

"What brings you here so late at night, my child?" She turned to find a man dressed in white church garments standing some ways away. The archdeacon she presumed. He was staring at her, patiently waiting for her to explain. Aisling let her shoulders sag and removed the hood she forgot was still on her head.

"I needed a little sanctuary, I guess." She said nonchalantly.

"Then you've come to the right place." The man said. Aisling sat down on one of the benches and let herself recline a bit.

"I'm not really familiar with the whole religion thing here, but I just felt like being here. A neutral place where I can let everything unwind." She admitted.

"This place is open to anyone in need of sanctuary and to those who are searching for answers." He said. "I can see you have been seeking answers."

"Yes. For the past few months I've been hunting for answers to questions I already knew. The problem is that some of those answers were ones I didn't want to learn. Now I'm left in a more complicated situation than when I started." The archdeacon sat down beside her.

"You are walking a difficult path, one with many obstacles that continue to block you or cause you to lose your way. However, the right path is never easy. There will be twists and turns that will cause you to feel all is lost, but you must remember that this road will lead you to what you seek in the end." Aisling sighed.

"If only I knew." She said. "No path in life has led me to where I want to go. I know life is never meant to be easy, I know there are no forward answers for what I seek, but it's hard when you want to follow your heart instead of your head."

"The path of the heart may be hard, but it is the most true." The archdeacon said. "The mind can discern what is right and wrong, it was made so humans can protect themselves and their loved ones and form logical explanations for our actions. The heart doesn't believe in right and wrong, only what lies in between. There is always good and evil in us all and the only way to truly know if someone is good is how we see them for ourselves, not how they are perceived to be."

"I know that." She said.

"Then why are you truly here?" He asked. Aisling looked around her, admiring the beautiful architecture as well as trying to avoid the older man's eye.

"Perhaps I'm more lost than I thought." She said.

Erik had been searching for hours with no luck. Paris was still a large city and there were too many dark places one girl could hide in. But Erik was all too familiar with the shadows and if she was hiding there, he would know. No, knowing her, she would stay where she can see. She'd told him how when she was a child she feared the dark. Even as she grew up she'd become unsettled without some small light. But even in the light there was no sign of her. He was beginning to panic when midnight finally struck and hoped that his lost angel was safe somewhere.

"Aisling, where could you have gone?" He wondered then continued his search.

When Aisling left the church her feet brought her to the River Seine. She sat on the bank just watching the water flow allowing her thoughts to ride the waves and sail away. How she wished she could sail on those waves far away from where everything confused her. After singing this night, she knew there was no place for her here. Erik has moved on. After meeting Christine he's found his true angel of music. Perhaps he loved her once, but those days are gone. Yet the look he gave her in the cemetery continued to plague her mind. She wanted to cling to that memory, be her hope that there could be a chance. Her mind tells her that she should let him go while her heart tells her to hang on.

For so long she's been told to listen to her head instead of her heart. She grew up a dreamer, someone who believes in the heart. Her world took every dream she had and tore it limb from limb in front of her eyes. First it was her family, then her life, finally herself. Erik was the only positive influence on her life. He gave her the chance to dream again. He encouraged her to follow what she believed in. After all, he was her reason to sing these past six years. After their meeting, even when she believed it all a dream, he still held her heart and influenced her in her own world. Yet she grew up without his love. Only the fantasy of a love that never was.

She wished she could remember how she was taken from him. She knew that she died, but she doesn't remember the full story. There's still a gaping hole waiting to be filled by the final piece. The only conclusion she can muster is that people believed she'd been kidnapped and wanted to rescue her. She can't blame people for being so misguided, especially given the Phantom's reputation, but it was unfair that their happiness was ripped out from under them due to their fear. If only she'd been given a chance to show how much they loved each other and all the good he's done for her. Her voice was the proof, but everyone took it the wrong way.

All she wanted was to be with her Angel of Music. Would she even have been granted that? If she had won, would they have let her stay in Paris? No matter what the outcome, what's done is done. All that's left is the reminder that people just don't understand, nor do they wish to. She loved him, they feared him. She defended him, they claim he brainwashed her. She died for him, they say he killed her. It hurt. She had a taste of this world and it's cruelties and understood all too well why Erik has forsaken it. She turned her face toward the sky to gaze at the moon. It's pale face staring back as the sole witness to her turmoil.

 _I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To my humble prayer_

 _In His house of peace and beauty  
I knew not what to say  
But here I ask that peace and beauty  
May come to us out there someday_

Aisling stood up and began walking along the river. The cold night air bit into her skin down to the bone but she did her best to ignore it. She sang to the moon as if it could answer her prayer. She didn't even know if she and Erik would have a future now, but she can still hope that things would be better for them somehow, someway.

 _Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray someday we may yet live  
To live and let live_

 _Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
God speed this bright millennium  
On its way, let it come someday_

Yes, she would pray that there would be peace for them in the future. She prayed they would survive this ordeal and push past the danger to come. But she still had no idea if there was a chance they would be together again. In the cemetery she thought there was an inkling of something in him, but it may have been caused by a ghost. He saw through her, not the real her. Even so, she will continue to fight for him, even if he doesn't know her.

 _Someday  
My fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon  
Till then on day when the sun is gone  
I'll hang on, wish upon the moon_

 _Change will come  
One day, someday soon_

Once more, she raised her eyes to the moon. It's cold light more welcoming than anything she could remember at that moment.

"Someday, Erik will be truly happy."

Erik rode on as she scoured every inch of the city. It was late now and not a soul could be found on the streets. Perhaps she found a place to stay for the night or she may have returned to the opera house.

"She's smart enough not to stay out this late." He said. But just as he made to return home, he heard a voice carried on the wind.

" _Someday, when we are wiser, when the world's older…"_ He heard a voice ringing out in the distance. He turned in its direction and closed his eyes. It was her voice, he knew it. She was close. He pulled César's reigns and raced off in her direction. There was no time to waste. He pushed the horse as fast as he could knowing if he lost her sound, he might never find her.

As her voice became clearer, the river came into view. He caught sight of a cloaked figure standing down on the lower banks, their body faced toward the moon. It was her. She continued to sing her little prayer, her hood up over her head as if inviting the darkness to shield her from the world. He carefully tracked her along the upper banks, slowing down to reduce the sound of César's hooves on the stones. Before he could come too close to her, he stopped and dismounted from the horse. He slunk through the surrounding darkness until he was close enough to see her clearly but far enough so she wouldn't notice him. How he wanted so much to come up to her and berate her for being out so late and for worrying him, to take her in his arms and reassure her of his affections for her, but he knew he had to be careful. One wrong move and she would take off like a frightened rabbit.

He watched as she removed her hood. Her face reflected the moonlight giving her an otherworldly air. Her eyes sparkled brighter than any star. No ghost could be so beautiful. She seemed too distracted to keep her guard up, so now seemed like the best time to make his move.

Aisling took a deep breath and let the stillness ease her mind. She was alone. Only when she was alone could she really think about anything. It was also when she's at her most vulnerable. With no one to see her flaws, she was free to just be herself. No walls to build up. No guards to protect her from what's outside her own mind.

That's when she heard the music. A voice in the dark was singing to her.

 _While floating high above  
I hear you speak my name  
Your voice so sweetly calling me  
To come to you again_

Their song. She relished in the sound. The words eased her mind and every muscle in her body became light. No coherent thoughts could be made as if the voice was commanding her, possessing her.

 _I stole into your dreams  
I touched your soul to mine  
I gave you music, and soon  
You must rest here with me  
Eternally_

The voice sounded close by. It came from all around. She welcomed it into her as it washed over her like the waves of the river. She was caught in the tide and was drifting off to sea, prepared to sail away to a better place. Her eyes closed and her head fell limp, the darkness invading her senses.

" _We'll share paradise, We'll share paradise…"_ Somehow, her mind discerned where the voice was coming from. Her eyes snapped back open and she turned around to see a shadowy figure standing behind her. The figure was dressed in a black cloak and what appeared to be evening wear. On its head was a long brimmed felt hat and its face… she saw the flash of a white mask.

 _Erik._

Aisling stood frozen for what felt like an eternity. She wasn't sure if this was just a trick of the light or just one of her illusions, but the fear she felt was all too real. He took one step toward her and she made to back away. But as she did her foot hit a patch of black ice causing her to slip. She fell as if in slow motion. She saw the Phantom lunge forward as she fell backwards. He was the last thing she saw before falling into the icy cold embrace of the river.

"Aisling!" Erik saw her slip on the ice and fall into the river. When he heard the splash he began to panic. "No. No! Not again! I'm not losing you again!" He removed his cloak, jacket and mask then jumped into the river after her. It felt as if he'd jumped into a thousand ice needles sinking deep into his skin. He struggled to stay under the frigid water but he had to find her. After a moment, his hand grasped onto something soft and small. He pulled the object, attached to a larger object, towards him. His arms wrapped around the object and pulled the two of them to the surface. When they broke the surface of the water, he was relieved when he found Aisling was what he was holding in his arms. He swam over to the shore and quickly removed her cloak only to replace it with his own before replacing his jacket onto his form.

"Aisling?" He lowered his head to her chest and could hear a faint heard beat. He moved towards her nose and mouth but found she wasn't breathing. "I'm not letting you leave me like this." Me plugged her nose and opened her mouth then began breathing into her. After a few tries she turned onto her side and started coughing up the water in her lungs.

 _Thank God._ He thought. After a few coughing fits, Aisling returned to an unconscious state but was shivering fiercely. Erik gathered her in his arms and just savored the fact that he was there to save her. Now he just had to get them back to the opera house before they both died from hypothermia. He carried her away from the river and towards the dark alley where he left César. He was glad that he decided to take his horse with him otherwise it would have been very hard getting back. He could already feel his body trying to shut down from the cold. Somehow he managed to get the two of them onto the horse and began the journey back home.

When they arrived back at the opera house, he didn't bother bringing her back to the dormitories. He decided it best if she returned with him to his home where he could watch her. When he arrived at his underground lair, he quickly brought Aisling to the bedroom and rested her in his large four poster bed and wrapped her in as many blankets he could. She was very pale and her lips were blue. He knelt beside her and gently stroked her hair. He could have truly lost her this night. Even though she slipped after hearing his voice, she still could have drowned if he wasn't there for her.

Yet he noticed as he sang their song, she is still affected by his voice. He still has influence over her even after all these years. Because she wants to let him in. She still wants him after all these years.

"Aisling, you've come home." He said to her sleeping form. He gently moved a strand of hair from her face and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He needed to speak with her once she woke. Once they've had a chance to speak, perhaps they could begin again. God has given them a second chance and he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

* * *

Someday written by Alan Menken from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ (some lyrics have been altered) and  While Floating High Above written by Ken Hill from _The Phantom of the Opera_


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She felt weightless. The world disappeared the moment she fell into the frigid depths of the Seine. As soon as she went under everything vanished. There was nothing solid keeping her to Earth now, her body another illusion created by her conscious mind. Now she was lighter than air, drifting forward and back as she lay asleep as if in a hammock made of clouds. She didn't remember who she was or where she came from. Such trivial thoughts were unimportant at this moment. But there was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she was missing something. Then she remembered what she saw before the river. As the night's events came rushing back to her she felt herself become heavier as gravity forced her back to her body.

Aisling couldn't place where she was at the moment. As her consciousness reclaimed her mind she noticed how awful she felt. Her entire body felt like lead and was barely even able to move her hands let alone her arms. She tried opening her eyes, but they refused to cooperate with her. She also had a pounding headache that felt like someone stuck a second heart in her skull. She had to be in Hell if she felt this terrible.

Yet even with her eyes closed she sensed that she was in an unfamiliar place. She knew she couldn't be in the dormitories at the opera house otherwise she could hear the chatter of the ballerinas or stage hands while they vigorously worked on the day's activities or either Christine or Meg would be trying to rouse her. She would feel the cold morning light on her face and the thin duvet over her up to her neck. This place smelled like exotic spices, parchment paper and candle wax. There was a small, warm and comforting light coming from all around her and the space was perfectly silent. No ballerinas tittering away about their recent infatuations or stagehands about going to the bar after work. The bed she was in felt soft like a cloud and could feel the force of a dozen thick blankets on her causing her to sweat. Despite the pain she felt at that moment, she felt a wonderful peace where she was. Perhaps she was in Heaven after all.

When she finally managed to open her eyes, it took some time for her eyes to adjust to the surroundings. At first her vision was blurry, taking in the fuzzy shapes of a few lights around the room. Once her vision cleared, she noticed the lights she saw came from a few lit candles placed around the room. She looked down at the bed seeing the four posters on each corner and the red and black covers over her. She lifted the duvet to find multiple other blankets covering her. The room looked so ornate and elegant with various furniture ranging from a vanity to a wardrobe to the carpets strewn across the floors.

 _Perhaps I'm still dreaming._ She thought. _Who on Earth would have such…_

She scanned the room once more and noticed there were no windows. The walls were bare other than some candle holders protruding from them. The walls and floors were also made of solid stone. That's when she remembered the night before. Just before falling into the river, she heard a voice singing to her. The same voice that haunted the opera house and plagued her dreams for so long. The image of his shadow engrained in her mind.

She felt an indent in the bed to her side and the sound of slow breathing. She glanced over and saw Erik hunched over on the bed, his face turned away from her while resting on his arms, fast asleep. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it trying to burst through her chest. He was right there. He brought her here. Her mind is telling her that she should be terrified. She went against him and sang the previous night, she stopped him from abducting Christine, She's even stolen his mask and seen his face. He has every reason to hate her. But he saved her life. He could have let her drown, or freeze, in the river and be done with her. No, he rescued her and brought her to his home.

Aisling could feel that small bubble of hope forming in her heart. Has he finally realized who she is? Is that why he came after her? She felt a lump in her throat and tears threatened to form in her eyes. He stirred and she instantly froze. He turned his face toward her. He'd removed his mask allowing her a full look at the ravaged side of his face. She expected him to wake at that moment and see her staring then become angry. But no, he remained fast asleep. Now that she had a good look at his face unmarred by anger, she took the chance to examine it better. Yes, it was shocking to see when she first saw him, even now it was something to behold. After so many years, and so many Phantom movies, she'd thought she'd become immune to the shock. However, now as she looked at him, it didn't seem so bad. Not only that, but it was his anger that frightened her more than his face. She was glad for the opportunity to see him like this.

She began reaching toward him, being careful not to shift the bed too much, to touch his face. She paused once she was only hovering over his face making sure he wouldn't wake just yet. She took a deep breath and allowed her fingers the contact. The skin felt a bit rough, but other than that it was still skin. He leaned into her touch and she instantly retracted her hand believing he'd awoken. Once he'd settled back down, she released her breath.

 _Why am I so jumpy?_ She asked herself. _Maybe it's because the last time you saw his face he wanted to clobber you. But he didn't. You stole his mask! By accident. Besides, perhaps… this time…_

Aisling slowly slipped out from under the covers, keeping her eyes on him, and decided to be bold. She moved closer to him, leaning just close enough that her face was a few inches away. She tried hard to even her breathing and calm her heart but she'd felt more nervous at this moment than she did during their last encounter. She wasn't sure what would come next, but she had to do this. She leaned in closer and closed her eyes as she lay a soft kiss on his cheek. She felt something overtake her from the action. As if all those lonely years have never happened, as if she'd never left. Everything felt right for that one moment. After a few seconds she pulled back with a small smile on her face. But as she looked down at him she noticed his eyes were open. Seeing him awake made her jump back and fall off the other side of the bed hitting her head on the floor.

"Ow!" She shouted. Aisling lay on the floor with her hands on her head rubbing the throbbing spot. She saw Erik come around the bed, now wearing his mask, and knelt down beside her. She watched him, still unsure what he may do. He must have noticed her nervous expression since he let out a sigh and shook his head. He reached over and scooped her up in his arms before placing her back on the bed.

"Thank you." Aisling said feeling embarrassed. She let her eyes wander over to him and saw the intense look he was giving her. Was he upset with her after all?

 _No, don't jump to that just yet._ She thought.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked warily.

"I couldn't have you running off again," he said, "I needed to keep an eye on you." Aisling felt awkward at that moment. It wasn't like she wasn't going to come back, she just needed to take some time away. She would have come back. "Besides, we need to talk." His tone was firm, almost like a father speaking to a child. She dropped her gaze to the bed before nodding.

"I suppose we do." She said. She saw Erik sit down on the bed next to her from the corner of her eye.

"This is very difficult for me." He said. She could hear the tension in his voice. "After all these years… For you to suddenly be here…"

"You're not the only one." She said, still unable to meet his eye. "I'm still coming to grips with this myself." She felt his fingers hook under her chin and turn her to face him.

"Aisling, your death was the most agonizing moment of my life. I still have nightmares of your limp body, covered in blood, in my arms. I could never forgive myself for not protecting you. I would see you everywhere after the incident. For weeks I would lock myself away down here trying to erase you from my memory, yet everything I did reminded me of you. While playing my music I would remember our lessons, while reading I'd see you sitting at my feet with your head resting on my legs listening to my voice, if I even tried going to the roof I would see your ghost waiting for me with that same bright smile you'd give me. I knew it was my fate to be reminded of you. That's when I met Christine."

Aisling flinched. She knew the story of _The Phantom of the Opera_ better than she knew her own life. He saw her and fell in love with her. He dropped his hand into her lap and took both her hands in it. She looked down and saw how small her hands were in comparison to his. She steeled herself for more of his story and returned her attention to him.

"She'd just lost her father and was brought to the opera to live. She was lost and alone at that time, still suffering from her loss. I watched her for some time before I made myself known to her. I became the Angel of Music she spoke of; the one her father promised her. I believed that she was sent to me as a second chance. If I could protect her, somehow my wrong could be made right. So I became her teacher; her guardian. She respected and obeyed me, hanging on my every word as if I were her lifeline in this dark time. What she never knew was she was my lifeline as well. Much like her, I still suffered from your loss. Through her, I felt like I could do some good.

"From that moment on, I helped her develop her voice and prepare her for the day she would take the stage as the next prima donna. I would give to her what I failed to give to you. Every night I would come to her and teach her everything I knew. For years I stayed by her side, making sure she remained safe and on the right path. The night of Hannibal's premiere, when she sang, I felt like I repaid my debt to you. But when that boy came to her, I could see your image again. Christine drove off the nightmares for so long, I thought if I lost her now I'd be left with the darkness once again. I wasn't brave enough to face it again. I brought her down here and revealed my true self to her. I thought she could accept me just as you did, but after seeing my face…"

Erik touched his mask and turned away from her. She knew Christine was unable to accept his face. However, Aisling believed his anger became the overruling factor to her fear, not just his face. Still, she knew that Christine can't bring herself to love him just as she can't hate him either. It was Aisling's turn to give him strength. She took one hand and touched his shoulder. His hand lowered from his face and slowly rested on hers.

"Go on." She said. Erik took a deep breath and continued.

"The following night, when they were to perform Il Muto, I trailed Christine and the boy to the roof. She told him about me. He spoke to her as if she were a helpless female in need of protection, making her think I'm a monster who seduced her to his side. He then made proclamations of love to her which she eagerly accepted. I thought in that moment that night couldn't be worse, until I heard a voice coming from the opera house. A familiar voice…" He looked over at her. "Soon after, everyone was speaking of the mysterious girl who sang behind the curtain.

"In that time, I heard about the girl named "Sarah" with the ethereal voice. By the following month you agreed to sing again. Without Christine you plagued my mind again and your voice echoing through the house driving me mad. I grew to hate this girl the managers allowed to sing in my opera house." Aisling felt guilty at that moment. Somehow she knew she was causing trouble for him, now that suspicion is confirmed. "I hated her because her voice reminded me of you. Her music sounded like your music; the music of another world and of a girl who sang from the heart. I felt the need to silence her forever, but I remembered how you were prudent of my warnings in the past. If I told you to stop, you would."

"And yet I sang last night after you told me not you." She said ironically.

"I will come to that in time." He said. "The night of the Masquerade, I was merely going to give you my warning and a dose of fear for good measure. But after seeing your face, I thought you were another ghost come to haunt me. I tried to separate you, see you as two different people, but in vain. My heart was trying to tell me you were alive while my mind dominated my actions. I wanted to believe you were dead to spare my heart the pain of losing you a second time.

"I needed Christine with me. She could fight away the darkness growing inside me. I followed her to her father's grave preparing to bring her here where she could never leave. I still needed that anchor to my ever dwindling sanity. I gave her some time alone with her father. I knew if she allowed herself to become more vulnerable she would be more susceptible to me. I sang to her and used my hypnosis to lure her back to me, hoping in time she would understand. But when you arrived to stop me, I felt the same stab I felt when the boy spoke to her on the roof. All coherent thoughts left me at that moment and I wanted to make you disappear.

"Some say by facing your fears or problems they would go away. I faced my problem in hopes of sending it back to Hell where it came from. Then you took my mask. Any lasting sanity I had was temporarily gone. I wanted you to see the monster you unleashed. I tracked you through the graveyard to the crypt you took refuge in. Once again, you forgot to close the gate completely which gave away your hiding place."

"I wasn't able to think clearly knowing I had an angry Phantom after me." She said. "I was afraid you were going to kill me." Erik looked guiltily at the bed covers.

"I would have…" he said, "if you hadn't said my name." Aisling looked shocked. "My dear, there are very few people who know my name. I remember telling you the night of the ball before your final performance, but other than that no one else knew. When you said my name, I was disarmed in an instant. I could see the girl you were, the girl you are. I felt your skin and it was warm, the color in your cheeks, your tears chilling my gloves felt too real. I knew you were no ghost at that moment. There was a chance you were real. My lost angel back from the dead. However, I had to be completely sure it was you."

"How?" She asked.

"Now we come back to the other night." He said. Aisling became nervous at that moment. Erik noticed the change and turned his body to face her again. "If this were any other situation, I would have been furious with you for performing after just giving you my warning. What made this different was my curiosity and need for answers. I wanted some sign that you were that same woman from before. When your song began, all my questions were answered."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"The way you sang. I knew you were trying to convey a hidden message in your song. Every song you ever sing conveys how you feel or expresses an unseen truth. But when you looked up toward Box 5, when I saw your eyes, all doubt left me. I was your reason to sing; still your reason to sing. I could hear the desperation in your voice and… there was something else. Something deeply rooted in you…"

"Emptiness." She said. "I felt emptiness. I used that to fuel my song."

"If you were empty, you wouldn't have sung with such passion." Erik said. Aisling gave in a sad smile and shook her head.

"That song was more than just telling people to cherish what they lost." She said. "Erik, after what happened all those years ago, something happened to me. I forgot everything. The time we spent together, from the time I arrived to the time I left, those memories were gone." Aisling felt tears pricking against her eyes but tried to fight them as bet she could. "I don't know what was done to me, but the one inkling I had of our time was a dream, or what I thought was a dream. I only saw bits and pieces of what happened, but those images are what kept my heart linked to you.

"However, because I didn't remember, I went on with my life. I felt nothing. My pain was wiped from my mind while you were left alone with my memory. When I realized this I felt cheapened. My first experience with love, gone from my mind. Not even giving me the chance to feel the stabbing pain of loss or the time to mourn the man I loved. No, instead I was left with a dream and a never ending wish to meet the man in the mask who inspired fear and love in my heart. The one man to drive me toward my passions and test the limit of my abilities.

"I hated myself knowing I left you alone like this. My death left you broken while someone or something sewed me up to hide the broken pieces in my heart. It's not fair. Not to you… not to me… it's just not…" She couldn't take it anymore. She turned away from him with both hands over her mouth to muffle her sobs. She mourned the lost time between them. She felt stupid for being so oblivious to what was right in front of her. Yet here they were again, the truth laid bare before them. It hurt. She felt ashamed for it all despite the circumstances. How she wished she could turn back time right now and regain that time. To remember what she lost and break under its weight. If only she could.

She felt a pair of strong hand grasp her arms and force her around before she was trapped in a tight embrace. She became stiff as a statue as her brain slowly comprehended the action.

"Don't you apologize for this." He said. "You saved my life that day. You saved me because you loved me, just as I stole you away because I loved you." More tears streamed down her face. She began leaning her head against his wanting to be as close as possible. Her arms slowly worked their way around him pulling him closer. "In the end, you still came back to me. Even death couldn't tear us apart."

"I know. But I still could have come back sooner. If only I-" But she wasn't given a chance to finish her though when she felt a pair of lips come down upon her own. In an instant, any unsaid words died on her tongue. He pulled away but still remained a breath away.

"No more words." He said and kissed her again. All remaining worries and guilt vanished at that moment and all that mattered was him. To feel his kiss again was more of a dream than six years ago. She almost believed that she'd wake back in the dormitories again or even back in her own world back at school, disappointed that it wasn't real. But the moment was real. He was real. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him as their souls rejoiced at the contact. They were one again. By the time they pulled away again they were both out of breath and flushed. Desire raged in their eyes charging the air between them.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because now I want more." She said. Erik started laughing. He didn't expect his little angel to grow so bold with her age.

"As do I." He said, a vicious smile on his lips. "But now is not the time to lose our heads." He placed a hand on her cheek and she instantly leaned into his touch.

"What do we do now? The only ones who know about us are you, me, and Madame Giry. Everyone else believes you'd kill me if I so much as sneezed the wrong way." Erik understood what she meant. Everyone believes he's after Christine since they know he's been teaching her all this time. He needed to find a way to take Aisling back without revealing their secret.

"I don't plan on losing you again. I will think of something, I promise." He took both her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. "Then we can finish what we started six years ago." To seal his promise, he leaned back in for another kiss. He vowed that this time he would protect her. He would steal her away from the world and they would leave this place behind to start a new life. No longer would they be alone. He would keep her if it killed him.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That morning, the entire opera house was buzzing about Aisling's disappearance. When Meg and Christine went to find her for breakfast they found her bed empty. At first they thought she was already up so they began searching the opera house for her. They asked everyone if they'd seen her but no matter who they asked they all said they haven't seen her. They went up to the roof, one of her favorite spots, but she wasn't there either. When they went back to the dormitories to see if she'd returned, they found an envelope with the familiar red skull seal. They immediately took the note to Mme Giry telling her about Aisling's disappearance. Once she received the note, her hands trembled as she opened the envelope and the Phantom's writing sat on the note inside.

 _Foolish child,_

 _It appears I have overestimated your judgement. Your performance_  
 _this evening has shown me your inability to follow my rules like the_  
 _rest of the fools in my opera house. For this insolence, you will become  
an example for what happens when you cross me._

 _O.G._

She read the note to herself carefully, her expression fluctuating between worry, shock, horror, sadness, and anger. She immediately placed the note back in the envelope and made her way toward the two people she thought she couldn't hate more. She stormed through the opera house, with Meg and Christine at her heels, until she reached the manager's office where she slams the door open surprising them. She holds up the note as she approaches the desk.

"Now do you see what your greed and ignorance has caused?" She said. "Because you wanted her to perform, the Phantom has taken her." She threw the note onto the desk and Firmin and Andre recoiled from it as if it were a viper.

"Madame, we assure you we didn't mean for this to happen." Firmin said but his words only enraged the older woman.

"'Didn't mean for this to happen' you say? You heard his warning at the Masque ball on New Year's. If she ever sang again, he would have her head! Now she could be dead because of you!" Mme Giry slammed her cane hard against the floor causing everyone to jump.

"Madame, please!" Andre said.

"Sarah is as much a daughter to me as Christine and Meg, a mother has the right to accuse her executioners." She said. The managers knew they couldn't win. They should have known better than to plan the concert but they had no idea the consequences would be this swift or severe.

Christine's face fell into her hands as she began crying, fearing for her friend's life. Meg brought her into a hug trying to calm her despite her own fear. She only did what she had to even though she could have refused. She should have refused, managers be damned. At that moment, Raoul de Chagny came into the room. He noticed the distraught faces around him and felt he walked in at the wrong time.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked. He looked over at Christine and saw the tear stains on her face. "Christine, what's wrong?"

"Sarah has been taken," she said, "by the Phantom." Raoul's demeanor grew sour at the sound of the Phantom. It appeared that no matter what he would hear something about that monster. But to hear he kidnapped someone, a friend of his Christine, made his blood boil. However, hearing Christine use the girl's "name" also left a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't forget when she called her friend by another name in the cemetery and it hurt to know she was keeping something from him.

"Because of the show?" He asked.

"Yes, she promised never to sing again and she did." She said.

"Then wouldn't it be partially her fault." He said. All heads turned in his direction. "She could have refused yet she chose to sing anyway. It's funny how this girl whose so prudent toward the Phantom's warnings would turn around and defy him."

"Don't you speak of her like that!" Mme Giry said. "The only reason she did it was because she had a duty to uphold. She said that this would be her last show, her farewell to the stage. She never intended to cause trouble." Raoul didn't show any sympathy.

"Funny how you would defend a girl who holds two sides of the coin. She wants to obey the Phantom yet she goes against him as well." Raoul was looking right at Christine now. "I wonder if she's lied about anything else."

"What are you saying?" Firmin asked.

"I've heard how she came here." He said. "She says she's a relative of Madame Giry. She just comes out of nowhere claiming to be a cousin yet we don't know who here mother or father is or where she came from."

"That is none of your concern monsieur." Mme Giry said. "Sarah is my family and that is all you need to know. Her parents died and she came to find me. You seem quick to accuse her of many things especially because she told you that your plan to capture the Phantom will fail." She noticed her words hit him hard. Aisling was quick to point out the flaws in Raoul's plan but he refused to listen to her. She obviously knew more than she should. Which begged the question, who is this girl?

Raoul knew he wouldn't find any answers speaking to them. Christine refused to tell him why she called her Aisling, Meg dodge his questions about when they found her, and Mme Giry, she just refused to speak to him. If he wanted answers, he had to find them elsewhere.

Mme Giry was livid by the time she returned to her room. Those managers were not fit to run this opera house if they chose to risk the lives of those who worked here. She'd tolerated Raoul because he was Christine's friend and made he happy. However, Aisling's disappearance was driving her mad. She promised to help her find a way home and to protect her until she could go back. Now she could be facing death because of one mistake. She only prayed the Phantom would show her mercy. However, thinking back to Joseph Buquet, that seemed most unlikely. But when she thought about what Aisling told her, how she and the Phantom were once in love… She didn't know what to think anymore.

She turned toward her vanity and saw an envelope. The writing on the front was all too familiar. She took it and turned it over revealing the wax skull seal and broke it, nearly tearing the envelope in the process to reach the note. She pulled out the slip of paper and found only a few words written on it.

 _Box 5  
11 o'clock  
Come alone_

 _O.G._

She crushed the note in her fist as she thought of him. He was going to get it if he'd done anything to her. She left her room not even bothering to lock the door and made her way swiftly down the halls until she reached the door to Box 5. She stared at the door as if it mocked her. The Phantom's box. She nearly wanted to spit at it. She'd respected the Phantom for so long but now the rage and possibly losing a daughter made her despise him. She took the key to the box from her pocket and stuck it in the lock. Once she heard the click of the tumblers, she pushed the door open. The curtains had been drawn around the box shrouding the space from prying eyes.

"Lock the door behind you." She heard a voice say. It seemed to come from all over but she knew better. Just one of the Phantom's tricks. She closed the door and locked it once she was inside. "So good of you to come, Madame Giry." In the dark it was hard to discern where he was. But when she looked toward one corner, she could see a pair of eyes in the dark. They glowed as if they were on fire. She remembered why she was here and felt her anger return.

"Where is she?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Safe." He said.

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"It seems you've assumed the worst from a false message." Mme Giry gave him a confused look.

"'False message?'" She said. "Didn't you leave the note?"

"I did." He said. "I left it for the rest of the house. I hoped you would have taken it less seriously since you know the truth."

"What truth? You're not making any sense." Mme Giry was losing her patience. "After you threatened her, what other conclusion can I draw?"

"So you believe I stole her in the night?" He asked.

"What other explanation is there?" She began losing her composure. "She just disappeared in the night."

"If it wasn't for me, she would have been dead." He said. Erik was able to make out the woman's puzzled expression in the dark. One of the perks of living in the cellars for so long. "She ran away last night. I tracked her to the river. She slipped on some ice and fell in. If I hadn't been there, she'd hadn't either drowned or frozen to death in the water."

"But last night, she sang when you told her-"

"That was before." He said. "I would never harm her. Surely you would know that" Mme Giry was taken aback at his statement. "Aisling told me that you knew." Then it finally dawned on her.

"You know her now." She said.

"Now do you know why I asked you here?" He asked.

"Yes, now I see." She said. Erik felt more at ease now that she understood.

"Aisling is safe with me. I'm telling you this because you know about us; about our relationship." Mme Giry thought back to her conversation with Aisling the night of the Masquerade. She told her about her feelings for Erik and his for her. The reason he kidnapped her was so he wouldn't lose her. She must have reached him the night before.

"She told me what happened." She said. "I only feared for her because you still thought her a ghost." It was still hard for her to grasp the concept of the two of them together, but she supposed there was no choice in the matter. However, something seemed different about the Phantom now. "You say she's safe?"

"Yes. I brought her to my home to recover. I will have her returned by tonight." Mme Giry felt her anger dissipate knowing she was alive and safe. Even so, to know she and the Phantom found each other again after all these years brought a smile to her face. As much as she didn't understand, she trusted Aisling and was sure she'd be able to tell her what she needed to know.

"Everyone in the opera house believes you stole her away." She said. "It would be best if everyone kept believing this."

"Don't worry, we've thought of that. When she returns, she will say I kidnapped her but she escaped. I'm sure you can help with the charade." Mme Giry nodded.

"I will help in any way can."

"Good." The Phantom turned away. Though she couldn't see, she knew he planned to leave.

"Monsieur." She said. "Be careful of the Vicomte. I fear he's trying to learn Aisling's secret." He said nothing but she knew he understood.

"Thank you Madame. Don't worry, I will deal with the boy in time."

Aisling never felt more content than she did now. For the first time in a long time she felt as if everything was right with the world. Ever since her conversation with Erik she felt renewed. The last six years, those lost years away from this world, felt like a dream. How she wished they were a dream, that she'd spent the last six years here with Erik, but that would be a miracle. Luckily she still had Erik with her through it all. After her love for the Phantom story grew, her feelings continued to grow with them. She embraced the character and his tragedy always wanting to make it right but was always a world away. Now there was nothing standing in her way. She would give him the happy ending he deserved.

She began wandering all around, wanting to explore the place she almost called home. This was where she was taught, where she met the man she loved, where she planned to stay forever. So many happy memories were here, but was still another reminder of what could have been.

 _No, no, no! Don't get mopey!_ She thought. She couldn't keep dwelling on the past. The future was there for her now and that was what she should focus on.

Aisling soon found herself in the music room. So many wonderful memories here. She walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the keys. Her mind conjured images of Erik sitting at the bench playing scales while she stood beside the instrument singing the notes he played. How she missed those lessons. No doubt Erik would reinstate their lessons once they were together again. She sat down at the piano bench and began playing a few notes. A few notes became a melody and that melody was joined by a harmony. The next thing she knew she was playing a song. She played _The Ice Dance_ from Edward Scissorhands. It was one of her favorite pieces to play. However, she had to move slowly while playing since she was known to constantly stumble while playing with two hands. She wasn't sure if it was just the music or this place, but she could feel the power much more strongly here. The music echoed off the walls reverberating back to her sending waves throughout her body. She loved this feeling; the feeling of music coming alive.

"That's beautiful." Aisling nearly fell over when she heard Erik's voice right beside her. She jumped up from the bench, knocking it over in the process, and turned to face him. He was wearing a smug expression as if he caught her in the middle of a private act.

How long have you been standing there?" She asked nervously.

"I only just got back," He said, "when I heard such lovely music in the air. When did you learn to play?" He began moving closer to her. Aisling just knelt down to replace the bench not meeting his eye out of embarrassment.

"I learned to play when I was in high school." She said. "When I was sixteen I decided I wanted to learn. On days when our chorus teacher left us with a substitute, we would have a free period. Some students would go over to the piano and start to play so I wanted to be able to play too. My neighbor was a piano teacher; I asked her if she would teach me. Although, I still stumble a lot. Bad hand eye coordination." After she replaced the bench, just before she could remove her hands, Erik came behind her and placed his hands over hers. She would still be amazed how much larger his hands were compared to hers.

"I won't deny, you do still have much to learn," He said "but the music was beautiful nonetheless." Aisling's face turned red. Erik took her hands in his and turned her to face him. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd be caught." She admitted. "Music has been private for me for a while. I still remember the days I would sing in my room when I thought no one was listening and my brother would come in telling me to stop."

"Did he not like your singing?" He asked.

"No, I don't think it's that. It's more that I was singing too loud. I would forget I wasn't alone in the house." Aisling moved around the bench until she was facing the piano again. Erik came up beside her and she moved over enough for him to sit down. "I can't control myself most of the time when it comes to music."

"It brings out a special side of you." He said. She nodded. "Music can bring out a side of us most have never seen. It is a way for the soul to speak where words fail."

"It's like magic." She said. "Even when we least expect it, we fall under its spell and submit to it. A force that's all encompassing. It has the power to heal hearts, share scars, even transcend time."

"And worlds." Erik raised a hand and touched her cheek. Aisling sighed and placed a hand over his.

"So, what did Madame Giry have to say?" She asked. Erik couldn't help but laugh.

"She thought I planned to kill you." He said. Aisling just smiled and shook her head.

"That is partially my fault." She said. "I did leave without a note or anything so I guess it makes sense she'd jump to that conclusion."

"It doesn't help that I left a note saying you were with me." He said. "Nonetheless, I explained everything and, by the end, she was just glad you were still alive." It was Aisling's turn to laugh.

"The ever dutiful guardian." She said. "No doubt she'll be giving me an ear-boxing before the end of the day." She knew it wasn't nice to laugh knowing she worried her friends and knew Mme Giry would not be pleased. She never meant to worry them, she didn't even expect for Erik to find her, so she can at least make that argument. Other than that, the ear boxing would be worth it knowing she won Erik over again. Aisling leaned her head against his shoulder. At first he became tense, still not use to such closeness and affection, but he slowly eased up and leaned his head against hers and brought an arm around her.

"Do you know what still confounds me?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Aisling said moving her head slightly to look up at him.

"How you see me as a normal man." Aisling frowned and lifted an eyebrow.

"You are a man." She said. Erik shook his head.

"All my life, everyone saw me as a monster. My own mother wouldn't look at me because of my face. She gave me my first mask so she would not have to do so. The Shah of Persia made me his Angel of Death by having me design torture chambers and execute anyone he told me to, whether they be innocent or guilty. You've seen me kill, Aisling. I've threatened your life more than once. Yet you continue to treat me as anyone else." Aisling sighed and shook her head. She took both his hands and gave him a stern look.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done. I'm well aware of your past. I've known for the past six years the kind of man you are. The moment you found he here, I saw a side of you no one dares to see. You could have killed me all those years ago but you didn't. Instead, you taught me to sing. You encouraged me to dream, to be myself. By showing me compassion, you opened my eyes to the man behind the 'monster.'" She reached up for his mask. When he saw where her hand was going he grabbed her wrist, his eyes fearful. She could feel his hand shaking. Her gaze was unwavering showing her determination. He never let anyone remove his mask much less see his face. He still remembered when she saw him in the cemetery. She feared him then, he knew it. Then he thought of this morning. She'd kissed his damaged face without hesitation. He lowered his hand down her arm until it rested on her shoulder. Aisling took the incentive and touched his mask with her fingertips, her eyes never leaving his. She slowly began to remove the mask. Erik closed his eyes as the white porcelain left his face. If she reacted negatively toward his face this time, he didn't want to see it. He waited a moment. He counted the seconds but nothing happened.

"I can't fear something I already love." He heard her say. His eyes opened to see her still looking back at him. "The world makes us into what we are. You were shaped by the cruelty of humanity; you reflect their fear and hatred because that is all they ever gave you." She touched his cheek and he sighed. He placed a hand over hers and nuzzled into her touch.

"You showed me love, " he said, "so you found the man hiding in the darkness." Aisling smiled and brought his head closer until their foreheads touched.

"The dark can't hide you from me." She said. She leaned in closer and kissed him. She channeled all her love into the kiss, hoping it would seep into him and heal him of his loneliness. Now that they were together again, he will never be alone. She will stay by his side until the world ends. When she pulled back she noticed the tears running down his face, yet a smile graced his face and eyes. She prayed that soon he would look at her this way every moment of every day. But for now, they had to secure their freedom.

"It's time." He said. "I must prepare you for your 'daring escape' from the Phantom." Aisling chuckled.

"I hope my acting skills are up to par." She said.

"With my help, they'll believe you've escaped the pits of Hell."


	17. Chapter 15

Okay, just a reminder for anyone who doesn't remember. Aisling is known as Sarah Connolly by everyone other than Madame Giry, Meg, and Christine since they are the only ones who know she's from another world. The reason she has a different name is because she needed an identity in this world so she can live and work in the opera house. I mentioned this in the first chapter but it seems some people have become confused when Aisling is referred to as her alias randomly. Therefore, I have posted this message to refresh your memory.

Back to the story...

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Christine fidgeted all throughout rehearsals. Her mind could not stay in the present with this recent turn of events. She feared for her friend's safety. She should have tried talking her out of performing. She'd been there when Aisling agreed to sing one more time despite the Phantom warning her against it. Now Aisling has been taken by him and possibly enduring the worst torture imaginable. Christine knew all too well how cruel the Phantom could be. After she removed his mask, his anger was worse than anything she could have experienced. He is the most frightening creature on this planet and would have no qualms in killing her or making her beg for death.

But then she thought of Aisling. She was a strong girl. She also seemed to know a bit about the Phantom that set her apart from some of the others in this place. She thought back to when he brought her back after Hannibal. When she returned, she was still shaken up after her encounter and knew no one could understand what she was going through. But there she was. She sat with her and listened to her every word, never once stopping her or laughing at her. She just listened to her tale in silence. After she finished, Aisling surprised her…

" _That's quite a story." She said._

" _Yes, I never thought something like this could happen to me." Christine said. Aisling took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze._

" _We can never tell where our lives will go." She said. "We're just here for the ride."_

" _But this… he made me feel so much. I felt safe but I feared for myself. He was kind but cruel. Loving but dangerous."_

" _Anything else?" She asked. Christine wasn't sure how to respond at first. There were plenty of feeling she could tell her, but she didn't know where to begin. But at the same time, she wasn't sure of her own feelings for him. He'd pretended to be her Angel of Music all these years only to be a demon in disguise._

" _I don't know what to make of this." She said. Aisling sighed and brought an arm around her friend and pulled her closer._

" _You're still young Christine." She said. "There's so much you need to learn. For instance, why do you think he pretended to be your Angel of Music?" Christine thought long and hard. "If I were him, I would want you to feel comfortable around me by becoming something you're familiar with. I'd want you to trust me. So you wouldn't fear me." Christine looked up at her._

" _He still lied to me." She said._

" _Christine, would you have listened to him if he told you the truth?" Aisling asked. Christine wasn't sure what she would have done then. Perhaps she wouldn't have trusted him because he is the Phantom, but at this point she wouldn't know._

" _I don't know." She said._

" _Exactly. We can never know what would happen in a different situation. All we know is what we've chosen and what's become of that choice. All we can do is learn from the experience and move on."_

" _But how?" Christine asked._

" _You must be prepared to face whatever feelings you have toward him and make sure you know your mind and heart before you make the wrong choices."_

Christine wasn't too sure what she meant back then, but perhaps she knew now. Her choices have led them to this point. After the way she reacted to the Phantom, her fear drove her into Raoul's arms thus causing him to disappear for six months. She should have noticed how strange his absence was. Aisling even felt how odd it was and tried to bring it up to everyone else but they only relished it all the more. No one cared to think that he'd be scheming something in that time, but she knew. Aisling always knew.

How did she know? Aisling acted as if she knew more about the Phantom than the rest of the opera house. She even denounced Raoul's plan to stop him saying he'd be one step ahead. Christine couldn't deny that she was right; he'd always have a plan to outsmart them, but she was the one to point it out. How can she know so much for a girl who claims to know so little? At the cemetery she was there to stop the Phantom from taking her. She fought him off and survived. Was it because she'd from another world? But he doesn't know where she's from. There's something more to her friend than meets the eye. Perhaps Raoul has a point that she's been hiding something since she came here.

"Mademoiselle Daae?" Christine heard her name and turned to see the whole cast staring at her. Monsieur Reyer's arms were crossed and was tapping a finger in irritation. "Mademoiselle Daae, since you've finally decided to return from your daydream, we can resume rehearsals."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Sarah." She said. Everyone began exchanging nervous or sympathetic looks.

"Yes, I'm sure we're all worried about her," he said in a less severe tone, "but despite her disappearance we still have an opera to practice. We don't want any other accidents to happen." He began looking all around the stage. Everyone caught his meaning and began moving back into their positions. Christine continued through rehearsals but her mind wasn't into it. With Aisling missing, she couldn't feel at ease. She had to believe that she would come back somehow. Aisling is resilient and clever so she's sure to return to them. But if she didn't…

At that moment, there was a loud banging against the stage floor. Everyone jumped at the sound and moved away from the stage.

"Oh, what now?" Monsieur Reyer said and came onto the stage. As he did, there was another loud bang causing everyone to jump again.

"Is it the Ghost" One of the ballerinas asked. Suddenly all the ballerinas were tittering to each other nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Carlotta said. "Why would the Phantom be hiding under the floors?"

"For once I agree with Madame Carlotta." Mme Giry said. "The Phantom would not be under the stage. If anything, he'd be watching from above." All eyes began roaming the rafters and Box 5 for any sign of the apparition. Both she and monsieur Reyer examined the stage. They heard another loud bang and tracked it to one of the trap doors.

" _Hello?"_ They heard a frantic voice say. _"Is anyone there? Please, let me out!_ "

"Open the door!" Mme Giry said. She waved for one of the stagehands to come over and he began undoing the catch to the door. After a moment they lifted the door open and Aisling's head popped out from the spot.

"Mademoiselle Connolly, my God!" Monsieur Reyer cried. The room filled with chatter at her entrance. Christine came over, followed by Meg, to the trap door to see their friend.

"Let's get her out of there." Mme Giry said. The stagehand and monsieur Reyer grabbed Aisling's arms and pulled her out. Christine was shocked at what she found. Aisling was covered in dirt from head to foot. Her green dress torn in a few places and her hair was a mess. Her face had a few bruises and there were tear stains all down her cheeks. She looked like she'd been through Hell.

"Madame… I… I escaped from…" Aisling tried to speak but she just crumpled in a heap on the ground. The matron fell to her knees and pulled her into her lap as if she were a child.

"It's alright, you're safe now." She said. "We need to get her someplace safe." She began helping Aisling to her feet and led her away from the stage. Christine watched as they went and felt relieved that her friend was safe. Meg squeezed her hand.

"She's alive! No one ever comes back from an encounter with the Phantom." She said.

"That's true; anyone who ventures into the Phantom's lair or crosses his path wouldn't live to tell about it. Aisling must have gotten very lucky to have come out in one piece." Another girl said. Christine was happy her friend was alive and well, but she still felt something was missing.

"Alright, alright! Now that the excitement is out of the way, we have work to do!" Monsieur Reyer said. "You can speculate on mademoiselle Sarah's escaped the Phantom later. For now, we are still in rehearsals!"

Mme Giry continued to lead Aisling down to her chambers away from prying ears or eyes. Once they were out of sight of the company, Aisling stood at her full height and carried herself at full strength. She put on quite a show for everyone that the matron nearly forgot that she was never in any danger. This girl could have a future as an actress someday. However, they had to keep their eyes peeled for any stragglers so Aisling would have a chance to get back into character. The acting aside, Erik did a fantastic job making her look the part. She looked like she just crawled out of a tomb. If she hadn't known better, she would have assumed that he lied to her when he said she was safe with him. Once they made it to her quarters, Mme Giry practically shoved Aisling inside and locked the door behind her.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She said. Aisling looked down at her feet like a guilty child. "When I found that note the Phantom left, I assumed the worst. I thought your life was forfeit."

"I'm sorry Madame," Aisling said meekly, "I wasn't thinking clearly when I took off last night."

"Obviously." She said.

"I just needed some space." She said. "I was still a bit frazzled after the concert and I needed a chance to clear the fog from my mind. I know I should have left a note or something to say where I went, but I thought I'd have been back before I'd be missed." Mme Giry sighed.

"You didn't expect that he would follow you." She said. Aisling shook her head.

"I guess I had a feeling he'd try to find me, but not in the way I expected." Aisling rubbed one of her arms as she spoke. "But, I don't regret what I did."

Mme Giry took a long look at the young woman before her. The previous night, she looked like she was facing her execution. She was prepared for death either by the hands of the man she loves or by her own heartbreak. After her performance her eyes became hollow as if her soul had left leaving her lifeless and she feared she wouldn't wake from the trance. Now, there was a fire in her eyes. New life has been breathed into her after meeting with the Phantom. All apprehension has left her now. She stood tall and proud with a fierce determination in her heart. Aisling faced her death. Now she returns to their world, reborn from the ashes as a stronger woman than before.

"You've changed." She said.

"I know." Aisling said. "I feel alive. More alive than I can remember." Mme Giry was happy that Aisling was happy. However, one thing still stood.

"What will you do now?" She asked. "You two found each other, what is your plan?" Aisling sat down in a chair and ran a hand through her hair.

"At the moment, we need to keep our relationship a secret for a long as possible. Other than that, we're still working on it." Aisling said with a sigh. "We have to be extremely careful not to mess this up. I don't want to wait another six years to be with him again."

"Yes, I understand your predicament. After all, you two only just found each other. It would be a shame if you lost each other again after struggling for so long." Aisling was glad Mme Giry was in her side. It would have been bad if she didn't approve of their relationship, though that wouldn't stop them, but this was to only parental figure she had in this world. She respected her and saw her as a mother so the fact she supported them made her feel good.

"So, how bad was it around here this morning?" She asked.

"Everyone began to think you were dead." She said. Aisling chuckled.

"I bet they thought I was a ghost." She said. Though Mme Giry didn't show, she did find it amusing at the thought that everyone believed Aisling would be a ghost.

"But what you did was still very irresponsible." She said. "When he spoke to me earlier, he told me how you fell into the river." Aisling's guilty look returned.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun."

"Aisling, you could have died!"

"I know! The only reason I fell in was because Erik surprised me. When I saw him I stepped back and slipped."

"If he wasn't there, you could have drowned!"

"Not really. I know how to swim." Mme Giry gave her an aggravated look. "I get it, that's not what you meant. But, either way, I'm not dead. Erik saved me and brought be home. And, like I said, I don't regret what I did. If I didn't I would probably still be worrying if he would kill me or not." The older woman could not disagree with her point. There's no telling if the Phantom would have acted on his word or not the previous night, but if he truly did see her clearly then her life would not have been forfeit.

"No doubt everyone will be asking how you escaped." She said.

"Don't worry, Madame. Erik and I practiced my story all morning…"

"It was midnight…" she began, "…I stared out the window at the moon. I felt his burning gaze upon me even when the room was empty except for me. I began searching the room for any sign of him but there was nothing in the darkness. However, just as I prepared to return to sleep, I felt a hand over my mouth and this strange smell filled my nose making the world fade from my eye. When I woke again, I was in a dark room. I tried to move my hands but they were bound behind my back. The rope bit into my skin each time I tried to pull them a part…" She showed her wrists and the still fading bruises and scratches from the rope. "after a few minutes of struggling, a door opened in front of me filling the room with a dim light. I looked up to see the Phantom standing in the doorway. I could feel my survival instincts kick in and I wanted to run, but in my current state, that didn't seem possible.

"He grabbed me by the back of my dress and hauled me into another room and threw me into a little wooden chair. I was still disoriented after being drugged and left in the dark so I barely understood what was going on.

"'I thought you were smarter than those fools,' he said, 'but it seems I placed too much faith in you.' I heard something get cut and felt the ropes around my wrists loosen. I began to wonder what he had planned for me and felt my instincts kick in again. I didn't move just yet thinking he'd be on me if I did, so waited to see what he'd do. 'Now, how to punish a little girl who fails to listen. Her punishment should send a message to the rest of the house.' I watched him as he circled me. I scanned the room for anything to aid my escape but there was nothing. I determined the exit was behind me if it wasn't in my line of vision. However, I didn't know how I'd get to it just yet. The Phantom stopped in front of me after a while. But, in his hand, he held a lasso. I didn't know where he got it but I didn't care. I knew what he intended.

"It's now or never, I thought. When he came closer I rounded a kick at his knees causing them to buckle. He fell to the ground and I got up and grabbed the chair. When he made to come at me I swung the chair and hit him in the head. After the impact, he fell back down unconscious. I didn't move for a long moment, afraid he'd spring back up and grab for me, but after the shock wore off I ran for the door. I kept running through the dark tunnels, unsure where I was going, knowing only that I had to get as far away from him as possible. Eventually, I found myself in the cellars. I could hear people walking around above me and the sound of music from the stage. I moved faster following the sounds, praying I could find an exit before he found me again. Once I found myself directly below the sounds, I knew I must have found the stage and started looking for a trap door to get back up. However, the one I found was locked. That's when you heard me bang against the floor."

"That's how it goes." Aisling said. Mme Giry wasn't that impressed since she knew the Phantom wouldn't be so easily taken down, but if everyone else buys into it, she supposed there's no problem with it. They certainly thought of everything for her return. She had to give the Phantom credit for making her escape as authentic as possible.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up." She said. "I think you've spent enough time like this." She gestured to her dress and face and Aisling looked down at her clothes, nearly forgetting her current state.

"I suppose so." She said. She sighed as she rubbed the dirty fabric of her ruined dress between her fingers. "You don't know how hard it was for me to run this. I actually liked this dress."

Aisling spent the rest of her day telling her story to Christine and Meg. She continued to act shaken, always looking around and holding herself as if she was still in danger. Meg found great enjoyment from her story and saw her as a hero for facing such a dangerous foe. The way she praised her bravery it sounded like she was talking about a character in a book. Christine supported her in her moment of fear understanding how terrible the Phantom can be, much like Aisling did after she came back from below the night of Hannibal. She decided to save her story for the rest of the house until tomorrow, though she'd guess that Meg would tell everyone by that evening. Her suspicions were confirmed when everyone began asking her to tell her tale as she prepared to retire for the night. They bombarded her with questions and wanted to hear the story from her, but she responded that she'd tell all in the morning since she was still tired from her venture. She made her escape from her admirers to a nearby dressing room and locked the door.

"This is certainly a fine welcome home, isn't it?" She said.

"You should have expected this, my dear." Aisling jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Erik standing in front of the mirror.

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that?" She asked still startled. Erik just laughed and approached her.

"You should stay on your guard mademoiselle," he said stopping just in front of her, "the Phantom may seek vengeance for this embarrassment." Aisling smiled.

"The Phantom already found me." She said.

"Well then, I should take my revenge." He said, lifting a hand catching her chin with his index and thumb before closing in for a kiss.

"If this is revenge, you should kidnap me more often." She said playfully.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said. "Besides, the next time I take you will be when we start our new life together." She noticed the look he gave her. This was not the look of a vengeful Phantom but of a hopeful man planning for the future. No one would recognize him the way he is now except for Aisling since this is the man she knows better than anyone. How long has he gone without this look on his face?

 _Too long._ She thought.

"When will that be?" She asked.

"We'll find a way." He said. "However, when we do, it will be our greatest performance."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this, I went to see the new Star Wars movie. Totally worth it. :)


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

For the next few weeks, the opera house was filled with chatter about Aisling's daring escape. Not a soul inside or outside went without hearing the story once and soon all of Paris became aware of her story. Everyone told her how brave she was. Some thought she may be a cat and escaped losing only one of her nine lives. No matter where she went, Aisling would hear someone talk about her escapade in the catacombs. She hadn't felt so important since the night she was found singing behind the curtain during Il Muto. The managers expressed their apologies to an excessive degree. No matter how many times they say it they never think it's enough having placed her in such danger. Aisling reassured then that she didn't hold them… entirely responsible, though it was nice to hold it over their heads for the time being.

The only one who didn't seem interested in her return was the Vicomte de Chagny. Whenever he saw her now, he'd just stare at her with contempt or like she was a bug under a glass. All throughout rehearsals for Don Juan, she'd see him staring. It made her uncomfortable. Most of the time she'd just ignore him, but she always felt his eyes on her. Funny how not too long ago he was relatively friendly to her, seeing as how she is friends with Christine, so the sudden mood change felt strange and unsettling. She endured it for a while but soon she couldn't deny he had something against her. One afternoon after rehearsals she felt she'd had enough of this act. Just as he prepared to leave, she made her move.

"Monsieur de Chagny." She said stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to face her, still with the same look on his face. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"What would give you that idea?" He said. Aisling scoffed at him.

"I'm not a fool. You've been giving me that same look every day since I was taken below." It was Raoul's turn to scoff at her.

"I only find it convenient that you would be so cautious about the Phantom one moment," he began, "then turn against him the next. Now you've escaped from the Phantom and became a celebrity once again."

"And that's my fault?" She asked. "I know I acted against him, I understand that. My price has been paid and I live with it every day."

"I'm sure you do." He said sarcastically. Aisling glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Raoul began moving toward her. He tried to make himself seem bigger than her, to intimidate her. This only made her more defiant toward him.

"Why did Christine call you 'Aisling'?" He asked. Aisling flinched. This didn't go unnoticed. "I also remember the Phantom calling you by the same name." He seemed to take great pleasure in her discomfort. "You're hiding something."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Do I?" He said. Aisling lost it.

"You think you can scare me. You think you can get what you want because you have power, but power only gets you so far. You shouldn't mess with something you don't understand." She turned on her heel and stormed away from him. Her front appeared angry and frustrated but inside she was panicking. He knew something about her. No doubt he could find out more. She had to talk to Erik and figure this out.

That night, Aisling waited patiently for everyone to go to sleep. She feigned her own slumber but kept one eye partially open to keep track of the bodies in their beds. Once all the lights went out, when silence overtook the house, she slipped on her shoes and through a shawl over her shoulders before making her way to the roof. The night air was still cold causing her to shiver but she was on a mission. She wouldn't let a little freezing air detour her.

"You'll catch your death out here like that." She watched as Erik stepped out from behind Apollo's statue. Though she could tell he was glad to see her, she could tell he was scolding her as well.

"I had to speak with you." She said.

"About the boy?" He asked. At first she was shocked that he knew, but then she remembered he's the Opera Ghost. He knew everything.

"He's on to me. He heard Christine say my name at the cemetery. It's only a matter of time before he finds out I'm not really Madame Giry's relative. After that, who knows? What if he finds out about us? I can't lose you again." Erik came near and wrapped his cloak around her like a long black wing and pulled her close to him.

"He will have to take you from me." He said in a low growl. Aisling leaned her head against his chest.

"One bit of credit I've ever given him is that when he gets an idea in his head, he will stop at nothing until he sees it through. If he has the means to find out more about me, he'll uncover as much as he can. He won't stop until he has what he wants."

Erik didn't want to admit it but Aisling had a point. The vicomte made a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He's also very tenacious, he noticed this when he proposed his plan to take him down using his opera. It would be a matter of time before he found out too much. If he tries looking into Aisling's personal information he'll notice that she doesn't even exist, then he'll question where she really came from. After that… an idea! A lightbulb went off in Erik's head.

"Why don't you tell him the truth." Aisling pulled away and give him a shocked look.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked.

 _What am I saying, he lost it long ago._ She thought.

"Aisling, everyone already knows our story here. Have you forgotten, you were a part of this story long before even Christine." He pulled something from out of his cloak. "Or have your forgotten that you've been here before?" Aisling took the object in her hands. It was one of the newspapers Mme Giry had shown her from the competition. It was an article about her abduction by the Phantom. Aisling hit her forehead with the paper.

"I'm such an idiot!" She said. "Erik, you're brilliant!" Erik brought an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"This should be enough information to satisfy him. Besides, I know you can weave the perfect story to fill in the gaps that no one knows about." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "After all, who knows the Phantom better than his first victim."

The following day, Aisling prepared herself for what she was about to do. As much as she didn't want to tell Raoul anything, she knew this was the best way to throw him off the scent. She rung the newspaper Erik gave her in her hands. He was going to learn her greatest secret, a secret even Christine and Meg don't know about. She has to make sure no one finds them when she speaks with him. She glanced up at Box 5 for a brief moment and caught sight of Erik's shadow. He told her he'd be near if anything happened, but he has faith that she'll do just fine. After rehearsals finished, she found Raoul once again giving her the same look. Just as he prepared to leave, she moved in and grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." She said hurriedly.

"I have nothing to say to you mademoiselle." He said coldly. He tried to pull away but Aisling's grip was stronger.

"Listen to me de Chagny. You don't like me and I don't like you. But one thing you have to trust me on is that I know the Phantom and if you don't take the time to listen, you'll put everyone's lives, especially Christine's, in grave danger." Raoul stopped struggling after she mentioned Christine's name. She got him now.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" He said. She took the newspaper and slapped it against his chest.

"Because of this." She said. Raoul looked down at the paper then back at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Read it." She said. He took the paper in his hands. "Once you have, come and find me." She let go of his arm and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Aisling stopped but didn't turn around.

"Not everything is private within these walls." She said. "If you want answers, come find me on the roof." She began to walk again.

She waited on the roof for two hours. She pulled her cloak as close as she could to keep out the cold. Perhaps Raoul wouldn't come after all. Did he even read the paper? Aisling was tempted to just go down and see if he was still in the opera house. She looked out at the city. The sun slowly falling toward the horizon as purple clouds littered the air. It felt peaceful for now. Would she and Erik find a place where they could see the sunset? She knows he'll be happy to live in the light after hiding in the dark for so long. She heard the door to the roof open and saw Raoul walk out, the paper still in his hands. She turned toward him still wrapping her cloak around her.

"So?" She asked. Raoul tapped the paper against his opposite hand.

"This story," he said, "where did you find this paper?"

"Madame Giry." She said. "She showed me this after the incident at the Masquerade."

"I see. And what does this have to do with you?" Aisling took a deep breath. She looked around them, especially at the statue of Apollo.

"Do you believe in fate, Raoul?" She asked.

"What does this-"

"I've wondered why I was brought here for a long time. When I first came to the opera house I was just a girl with no family and no life, thrown into an unfamiliar world." She turned back to him. "However, I think I finally found why I'm here."

"And that would be?" He asked.

"My name is Aisling Warner." She said. Raoul gave her a surprised look. "You've seen the paper. My picture is in there." He took another look at the paper.

"Yes, this is you." He said looking back up. "But this says you died." Aisling began strolling around the space.

"Not everything you read in the paper is true." She said. "But, I can see why they wanted everyone to believe I'm dead." She waited to gauge his reaction. When he gave none, she continued. "My death was faked to protect me. The Phantom's first victim." Raoul's eyes grew wide. He began piecing it together. Aisling gave no indication of her satisfaction that he took the bait.

"Six years ago, I came to Paris to perform in a competition. At night, I would hear music playing. I wandered into one of the practice rooms and hear a voice call out to me. The voice sounded ethereal, almost like it wasn't human.

"' _Aisling, come to me… Aisling, sing for me'_ it would say.

"As it called to me, I could feel my senses grow numb and everything disappeared from my mind. The next thing I knew, I would wake in my bed the following day. At first I thought the experience was just a dream, that the mystery and intrigue of the Paris Opera began filling my dreams with its stories. But when I began to sing, I noticed my voice sounded different. It sounded better than before. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. The judges were impressed by my voice and sent me on to the next round. That first time I felt glad. I thought that I had an Angel of Music watching over me…

"Each night I had the same dream. I'd be led to the music room, I'd black out, I'd wake up with a better voice. This went on for a long time. The judges continued passing me through the competition, but I could tell there was something wrong. They'd look at each other every time I sang and whispered to each other throughout my performances. I couldn't imagine what was happening. If they thought I was cheating or that my voice wasn't as good as they thought then why didn't they just let me go sooner? I got my answer one day after one of my performances. I saw one of the judges glance up toward Box 5. I looked up in their direction and saw a shadow. It was brief, but I knew he was watching. The question was why?

"Three months went by and I still had no clue what was going on. I'd also begun sensing eyes on me everywhere I went at all hours of the day. This feeling was intensified whenever I was alone. That's when I decided I needed to find the answer for myself. One night, before going to sleep, I turned on an alarm for my phone- this device here." She showed Raoul her phone. At first he just stared at it, unsure what to make of it. "It's small but it can do many things."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I can call people from anywhere, send mail to people, play games, whatever I need from it, I get." Raoul couldn't hide the intrigue in his eyes as she described her device. "But back to the story." She shoved her phone back in her pocket. "I turned on an alarm and kept my phone in my pocket. That night I began having the dream again. I was lured back to the music room, the voice calling out to me…

"' _Aisling, you will sing only for me'_ It said.

"Just as I was about to lose consciousness, my alarm went off and I was wide awake. That's when I saw him. A tall dark figure dressed in a long black cloak and a hat shrouding most of his face. But from what I could see, on one half of his face, a white mask." Aisling placed a hand over one half of her face. Her eyes shown with fear at the memory, or at least that's what it looked like. "His hand reached out to me, tried to touch me, but with my senses regained I knew I shouldn't stay. I ran as fast as I could. The infamous Phantom hypnotized me and taught me while in a catatonic state. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know why he did it. After that, I had a hard time sleeping. I feared if I fell asleep I would fall under his spell again. I would also spend those sleepless nights wondering why he would lure me away and teach me to sing. I got my answer on the final performance day.

"I started practicing on my own until the final round. My voice still served and impressed many people but the judges were still giving me wary looks. I tried to ignore them best I could but my gut told me something bad was coming. When it came down to the final results, I was shaking. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear who won. It took every ounce of strength not to look at Box 5, though I didn't need to see it to know he was watching. I could feel his heated gaze on me. His gaze didn't feel threatening despite my fear, but it was still uncomfortable. But when I heard the results, when I learned I wasn't the winner, the air changed. While everyone celebrated their champion, I felt and angry charge all around me.

"That's when the bomb went off. Smoke covered the entire stage. Coughing and screaming filled the air as I tried to keep my head. I suddenly felt a hand grasp my arm and pulled me away from the stage. When the smoke cleared, I looked up… He covered my mouth and nose with a cloth and I could smell something strange. I tried to fight him, but the world started becoming fuzzy. After a few more moments I passed out. When I awoke, I was in his lair. I lay on a large bed in a beautifully ornate looking room. The door opened and there he stood in his evening clothes, minus the cloak and hat, and he was looking right at me.

"'They do not appreciate your gift' he said, 'that world is not fit for you. Now you can sing as much as you like. Now you will never have to leave me. You will sing always, but only for me.'

"It all made sense then. He wanted me. Though I could not imagine why, there were far better singers among our group, but he singled me out. Now I was his prisoner. Whenever I wasn't having a music lesson I'd be locked up in my room. He didn't trust me by myself. After all, I foiled him once with my alarm, no doubt I'd be able to foil him again. For three days I stayed in the darkness, praying for a chance to escape. But, one day, he came back in a panic. He told me to pull myself together and prepare to leave. He didn't tell me why, but after we left the lair I could hear voices in the catacombs. He'd been found. The police found a way into the cellars and were on their way. We ran down passage after passage, always moving up. Before I knew it we were on the roof. We hid behind Apollo, his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. When I heard footfalls on the stone, I acted fast and bit into his hand. He let go in that instant and I ran out to grab someone's attention. He caught me again before I could go too far. The police raise their guns toward us.

"'Come any closer and the girl dies' he said.

"Everything else became a blur. I barely remember much of what happened after that. All I remember is waking in my bed as if from a bad dream."

Raoul stood in grave silence as he digested her story. Aisling could sense a shift in his demeanor after listening to her. He looked more sympathetic.

"What do you supposed happened to you?" He asked.

"Well, I can guess that the Phantom attempted to kill me but failed. After that, I was brought back to my world and treated for my injuries. Madame Giry also told me how the people who arrange these events would alter a person's mind if they needed to. They must have tried erasing my mind after what happened, which explains why everything is still fuzzy." Aisling sat down in front of Apollo looking worn. This story took a lot out of her. Most of this story she adlibbed in accordance to the events she experienced, or rather what it would have been like. Luckily, it seemed that Raoul bought it. He came over to her and knelt down beside her.

"You say you forgot what happened, but how do you remember now?" He asked.

"Since I came here, I've been having visions from that time. I've seen some of what happened and began piecing it together." She looked at him. "Ever since Christine had been taken by the Phantom, I knew I had to do something to help her. I knew what it was like to be the Phantom's puppet. I didn't want her to end up like me. And that's also why I've been trying to stop you from continuing with your plan." Raoul sighed and stood back up. It made sense to him now. She didn't want him to make a mistake and endanger everyone. She knew the Phantom all too well and wanted to warn him. "But now… he sees me as a ghost come to haunt him. He couldn't have me so he'd rather I be dead."

"So in the cemetery…"

"I had to protect Christine from the Phantom at any cost. Luckily you got to me before he could kill me." Aisling rubbed at her neck remembering the strangle hold Erik had on her. She wouldn't deny how frightened she was at the time. If he wanted her life would have ended that day. She was lucky that he saw the truth before he did.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." Raoul said. Aisling just waved him off.

"There's no need." She said. "I can understand why you'd be suspicious."

"And I understand why you had to keep your identity a secret." Aisling gave him an awkward look.

"But I hid my name before I knew about the Phantom and me." She said.

"That may be true, but it kept you safe this long. Either way, you've been trying to help us all this time. But I'm certain we can capture him this time." Aisling's head fell in her hands. He still doesn't get it.

"Raoul, no matter what you do he'll be one step ahead." She said. "When I was his prisoner a few weeks ago, I heard him talking about countering your attack. He knows you're going to use his opera."

"Wait, you heard him say this?" He asked.

"Yes. I heard him one night. And if he knows, he's going to sidestep you with another plan." Raoul looked defeated at this point. She tried to warn him about his plan but he never listened. Now that he has, he has no chance of taking down the Phantom. His plan has gone up in smoke. He ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated by this news. He looked back at her and she could see the struggle in his eyes. But as he stared at her, something changed. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. He suddenly ran back over to her so fast that Aisling had to pull back afraid he'd run into her and he knelt down in front of her.

"Then we'll make a new plan!" He said excitedly.

"Huh?" Aisling said.

"It's simple, if he's one step ahead of us, we just need to stay one step ahead of him." He explained. "You know more about him than any one of us so you can help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow your roll there slick." Aisling said. Raoul gave him a confused look but she ignored it and continued. "Just because I know about him doesn't mean I know everything. Besides, He's already pissed off enough at me."

"Exactly." He said. "We can use that to our advantage." Now it was Aisling's turn to be confused. "You will sing during Don Juan." Aisling didn't like where this was going.

"You've officially lost your mind." She said.

"No, it's perfect! If you sing, there's more of a chance that he'll show himself."

"But, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a role in the show. Plus, my voice can only do so much. I can't sing in the opera."

"You don't have to sing the opera." He said. "You're going to sing a song for the opera." Aisling squinted at him. "You say you have music that you've used. Can you find a song for the opera?"

"You mean, not from the opera, but like the opera?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. Aisling paused for a moment then nodded.

"I'm sure I have something I can use." She said. Raoul took her hands and gave her a bright smile.

"Wonderful!" He said.

"Wait!" Aisling took her hands back. "How can we be sure the Phantom won't know about _this_ plan?"

"Because it will remain between you and me." He said. "No one else will know about it." Aisling sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice." She said.

"Just think of it was this. If you sing, you can help take some of his attention off of Christine." This was true. At least he was thinking about Christine's safety, to a degree.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said.

"Great! We'll talk more about details later, but for now we should wait until we're outside the opera house." Aisling nodded her understanding. "Now, I'd best be off. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and made for the door. He took one last look at Aisling before disappearing back into the house. Aisling took a deep breath and rolled her neck once or twice. Finally she got Raoul off her back.

"So, did you get all that?" She asked as if to the open air. But when she turned around, Erik stepped out from behind Apollo looking triumphant.

"It looks like you're going to be a naughty little girl again." He said. Aisling came over to him but stopped just a few inches away.

"Not just that," she said, "but I've just devised the best way for you to make Aisling disappear again." Erik raised his visible eyebrow with intrigue.

"Do tell, my dear."

In the coming weeks, Aisling and Raoul would speak of her performance during Don Juan while also going over possible scenarios where the Phantom would make in entrance. Luckily, no one came to the conclusion that he would appear on stage. Or, at least, not Raoul. As promised, they would meet outside the opera house to formulate their plan, going to a café or in shops, anywhere with a lot of people. However, that very evening, Aisling would tell everything to Erik so they could make plans of their own. Before anyone knew it, the day of Don Juan came.

Aisling watched as the gendarmes filed through the theatre. This felt just like in the musical to her.

"Now, you all have your instructions." The captain said. "When you hear the whistle you will move to your post. I will then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secure." Raoul and the managers walked out on the stage. Andre and Firmin looked worn and a bit nervous about tonight. Aisling and Raoul exchanged a brief glance and Aisling nodded to him.

"Give the order." Raoul told the captain. He then blew his whistle and each officer moved to a separate area of the theatre. Raoul then turned his attention to an officer in the orchestra pit. "You, in the pit, do you have a clear view of that box?"

"Yes sir!" He said.

"God, when the time comes shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot to kill." He said.

"How will I know sir?"

"You'll know." The officer nodded and kept his eye on the box. Firmin approached Raoul at that moment.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, how do we know this will work?" He said. "Will Miss Daae sing?"

"Don't worry Firmin." Raoul said coolly. "Everything is under control. Andre?" He turned to Andre noticing the stress written all over his face.

"We're in your hands monsieur." Andre said. The captain came back up to Raoul.

"My men are all in position." He said. Raoul nodded to him.

"Go ahead then." Raoul said and turned out towards the theatre.

" _Are the doors secure?"_ He shouted. Several voices of the officers rang out as they secured each door. Aisling knew this would be useless. Erik had door everywhere. As if on cue, they heard an ominous voice.

" _I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera…"_ Everyone began searching the theatre for the source of the voice, but it sounded like it came from nowhere. _"I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera…"_ He continued throwing his voice all over the room coming from in front, in back, above, everywhere. When they heard the voice come from Box 5, the officer in the pit fired his gun causing Aisling to scream and cover her ears.

"You idiot!" Raoul shouted. "I said only when the time comes!"

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte-"

" _No buts!"_ They heard the Phantom shout. _"For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right."_ Aisling smiled a bit at this comment but hid it immediately to avoid notice.

" _Seal my fate tonight… I hate to have to cut the fun short… but the jokes wearing thin… let the audience in…_ _ **let my opera begin**_ _!"_


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

" _Seal my fate tonight… I hate to have to cut the fun short… but the joke's wearing thin… let the audience in…_ ** _let my opera begin_** _!"_

The audience began filing into the theater and Aisling felt her body shake. Despite her experience with singing in the theatre she still felt scared to sing for so many people. However, her fear also stemmed from the possibility of the plan falling through. If she failed tonight, all would be lost. No! She had to remain optimistic! There's no way for this plan to fail. She and Erik planned this every day since her meeting with Raoul on the roof, ironing out every detail and coming up with back up plans in case of a disaster. No, this night would be their chance. Their greatest performance. The pressure was on. Her legs felt like giving out and her head was swimming on top of the fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the contact.

"Aisling, it's only me." She turned to see Christine, dressed in full costume, with a concerned look on her face. "What made you change your mind?"

"What?" Aisling asked.

"I've heard that you and Raoul planned something in secret." She said.

"I'd rather not get into it." She said turning back to peak through the curtain. "I just want to end this as soon as possible."

"But what are you planning? I just thought you could shed some light on-"

"Please Christine." She nearly cried. "I don't want to talk about it. I _can't_." Aisling brought her hand up over her heart and clutched at the fabric of her costume, trying as if to clutch at her heart. "Try to understand Christine, there are some things in life you're better off not knowing."

"Does it have something to do with the Phantom?" Christine noticed Aisling stiffen when she mentioned him. "That's what I thought. Did he do something to you?"

"No. I just… After he kidnapped me, I knew it would be dangerous if he continued what he's doing. Something has to be done." She saw the concerned look on Christine's face. "I hoped to avoid too much trouble, but there's no other way." She took Christine's hands in hers and looked her right in the eye. She could tell there were still questions she wanted to ask but now wasn't the moment for her to answer them. She made a silent promise that her friend would know the truth once this was all over, once she and Erik have their freedom. She heard the chorus finish and knew Christine would have to go on soon. "You should get to your position Christine. Your que is coming."

The intro began to play and everyone took their places and began to sing. The nerves came back tenfold as they began approaching Point of No Return. She heard Piangi sing and prepared herself for the next song. She wasn't sure if Erik would take Piangi's place or not. That was one of their plans, one of many, but they never agreed on a final plan. Perhaps Erik chose a plan without her knowledge to keep the surprise real. She could see Christine already in position across the stage. Christine gave her a reassuring smile and Aisling had no choice but to smile back. When Piangi disappeared behind the curtain, she knew the time of reckoning was at hand.

" _No thought within her head but thoughts of joy…"_ Christine began to sing making her way to the table, _"…No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_ They heard their Passarino acknowledge Don Juan. Christine played her part well. She approached the table and grabbed some of the fake fruit and began tossing it casually up in the air.

" _Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey."_ She listened to the voice. It wasn't Erik's She let go of her breath and allowed herself to relax. At least she saved Piangi's life this night, that had to count for something. _"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent… silent."_ However, her nerves returned knowing Erik wasn't playing Don Juan. _"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided… decided."_

For the duration of the song, she kept her eyes open for any sign of Erik. She was almost glad he hadn't made an appearance yet, though this meant she didn't know what he would be planning. More songs came and went without a single disruption or interference. By the end of the first act, Aisling felt anxious Her song was next. Right before the end of intermission, she would sing a song she chose. She found a song to incorporate into the story. She'd play the manifestation of Aminta's feelings for Don Juan and would sing during a ballet sequence. That way there would be plenty of people around her and she would have someone to protect her in case the Phantom showed up. But Aisling knew Erik would still find a way.

The time finally came. Piangi moved off stage leaving Christine alone as the ballet began. She froze onstage as if entering her mind, all time stops. Aisling took a deep breath and moved across the stage as the music began to play. The light on Christine dimmed as the light on Aisling brightened. She looked out towards Don Juan and began to sing.

 _There only so much  
That a heart can take  
Before it starts to break_

 _Please don't make me love you_  
 _Please don't make me need you_  
 _I've no room in my life_  
 _For something like this_

 _Please don't take my mornings_  
 _Please don't steal my summers_  
 _I know they will vanish_  
 _The moment we kiss_

Aminta loves Don Juan but knows of his nature. She's fallen under his spell, desiring him as much as he does her. With just one kiss, he could be her undoing.

 _I grow weak when we talk  
I'm confused when we touch  
I should just walk away  
But that's asking too much_

 _Pease don't make me do this_  
 _Please don't make me want this_  
 _All my drams were taken_  
 _Until I met you_

 _You're the one I think of_  
 _Soon as I awaken_  
 _Funny how the heart tells_  
 _The mind what to do_

 _I'm not sure I can go through all_  
 _The joy and the pain_  
 _Much better now_  
 _To let these dreams take flight!_

It would hurt too much if he didn't love her. She's afraid of giving into her true desire if he leaves her as another conquest. Aisling poured as much of these feelings into her song by thinking of Erik. If their dreams are dashed then she would surely die from a broken heart. She needed his love to begin their new life.

 _Please don't make me love you  
Please don't make me need you  
Simplify my life  
By just setting me free_

 _Promise me you'll do this_  
 _Only you can do this_  
 _Please don't make me love you_  
 _Unless you love me_

The last strains died away and applause echoed throughout the room. Everyone thinks this is part of the show. Good. Now comes the second part of her act. Aisling remained frozen on stage as the light over her dimmed and returned to Christine. She continued with the show as written as if Aisling never sang. The opera continued as normal for a few more scenes until Don Juan and Aminta are reunited on stage. They began singing together and until the lights on stage flash. Aisling hadn't planned on this and neither had anyone else apparently. The room filled with nervous whispers and Aisling could see Christine searching the stage for something. When the lights came back on, just across the stage from Aisling, stood Erik. He wore the same cloak Piangi wore in the first act while seducing Aminta, his hood up over his head so no one suspects who he is. The light was dim on Christine and Piangi but in the dark Aisling could see Christine looked right at her. She gave her a quick glance before returning her attention to her Don Juan manifestation.

 **Ever since I saw you, shivers down my spine**  
 **You're the one, you're the chosen one _  
_I'm here to make you mine.  
** **You're the one, out of all the loves I've known,  
** **Every passing year alone,  
** **you are flesh of my flesh for all time.  
** **I've commanded armies, I've defeated kings,  
** **But today, seeing you this way, armies and kings seem trivial things,  
** **Empty and trivial things.**

Erik approached her like a panther stalking his prey. She felt his eyes on her and the fire ignited in her blood again. This was their play now. She is Aminta and he is Don Juan. As he came close enough to her, he reached up to touch her. Aisling wanted him to but remember they're still performing and pulled away.

 _Please don't make me love you,  
Please don't make me need you,  
You know very well I can't turn you away.  
I can feel the nightfall, I embrace your darkness,  
But must I give up all the beauties of day?_

Erik grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again.

 **Pure pleasure for infinity.  
Why should we all be born to die?  
I offer you my love, eternal love,  
A love unchanging as the stars above.**

He turned her so her back was facing him and he wrapped his arms around her.

 _ **My blood will be your blood, my bed will be your bed,  
Together we will face the centuries ahead.  
And when the world's grown old, our gold will still be gold.**_

 **There's always a tomorrow.**

He moved his hands up her body running them slowly over her skin causing her to shiver. He then began running his fingers through her hair and Aisling allowed him to control her. She pretended that he's begun hypnotizing her and is now under his complete control.

 _Another mist is closing in,  
I feel I'm losing all control._

 **You have the light of passion in your eyes,  
A look that nothing spoken can disguise,  
It tells me that you feel the things you want to feel,  
Your body wants me now, some things you can't conceal,  
We'll live our lives and then we'll live them once again.  
There's always a tomorrow.**

He moved down one of her arms until he reached her hand, entwining their fingers. Aisling turned to face him, her eyes alight with desire.

 _ **There's always a tomorrow.  
There's always one more night.**_

This is it. Raoul might be having his suspicions by now but she didn't care. Her dreams were taken on this very stage six years ago, but today those dreams are alive again. No more hiding. No more pretending. Aisling took her free hand and slowly reached up for the hood and pulled it back revealing Erik's face. His mask face the audience hiding his surprise at her action. She could almost feeling him pull away from her wanting to escape but she held his hand tight and kept her eyes fixed on his. Soon he understood what she was doing and they sang again.

 _ **How can we turn back when we have come so far?  
Any sacrifice is worth it to be where you are.  
**_ **I** / _you_ _**had**_ **you** / _me_ _**in**_ **my** / _your_ _**thrall,**_  
 **You** / _I_ _**had to fall,**_  
 _ **but who could ever resist?**_

He released her for a moment and reached into his cloak and pulled out a ring. It was a silver band with a blue diamond shaped like a heart with two roses on either side of the gem with the stems acting as the band. It was the most beautiful ring she ever laid her eyes on. He took her hands in his, still clutching the ring, and continued.

 _ **We're melting away in  
and we'll always stay in, **_

He slipped the ring onto her finger as they continued their duet.

 _ **Together we'll stay in the mist!**_

He pulled Aisling to him and kissed her. Everyone began gasping and chattering at the act but they didn't hear any of them. It was just the two of them now on that stage. His kiss was intense and passionate making her flush with unspoken desire. Only he could inspire such a feeling in her. As she pulled back from him her breath was ragged and her eyes burned, but she noticed something just behind him. She looked just behind Erik and saw a pair of hands reach at his. Aisling gasped but it was too late. In that instant, Erik's mask and wig came off revealing his horrible deformity. He let out a gut wrenching scream and turned to face whoever stole his shield. And there stood Christine holding his effects. The entire room filled with screams and shrieks of fright at the sight of his face. The theatre was in a panic and the police began closing in. Erik had to act fast. He pulled a knife from his cloak and threw it at a rope. As it cut through, the chandelier over head began to sway, indicating it was going to fall. Erik turned back to Aisling and grabbed her pulling her as close to him as possible.

"No! Don't shoot!" Raoul shouted as the police began closing in on them. But one of the officers had fired and Aisling let out a shriek and covered her ears while clinging closer to Erik. He set off a fire bomb causing the officer to jump back and Erik hit a switch on the stage causing the floor to give out under them. Raoul's attention was diverted when he heard the audience scream as the chandelier began to fall. He looked up to see it make its way towards the stage and he along with the rest of the armed guard vacated before it had a chance to hit the ground. Raoul began moving through the mob of escaping people trying to make his way to the stage. His plan went up in smoke and now the Phantom has Aisling. She would die because of his foolishness. However, he thought about her behavior on the stage. He began thinking she'd willingly given herself to him on stage, but then he remembered her telling him how the Phantom hypnotized her to do his will. He made her all those things, he must have. Raoul growled in frustration then spotted Christine running through the crowd. He went after her and grabbed her hand.

"Christine, where are you going? You have to get out of here!" Raoul shouted.

"I can't allow my friend to die for my wrong." She stated then tore away from her sweetheart but he took hold of her once again.

"I'll go with you! You don't know what he might do." Christine shook her head.

"I know very well what he will do. This is my fault so I must be the one to stop him. I won't let my friend die because of me!" And with that being said, she ran off in search if an entrance leaving Raoul behind in anger and frustration.

"Monsieur le Vicomte," he felt a hand grab his shoulder and her came face to face with Madame Giry, "come with me. I know where they are."

"But can I trust you?" He asked.

"You must. But remember; keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She said bringing up her own hand in example.

"But why?"

"Why? The Punjab lasso monsieur! Come now monsieur, we must hurry or we shall be too late!" And without another word she led him from the fray and towards one of the hidden entrances.

Erik had an arm around Aisling's shoulders and his cape covering her small form as they descended into the catacombs of the opera house. He held her on his left so that she didn't have to look at the deformed side of his face. As he continued down the corridors, Aisling began having a hard time keeping up with him and stumbled once or twice trying to keep pace. Every now and again she would look over her shoulder to see if anyone was following. She knew at some point Raoul would be on his way down to find them and hoped they had a good enough lead. He stopped for a moment then looked back towards where they came.

" _Christine… Christine, why? WHY!"_ As he shouted these last words he heard Aisling let out a shriek as she fell onto the ground. "Aisling!" He stopped walking and made his way to the fallen girl.

"I'm alright." She said trying to pull herself up. "I'm not as fast as you so it's hard for me to keep up." She smiled at him and he felt a small twinge of guilt. He was so caught up with Christine revealing his face; letting his anger run through him, he almost forgot about Aisling.

"Can you stand?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I think so-" But as she tried getting up, a sharp pain sprung from her foot. "Damn it!" Erik was a little surprised at her for using such language. When she was fourteen she usually never spoke in such a way. "I'll be fine, probably just twisted my ankle a bit." She continued getting up trying to ignore the pain. Erik shook his head then quickly whipped his arm behind her legs and proceeded to lift her into his arms. Aisling quickly clung to him looking down at the ground. She didn't like people lifting her ever since she was young when her father had lifted her over his shoulder and ended up falling flat on her face behind him.

"Aisling, look at me." He said but she was too focused on the ground to hear him. "Look at me." She heard him that time and slowly turned herself to look up into his intense green eyes and instantly felt her fear melt away. "I won't let you fall. You have to trust me." Aisling knew he wouldn't let her fall. Though he'd been rough with her the past few minutes, she knew he was angry that Christine betrayed him.

"I do trust you." She said then rested her head against his shoulder. After a second or two, he began walking again only this time being more careful. She hoped the next time they walk through these tunnels it's toward their new future away from here. But first, they had to face the oncoming storm from Raoul.

Mme Giry and Raoul made their way down the dark corridors of the catacombs as fast as they could. Even though Mme Giry knew well that Erik meant Aisling no harm, after Christine stole his mask she feared that all hell has broken loose and, knowing the Phantom, he could be unpredictable. She just hoped that he will remember his promise to her. She stopped when they reached the bottom of a large staircase and turned back to the young man in tow.

"Listen well vicomte," she said, "the Phantom is more dangerous now than ever. If he gets his hands on you he will not hesitate to kill you. Therefore, it is essential you keep your hand at the level of your eyes."Raoul brought his hand up to the level of his eyes, more just to pacify her than anything.

"I'll remember." He said. Mme Giry nodded satisfied with this. She turned back toward the dark corridor ahead of them and could hear the sound of water echoing off the walls and the water flowing at the end.

"He lives just across the lake monsieur." Madame Giry said pointing out towards the massive lake before them. "This is as far as I dare go." She turned back and began her journey to the surface.

"Madame Giry!" She stopped and turned to Raoul. "Thank you." She nodded to him and continued her ascension. Raoul rolled up his sleeves and made for the lake. "Prepare yourself, clever friend." He said and reached onto his belt and pulled out a gun. "Only one will die tonight. Let's see who will reign victorious."

* * *

Please Don't Make Me Love You and Mina's Seduction (with one lyrics change) written by Frank Wildhorn from _Dracula the Musical_


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Aisling was grateful for the fact that the dress didn't come with a corset, but she still had a hard time with it. First she wasn't sure how she was going to put it on by herself, then it came down to doing it all up. The dress still came with ties in the back to help make it tight enough to fit, but it wasn't easy working them up. She kept reaching in back to fascine the ties but only succeeded in frustrating herself.

"Urgh! Stupid dress!" She groaned as she worked the ties but just pulled her arms back around and stamped her foot. She reached back and grabbed the ribbons again but stopped when she felt a pair of hands upon her own, taking them from her hands.

"Allow me." Aisling felt her cheeks burn while his hands remained on hers. She released the ties and brought her hands back around and clasped them in front of her. "I heard you struggling and knew you wouldn't come looking for help." She sighed.

"Too many years of refusing to ask for help." She said flatly.

"Some traits never leave us, my dear." He said. "For example, you still sing to yourself when you think no one's looking." Aisling looked away embarrassed. "You also see the good in everything and everyone."

"Only in those who have good in them." She said. He halted his work for a moment.

"I'm still amazed that you can find anything good in me." He said, his voice almost a whisper. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Erik, I've told you. You're a good man, you've just had a lot of bad things happen to you." She gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back. He resumed working the ties and gave them one last tug before tying them off.

"There. That should do it." She stepped away from him and looked herself over. The dress was certainly very beautiful, but she wanted to see herself in a mirror. Of course, there were no mirrors around.

"How does it look?" She asked looking back to Erik.

"The most beautiful bride in the world." Aisling just laughed and shook her head. "I'm being serious."

"There's no way I'm the most beautiful bride in the world Erik." He lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face then rested his hand against her cheek.

"You are more beautiful than you know." Erik began leaning closer to her for a kiss but stopped half way as of sensing something… or someone.

"What's wrong?" Aisling wondered seeing the annoyance etched on his face. He backed away and made to leave the room.

"Wait right here." He said over his shoulder and left his fiancé alone. As he made his way over to the lake, he saw Christine standing behind the gate on the opposite side. "Well, this is quite the surprise." He said dryly. "Sick of your boy already Miss Daae?"

"I'm here to take Aisling back." She stated. Erik laughed.

"How sweet of you Christine." He said bitterly. "You're so concerned for your friend that you're willing to walk straight into the lion's den to retrieve her and return to your world of light. That world of cold, cruel light."

"Please, let her go! If you wish to punish someone, then punish me. Aisling doesn't deserve this!" She pleaded pressing herself against the iron gate as if believing she could meld through the bars to the other side.

"Christine, Christine. You understand nothing. This goes farther than just tonight. The girl stays." He said and began making his way back to the bedroom.

"I know Aisling gave you her word that she wouldn't sing again, I know she went back on her word not once but twice, but you must understand!" Erik rounded on her at that moment. She recoiled from the rage radiating from him at that moment.

"It is you who doesn't understand!" He shouted. "This goes farther than a few months dear Christine. Aisling is mine. She's been mine for years. I will not give her up again, not after struggling for so long." Christine became confused. What did he mean?

"Christine?" Both heads turned to find Aisling standing just a short ways from Erik. Christine noticed the wedding dress and more questions rose in her mind.

"Aisling? What is going on?" She asked. Aisling looked at her friend guiltily.

"I'm sorry Christine, but there's still something about me you never knew." She said. "I wanted to tell you when this was over…" Christine kept shifting between Erik and Aisling and it began to sink in. Her eyes widened as she finally understood.

"You… and him?" She asked. Erik scoffed at her.

"You're not the first one to misunderstand my intentions Christine." He said pessimistically. "The first time I took Aisling years ago, everyone thought I intended to kill her. Then again, what more can your world think of someone with a face like this." He pointed to his deformed face and Christine flinched. Aisling on the other hand came closer to him and turned him to face her.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now." She began. Erik tried to say something but she placed one finger on his lips to shush him. "For in your soul I have seen the man inside." Erik was on the verge of tears, but the new figure behind Christine returned him to his Phantom persona.

"Wait, it seems my dear, we've one more guest!" Aisling and Christine turned to see Raoul standing some ways away.

"Raoul, why are you here?" Christine questioned frantically.

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!" Erik said sarcastically. _"I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."_ He stepped in front of Aisling to shield him from the vicomte's eyes.

"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?"

"Ha! Your lover makes a passionate plea!"He said mockingly.

"Please Raoul it's useless!" She said trying to stop him.

"Release her! She's just a child! Release her! Show some compassion!" Erik's eyes flashed with anger at the boy.

"Did the world so compassion to me?" He was about ready to charge towards the gates but Aisling took hold of his arm and he immediately stopped himself.

"Please, at least let me see her!" Christine begged. Erik turned to look at Aisling and she nodded.

"Be my guest dear." He said and the gate started to rise. Raoul and Christine entered his lair and the gate quickly closed behind them. Aisling moved out from behind Erik and moved towards her friend. Christine embraced her when she came close enough. Erik watched the two girls for a moment and smiled before turning his attention to Raoul. _"Monsieur, I bit you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are_ yours _?"_ He pulled a lasso as if from nowhere and threw it around Raoul's neck causing Christine to let out a frightened gasp. The end of the rope was levitating as if on its own but Aisling could see a very thin wire holding it up. _"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing can save you now! No, not even Christine."_ He kept gazing at him angrily as he made his way to his organ. _"I won't lose her again. I lost her once those years ago. And those who dare try, I'll send them to their deaths! This is the price! This is the point of no return!"_ He pressed the keys of his organ playing an angry chord.

"And what about you, monsieur?" Raoul shot back. "You're obsessed with her! You killed her so no one could take her from you!" Erik let out a cruel laugh at his comment. Even Aisling felt her hair stand on end at the sound.

"Ah, you still don't get it do you?" He said. "I've already told you, I would never harm her."

"Aisling told me everything. She told me how you hypnotized her while she slept, luring her to you each night. You kidnapped her and held her prisoner until the police found you!" His statement only made Erik laugh harder. He found his naiveté so amusing.

"Yes, I know the fable you've been told. But this is only a story made up by those who refused to acknowledge the truth." He grabbed Raoul by his shirt and slammed him against the iron bars. "After all, who could love a monster? The only way I can make anyone love me is to control them. Perhaps I did control her, ever since she first heard my music she's been under my spell. No! Aisling found me. She ventured into my realm and sang for me before I even knew her name. She was mine before either of us knew it."

"You're delusional!" Raoul shouted.

"Raoul, shut up!" Aisling said. "You're making it worse."

"No, he needs to hear this. She doesn't really love you! She's been protecting Christine from you by facing you herself." Erik had his hand on his neck now.

"You never know when to shut up, do you?" He said in a low voice. Aisling had to do something. If she didn't, he'd kill him. She ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Erik, please stop this now." She begged.

"He has to die Aisling." He said in that same voice. "He'll try and take you from me, just as they did long ago." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He turned to face her and she clutched at his shirt.

"Stop all this pointless killing!" He looked down at Aisling and saw the tears falling down her face. "Don't let our freedom be stained with blood." While in her wedding dress she looked like an angel. But with her tears she seemed like a broken angel. He couldn't stand to see her this way. He gently wiped away one of her tears.

"I can't lose you again." He said in a broken voice. Aisling brought a hand to touch his ravaged face.

"You'll never be alone again."

With that being said, Aisling stood up on her tip toes and caught him in a loving kiss. She wouldn't leave him, no matter what. From the very first time she sang his music she belonged to him. There was nothing in either of their worlds that could divide them now.

"There's nothing they can do Erik." She pleaded. "Just let them go." Erik looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't deny her request. He went over to one of the many candelabras and plucked one of the lit sticks from its resting place. He went over to Raoul and held the flame over the rope holding the lasso up and it snapped releasing him.

"I want you to leave here and never return." He warned him. "If it wasn't for Aisling, you'd be dead by now." He threw the candle aside and returned to Aisling's side. Finally, the fight was over and they were free. But as quickly as their happiness came, the faster it went. Aisling's eye caught sight of Raoul pulling something from his shirt and saw a gun. He aimed it at Erik and was ready to shoot.

"NO!" She jumped in front of him just as the gun went off and soon felt a stabbing pain in her back and something warm and wet flowing from the wound. Erik and Christine watched in horror as Aisling, for the second time, protected her love from certain death.

"Aisling!" He caught her just before she fell to the ground and pulled one of his hands away from her back to find it covered in blood. "No… no this can't be happening!" He turned to Raoul and began seeing red. He carefully rested Aisling on the ground then strode over to him picking up the lasso and catching him with it around his neck. He was about ready to snap his neck when he heard the chanting of a mob.

 _"Track down this murderer! He must be found!"_

He threw Raoul aside and released the rope that was around his neck.

" _Leave here, forget me, forget all of this!"_ He shouted to Raoul and Christine. Christine tried approaching him but he merely pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" He bellowed. "Forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you!" Christine ran over to Raoul and pulled him up and began leading him away. "Take the boat, swear to me never to tell… the secrets you know of this angel in hell!" He watched as they made their escape and he continued shouting after them. _"Go! Go now and leave me!"_ He collapsed next to Aisling's body and gathered her in his arms. In the distance, the sound of a music box was heard playing Masquerade. Aisling's head turned towards the sound and smiled.

" _Masquerade…"_ She sang weakly, _"…paper faces on parade. Masquerade…"_

" _Hide your face so the world will never find you."_ He finished and she focused her gaze on him once more. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then rested his own on hers. "Aisling, I love you." Aisling let out a painful laugh before she started coughing.

"You have to get out of here." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving you here. I promised I would never leave you again." She just shook her head.

"If they catch you, they'll kill you. And if they do, I won't forgive you." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. Erik looked down at the dying girl and let a single tear fall from his eye and hit her cheek. Her head soon went limp and she let out her last breath. Erik could no longer hold back the sobs over the loss of his love. For the second time she died because of him and he knew it. Her words rang through his mind.

 _"…I won't forgive you…"_

He knew he had to escape before the mob came. He got to his feet with Aisling still in his arms and brought her back into the bed room and rested her on the bed. He took the sheet and brought it over her, covering her from head to toe. He couldn't bear to leave her, but he had no choice. He quickly made his way to his organ and moved it aside revealing a secret door. He pressed a secret switch and the door opened allowing him to escape. And just as the door closed, the organ moved back into place.

When the mob finally made it down to the Phantom's lair, they had just missed him leaving. Meg began wandering around and found the mask resting on the bench in front of the organ. She knew that he was no longer there, meaning that he escaped with Aisling. She went into the bedroom and saw there was something on the bed. She couldn't see what it was because there was a sheet covering it. It almost had the shape of a person.

 _Oh, please no!_ She thought. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it away…

Erik had made it safely outside the walls of the Palais Garnier. He looked back into the dark corridor he had just fled through and felt the overwhelming need to go back. He couldn't stand that he just left her there. But he had no choice. He sealed the exit and just stood and leaned against the wall letting his heart mourn the loss of the only girl who had ever truly loved him.

"So, you're still here?" He turned to see the stern face of Madame Giry. He slipped into a stone cold mask as he addressed the ballet mistress. "Meg had just returned. She thought you may want this back." She held out his mask to him and he took it and placed it on his face. "Is Aisling not with you?" At the mere mention of her name he felt himself being ripped apart.

"Aisling is dead." He said tonelessly trying to hide his sorrow and anger. "Surely your daughter would have figured that out."

"Meg thought she was with you."

"And why would she think that?" He shouted.

"Because, if she was dead, there was no sign of her anywhere." Erik head snapped around to face her.

"She was in the bedroom. I covered her with a sheet."

"Meg saw the form in the sheet Erik. But when she tore it away there was nothing there." Rik's face fell into a look of shock. There were no words that could be said for him. She had to be dead! But then, if she wasn't found…

Aisling felt sore all over. The world was dark and there was nothing in sight, but she felt every muscle in her body cry out when she tried to move. She didn't expect death to be this painful. She thought she wouldn't feel anything once she let go. Though, she didn't feel like moving anyway. The stillness felt nice and peaceful. Her eyes barely stayed open as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Soon, she began to notice a bright light somewhere in the distance. It almost looked like the moon to her. She also heard the faint sound of bells tolling away. Perhaps she's living her funeral.

"…ling…"

She twitched a little at the new sound. It was faint but sounded vaguely familiar.

"Aisling…"

The voice became louder. She felt her body being shaken and the pain returned. The darkness began to recede from her eyes and her mind began waking up again.

"Aisling! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

Aisling's eyes slowly opened. There were about four shadows standing over but as her eyes adjusted she took in the faces of two boys and two girls. She scanned each face then landed on the second female and recognized her as her roommate, Chelsea. Her face brightened seeing her wake up.

"Thank goodness, we thought you were dead for a moment." She said. Aisling's mind was still a bit fuzzy, barely remembering anything that happened. She looked around trying not to move her pounding head and found she was still lying on the ground just outside her dorm building at school. As her gaze fixed on the "moon" in the distance, she took in the sight of the clock tower. The face reading one o'clock.

"Chelsea, what happened to me?" She asked, her voice coming out like a croak. Chelsea took her hand.

"We don't know. We just found you lying here." She said. Aisling felt disappointed for some reason. She had another dream about him. It felt so real this time. If this was just another dream, why did she feel so awful?

"We just called an ambulance a few minutes ago. They'll be here soon." Said the other girl.

"Yeah, it looks like you lost a lot of blood. Whatever happened to you, it must have been bad." She heard one of the boys say. Something in her mind went off at that moment. What did he mean 'lost a lot of blood'? She lifted her head, ignoring the pounding on her brain, and could see a large red stain on her clothes. She panicked thinking something did happen to her while she was out cold. She moved a hand over the area to feel for a wound but met nothing. No pain, no gash, and the blood on her clothing felt dry.

"There's nothing there." She said. Her friends gave her a queer look but then Chelsea gasped and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful!" She said. "Who gave it to you?" Aisling thought she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She pulled her hand back and caught a glint of something metallic. She brought her hand to her face and found the ring. The silver band, the roses, the blue stone in the center… Then it hit her.

 _Impossible._ Her head began to swim and fell backwards on the ground. She could hear various voices calling her name as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Her eye catching the blaring red lights of the ambulance before the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

Bits of The Final Lair from ALW's _The Phantom of the Opera_.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Three days had passed since Aisling awoke. She spent a good amount of time in the hospital when she woke, the doctors questioning why she had blood on her clothes with no sign of a wound on her. Aisling knew they wouldn't believe her if she told them, so she told them she'd passed out and found the blood when she woke up. Luckily they ran a test and determined it was her own, ruling out the possibility of some heinous crime. She spent the whole day there recovering from her episode and, by the evening, the doctors determined she was fit to leave not finding anything physically wrong with her. Her roommate drove her back to campus and she spent the rest of the day in her room sleeping in her own bed.

In the following days she tried to get back in the rhythm of school but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about her time in Paris. For a second time she'd been to _his_ world. For a second time, she nearly thought it was all a dream. But this time she had proof. She gazed back down at her engagement ring and felt an overwhelming sadness invade her heart. She wished she could go back and tell Erik she was alive, but she doesn't even know how she came to his world this time. She doesn't even know how she came back. Something wasn't making sense to her. She couldn't even sleep properly as she thought about what happened. She'd been reliving the lair each time she closed her eyes and sometimes the scene would meld together with her death on the roof. She didn't want to keep reliving these moments.

"Aisling?" She looked up at her professor who was staring down at her with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You seem very…" Aisling sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping lately." She said. "Bad dreams."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor." Aisling just shook her head.

"I've already been to the hospital." She said as she turned a page in her textbook. She caught sight of her ring then looked down at it with love and sadness. This didn't escape her professor.

"Could these dreams have anything to do with… a man?" Aisling paused but didn't look her professor in the eye.

"You don't know the half of it." She made no indication to explain further so her professor didn't press the issue. Perhaps Aisling should have missed school today.

When Aisling got back to her room, she went through her closet to fish out her costumes for this weekend. Along with the Anime Club at the school, she would be attending Anime Boston, the largest anime convention in New England. That meant a long weekend of panels, guests, music, games, train rides, and sustained only on snacks and water. Thursday was when they would make the trip to Boston and spent the weekend in the city. She'd nearly forgotten about the event until a notification came up on her iPod. Luckily, she'd sent an email to her teachers that she wouldn't be attending classes on Friday because of the trip.

"Hopefully this weekend will take my mind off of everything." She said to herself.

She pulled out her costume and inspected it, making sure it was in good condition. She looked upon the blue dress and white apron of her Alice costume and smiled. Anime conventions were her ways of being herself yet also being someone else. She looked forward to these events each year with child like anticipation. After putting the outfit away, she took out her second outfit. Alice's ball gown. She remembered the dress she wore for the masquerade and felt a little sad. This year's ball was going to be a masquerade too. How ironic that she'd be dancing at another masque ball only this time there is no angry Phantom to break up the party. Aisling slapped both her cheeks trying to drive these thoughts from her mind.

 _You're trying to take your mind off of that!_ She thought. She took a deep breath and let the memories fade from her mind. She picked up her iPod and checked the day.

"Today is Wednesday," she said to herself, "tomorrow, we go to Boston." She placed the dress back in the suit case as her mind wandered back to Paris. To think, six years ago she had been in a world she believed was nothing more than a dream. Did anyone else know? Did her father know? Her sister? Anyone? She felt like a fool. Now that she knew the truth, would Erik try and find her or would he think her dead like before?

Please, come and find me. Please come and rescue me.

 **Elsewhere…**

In a school about 200 miles north of Aisling's, something just as interesting had only just occurred.

"You excited for AB?" A boy asked a pink haired girl. Her bright blue eyes shining with secret anticipation.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said calmly. "I wouldn't miss it." She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"You know, you don't have to work so hard Chris." The boy said. The girl chuckled.

"I work hard because I can." She said and placed her glasses back in place. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Care to join me Darren?" Darren smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask." Christine proceeded to pick up her things and place them in her bag before putting on her jacket. As the two left the library on their way to one of the many Chinese restaurants in town, up above, a streak of light appeared in the sky.

"A shooting star." Christine stopped walking and looked up to see more shooting stars fly across the sky.

"Whoa! Chris, over there!" She turned to where Darren was pointing and saw something, or someone, unconscious on the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!" They ran over to the person and tried to get a look at his face. When they turned him over, the first thing Christine noticed was the white mask covering half the man's face. "It can't be."

"You know him?" He asked the pink haired girl. Christine couldn't hide the shock on her face as she stared at the man before her.

"Yes, I know him." She said. "We need to get him somewhere."

"My dorm building isn't too far. Let's go there." Christine nodded and they began carrying the unconscious Phantom away.

Erik couldn't remember what happened before he blacked out. All he remembered was hearing Madame Giry telling him Aisling's body was not found where he left her and he tried going back down to find her. But when he was only half way down, he began feeling dizzy and collapsed on the cold ground of the stone corridor. As he began regaining is faculties, he noticed that he was not lying on the stone ground but on something soft. Or, at least, softer. He tried opening his eyes and found himself in a very unfamiliar setting. There were two beds in the room, one of which he was occupying, some strange objects rested on the tops of the furniture. As he took in his surroundings, he knew he couldn't still be in Paris anymore. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed the strange posters on the walls and various gadgets all over the room.

 _Could it be?_ He wondered. _Is this…_

He tried getting up when the door opened and a young man came in and noticed him.

"Hey, you shouldn't try to get up." He said and pushed him back down onto the bed. "You gave us a real shock last night buddy. We were about to call an ambulance to get you." Erik rested his head on the pillow and brought a hand up to his face. He felt something amiss about his face when he didn't feel his mask and began to panic. "Relax! It's right here." He gestured towards the desk right next to them and, as he said, his mask was resting atop it. He reached for the mask and brought it back to his face. "I gotta say man that is a really good make up job. Are you into theater too?" Erik just stared at the boy wondering why he didn't seem at all uncomfortable about his face.

"Do you not fear me?" He wondered.

"Should I be?" He asked. Erik was unsure about this boy. He said he's not bothered by him, but he saw his face! "So, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Darren." He said holding his hand out to him. Erik reluctantly took it.

"Erik." He said cautiously.

"So, how do you know Christine?" Erik's head snapped towards Darren at the mention of Christine.

"Christine is here? How could she be here?"

"She goes to school here." He said matter-of-factly. Erik was feeling slightly confused. Christine couldn't be here. If this was another world it couldn't be her. So who could she be?

Christine sat in her room thinking back to the night before. She had come across someone dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar as well; as if she knew this particular Phantom. Her mind automatically thought of Aisling. She had a terrible urge to call and make sure her baby sister was alright. So, she picked up her phone and picked out her number on her contacts. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

" _Hello?"_ She was relieved to hear her on the other end.

"Hey, it's Christine."

" _Hi Christine. What's up?"_

"Just thought I'd check in on you." She answered. "Say, Aisling… has anything happened to you recently? Anything… unusual?" There was a long pause before she could answer.

" _Um… unusual how?"_

"I mean, anything." Aisling didn't answer. "Aisling?"

" _Well, a couple nights ago..._ " Her voice trailed off.

"A couple nights ago, what?" She asked.

" _I was out walking late at night… and I passed out just as the clock struck midnight."_ She said.

"Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

" _I'm fine."_ Aisling said. _"My roommate found me and called an ambulance. I was at the hospital all day but they released me that evening."_ Christine gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you remember anything?" She asked.

" _Before or after I passed out?"_

"After. Or before. It doesn't matter." Aisling was silent on the other end for a while.

" _Before, there wasn't anything special. After, just before the ambulance came, my roommate found me and I found blood all over me."_

"What!" Christine shouted. "Why were you covered in blood? Was it yours?"

" _I don't know!"_ Aisling shouted back. _"There wasn't a wound anywhere on me so I don't know! But the blood was mine."_ She was silent again. Christine began feeling nervous. She had a feeling Aisling wasn't telling her everything.

"What about while you were unconscious?" She asked. "Do you remember anything?" Aisling remained silent for a long while before she answered.

" _I dreamt I was in Paris… with the Phantom."_ She said. Christine nearly dropped the phone. Her sister had a dream about the Phantom and now the Phantom was here with them. Something was missing but she knew her sister was not about to tell her. _"Hello? Christine?"_

"Yeah, I'm here." She said hastily.

" _Anyways, I have to go now. I'm getting my stuff together for Boston. I'll see you at the convention, right?"_

"Yeah, I'll see you there." She said. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

" _Thanks. I'll see you later then."_ And with that, she pressed the disconnect on her phone.

 _Could she have remembered?_ She thought. It had been a long time since the incident those years ago and she feared if her sister had any recollection of what happened to her. So far there was no indication, but she never doubted she knew something.

"Time for answers." She said and grabbed her jacket before exiting her room. She needed to find this Phantom.

Erik just sat in the bed watching Darren at his desk tap away on his computer. He watched the illuminated screen change every few seconds and tried to piece together in his brain how this technology worked. If only he could take it apart and see… Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Darren got up to open it and on the other side stood a woman with pink hair, crystal blue eyes and black rimmed glasses. But what struck Erik the most about this girl was her face. She looked similar to Aisling.

"Is he awake?" She asked Darren.

"Yeah, he just woke up." He turned towards the bed where Erik was lying. He looked up at the girl and noticed the recognition in her eyes.

"Can I have a minute alone with him?" Darren didn't protest and decided it best to leave anyway. He felt Erik's eyes on him the whole time since he woke and it creeped him out. When they were alone, Christine turned to face Erik again. "I suppose you don't remember me."

"I take it you're Christine." He said. She smiled.

"Yes, but I mean you don't remember me… from before." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You kidnapped my younger sister." So he was right. This woman is Aisling older sister. He thought back and did recall her interacting with her family before at the opera house at the competition. He also remembered a young blond haired girl who would constantly fight with her.

"You were blond then." He said. Christine smiled.

"So you do remember." She chuckled a bit. "Yes. I'm Christine Warner." She soon regained a cold demeanor as she addressed him. "So, what do you want with her this time?" Erik's eyes narrowed at her question.

"What are you asking?" Christine took a seat at the desk near the bed.

"I know what you did before. That you kidnapped her and held her captive for three days before her 'death' during her rescue." Erik's eyes flashed with fury at her words.

"Don't test me." He growled. She shook her head.

"We were told you killed her." He sprang from the bed and he pinned her to her seat frightening her greatly.

" _I did no such thing!"_ He roared. _"It was they who murdered her, not I!"_ He pushed himself away from her and walked to the window, gazing out at the strange world before him. "I would never harm such an angel." Christine saw the way he looked as he spoke of her and felt regret at her accusation.

"But, when you took her…" He sighed.

"I didn't want to lose her. She was meant to win that day, everyone knew it. When she won she was going to stay in Paris." Christine thought back to that day. When the other girl won, Aisling looked distraught. She noticed the fear and pain in her eyes after losing. At first she thought it was because she really wanted to win; that she was sore about losing. Then she remembered her sister wasn't usually a sore loser.

"She wanted to stay… because of you." Erik smirked at her realization.

"I'm sure you, like all the others, wondered how her voice became so good. I am the reason she succeeded. I trained her voice in the time she was there up until she was discovered. If I hadn't heard those men speaking just outside my box, I would have realized too late. There was no other way."

"You really loved her." He flinched a bit at her words. "I'm right, aren't I?" He released a shuttering breath.

"You don't know what it's like… to see the one you love die before your eyes… then spend six, long, agonizing years believing she is dead. Then she came back to me." Christine jerked her head up at this. "She recently paid a visit to my world. In that time, I had no idea she was alive and well. And when she revealed herself to me…" His fists were clenched at the memory. He felt awful for not realizing her sooner. "…But in time, I knew she returned. I tried to protect her as I had before, but she was taken from me once again."

"So you're here to take her back." She finished.

"Precisely." He said easing himself back onto the bed. "She still wears my ring."

"Your ring?" She asked. He met her eye and sent her a silent hint causing her to give a shocked look. "You were going to marry my sister?" He turned away.

"Yes." He muttered. Christine shook her head.

"I can't believe this."

"You'd best believe it." He said coolly. "I intend to find her and take her back. When she was taken from me, her memories with me were erased and she lived in ignorance for all these years. I, on the other hand, lived with the pain of her loss. Despite what I went through, hers is the worse torture. She wasn't allowed to feel for me, for us. They took everything from her. It's much worse to feel nothing at all than to experience pain, because pain is proof that you're alive." Christine did remember when her sister returned to their world. She looked broken and lifeless when they retrieved her. When they brought her back, she spent weeks at the hospital helping her recover. Which is why she found it strange that when she'd been brought home, she acted as if nothing happened. Christine had also been told not to speak of the incident with her. If what Erik said is true, then she needed to do something. She didn't want her baby sister to live heartbroken the rest of her life.

"I actually just spoke with her." She said. This regained his attention. "She's on her way to Boston."

Aisling stared out the window of the coach bus, watching as trees and signs rush passed them as they make their way down the highway towards Massachusetts. She looked back down at her ring and felt her heart start to break. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Erik again after this. He most likely thought she was dead… again. She wasn't even sure how she managed to get back this time; it just happened. Would it happen in another six years? She couldn't wait that long.

"Aisling." Her head snapped up when she heard her name.

"Huh?" She turned to her friend next to her.

"I was just asking if you wanted to switch seats. We can move back a few closer to the group." Aisling looked behind them and saw two empty seats towards the back.

"Oh, sure." They picked up their bags and they moved further to the back of the bus.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been spacing out more than usual." Aisling couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine." She lied. "It's just a long drive."

"It is. But by tomorrow, the convention awaits." Aisling tried feeling excited for Anime Boston, but her mind just kept wandering to her time in Paris. Wishing she could return to Erik and stay in his realm of music. Now that she knows none of what happened was a dream, how will she live her life? She can't go on as if nothing happened. Damn, why was this so complicated?

Later that night, the day had been eventful enough even though the con wasn't for another day. After arriving in Boston, the group made their way to the train station and purchased 7-day tickets for the T train. Afterwards, they made their way to the hotel to check in and drop off their things before making their way to the convention site where they could register; since they pre-registered they could take care if this now. Then they took the train and went to an authentic ramen shop and bought some actual ramen. Now, they were back at the hotel completely exhausted from the day. By now, everyone was asleep, dreaming of the coming days. All except for Aisling. As tired as she was, she found sleep was eluding her, as it had been for the past week. She slipped out of bed and went over to the window on the far side of the room and looked out over the city.

"Oh Erik…" She sighed.

" _The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by… Night steals in pacing the floor."_ She sang to herself as she made to leave the room, making sure to take her key card with her. _"The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep… 'til I hear you sing…"_

Christine had told Erik that they would be making the trip to Boston tomorrow morning. The thought of finding Aisling was consuming his thoughts and making him restless. Just then, he thought he heard someone singing and turned towards the window.

"Erik, what is it?" Darren asked seeing him move towards the window.

"' _Til I hear you sing…."_

He heard her voice singing in his mind. Her voice filled with a terrible longing, singing for him to find her.

" **And weeks pass. And months pass, seasons fly… Yet you don't walk through the door…"** He began singing as if responding to her, **"…and in a haze I count the silent days… 'til I hear you sing once more."**

" **And sometimes at nighttime  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air"**

Aisling found herself outside the hotel. As she felt the cold night air blow around her she felt an overwhelming feeling overtake her. She didn't know what it was, but she has felt it once before, though she can't remember. She suddenly heard a voice. His voice. She searched the shadows around her thinking she would catch him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

" **And years come, and years go, time runs dry… still I ache down to the core…"** She heard his voice sing on and felt her heart swell a bit.

" _My broken soul can't be alive or whole… 'til I hear you sing once more."_ She sang back. " _And music, your music, it teases at my ear… I turn and it fades away and you're not here!"_ She fell down to her knees and felt tears threatening to fall. _"Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die!"_

" _ **Without you, what are they for?"**_

" _ **I'll always feel no more than halfway real… 'til I hear you sing once more!"**_

Both Erik and Aisling sang out in their respective places and somehow could feel each other's presence. Aisling could almost hear his voice singing right next to her as Erik could almost hear her voice crying out for him.

Erik knew he had to find her. He would fight to bring her back with him, and kill all those in his way.

* * *

Til I Hear You Sing written by ALW from _Love Never Dies_


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Christine, Darren, and Erik packed the car and were on the road for Boston the following morning. Normally, Erik probably would have been watching the strange sites passing him as they traveled, marveling at the evolution of technologies and industrial wonders of this new world. But right now, his mind was set on Aisling. He knew she was in Boston and it would take them several hours until they reach the city, but from what he learned, the convention center was going to be packed with people. But Christine had assured him that if need be, she could probably reach Aisling on her cell phone. He was still slightly confused on how the little device allowed people to speak to others even if they were exceedingly far distances away. But this world's technology is foreign to him, no doubt he would figure out in time.

"It's not something that can be easily explained." Darren said. "It's just one of our more convenient technologies." Erik would have to be satisfied with that.

"How will we know where to find her?" Erik asked. Christine shook her head but kept her eyes on the road as she drove.

"The center is massive and there should be thousands of people there already. Not to mention most of them will be wearing costumes."

"Why?" Erik was beginning to feel his hope fade at finding her.

"At anime conventions, it's a pretty normal occurrence. But, I know who Aisling is dressed as." Erik perked up. "She's dressed as Alice from a version of Alice in Wonderland. So, we have to look for a girl in a blue dress and wearing a blond wig."

"And how hard will that be?" Christine remained silent making him nervous. He remembered how they explained these sorts of events; thousands of people all dressed I various costumes, games, guests, a formal ball…

"Christine, does Aisling plan on attending the ball tonight?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"My best guess is she will." She answered. "Ever since she found out about the ball, she would go. It's kind of cute watching her fuss over what she'd wear. Since it's a formal event she always wants to look nice." Erik began formulating a plan. If he couldn't find her while they were there, it was a strong possibility she would attend the ball. If he could find out where it's being held he could easily slip in and find her.

"If she is there, I will be there as well."

"First things first." Darren said. "If you're going to attend the con, you'll have to register. Then you'll have to get a ticket for the ball itself."

"And how, pray tell, am I to do that?" He all but growled at the younger man.

"If you're worried about whom you are or something, no one's going to care." Erik raised his visible eyebrow at him. "The Phantom of the Opera, in this world, is just a story. No one will think you're the real Phantom. But you may be swarmed by a lot of girls while you're there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're the Phantom for one," Christine began, "and you have a legion of Phangirls that you could only dream of. Second, believe it or not, but you are pretty sexy." He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. Women… wanting him? Was this even possible?

"Just letting you know what you're in for." Darren said playfully. Erik was beginning to feel more uncomfortable about the situation after hearing this. He was just hoping he could find Aisling and they would return to Paris, but now he knew it was going to be much more difficult. "And don't worry about registration. I can give you some money to cover it."

As the hours flew by, there was still one thought on his mind. Since Christine obviously remembered him from the past, did that mean their father remembered as well? The thought of that man withholding such memories from his daughter made his blood boil. He was the reason she died all those years ago. If he hadn't found them, Aisling would have still been with him and would have never gone a day without him by her side. He remembers the day their world fell apart for it has haunted his dreams since that day…

 _Erik prowled the cat-walk watching the police search the stage for any of his secret entrances. They had come close to finding a few, but the made sure they were all secured before he took Aisling. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Her father has been working with the police to find them since her disappearance and Erik was becoming very irritated with the man._

" _Anything yet?" He asked the chief of police._

" _I'm sorry Mister Warner. We've had no luck locating an entrance." He answered. He gave a cry of frustration and ran his hands through his hair._

" _Dad, you've been at it for three days now. Maybe we should go home and let the police find her." Christine said to her father. "Besides, if I know the Phantom, he'd be three steps ahead of us and locked up his lair tight and booby trapped it to a T." Erik smirked at the older girl at her deduction._

" _You can return home if you wish Christine. But I'm staying to make sure Aisling is safe." Erik's smile turned into a frown at his words and knew he would become a nuisance to him. He supposed that came with being a father, not as if he would know. "Take your brother with you too. You can stay with your mother until I find her." Christine nodded and left her father to his excursion. A rumble of thunder was heard outside indicating an approaching storm. He knew Aisling was terrified of loud noises and wasn't sure if she hated thunder, so he figured he could leave them for a while and return home for some time._

" _Monsieur!" Just as he made his leave, he heard a triumphant cry coming from the dressing room. He ran down to check and found that one of the guards had found the entrance behind the mirror. "I found an opening! We can get in here!"_

Damn. _He thought and opened one of his other entrances and began his hastened decent to his lair._

 _By the time he reached the lake, he could hear the faint shouts of the approaching mob. He had to hurry if he and Aisling were to escape. He crossed the lake and found Aisling sitting at the piano playing an unknown melody. Maybe a song from her world. She turned and saw him leaving the boat and sprang from her seat and ran over to greet him like she usually did._

" _You're back early." She said and pulled him into a big hug. For a second Erik forgot about the approaching danger and hugged her back and kissed her hair. He pulled back after a moment and Aisling noticed the serious yet fearful look on his face._

" _We have to leave, now." He said. "They've found one of my entrances and are on their way here." Aisling's smile faded and was replaced with a look of panic._

" _How?"_

" _The mirror, in the dressing room. They must have found out it was two way glass. We have no time to waste." He grabbed her arm and brought her over to a curtain and lifted it revealing a secret passage. "I believe you're familiar with this passage?" It took a moment for it to sink in, but she remembered it as the corridor she fell into that first night. "We'll take this passage to the dormitories, then we can take another passage leading to the stables and we'll find my horse and escape."_

" _I'm scared." She muttered. Erik threw his cloak over her shoulders then wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

" _I won't let them take you from me." He promised her and they began their journey through the dark. The walk was taking a long time, but it was the best way to get to the dorms. Aisling's ears pricked up when she heard voices coming from behind._

" _I hear something." She said. Erik stopped and turned to see a light back where they came._

" _They found the tunnel." He hissed and took Aisling by the hand. "Run!" They ran through the corridor with the mob hot on their trail. Aisling looked back and saw some people appear._

" _They're gaining on us!" She shouted and they picked up the pace._

" _They're they are!" Someone shouted. "Don't let him get away!" They finally found the way to the dormitories and made their ascent. By the time they reached the opera house again, there were some police officers in the hallway that must have still been searching for an entrance._

" _Hey, over there!" One of them noticed them and they came towards them._

" _Damn. Let's go!" He pulled her from the corridor and they ran off in the opposite direction. Erik wasn't sure where he was running but anywhere they could hide would help._

" _Halt! Or we'll shoot!" One of them shouted and aimed a gun at them._

" _No! You could hit the girl!" The other shouted and they began pursuing them. With no other option, Erik decided to head towards the roof. He pulled her along up the many twisting stairs until they reached the door to the roof. When they made it outside it was raining. Erik was glad he gave Aisling his cloak or he would have to worry about her catching a cold._

" _Over here." He pulled her over to one of the statues and hid them behind it. They heard a door open and several footsteps were heard on the stone ground._

" _I saw them coming up here." One of the officers said. There was some silence for a while but Erik knew they were not out of danger just yet._

" _Let's check the upper levels." Another officer said and they left the roof. Erik peaked around the corner making sure no one else was outside. When he saw that they were alone, he moved out from behind the statue and Aisling came out after him._

" _Are they gone?" She asked._

" _I believe so." He answered and held his hand out to her and she took it graciously. But as soon as she stepped away, the door opened again with a group of soldiers came out pointing their guns at them._

" _The Phantom of the Opera, we presume!" The chief shouted. Erik pulled Aisling behind him but as soon as he did, a guard sprung out from one of the statues and grabbed her, pulling her away from him._

" _NO!" The guard pulled out a gun and pointed it at him making him stop._

" _Come no closer!" He said. "Monsieur, we've recovered your daughter." Erik turned to the mob and saw a man in regular clothes step forward._

" _Aisling, my little girl!" He said and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I've been so worried about you!"_

" _Dad, please! Let him go." She begged him. "Just let him go. He's not a bad person." He looked over at Erik and glared at him._

" _Trying to brainwash my girl, are you?" He said icily. "I want him killed for kidnapping her!"_

" _No! Leave him alone!" Aisling tried wrenching herself from her father's grasp but he was too strong. The police all began taking aim at Erik._

So, this is how it ends. _He thought and looked over at Aisling._ At least I was able to love you and have your love in return. _Then, the next few seconds became a blur. Just as the police were about to fire, Aisling managed to free herself from her father and ran out in front of him. He heard one of the officers shout to the others not to shoot, but it was too late._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _A single shot rang out through the air and he saw Aisling's father's face contort with horror. Then, he saw Aisling fall to the ground. He looked down at her still form and began seeing a pool of blood form around her body. His blood ran cold and his body started to shake. She was dead! He ran towards her and knelt beside her. He lifted her into his arms holding her as close as possible. He angel is dead. He lifted his eyes toward her father. He led these men to him, he sent them after them, he's the reason she's dead. He fixed an icy glare at the man._

" _You…" he said his voice a cross between a whisper and a growl, "…this is all your fault." Her father tried to approach._ " _Stay back!" He hissed and he stopped. Erik stared down at the girl before him and knew she had died on impact since he couldn't see her breathing. "This is your fault! If you didn't try and take her from me she would still be alive!_

" _You have no place to speak of my daughter, you creature!" He shouted. "You kidnapped her and tried to run off with her! She has a family and friends who are waiting for her to come home! You only care about your own selfish desires and would take this beautiful child from those who truly love her!"_

" _Ah yes, her_ family _." He said putting as much emphasis on the word "family" as he could. "She's told me about her family. The mother who manipulates and controls her children for her own selfish wants. An overbearing father who says he wants the best for his daughter but ends up forcing his opinions upon her. A sister who spent most of her life directing her anger onto her younger sister and a brother she couldn't have a relationship with because he sided with their elder sibling. Yes, a family that loves her but hurts her more than they care to know."_

 _He looked uncomfortable at his words. This is exactly what he wanted, for him to understand the shame his daughter bore for her family. But as soon as the moment came, it disappeared. The man looked to the police captain who then signaled to his men. The officers soon had the Phantom surrounded._

" _Do you wish the Phantom dead monsieur?" The captain asked._

" _No, let him live." He said. "Let him remember this day for the rest of his life." And with that, the officers came on him. He tried fighting against them defending Aisling with all his might, but they soon overpowered him. They knocked him down to the ground while one took Aisling's lifeless body and brought it back to her father._

" _Shall I bring her down to the entrance?" He asked._

" _Yes. I'll be right behind you." The officer walked past him and he heard the door to the roof open and close._

" _Fall back men! We must see monsieur Warner and his daughter to the gateway!" The officers began filing out with the man close behind._

" _Best hope you never meet me again monsieur!" Erik shouted. He stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the crumpled heap on the ground. "The next time we meet, you will know what hell is truly like!"_

Yes, he would take great pleasure placing him into his own personal hell. But the time for revenge will have to wait until he had Aisling back in his arms.

Aisling was becoming exhausted. When she arrived at the con, she and her friends went to get in line for opening ceremonies, only to have her kidnapped by another Alice cosplayer, this one from Pandora Hearts, grabbing her and pulling her aside asking for her picture. Afterwards, she had planned on going to the Anime Court Case but found if she did go she probably wouldn't be able to get in. So now she was seated outside the large ball room where the dance lessons were being held and waited. Her phone started to ring playing the _Heart no Kuni no Alice_ theme and she jumped a bit when she felt it go off. She pulled out the phone and checked the caller ID.

 _Dad._ She thought slightly irritated. She pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

" _Hey, how's the convention?"_ He asked cheerfully.

"Fine." She answered.

" _What did you do so far?"_ She really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"I went to opening ceremonies and right now I'm waiting for the formal dance class to open up." She said.

" _That sounds like fun."_ She rolled her eyes. _"So, did you find out anything about your grades?"_ She sighed. She hated when he got to the topic of school.

"I tried finding out but I couldn't." She stated. It wasn't a lie; she did try to look up her grades but had no luck.

" _Well, I want you to make sure you're able to go back next year. School is very expensive."_ Aisling was about ready to shout that she already knew. But she held her tongue, knowing getting angry would do her no good.

"I know. I'm doing the best I can." She explained.

" _I'm just saying this because I care about you. I want you to do well."_

"I know." She said curtly. "Look, I have to go. Their beginning to line up for the lesson."

" _Alright. I'll call you later."_ Her head was already hurting thinking of their next conversation.

"'Kay. I'll talk later." _Hopefully not for the rest of the con._

" _Bye."_ She forced out a 'bye' before pressing the disconnect button on her phone. Aisling couldn't stand talking to her father, especially when it came to school. She didn't want him constantly giving her grief about what she was doing. As she looked back on her decision on majoring in meteorology her parents were excited with the idea. Aisling was only half excited. In fact, she was only half interested. It's true that she found the subject fascinating and was willing to learn, but her heart always seemed to pull her in a different direction.

In her earlier years of high school, she was still unsure about what she planned to do with her career afterwards. She was not very good in History and was average in Science, Math, and English. However, one subject she always did well in was Music. She joined the girl's chorus her first year of high school then placed in concert choir her sophomore through senior year. Music had always been something special for her since she was young, long before her love for Erik had even appeared. When she sang, she always felt a sense of freedom and expression. A couple times in the chorus class she would start belting out the song they were practicing and have a few heads around her turn in her direction with astonished looks on their faces. And when she began concert choir, she tried being a little bolder and tried out for solos for songs. She never got any, but she felt a sense of accomplishment just by trying. She believed that music was something she would love to continue doing. It seemed like a good idea. But all dreams end eventually…

One day, while she was out with one of her family members, she had said that she probably wanted to go into music as a major. Almost immediately she was shot down. She was told that she would never get anywhere with music; that it was just a waste of time. She felt a part of herself shatter with embarrassment and sorrow. She finally said what she wanted to do and was told _this_. It was one of her rare moments where she would open up about her thoughts and ideas only to have them thrown back at her. So, she decided she would have to think of something else to satisfy everyone's curiosity. That's when she decided on meteorology. It seemed like a good option. But now was feeling the strain that her choice landed her with. At her current school, her classes were driving her mad! The Calculus course she was taking taught everyone as if they had taken the course in high school, assuming they understood the material already. Her chemistry class was using online homework that, she would be able to work on and finish a majority of, but also have things they have yet to go over, even on the last day it was due. And her main meteorology courses... well, she wouldn't say they were bad. They weren't as bad as her other classes. But some of her professors were also not that great either. A vast majority of them would just give them the notes they have then leave them on their own without going into a bit more for those who didn't quite understand. Some would just not tell them much at all and have them find out themselves. This wasn't how she was taught in high school or at the community college she attended. She felt a sense of loss in her choice.

Now, when the anniversary of her and Erik's first meeting arrived, she was tossed back into his world for a second time and went through so much. But, in the end, she found him again and managed to help him see her once again as he did years ago. Erik… she missed him so much. She still wore the ring he gave her before her death. She raised the ring on her finger to her lips and kissed it. Was Erik still in his world? Was he finding a way to her and will take her away from this world? Or would he believe her dead like before and lose hope?

Then she turned her head and saw her reflection in a mirror that embodied the wall behind her. She could barely recognize the girl staring back at her.


	23. Chapter 21

Just dropping a little note before the story continues. I'll be taking a break on Christmas since I will be busy celebrating and working for my time and a half on my paycheck. The next chapter will come the day after Christmas so this will give me a break. Have fun and spread the smiles this season! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Aisling walked up to the mirror and reached out to touch the cold glass. She stared into the eyes of her reflection and saw only a stranger looking back. She pulled the wig she was wearing from her head and let her light brown hair show; all braided and clipped up. But she still didn't recognize herself. She only saw half the person she was supposed to be.

" _Look at me."_ She began singing almost unconsciously. _"They might think they see who I really am… But they'll never know me. Everyday it's as if I play a part…"_ She pushed away from the glass and started walking across the room to the opposite wall. _"Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."_ She turned back around to stare at herself in the mirror.

" _Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside…"_

Aisling was completely unaware of the stares she was receiving for suddenly belting out in the middle of the hallway. In fact, she was not even aware she was singing in the middle of the hallway.

" _How I pray that a time will come  
I can free myself from their expectations  
On that day I'll discover someway to be myself  
And be loved for who I am"_

To be loved for who she is. To be able to still be childish while also acting grown up. To be able to be a little spontaneous at random moments but also being calm and quiet at others.

" _They want a docile lamb;  
no one knows who I am  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?_

" _Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"_

She felt her heart continue its desperate plea for freedom and acceptance. All those years of silence have started catching up to her and want to break free.

" _I can hear my heart cry to be set free  
Yet I find myself pretending this is me_

" _Why must I keep concealed  
What I think, how I feel  
Must there me a secret me  
I'm forced to hide_

" _Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside…"_

She looked towards the ceiling and felt her heart spending the last of her emotions to finish what it started.

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside…"_ She felt her legs give out and fell to her knees, ignoring the feel of the hard carpet rubbing against her bare legs. She hung her head and felt a tear escape her eye. The sound of clapping broke her from her trance and she looked up to see everyone on the small area applauding her. She felt her cheeks burn up and quickly got to her feet, stumbling a bit, and running to the far wall next to the doors to the ball room where she slid down again and buried her face in her hands.

"How the hell did that happen?"

Christine, Darren, and Erik exited the train and found themselves in what appeared to be a large shopping mall. They decided it to be easier to just take the train into the city instead of driving around for God knows how long to find a garage to park in, especially since Con weekends were very busy.

"Now, the convention center should be around here somewhere." Christine said tapping her hammer on her shoulder. Christine was dressed as Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim, and boy did she look the part. She had on a blue wig with a pair of goggles strapped to her head, a blue sweatshirt, pink bloomers and white and pink socks and shoes topped off with a blue bag with a pink star stitched on the side and a duct tape hammer with a retractable handle. Darren was dressed as Scott, just a yellow t-shirt with Plumtree printed in red across the chest and a pair of blue jeans, and even brought along a fake guitar with him.

"Is it necessary for you to be dressed like that?"

"Well, when we get there, you'll see why we are." And they began their trek to find the convention center. They passed many different shops along the way from clothing and jewelry stores to toy stores and candy shops. But what they were really looking for was right in front of them. They started finding more people dressed in costumes from either various anime or video games. While arriving at the food court, they found the entrance to the Hynes Convention center and the Sheraton just across the way. But, as they faced the threshold of both the convention center and the adjacent hotel, Erik was beginning to have his doubts.

"How are we going to find her in all this?!" He shouted gesturing to the crowd of cosplayers around them.

"Just relax." Christine said swinging her hammer before resting it back on her shoulder. "We'll find her."

Erik began feeling self-conscious with so many people around and nearly regretting his decision to come here. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he whipped around to find a group of girls dressed in the most outlandish outfits from dresses to armor and some more scantily clad for his liking. Each girl wore a bright smile on their faces.

"Sick Phantom costume." One of them said. "Hey, do you mind if we take a picture with you?" Erik looked to Christine and she smiled and nodded.

"I… suppose." He answered and the girls giggled with delight.

"I'll hold the camera for you." Christine offered and handed her hammer to Darren. She took the camera from the girls and they all gathered around Erik moving so close that he felt unsure about their contact. When the camera flashed he started seeing spots before his eyes. "Okay, I got it."

"Thanks. We'll see you later." The girls took back their camera and walked off into the crowd.

"They seemed very… nice." Erik said slightly confused.

"It's an anime convention. A lot of these people are the nicest you'll ever find." Christine took Erik's arm and began leading him towards the Sheraton Hotel adjoining the shopping center. Erik noticed another center just across the way and read the large letters above the entry way: Hynes Convention Center. "We have to get our badges before we can walk around otherwise we'll get in trouble. And we have to get you registered."

A while later, Christine had gone off in search of the Phoenix Ball tickets while Darren helped Erik with registration. When she found the place they were being sold, she didn't hesitate to buy one. She wasn't planning on going herself, but she knew Erik would need this to get in. Otherwise, he would probably find another way in…

"…Hey, were you here earlier when that girl was singing?" She heard a group talking a ways away.

"Yeah. She just randomly started singing in the middle of the hallway. It was kind of weird."

"But she was pretty good. I actually almost started crying."

"I did cry."

"Who was she anyway?"

"Not sure. All I know was she was wearing a blue dress and was holding a blond wig in her hand."

Christine felt herself freeze at that last sentence. A blond wig and a blue dress.

 _Could it have been…?_

After the formal dance class, Aisling was feeling exhausted. She needed this class to brush up on her moves, since over a year she tends to forget this stuff. The waltz was no problem for her but she still had problems with the turns. Foxtrot was just as easy since it was like the waltz, only with an extra step. Tango was a lot of fun even though with her partner she kept running into other people. Rumba was another fun one since it was also like waltz but with more movement. Now she was sitting at the Dunkin' Donuts outside the Hynes eating a Texas Toast grilled cheese with hash browns as a little something since she had yet to eat lunch and it was well past 3 in the afternoon. For most of the day she was fine since she was running on the adrenaline from the day's activities, but now she slowed down a bit and her stomach began growling at her. She had plenty of time before the ball so she felt she could use a bite to eat.

She looked down at her green bag that she brought with her. In it she had a bottle of water, her video and digital cameras, her wallet, and her ball dress and shoes. Since she brought so much stuff with her the bag was heavy and really hurt her shoulders. It felt good not carrying the heavy thing at the moment. She decided that after she ate she would head to the restroom and begin preparing for the ball, since she couldn't think of anything else to do. Suddenly, she saw someone sitting in the seat across from her and she cautiously looked up from her grilled cheese to see a man in a black business suit smiling at her.

"Hi there." He said in a friendly tone. Aisling slowly lowered her sandwich.

"Um, hi?" She replied.

"You're the girl who was singing back in the Sheraton, weren't you?" The sandwich fell from her hands and onto the napkin resting on the table. Her face turned red and the man started laughing. "I thought you were."

"What do you want?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to say you were really good." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean it. I was passing through then I heard you singing. To tell the truth, I thought my ears had been graced by the glorious sound of an angel."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, I'm taken." She said raising her left hand showing him her ring.

"No, no my dear. I swear my business with you is on a strictly professional basis." He said a little flustered. "I was hoping you could do me a little favor." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of favor is this?" She queried.

"You see, tomorrow night I was to be holding a special benefit concert here at the Sheraton. But one of the singers I booked cancelled on me at the last minute and left an empty slot. So, I wanted to ask you if, tomorrow night, you would grace the stage with your angelic voice." Aisling wasn't sure whether to feel elated or wary. She didn't like the idea that a complete stranger just came up to her and asked her to sing at a concert that was taking place the night after. But, then again, the thought of singing again was a hard offer to refuse.

"Hmm, as tempting as your offer is, it also sounds…" She still felt uncomfortable with someone just coming up to her and asking her to sing at a concert, no matter how nice it sounded. "Can I have some time?"

"Absolutely." He said and took out a blank card and a pen and began scribbling down his name and number. "Here, contact me when you make up your mind." She took the card then thanked him before he made to leave. She looked down at the card for a moment before stuffing it into her wallet.

Christine cursed as she fumbled about for the ticket. She knew she had it a second ago but now it was missing.

"How could you just lose it?" Darren asked.

"I don't know! But I did have it!" She said checking her bag for the tenth time. "Great. Now how is Erik going to get in?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, ticket or not, he'll find a way inside." It was at that moment they realized their masked charge was nowhere to be seen. Christine cursed again.

"That man is impossible." Darren just laughed.

"Love makes people crazy Chris." She had no choice but to smile at that.

Aisling emerged from the restroom in her ball dress and her green bag stuffed with her old costume. Because of the extra clothing the bag was just as heavy since she was wearing some black shorts underneath her dress. She also adorned a crystal four-leaf clover charm around her neck, a flower bracelet, a pair of clip on earrings, and three rings that came together to form a four-leaf clover on her right hand. On her face was a custom designed mask with drawings of clocks, hearts, spades, clubs, diamonds and roses. She didn't bother to fix her face since she preferred removing the makeup that had already run on her face.

Now she stood in line to enter the ballroom with her ticket in hand. She liked going to the ball because they usually played some very nice music. If someone did ask her to dance she would. But if she just sat and listened to the music that was fine too.

Aisling watched as a man stepped out from behind the closed doors and began talking to one of the people at the door. He seemed a bit shaken about something but they immediately dismissed him and announced that they were letting people in. Aisling began feeling a fluttering in her stomach as she got closer to the door. She could already hear the distant sound of anime music being played and people laughing and dancing along to the beautiful songs. When she finally reached the door, she handed over her ticket and stepped into the dimly lit room. She adjusted her wig a bit before moving towards the closest open table she could grab.

"Well, I'm here." She said to herself and sat down. She watched as the people began to dance and smiled. Most of the music being played was classical pieces with a few instrumental songs from various anime. She admired the beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the way the orange lights reflected off them making sparkle with a prism of colors. She also watched as a few couples moved gracefully across the dancefloor, some others just moving back and forth with the music. She saw a few girls leaning on their partner's shoulders making her sigh. It would have been nice having Erik here to dance with.

After a few minutes, a boy dressed as Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club came up to her and asked for a dance. And she just couldn't say no to him since he was holding out a fake rose to her while he asked. The current song was a waltz so she was on safe ground so far. She also made sure to warn him that she might step on him and he just laughed. She didn't mind dancing with some complete strangers at these things because it was usually a lot of fun. When the song ended, she curtsied to him and he bowed to her and she went to return to her seat.

"Damn, this thing is getting itchy." She pulled her wig off once again and adjusted her hair that was still held together with some braids and a clip. She tied her wig up with some hair ties then placed it on the table. She stole another glance to her engagement ring and felt a wave of gloom wash over her.

Erik had been watching as the people filed into the room, keeping a close eye out for Aisling. He kept his eyes on the door as everyone came in but couldn't seem to point her out. He didn't know what she would look like. Soon the ball had begun and the music began to play while people began taking the dance floor. His eye seemed to catch a young lady with long blond hair and wearing a peculiar ball gown was being led to the dance floor by a young man with blond hair and was wearing a blue suit. He kept his eye on the girl as they danced and knew there was something familiar about her. When the song ended she curtsied and he bowed and she returned to her table. Then he watched as she removed the wig she wore and revealed her darker hair.

 _I found her._ He thought happily. He wished that he could just burst out and take her in his arms at that moment but wanted to take care in this. He melted away into the shadows allowing the plan in his head to take place.

Aisling had somehow found herself humming _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ as she waited for the next dance. It almost seemed almost ironic how things were going.

The lights suddenly went out and the music stopped. The room began filling with nervous chatter and some gasps from a few girls. Aisling was having a sense of déjà vu at that moment and kept her eyes scanning the darkness for a hint of a white mask or a black cape. But the lights came back on after a while and her hopes were squashed in that instant. That is until an all too familiar melody began to play from the speakers around the room.

" _While floating high above, I hear you speak my name…"_ A voice came from the speakers and she felt every hair on her body stand on end. This song… _"Your voice so sweetly calling me to come to you again._ " She would know that voice anywhere. This voice haunted her dreams for so long, perhaps she has begun dreaming while awake. And this song, it's their song. The song he played the night he found her. _"I stole into your dreams, I touched your soul to mine… I gave you music and soon you must rest here with me… eternally."_

There was no mistaking it. She wasn't dreaming. He's here. He came for her. She felt her heart flutter and knew she had to answer him; to tell him she heard him and wants him to find her.

 _Alright Aisling, time to face the Angel of Music._ Aisling slowly rose from her seat turning toward the stage where the band sat confused. She sucked in a large breath and began to sing.

" _The tiny spark you gave also set my heart aflame…"_ She began to sing and everyone turned and just watched her. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she sang but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Erik would hear her. _"That all…"_

 **That all the songs…**

… _the songs you hear…_

… **You hear me sing…**

… _me sing_

… _ **are echoes of your name**_

Her heart was overjoyed at the sound of her angel. She felt as if his voice alone was leading her back to the time when she was younger and she never actually left his world all those years ago. She began walking across the dance floor towards the stage as she continued singing to her mysterious angel.

" _ **Our voices blend forever  
Ascending high above  
One day I'll fly as high with you  
And in heaven's arms we'll be  
Eternally…"**_

The music began to change now. She heard the underscore of the Phantom's theme from the musical and her heart started racing. As she faced the stage, any resistance left in her melted away.

" _I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me Angel of Music…"_

She saw a figure appear on the stage in all Phantom garb and drew closer to him as he held his hand out for her.

" _I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me Angel of Music…"_

The music for the song _The Phantom of the Opera_ began to play. Erik leapt from the stage and landed right before her. God, he had missed her and was relieved to see her alive and well. And now that he had her, he wasn't letting her go. And before any other thoughts could enter his mind, Aisling began to sing.

* * *

Reflection written by Jerry Goldsmith from _Mulan_ , While Floating High Above by Ken Hill from _The Phantom of the Opera_ , and undertones of Through the Mirror by ALW from _The Phantom of the Opera_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

" _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name,"_ Aisling sang never letting her eyes stray from the man before her. The Phantom has come for her. No more voices in her head. No more sleepless nights avoiding dreams. " _And do I dream again for now I find… The Phantom on the Opera is there inside my mind…"_

The two began circling each other as if waiting for the other to make their first move. Then, Erik grabbed her hand and spun her towards him before catching her and they began dancing.

" **Sing once again with me, our strange duet,"** Erik turned her again this time out of reach. He held his hand out toward her and she moved as if possessed as he approached, **"My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind,"** He moved his hand causing her to turn around, **"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind…"**

She turned to face him but he had vanished. Her eyes scanned the crowd but saw no trace of her masked partner. So, she closed her eyes and just listened to the music.

" _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…"_

" **It's me they hear,"** She heard his voice right beside her but she dared not open her eyes knowing he could be throwing his voice.

 _Your_ _ **/**_ **My** _ **spirit and**_ _my_ _ **/**_ **your** _ **voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside **__my_ _ **/**_ **your** _ **mind…**_

 _He's there… the Phantom of the Opera…_

Everyone began chanting the chorus while pointing in different directions as if seeing him in some part of the room.

 _Beware… the Phantom of the Opera…_

She felt a pair of hands reach out and grab her from behind and turned to find the Phantom looking down at her. He took her hands in his and began leading her towards the center of the floor.

" **In all your fantasies you always knew,"** Erik stopped then brought one hand close to her face then raising it over her causing her to follow it, **"that man and mystery,"**

" _Were both in you"_ Aisling grabbed the hand controlling her and gave him a playful smirk which he reciprocated with his own wolfish grin.

 _ **And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is **__here_ _ **/**_ **there** _ **  
Inside**_ _my_ _ **/**_ **your** _ **mind…**_

Erik let go of her hands and began circling her once more.

" _Sing, my Angel of Music!"_ He commanded. _"Sing!"_

 _He's there… the Phantom of the Opera…_

As Aisling went down an octave knowing she couldn't hit the same cadenza that Christine could have. Her voice wasn't strong enough, or high enough, to hit this high notes and rather than hurting her voice, she sang so she wouldn't suffer. As she did, her voice came out crystal clear. Each note hit perfectly and with a force she never thought she had.

" _Sing my angel!"_ Erik shouted again to the girl before her. He listened as her voice continued climbing higher than he anticipated. _"Sing!"_ He heard the innocent yet strong voice continue singing becoming more powerful with every moment. _"Sing for me!"_

Her voice soon hit the final note and Aisling felt as if she had just woken from a trance. Her body felt light and all that happened seemed almost like a blur. Had she finally lost it? Did her dreams overtake her and cause her to do something completely out of her control? The room was dead silent as all eyes were on her. Or was it just her? She allowed her body to turn and came once again, face to face, with the Phantom of the Opera.

" _I once brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. To my kingdom where all must pay homage to music… music…"_ He sang to her and she felt her passions rising within her. Was this what Christine felt like when he first brought her to his home? It sure as hell felt like it. _"I have come here for one purpose and one alone! Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me… to sing for my music… my music…"_ Aisling found her thoughts returning to the night of Don Juan Triumphant and when she and Erik shared the stage. She could feel the same electricity from then happening right here. Then, he sang again…

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night_

As she listened to his voice, she felt her entire body begin losing its control. His voice alone was enough to send her into that blissful state between dreams and reality.

 _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing  
Music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night…_

As Erik touched her chin turning her towards him, she could feel the same exciting electricity she felt from him before.

 _Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend…  
That the truth is what it ought to be..._

 _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

Aisling had ultimately given up trying to resist and allowed the music to control her. She loved this song so much and she loved hearing his voice so much. She never thought she would ever experience something like this in her life; to have the Phantom sing _Music of the Night_ to her as he did to Christine not that long ago.

 _Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me_

As Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her, she led herself fall into his touch and let him as close to her as possible.

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

He took her left hand and saw the ring resting on her finger. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before pulling her to him and capturing her lips with his own. Aisling didn't dare protest and began wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her hands wander into his hair. Erik had wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand was busy cradling her neck keeping her in place. After a moment they pulled away and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

 _You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

As the song ended the entire room broke out into a thunderous applause. They didn't seem to hear the people around them because they found themselves lost in each other's arms and eyes Aisling felt like crying when she heard his voice singing to her, thinking for a moment she was losing her mind. But when he appeared upon the stage she was reminded that Erik was not like most people and his entrance were both a bit flashy but also exciting. She was living her own Phantom story and she only hoped that it doesn't end just yet.

"I'm not dreaming; it really is you?" She said hopefully. Erik placed a kiss on her forehead then moved towards her ear.

"You are dreaming no more than I." She began to shiver as his voice invaded her mind and his breath caressed her skin. But her self-consciousness caught up with her as she finally noticed that they were being watched by the crowd.

"Maybe we should move from the dance floor." She said and Erik immediately became aware of their situation.

"Perhaps you're right." He agreed and began leading away from the dance floor and the curious eyes of the other con goers. But just as they began moving Aisling's knees buckled and everything started going dark. "Aisling!" Erik quickly scooped her into his arms before she could hit the floor.

"Bring her over here!" Someone shouted and he brought her over to one of the tables and set her in a chair.

"What happened?" He glanced up to see Chelsea standing not too far away and saw the look on her face when she noticed Aisling unconscious in the chair. "Aisling! Aisling, are you alright?" She came over and tried waking the girl but to no avail. Erik made sure she was still breathing and checked some of her vitals.

"She only fainted." He said calmly, but inside he was relieved that she was fine.

"I should bring her back to the hotel." Chelsea suggested. "Perhaps… if you don't mind…?" Erik knew what she was going to ask.

"I'll bring her back." He said.

"Thanks." He nodded then lifted her back into his arms. Chelsea picked up Aisling's bag and they made their way from the ballroom.

The train ride back to the hotel was extremely awkward. All the while there were people staring at Erik not because of his mask or anything, but because of the young woman in his arms. He refused to set her down at any time during their journey and he never took his eyes off her for a moment. He completely ignored the strange stares he received from the other passengers because his mind was focused on Aisling. He had found her and was overjoyed to have her back in his arms. But when he saw her collapse he was ready to panic. He could bear to lose her for a third time. After some time they reached their destination. Chelsea led him off the train and back out to the hotel only a few feet away.

"We're on the 15th floor in that building." She said pointing to the large Marriott sign before them. Once again she led them to the building and through the lobby where they received more odd looks from the few people lingering around. She brought them to the elevator and when the doors opened, Erik was reluctant to step inside. "It's perfectly safe. Trust me." He took a deep breath and stepped into the small space and nearly jumped as the doors closed and they began rising. "How do you know Aisling?"

"She is the most precious person to me in both my world and this one." She wasn't expecting that. When they finally reached their floor she led them down one of the hallways and to their room. She pulled out her card key and slipped it into the slot to open the door. The light in the room was already on and their two other roommates were already inside and were surprised by the site they saw.

"Oh my God, what happened?" One of the girls asked coming over to them.

"Aisling fainted at the ball." Chelsea explained. "I asked him if he could help bring her back." She gestured to Erik but when she turned he was already moving past her and over to the large hotel bed and gently placing the girl in his arms on the soft covers. The girls watched him as he carefully tucked in the unconscious girl then kneeling down next to her, just watching her sleep.

"I get the feeling he won't be leaving any time soon." One of the girls said. "Who is he anyway?"

"Not sure." Chelsea said shrugging. "But he knows her and I get the feeling she know him too."

Aisling could barely remember what happened the night before. She did remember waiting to go to the Phoenix Ball and entering the dark ballroom and sitting down listening to the music. But after that it was a vague blur. She didn't even remember passing out either. So when she came too in the hotel room, she began to think that maybe the whole day may have been a dream. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the red lit alarm clock on the bedside table to her right. It was 8:30 in the morning and she was back in the large fluffy hotel bed like the first night.

 _Did we even go to the con yet?_ She thought. Then as she made to turn to her other side, she felt something heavy resting on her stomach. Her eyes wandered over the white comforter and found a dark figure nestled half on the floor beside her and half on the bed next to her. She slowly sat up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping figure and wondered who exactly they were. They weren't allowed to have guests staying in their room so this was a bit of a shock. His face was facing her but she couldn't see him because his hair curtained his features from her. She wanted to move it away so she could see him properly but didn't want to risk waking him. But it was just so tempting. _He seems fast asleep, so maybe…_ She noticed his hands criss-crossed over each other and in one hand was a white half mask. Aisling's breath hitched when she saw it then slowly returned her sight to his face. Her hand began moving towards his face. When she touched his hair, she gently moved it and tucked behind his ear. She placed a hand over her mouth suppressing a gasp.

 _Erik!_ She almost wanted to shout out but was all too aware of the three other girls in the room. _What is he doing-_ But she stopped herself when the rest of the night before came back to her. She remembered Erik coaxing her to him as the Angel of Music then sharing a dance with him while they sang. Then he sang to her…

" _My God…"_ She whispered. Seeing him sleeping beside her like this reminded her of when she first woke up back in his lair. He was in the same position, on the same side of the bed, and she's treating the situation in a similar fashion. She smiled at the memory. Would he wake if she kissed him? Aisling leaned forward, being careful not to shift the bed too much, until she was only a few inches away from his face. His breathing remained even and he did appear to be sleeping. She moved a little closer until she was just a breath away, but before she could make another move Erik suddenly moved forward and caught her lips with his. Surprised, Aisling jumped back against the headboard with both hands over her mouth looking back at a fully conscious Phantom.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, my dear." He said smiling. Aisling detached herself from the headboard and returned to a sitting position.

"How long have you been awake?" She stuttered.

"I heard you speak. Then I felt you moving closer…" He said smirking. Aisling couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She looked down at her lap as a small blush painted her cheeks. Erik couldn't help but smile at her. Even as a young adult, she was still very much the innocent child he once knew. He reached up and gently touched her cheek causing her to look back at him. The blush on her cheeks began receding but her heartbeat continued to race. She threw the covers from her body then slipped from the bed and knelt down next to him.

"How?" She asked. Erik knew that she would want to know how he came to be there. However, not even he knew the answer to that question.

"Perhaps there is a God that wants us together." He said half-jokingly. But his joy was short lived when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Aisling, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Aisling just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just so happy you're here." She said wiping the tears away. "I was afraid I would see you for another six years." She laughed a bit at that. Erik took her face in his hands and looked into her large hazel eyes.

" _I would travel to Hell and back to find you_ _my_ _lost angel."_ He whispered before sealing his endearing words with a kiss. Aisling felt like she could explode with all she was feeling at this moment. Joy from the knowledge that Erik, the man she's been irrevocably in love with since her early teen years. Confusion since she had no idea how he managed to come to her world in the first place. Fear thinking this might just be another dream and she could wake up at any second. And love for the man sitting before her and kissing her so tenderly yet still so passionately. Nothing at all could ruin this moment for her. That is until she heard someone whisper an "aww" and someone shushing them. Aisling suddenly broke away from Erik and turned to see her friends were awake and watching their little display.

"How long have you been up?" Aisling asked feeling mortified that she'd been caught.

"A little while." Chelsea said. Aisling felt her cheeks begin to burn and she looked down into her lap. Erik couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment which earned and annoyed look from Aisling.

"Don't laugh!" She said angrily even though inside she was sort of laughing herself.

"I can't help it." He said. "You were always so adorable when you were embarrassed." Aisling gave a slight huff but a small smile broke out none the less.

"So, Aisling. Care to introduce us to your Phantom?" Aisling rolled her eyes at the comment but knew that her friends weren't going to let her off so easily. So she explained to them everything that happened from the time she was fourteen to the night of Don Juan Triumphant back in Paris, along with her second death. It did seem incredibly farfetched that Aisling had indeed travelled to a different world, but if she said she did it, there was no point in arguing the fact.

"What a romantic story." One of her friends said. "But what I don't understand is how you're still alive now if you were shot and killed twice?"

"The first time I was shot, I don't know everything about that time." She explained. "I was told that someone might have messed with my brain causing me to lose my memories of that time. The second time is just as baffling. I just woke up back at school covered in blood with no sign of an injury." Erik also felt it strange that Aisling survived the second attack. If anything she might have still been in critical condition at this time but she was perfectly healthy. However, he knew that her father took her away after her first death and he'd bet that he brought her somewhere to recover and have her mind erased. It was a mercy that Aisling didn't know her father had a hand in her memory loss. It would crush her.

"I'm sure the truth will reveal itself in time." Chelsea said.

"Probably," Aisling said, "I figured out this much. Soon all the pieces will fall back into place." She felt Erik squeeze her hand and she smiled at him believing his action a sign of reassurance. Little did she suspect the inner rage brewing inside him at that moment.

"Well, we should probably get ready for the con." Another of the girls said. "It's only the second day and there's so much to do." And with that said, everyone began preparing for the convention day. Aisling decided she would re-wear her Alice costume today and pulled it from her bag. But her wig was nowhere to be found.

 _Must have lost it at the ball._ She thought remembering the night before. _It was worth it._ But as she continued pulling out her dress and shoes, she felt something slice her finger and recoil her hand to find a paper cut. She reached into the bag to pull out whatever caused her injury and brought out the card she received yesterday from that man. She looked at the number and the name and the wheels in her head started turning. Then she looked over at Erik who was leaning against the wall just behind her. Should she take him up on that offer? Would Erik agree to it? Would she be able to go through with such a feat?

"Say, Erik?" He looked over at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat as they made eye contact.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering…" She felt very nervous asking him this. He seemed to make her feel like a small child when she spoke with him, but she knew that he treated her as the young woman he knew she was, even if she did act a bit immature at times. "…what would you say if… I was to perform in a concert?"

* * *

The Phantom of the Opera and Music of the Night by ALW from... you get it.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Robert was pacing around the large room as the stage was set up and the lighting having its final inspections. When he approached that young lady just yesterday he was certain he found the perfect addition to their show. Her voice was incredible. She sang with such passion and rang clearer and a bell. But now, as the time was ticking away, he began having second thoughts. He had been waiting all day yesterday for an answer but she never called. Now he would constantly check his phone every thirty seconds for a new call. Hell, he didn't even know her name! Yesterday when he announced he may have found a replacement singer he couldn't even give them her name. His palms were sweating and his mind was in overdrive as he constantly checked the clock in the far off corner. It was still morning but he almost felt like time was going to just spring forward to the concert's appointed time.

Just then, his phone began to vibrate as he saw an incoming call. He pressed the receive button and placed his ear piece in his ear.

"Hello?" He said trying to sound calm and business-like.

" _Um, yes hello. Is this Robert?"_ He heard a young lady's voice on the other end. Could it be?

"This is he."

" _Hey, this is Aisling. You know, the girl who randomly started singing in the hallway the other day."_ Robert felt like he could just die from relief at that moment.

"Hello Miss Aisling. Have you thought about my offer?" He asked once again containing his joy.

" _Yes, I have. And I would be honored to perform in your concert this evening."_ He couldn't believe his good luck! She was agreeing! He quickly looked skyward and whispered a 'thank you' to whoever was up there.

"That's great. However, you still need to come in for an audition. Everyone else needs to be on board with you before we can make it official."

" _Oh, that's fine. How soon do you need me?"_

"I would suggest getting over here as soon as possible. The sooner we can hear you the easier it will be on the both of us." He could hear her chuckle a bit on the other end.

" _You're right. Well, I actually just arrived at the shopping plaza so I can be there in about say… five minutes?"_

"Perfect. We're in the Republic Ballroom. You know where that is?"

" _I think so. And if not, I have a map of the Sheraton, so I'll find you. I hope you don't mind that I'm still wearing my Alice costume; the dress from yesterday. It's all I have to wear."_

"Of course. I know you were initially here for the convention." Robert didn't mind this as long as she could sing.

" _Also, my fiancé will be with me."_ Robert's eyebrows shot up at the word 'fiancé'.

"Your fiancé?" He asked slightly shocked.

" _Yes. He wants to come along and make sure everything goes well."_ He could hear a man in the background and Aisling talking back to him in a joyful tone. _"I'll be right there."_

"Okay. We'll be ready to go when you get here." They both said their goodbyes and he hung up. "A fiancé huh? She seems so young though." He shrugged then removed his earpiece before addressing the group of people standing before the stage. "Everyone, I just received word from our little ingénue. She has agreed to audition and is on her way now." The group turned to him after hearing his statement.

"I hope you're right about this Robert." Said one of the women in the group. "This girl better be good."

"I promise you, she will be perfect."

Aisling hung up her phone then placed it back in her bag.

"So, do you know where we have to meet them?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." She said and whipped out her iPod and pulled up her Guidebook app. She scrolled through the maps until she found one for the Sheraton. "We just have to go through those doors-" She said pointing to the doors under the large 'Sheraton' sign towards the ceiling, "-then we have to go around here and it should be right there." She turned off her iPod but didn't put it away. "Let's go." She said taking Erik's hand in her free one. They weaved their way through the large crowds coming in and out of the hotel. Even with the map, they managed to make two wrong turns on their way to the concert stage. Finally, they found themselves outside the doors to the Republic Ballroom. Aisling peaked inside to see the stage and the multitudes of people working or talking about the show and began to feel nervous. She took a step back from the door second guessing her decision to perform. She felt someone squeeze her hand.

"You'll be fine." Erik said in her ear. Aisling took a deep breath.

"I'm scared." She said. She heard Erik chuckle a bit, melting at the sound of his voice, and he brought his other hand up placing it on the top of her head.

"You'll be wonderful." He said. She looked back at the door. She'd come this far, she knew if she turned away now she'd regret it later. She had to try. With a new resolve, she grasped the handle on the door and entered the room. As she stepped in, she could feel her fear coming back tenfold. There were more people in here than she anticipated and the stage seemed a little intimidating as well. She stopped just inside the door contemplating whether she could still change her mind.

"Ah, there you are!" She turned her head to see Robert moving towards her. Now it was really too late to turn back. "Aisling, glad you made it." He held out his hand and she took it.

"Glad I could find the place." She said with a nervous laugh. Robert looked to her side and noticed the tall intimidating man beside her. He didn't fail to notice the mask on his face or the sharp penetrating eyes.

"I take it this is your…" He couldn't manage finishing his sentence.

"Fiancé, yes." Erik finished. Robert released Aisling's hand then made to shake Erik's.

"You're a lucky man to have a young lady with such talent." He said reluctantly.

"You have no idea." He said and looked down at Aisling with a smile in his face. Robert noticed how he looked at her and could see a bottomless love in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at this before retracting his hand and turning his attention back to his future star.

"Now, we're ready for your audition. Do you have a song ready to sing?" Aisling's face paled as he mentioned a song. Robert must have noticed. "I can buy you some time if you need to choose something." He said and walked back over to the group in front of the stage, presumably the people in charge of the concert.

"Crap! I didn't think of a song!" She cried. "What am I going to do?"

"Aisling, relax." Erik said taking her shoulders.

"I can't believe I forgot to have a song for the audition." She said.

"A lot happened yesterday. You couldn't have had a chance to think about it." Aisling began to think. She wanted her audition to be a good one. What could she sing to really make an impression? She pulled out her iPod and began scanning through her songs. Pushing through playlist after playlist of her favorite songs but still she didn't find what she was looking for. She decided to let fate decide. She went to the full song list and began quickly scrolling through the songs until they became just a blur of lines. Then she placed her finger on the screen causing it to stop. She looked and found what she would sing.

"I'll sing this one." She said. Erik looked over at the title.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Aisling thought for a moment then nodded her head. "Very well. We've agreed on a song, but you will need a moment to warm up her voice. I'll tell them you will be ready in fifteen minutes." He said and walked off toward the group. She saw the way they looked at him and knew what they were thinking. Though they think he's here for the convention, they still gave him queer looks. Aisling watched as he conversed with them as they looked over at her every so often. She began to feel sick and wished that she'd never made that phone call.

Aisling and Erik worked on her warm ups for the full fifteen minutes until Erik was satisfied that she was ready. Or as ready as they can me in such a short time. However, that didn't dampen his confidence in her. If only the same could be said for Aisling's frame of mind. As she peaked out past the curtains at the people outside, she began losing her nerve.

"I can't do this!" She cried.

"Yes you can." Erik said and embraced her. "It's no different than when you were in Paris. Just imagine you're back at the Palais Garnier. You'll do just fine." Aisling could feel herself relaxing a bit at his words. He gave her a kiss on her forehead then another on her cheek before looking back into her eyes. "Pretend it was the first day of the competition and you were going to sing your song. The day that I started giving you lessons." He then gave her one final kiss on her lips before releasing her. "Now, it's time." Aisling reluctantly nodded then climbed up the steps and onto the brightly lit stage.

"Ready when you are miss." She heard someone say. She took a few deep breaths then heard the music begin to play. She closed her eyes then imagined she was back in Paris. The crowd was silent and the lights were blinding. But she wasn't looking towards the crowd. She let her gaze fall on Box Five and could see the shadow of the Opera Ghost behind the curtain. Now that her mind was situated, she began to sing.

 _We've heard the tale since we were young  
Heard the songs that have been sung  
About an evil spell_

 _Someone beautiful is cursed  
We feel sad through every verse  
Til a kiss and all is well_

 _The message that no one can see  
Is clearer to someone like me_

She opened her eyes as the interlude began to play and could still see the theater of the Palais Garnier before her eyes. It almost felt like she had stepped back through the fabric of time and space back into that world. She looked to her side and could still see the familiar wings of the stage but there was no one there. No one but Erik. He gave her an encouraging smile and she smiled back and nodded before continuing her song with just as much power in her voice.

 _There is no curse or evil spell  
That's worse than one we give ourselves  
There is no sorcerer as cruel  
As the proud angry fool_

 _And yet we cry life isn't fair  
Beneath our cries the truth is there  
The power that will break the spell  
We should know very well  
Is locked within ourselves_

Life has been unfair to them. This was one instance where she could claim how she'd been cheated. To lose Erik not once but twice, to lose her memory of their first meeting, and almost having to live with his memory alone for the rest of her life. It's painful. But now it hurts less, because she has hope again.

 _Yet we'd rather blame  
And curse our fate than change  
We run from everyone to hide for the pain  
And all the shame_

 _The story's old we know it well  
About a wretched evil spell  
The power that will break this curse  
Oh I know all too well  
Is locked within myself_

She closed her eyes again as the last of the music began dying way. When she opened them again she was back in the ballroom and heard the sound of dozens of people clapping. She felt her cheeks grow warm and let a shy smile crack across her face.

"Miss, congratulations. You're on for tonight." Aisling let her shy smile spread even wider at hearing those words. She almost felt like bouncing up and down and screaming with joy, but she held herself back trying to stay mature for once.

"That you so much! I promise I'll do my best tonight." She said.

"We know you will." One of the others said. "Now, do you have something to wear for tonight?"

"Well, not really." She said. "I was originally here for the anime convention. So…" She shrugged.

"Well, we can take care of that. Robert can go with you to the shopping plaza and help you find a dress for this evening. We'll take care of doing your hair and makeup before show time." Aisling smiled and bowed to the group.

"That you once again." She said.

"My dear, the pleasure is all ours." Robert said.

"Now, the show starts at six. We would have you on at… about seven forty five. Sound fair to you?" Aisling nodded. "Great. Robert, care to go with Miss Aisling?"

"Of course." Robert said.

"Great. We'll see you tonight." Aisling bowed once again then made her way off the stage. After she was out of sight, she began squealing and jumped into Erik's arms.

"I did it!" She said ecstatically. "I'm in the show!"

"But you still have to choose what you'll be singing for tonight." He reminded her.

"I think I have an idea what I'm going to sing already." She said. Erik raised his visible eyebrow at her. "Listen to this." She pulled out her iPod and went through her playlist then stuck an ear bud in his ear when she reached the song she wanted. As he heard the music play, he couldn't help but agree with her choice.

"It's perfect." He said.

When they were back in the hallway, Robert was already going over everything Aisling needed to know for the concert. Erik looked back towards the entrance to the hotel and noticed Christine walking in. She was dressed in a completely different costume this time, but he knew it was her. He looked back to Aisling hand placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look back to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Erik nodded and smiled.

"Aisling, there's something I need to do. Will you be alright without me for a few hours?" He said.

"I suppose so." She said sounding a bit worried. "What do you have to do?"

"Nothing to fret about _mon ange_." He said and kissed her forehead. "Just some unfinished business to attend to." Aisling gave him a reluctant nod. "I'll be back in time for the show. I promise." He said before disappearing into the throng of people.

"Your fiancé is a bit strange." Robert said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have him any other way." Aisling said warmly.

Christine was beginning to worry about Erik. He just suddenly disappeared after the ball. She tried finding him afterwards but he wasn't anywhere to be found. He gave no indication that he found Aisling or not plus he's on his own in a world unlike his own. She and Darren spent a good chunk of time looking for him last night and she hoped that nothing happened to him.

But her fears finally dissolved when she saw him coming towards her. She noticed the look in his eye and realized that he must have found her little sister and everything was taken care of. But that wouldn't stop her from being furious with him.

"What the hell happened to you last night?!" She shouted causing a few people to stop and stare.

"My apologies if I made you worry." He said. "But some things happened and I had to leave early."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found her." He stated. "I went with her last night after the ball. I couldn't just leaver now that-"

"I understand." She said. She gave him a sly smile and he understood that she had an idea where he was. But he sobered once again and got down to business.

"Christine, I need your assistance for a little… errand."

"What kind of errand?" She asked. She noticed how his expression became sinister at that moment.

"It involves your father." Christine swallowed hard. "It's time for a long overdue visit from the Phantom of the Opera."

Gary sat at his computer as he was finishing looking up his airline travel plans. He wanted to do something special this summer with the family. He decided he was going to take his kids to Florida as, almost a celebratory trip since he had his eldest graduating college and his youngest graduating high school. Plus he wanted to show Christine and Aisling St Augustine. Aisling. She has been extremely distant over the past decade or more. She was no longer the smiling, giggling little daddy's girl she once was and had become very reclusive and doesn't even play with him anymore. She doesn't even talk to him about anything anymore. He examined his desk and found a picture of his three kids from when they were still little tykes. Where have the years gone? It seemed like only yesterday he was holding them in his arms and now they were all grown up and getting ready to face the world.

She's gone through so much. He still remembered when he joined that singing competition when she was fourteen. Traveling to a parallel world in the past and staying in that opera house. He was glad that after her memory was wiped she showed no signs of remembering. The one thing that made him nervous was when she started showing an extreme interest in The Phantom of the Opera story. She's seen the movie musical hundreds of times and even began watching other films. But so far this seems like just a silly childish obsession. As long as she doesn't remember _him_ from that world he'll indulge her love for this story.

His phone began to vibrate and saw that his girlfriend, Susan, was calling him. He placed his earpiece in his ear and pressed the receive button.

"Hello?"

" _Hey honey. Just thought I would check in with you. How are you?"_ He smiled.

"Well, Gary's at his mother's house right now and the girls are in Boston. So it's just me right now."

" _Well, why don't I come over after work and we can have dinner together?"_ Gary was about to answer when he saw he had another incoming call.

"Sue, could you hold that thought for a moment. I have another call."

" _Sure."_ He pressed another button and was connected to the next line.

"Hello?"

" _Good day Monsieur."_ Gary felt his blood turn to ice at the velvety male voice on the other end. He hadn't heard this voice in over six years and he would never forget who it belonged to. _"I take it by your silence that you remember me."_

"How did you get here?" He questioned frantically. He heard the Phantom let out a cynical laugh on the other end.

" _Monsieur, surely if you can travel to my world, it should be no trouble for me to do the same for yours."_ He said his voice dripping with venom. _"But I think the real question is what am I here for?"_ Gary knew all too well what he was here for.

"Stay away from my daughter!" He shouted.

" _You cannot stop me from taking back what is mine."_ He said.

"You may be powerful in your world sir, but here, you'd be playing by our rules." He said feeling a bit more confident. "Besides, I'm not afraid of you Mr. Opera Ghost." He pressed the disconnect button and made to reconnect to Sue. "If you don't even have the courage to face me man-to-man…" but his words faded hen he head the door to his room open and revealing the menacing Phantom himself holding the phone he was using.

"As you wish, Monsieur." He said placing the phone in his pocket. Gary was pressed against his computer chair staring wide eyed at the ma before him.

"No… no, it can't be!" He said shaking his head.

"'Not afraid of me you say?" Erik said in a mocking tone.

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll kill you!" Gary shouted.

"Insolent man! You honestly think you can keep her from me?" He said smirking.

"Aisling's my daughter. I've protected her from you all these years. You're nothing more than a monster!" Erik let out a bone chilling laugh.

"But did you forget monsieur; it was you who killed her back then in the first place." He said with all the anger in his otherwise calm voice. "You say you saved her back then, when you only caused her more suffering in the process."

"But she isn't dead." He retorted. "I still managed to save her from you."

"Of course you did." He said returning to his mocking tone. "But that was a long time ago monsieur."

" _Look at you, masked regret, daughter grown, laughable…"_ He began to sing, _"… shall we two make a bet? Devil take the hindmost."_

" _Look at you, fowl as sin, hideous, horrible. Call the stakes, deal me in. Devil take the hindmost."_ Gary said in a speak sing.

 **Aisling soon will choose tonight**  
 _Let her choose_  
 **Is she yours or mine?**  
 _Draw the line_  
 **If she sings, you lose tonight  
** _I won't lose  
_ **She leaves with me  
** _Fine!  
_ **You set her free  
** _Fine!_

 _And if she won't? If I win?  
_ **I leave her life and not return**  
 _Very well, let's begin_  
 _ **Devil take the hind most**_

Gary made to shake Erik's hand, sealing the deal then he pulled him close and got in his face.

 **Our old game** _You think you have the odds_  
 **It's been changed** _You think you're in control_  
 **Every throw** _You think you've fixed the dice_  
 **Riskier** _Well I will gladly roll_  
 **All the rules** _I'll be against the house_  
 **Rearranged** _I'll even double down  
_ **Fate has redesigned most**

They pulled away from each other and Gary went over to his desk and looked back to his opponent.

 _Fortunes on my side_  
 _I won her long ago_ **Cut the deck**  
 _I won her from you then_ **Let us play**  
 _I wager even now_ **You and I**  
 _I'll win her back again_ **Once again**  
 _And when the game is done_ **In the end  
Either way!  
** _ **Devil take the hindmost!**_

 _ **Aisling soon will choose at last  
Is she yours or mine?**_

" _She's my child, I know her best."_ He said feeling smug.

 **Are you sure?  
** _What?_ _ **  
**_ **Are you so sure?  
** _What do you mean?_

 **Such a child, all alone  
Different, musical  
Who knows her best? You or me?  
Which one do you find most?**

"You lie!" Gary shouted. He couldn't believe his daughter would ever love such a man.

 **Deal the cards** _I call your bluff_  
 **Let them fall** _The game is on  
_ **Choose your hand** _And will see_  
 **Try your best** _Who wins out_

 **He who wins** _Once and for all_  
 _ **Wins it all  
Devil take the hindmost**_

Gary began approaching Erik once again feeling his anger grow with each step.

 **Deal the cards** _I call your bluff_  
 **Let them fall** _The game is on  
_ **Choose your hand** _And will see_  
 **Try your best** _Who wins out_

 **He who wins** _Once and for all_  
 _ **Wins it all…**_

Erik now had Gary by the throat and was leaning him against the large bed.

 _ **Devil take the hindmost**_

Erik squeezed on the older man's throat a bit and made him look him in the eye.

"She walks, she leaves with you! I let her go and leave alone! She sings…" He let go of Gary and strode over to the door. But before closing it, he said, "…and she's mine." He closed the door. _"Devil take the hindmost!"_

Gary sat on the ground running his throat. He looked in the full sized mirror beside him and saw the large red marks left by the Phantom. Then, the full realization of the deal he made sank in.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He said to himself. "I practically gave my daughter to that monster." He jumped back to his feet and threw on some suitable clothes for the trip. "I need to get to Boston and stop her!" He reached for his phone and saw he left Sue on hold. He picked up the phone and answered.

" _Gary, what happened? I thought I heard someone else with you."_ She said frantically.

"Sue, I don't think I can do dinner tonight." He said. "Something just came up." Before she could speak again he hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. He needed to find Aisling before it was too late.

* * *

The Curse written by Kurt Bestor from _Rigoletto_ and  Devil Take the Hindmost (with altered lyrics) by ALW from _Love Never Dies_


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

On the way back to Boston, Erik had a smug look on his face. He was practically beaming when he returned to the car. Christine held off on asking what he said to her father, but knew whatever he said; he managed to accomplish what he set to do.

"So, care to explain why you're so happy?" She asked.

"You could say my revenge is in progress." He said cryptically.

"Revenge?" She asked.

"Your father stole something precious from me all those years ago. He thinks that I kidnapped your sister, when I was actually liberating her; granting her wish, so to speak. I made a deal with him. If Aisling doesn't sing at the concert tonight, she's free from me forever. But if she does sing, her father must let her leave with me. " Christine remembered how he told her about Aisling's wish if she'd won the competition. She would have wanted to stay in Paris. But he didn't know about her wish until after the fact so he was actually acting on his own. How could anyone believe that she would stay for him? But this bet is another story. If what he says is true and Aisling does love him, there's no way she'd hesitate singing for him. However, she knew their father always favored Aisling. They had a special bond when she was young, but as she grew older she became estranged from him. She'd changed. Yet he never seemed to think so.

 _This is turning into a real life Love Never Dies story._ Christine thought.

"And you made this bet with him knowing full well that Aisling will sing?" She said.

"Of course. I will not lose her again." He muttered the last part to himself. Christine began having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something will happen tonight and someone may get hurt. If Aisling does indeed choose Erik, she's going to make sure that Erik and her baby sister make it out of there together.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." She said glancing at the masked man. Erik smiled at her offer.

"Thank you, Christine."

Aisling had spent the morning with Robert finding an outfit for the show tonight. It was hard finding a dress for her since Aisling was not the kind of girl who went shopping for anything decent that much. Most of her wardrobe consisted of t-shirts and jeans and various nerdy clothes to wear. Even in Paris she needed either Christine or Meg to help her choose something. But after a while, she found a midnight blue dress that she could agree on. She told Robert that she had a pair of shoes she brought with her she could wear but needed to return to her hotel to get them. He went with her back to the hotel and she quickly retrieved a pair of black open toe flats from her suit case along with the flower bracelet she wore the previous night and a fake designer necklace she bought at Icing. Robert thought that she should get a pair of heels instead, but Aisling warned him that she has a terrible history with heels and he dropped the subject. When they returned to the Sheraton, there was still a great deal of time before the show so Aisling was free to wonder about the con before she had to get ready.

"Just be here by about five for hair and makeup." Robert told her.

"Sure."

Aisling first hit the dealer's room when she reentered the convention center and bought herself a Hamtaro plushie. She loved Hamtaro. It was one of her absolute favorite shows in her earlier years and still stands as a part of her childhood. She checked her watch and saw it was about two forty five.

 _What to do?_ She wondered. Then, she decided she would have a little practice with her singing and made her way to karaoke. When she made it to the room it was being held in, she went to the front to the sign up and began putting her name down. _But what to sing?_ She wondered. Then, she went through her music list and instantly found a perfect song to sing. She wrote the song title next to her name then sat down in the first open chair she could find.

One by one the singers came and went. A couple of the names called didn't even show. Aisling constantly checked her key-watch to make sure she would be able to sing then make it in time for her pre-concert make-up. Finally, her name was called. She made her way to the stage as the person operating the computer pulled up the song. She used her iPod's internet app to look up the lyrics for the song then turned back to the person and nodded. The music began to play and she felt her heart beat faster and faster. But by the time she started singing, all her fears seemed to dissolve.

 _Hajimete no takaramono yo_  
 _konna ni mo suki ni natte_

 _Tsuyokute yowai kokoro_  
 _toki ni wa sabishigaru kedo_

 _Kimi ga warau to sore dake de mou ureshikute_  
 _Subete ga mukuwareru n da_

 _Utsumuiteta hi wa koko kara miteta no wa naka dumi_  
 _Demo ima wa sora wo miageteru_

 _Tohou ni kureru senaka ni_  
 _kotoba wo kaketai kedo_

 _Doshaburi ni nureta kata wo_  
 _sugu ni mo dakitai keredo_

 _Itsumo itsudemo motometeite kurenakute ii_  
 _Donna hi mo kimi wo shitteru_

 _Kokoro no kagi wo akeru no wa tsuyoi chikara janaku_  
 _Massugu ni omou kimochi_

 _Kimi ga warau to sore dake de mou ureshikute_  
 _Subete ga mukuwareru n da_

 _Utsumuiteta hi wa koko kara miteta no wa naka dumi_  
 _Demo ima wa sora wo miageteru_

 _Kyou mo ganbarou makenai tsuyosa wo motou_  
 _Ai suru hito no tame ni mo_

The song ended and the room burst into applause. She placed the microphone back onto the stand then bowed before making her way off the stage. She looked back down at her key-watch and her eyes widened at the time.

"Crap! I need to go!" She grabbed her things and practically bolted out the door.

When Aisling made it back to the ballroom, she was relieved to find she had one minute to spare.

"Aisling, you're right on time." Robert said cheerfully. "Come; let's get you to hair and makeup." He led her to another room that was lined with vanities and had racks of dresses and people filling the room. Robert brought her over to her own vanity where her dress and other effects were waiting for her. "Now, let's get to work." He said and clapped his hands signaling two people to his side. "Roberta will manage your hair and Carmen will handle your makeup. I'm counting on you to make her beautiful ladies."

"No need to worry about that." Carmen said. "When we're through with her, she'll be the belle of the whole show." Robert smiled feeling satisfied and left the three women alone.

"Now, let's get started." Roberta said and began working her magic.

The concert was finally underway, and Aisling was more than ready for her turn to grace the stage. She was going to finally live her dream at last. Then again, she already lived it in Paris, but it was something much more in her world. She was going to prove herself to everyone what she could do. She looked down at her engagement ring for the fifty-billionth time and felt her heart beating uncontrollably at the thought of being Erik's wife. All her dreams were going to come true at long last. She went over to her dress and began pulling it off the hanger when someone came into the room.

"Miss Aisling, there's someone here to see you." She looked back at the woman who was in the doorway.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"He says he's your father." Aisling felt the blood drain from her face. How on Earth did he know?

"Um, he can come in." She said and clutched the dress to her chest as if it was some sort of security blanket.

When Gary entered the room, he was stunned to see the young woman before him. It was indeed his daughter, but her hair was all done up in a beautiful style with some loose curls framing her face and she was wearing a touch of makeup that made her eyes seems a bit larger and her lips were the color of blood. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Aisling, look at you. You look like the most beautiful girl in the world." He said, not wanting to use the word woman since he still saw her as a young girl.

"Thank you." She said. "It was all done by professionals. I could never accomplish this on my own." She turned back to the dressing table and reached for her flower bracelet and snapped it onto her left wrist.

"Aisling, there's something I need to tell you." He said making his way over to her table. She looked at him in the mirror and eyed him warily.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Six years ago…" She felt her pulse hasten at his words. What did he know? "…Six year ago, we went to Paris for a special event. You were singing in a competition."

 _How does he know that?_ She asked herself.

"On the last day, you'd made it to the finals… but you were named the runner-up. After the announcement was made, there was a cloud of smoke and after it cleared, you were gone. When I asked what happened, I'd been told you were kidnapped by a creature known as 'the Opera Ghost'." She turned to face her father with shock written all over her face.

 _He knew all along?_ She thought feeling a mix of pain, confusion, and anger welling through her.

"This man held you for three days until we finally managed to get to you. However, he was persistent on wanting to keep you. In the end, we rescued you and brought you home." Aisling was trying her best not to freak out at her father for telling her such things, especially when she knew he was lying to her. "Since then, there has been no more traveling to Paris. But it seems that mad man has found a way here and has set his sights on you again. I fear he may be here now." He knelt down beside his daughter and took her hands in his.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked tonelessly.

"Don't sing tonight."

"What?" She said appalled.

"That monster is planning on taking you again. If you go out there…"

"But I have to do this. Please, I need to!" She said trying to keep her voice even. Gary could see that she didn't want to give this up.

"Aisling, listen to me. You need to give up on these silly dreams. You're a grown woman now and you need to start living real life." Aisling wanted to smack him so hard for saying that but held herself back. "Aisling…" he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm only doing this because I care for your safety, and I only want what's best for you." Aisling knew he only wanted what was best for her; he never stopped telling her so. But with everything he said, he made it sound like she had no other option.

"Dad, I have to be on stage in ten minutes." She said. "I can't just-"

"Aisling, please!" He interrupted her. "My car is waiting outside. I'll take you home tonight and can have you back at the convention tomorrow morning if you so wish. But we must leave here now." Aisling couldn't look him in the eye. She wanted to sing out on the stage, but she couldn't deny her father either. What was she to do?

"Go and tell the stage manager I don't want to be disturbed. I need a moment to think." She said sounding defeated. Gary almost felt like smiling that she was considering leaving. He got up and left the room. When she was finally alone, Aisling began breaking down.

 _It's not fair!_ She thought to herself. _It's just not fair!_ She stood from her chair and took the bracelet from her wrist and threw it against the wall before sinking to her knees and started sobbing. As she did, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She turned around towards where she threw her bracelet and saw Erik standing there holding the piece of metal.

" _You know his love is not enough… You know it isn't what you need."_ He began singing to her. _"You know you're made of finer stuff… I think on that we all agree."_ Aisling began rising from her place on the floor still holding onto the dress she was to wear for the show and never letting her eyes stray from the man before her. _"It's time to leave him in the dust… It's time to be who you should be… It's time to do now as you must… And set the music in you free!"_ By now, he was standing right beside her and was gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, relishing in the sweet feeling.

" _In moments, mere moments, drums will roll… There you'll stand just as before…"_ He continued to sing as his hand moved from her face down her neck and shoulder and down her arm until he had her wrist and placed her discarded bracelet back on her. _"The crowd will hush and then in one sweet rush… I will hear you sing once more."_ He turned her to face the mirror then picked up the necklace Aisling had brought with her and proceeded in draping it across her neck and clasping it in the back.

" _And music, our music, will swell and then unwind… Like two strands of melody at last entwined!"_ He began, as if controlling her, lowering her back into her seat. _"Fulfill us, complete us, make us whole… seal our bond forever more… "_ She turned back to face him and he knelt down before her and took her hands in his. _"Tonight, for me, embrace your destiny… let me hear you sing, once more!"_ He stood back up and released her hands before disappearing from the room.

"Five minutes Miss Aisling!" She heard someone say from outside the room. She turned back to the mirror and began feeling a terrible sense of hopelessness overwhelm her.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give?" She almost wanted to laugh at herself for saying that line. She found herself trapped in her very own Phantom story and knew that she couldn't give a happy end to both sides. Someone was going to get hurt and who she hurt was all up to her. "I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God." Her head went back into her hands as she thought once again about her choices. She leaves with her father and gives up the man she loves or she goes on that stage and possibly turns her back on her father. She peaked out from her hands and saw, resting just mere inches away from her, was a blue rose. She picked up the flower and held it gently in her hands.

" _Aisling… Aisling, don't think that I don't care…"_

" **But every hope and every prayer rests on you now…"**

She clutched the rose to her chest as she felt all the pressure she was under take over. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide away from the choices she has to make, but she knows it's not that easy. So, she placed the rose back down and began getting into her dress.

Back stage, Gary was pacing around wondering what Aisling was thinking. He didn't fail to notice the multitude of emotions that flashed in her eyes as she spoke to him and knew that this may be harder than he anticipated.

 _Will she sing?  
Will she flee?  
What is she thinking now?  
Is it him?  
Is it me?  
Devil take the hindmost_

Erik was standing elsewhere backstage thinking about what Aisling's father had said to her. He tried to make it sound like Erik was a monster when he told his story. But he knew that Aisling knew better. He just hoped that the guilt that man was placing on her wouldn't cloud her judgment.

 _Will she stay?_ **Obey your heart**  
 _Will she go?_ **And sing for me**  
 _Does she know? Even now?_ **You want it so**  
 _Aisling please, stop the show!_ **Stay and be mine eternally  
** _ **Devil take the hindmost**_

 _ **Now it's time, so make your choice  
You know what must be done  
**_ _Use your head  
_ **No time to wait**  
 _Hesitate  
_ **We're all undone**

Christine managed to find her way backstage, thanks to Erik. She wanted to make sure her sister was alright when she heard her father was there. She knew he would try and manipulate her in some way to pull away from Erik. She didn't want to see that happen.

 _Will she stay?_ **Obey your heart** (What if she won't go on)  
 _Will she go?_ **And sing for me** (What if she'd loose her nerve)  
 _Does she know?_ **You want it so** (What if her voice won't serve)  
 _Even now?_ **Stay and be mine** (What if she failed him now?)  
 _Aisling please,_ (She has to sing for him)  
 _stop the show!_ **Eternally** (And reach her happy end)  
 _ **(Devil take the hindmost)**_

Christine was close to the dressing room now and peaked inside to see Aisling in her dress staring into the mirror with a torn expression in her eyes. She knew that she had a hard decision to make and it was eating at her mind.

 _Will she stay?_ **Obey your heart** (What if she won't go on) _  
Will she go?_ **And sing for me** (What if she'd loose her nerve) _  
Does she know?_ **You want it so** (What if her voice won't serve)  
 _Even now_ _ **?**_ **Stay and be mine** (What if she failed him now?)  
 _Aisling please,_ (She has to sing for him)  
 _stop the show!_ **Eternally** (And reach her happy end)  
 _ **(Devil take the hindmost)**_

 _ **(Now it's time,)  
(No turning back)  
(All is on the line)  
(Here it is,)  
(The final dance)**_

 _ **One last chance  
To get what's mine**_

Aisling stepped out from her dressing room. She was dreading going on stage now after the excitement from today. She knew what she wanted but she didn't want to disappoint her father. Then again, he lied to her these past six years, why shouldn't she hurt him as he hurt her? But she didn't want this to be a revenge ploy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Christine.

"Christine? What are you doing here?" She said.

"I just came to give you a little support." She said. "I also want to give you some advice. Aisling, don't let anyone influence your decision. I know you're a strong girl. Just do what your heart is telling you. Only you know what you want right now. Don't' think of Erik. Don't think of dad. Just think of you. What do you really want?" She gave her a supportive smile and gave her a gentle squeeze before disappearing off backstage. Aisling made her way to the stairs leading onto the stage and looked out as the lights dimmed awaiting the next singer's performance.

" _Devil take the hindmost."_ She sang before stepping out to face her destiny.

* * *

Serenade written by Ritsuko Okazaki from _Fruits Basket_ , Before the Show and Devil Take the Hindmost reprise by ALW from _Love Never Dies_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

She stood out on the stage waiting for the music to start. The lights stayed off a moment longer creating the right atmosphere for the coming number. Gary was standing on one side of the stage as Erik stood on the other. Now Aisling knows how Christine must have felt in _Love Never Dies_. Her mind was telling her to stay with her father as her heart was telling her to stay with Erik. What is she to do now?

The music suddenly began to play and a soft blue light fixed itself on her. Aisling kept her eyes closed trying to will herself away from this terrible situation. She wished that she and Erik were still in Paris, that she hadn't been shot by Raoul and that they had escaped before either he or Christine made it to them. They would have been married that night and found a quiet place to settle down and create music together from dawn to dusk. But as the music continued to play, she knew that she had to sing. This was the moment she longed for. But the felling of running off the stage was also niggling in her mind. She knew why her father wouldn't understand her feelings for Erik. He thought about him just as everyone else did. He couldn't blame him for seeing the Opera Ghost as a monster, only because she'd learned to see beyond the mask and rumors to know the man no one cared to know. But because she knew this, she couldn't allow her father to make this choice for her. No, she had to do this on her own. When she opened her eyes, she began scanning the crowds hoping to see a familiar and/or friendly face. She looked to the door and saw her friends sitting in the corner watching her. She tried not to focus on her decision and began singing…

 _Who knows when love begins  
Who knows what makes it start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside your heart_

 _It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise  
Then seizes full control_

She snuck a quick glance at her father on her left and saw the look on his face. He was still waiting to see if she would flee from the stage, but she kept her feet rooted to her spot.

 _Try to deny it  
And try to protest  
But love won't let you go  
Once you've been possessed_

Then she looked over at Erik who was watching her with pride. He knew that this was something special for her and he was glad that he could witness her great triumph.

 _Love never dies  
Love never falters  
Once it has spoken  
Love is yours_

 _Love never fades  
Love never alters  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures_

Aisling now knew that there was no chance of her running away now. She wanted this more than anything. She could already feel the euphoria soak into her mind, down into her heart and flow through every vein to every part of her body. This was her drug, her special high, and she couldn't, no, wouldn't get enough. And if it wasn't for Erik, she probably wouldn't be here right now; wouldn't be feeling this way right now. Yes, the Angel of Music, no… the Phantom of the Opera, no… Erik, the man she loves, was her music. Without him, she knew that music would not be what it is to her today.

 _And soon as you submit  
Surrender flesh and bone  
That love takes on a life  
Much bigger than your own_

 _It uses you at whim  
And drives you to despair  
And forces you to feel  
More joy than you can bear_

 _Love gives you pleasure  
And love brings you pain  
And yet when both are gone  
Love will still remain_

She looked back over to Erik and felt a smile appear on her face.

 _Once it has spoken  
Love is yours  
Love never dies  
Love never alters_

 _Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken_

She looked to her father and saw he was backing away and then finally leaving.

 _Love never dies  
Love will continue  
Love keeps on beating  
When you're gone_

Erik watched his Lost Angel sing with all her might and felt his heart swell with pride. She certainly has come a long way from the shy and lonely fourteen year old girl he met those years ago. He began backing away from the stage and let her have her moment.

 _Love never dies  
Once it is in you  
Love may be fleeting  
Love lives on  
Love may be fleeting  
Love lives on_

As the last of the music died away, the audience burst into applause, giving the girl a standing ovation. Aisling felt an overwhelming joy at hearing them cheering for her. The rush of the music, the sensation of the applause, the knowledge that she had achieved what she longed to do. She bowed to the audience then made her way off the stage. By the time she made it back stage, her father and Erik had both disappeared. Christine had disappeared long before the show started so she knew there was no point. Just then, she was ambushed by her club mates.

"Aisling, you were incredible!"

"I never knew you could sing like that."

"Why didn't you say you could sing?"

"Why aren't you a music major?"

"You sang like an angel out there!"

"Guys, please!" She shouted above their praises and questions. "Don't you think I'm overwhelmed enough as it is?" At that they all began backing off from her. Robert then came from the opposite wing and approached her.

"Aisling, you were sensational out there!" He said elatedly. "You should consider a professional career. As a matter of fact, I know someone in New York you can talk to." He said as he began pulling out his phone.

"That's very kind of you," Aisling said, "but I'm already planning on going to Paris with Erik." Robert stopped at her words.

"Oh, well I hope Erik will allow you to pursue a music career." He said hopefully.

"He wouldn't think otherwise." She said and turned back to her friends. "I'm probably gonna go back to the hotel. I'm feeling exhausted after what I just did." They all broke out laughing at this.

"A couple of us will go with you back to the hotel." Chelsea said and a few of the girls stepped forward and agreed to go back.

"Great. Just let me grab my things and we can go." She said before running off toward her dressing room. When she came to her dressing table, she reached for her bag and found a note folded neatly upon it. She took it and opened it reading over the artfully penned words carefully.

" _This night is yours, my Angel. I will be waiting at the hotel for your return, and then we can go home together._

 _Yours always,  
Erik"_

Aisling sighed with delight and stuck the note in her bag. After tonight, their lives will begin anew. A life of music and peace.

All through the train ride back Aisling felt like she could take on the world. That one triumph had given her such a rush that seemed to still linger in her even now. She didn't even notice the stares she was receiving since she was still wearing the dress she wore during the show. And as soon as she made it back to the hotel, the three girls who brought her back walked her back to the room and Aisling told them they could return to the con if they wanted.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to sleep. It's been a trying day on me." _In more ways than one._ She thought and smiled at her own thoughts. She pulled out her key card and slipped it into the reader to open the door. "I won't be going anywhere, so you can go back."

"Alright. But if you need one of us, just give us a call or shoot us a text." Aisling nodded then opened the door and entered the room. The lights were off so she knew no one else had returned just yet, which was fine with her. She flipped on the lights and walked into the sleeping area and found, on the pillow of the large bed, the blue rose from before. She went over and picked it up and brought it up to her face.

"Dearest child, my Aisling, what a triumph you gave them tonight."She turned to see Erik standing behind her. How he managed to get into the room she did not know, nor did she want to know, but was happy to see him none the less. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "My Aisling, all the dark lonely year now put right!"

" _The song was beautiful, so very beautiful… every note, every word…"_ She moved her hand to touch one of his that rested on her shoulder and held onto it as she turned herself completely around to face him. _"And it felt beautiful, and I felt beautiful…"_

" _ **Lost in the music once more, feeling it rise up and soar, set free once again!"**_ And without another word he pulled her to him and began kissing her. If this is what she was rewarded with every time she sang, she could definitely get use to this. Erik then lifted her up in his arms and began spinning them around as Aisling let out girlish giggles before sitting down on the bed and continuing raining kissed down upon his angel. They both heard a knock at the door and they both turned in that direction. Aisling reluctantly removed herself from her lover's embrace and went to see who was at the door. She checked through the peep hole and saw her sister standing on the other side. She quickly opened the door.

"Christine, how did you-"

"I followed you here." She said. Aisling stepped aside and let her elder sister into the room. "I came to say you were breath taking tonight Aisling. You really put the audience in a state of awe tonight." She hugged her little sister and began stroking her hair. "Now it's time for you and the Angel of Music to be free to live together." Aisling looked up at her sister with surprise.

"You know about Erik too?" She asked.

"We all knew." She said bluntly. Aisling began feeling a stab of betrayal. "Dad made us promise not to tell you anything when you came out of the hospital. He said when you finally woke up, you wouldn't have any memory of what happened in Paris. But Gary and I knew it would be a matter of time." She turned to find Erik standing not too far away. Christine took her little sister and brought her over to the masked man whom she rivaled her for since the very beginning. "Now, you can finally be free." She took his hand and placed Aisling's smaller hand in his. Aisling couldn't help but smile at her gesture.

"Thank you Christine." She said with tears threatening to fall. But before they could relish in this happy moment, the door opened revealing Aisling's three friends who came with her from the convention looking much disheveled.

"Aisling, there's something wrong!" One of the girls said.

"What is it?" Aisling asked.

"There's police swarming the building!" Another of the girls said.

"Police? Why?" Aisling asked.

"They say they're looking for you." Now Aisling was just as confused.

"Why are they looking for me?"

"We heard them say they received a tip that there was a madman after you and they need to protect you." Aisling couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who would tell the police such a… and then it hit her.

" _Father."_ She whispered but it was loud enough for Erik to hear.

 _So, the bastard went back on his word._ Erik thought heatedly. He had hoped that he would have been honorable while agreeing to his terms, but it seemed he expected too much.

"So how do we get the two of you out of here?" Christine wondered.

"The police are all over the place." One of the girls said. "But when we came up the stairs there was no one guarding them. We can probably get them out if we take the emergency exit!"

"But we'd have to be quick because if you take that exit the alarm will go off."

"It's are best bet." Christine said. "First Aisling should get into more suitable travel clothing."

Gary stood in the foyer along with the multiple police officers that he called for some time ago. He wasn't going to let this man get away again.

"Sir, are you sure they would be here?" One of the officers questioned.

"My daughter said they were staying at the Marriott hotel. They must have come here." He answered and anxiously started tapping his foot. The police managed to find out that the group from the school was staying on three separate floors so they decided to check them first. But there has been no luck so far. Suddenly, the fire alarm started going off and people began pouring into the foyer to get out.

"What happened?" The chief officer growled.

"Someone must have set off the fire alarm!" One of the other officers shouted.

"Keep a watch at the doors! Keep a look out for the girl or the man!"

"Sir! I went to check the stairs and found the emergency exit door was open!" The officer motioned for a few more officers to step forward. Each of them holding the three girls. "These three wouldn't let us near the door when we came to investigate." Gary stepped forward and examined the Anime Boston badges they were wearing and saw the group name typed on it.

"Where did they go?" He questioned.

"Not even we know where they're going." One of the girls said. "All we did was help them escape."

Christine, Aisling, and Erik didn't bother looking back as they ran down the city streets. Aisling had changed from her dress to a pair of black pants, a black shirt with the Nobody emblem on the front and her Organization XIII coat. She had the hood pulled over her head and the chains tucked away so they didn't make noise or got in her way.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Erik asked Christine.

"We need to get you two out of the city." She said over the sound of traffic and crowds around them. "You need to find a way to get back to your world. If you do that, you should be safe."

"That is a good plan, but how exactly are we going to do that?" Aisling asked.

"First, let's worry about finding a way out of the city." They began rushing down the steps towards the train station. "I say you two should take the bus and get away from here. It may be late but I'm sure you can figure something out." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a train ticket and gave it to Erik. "Use this for the train and follow the red line towards south station. Get off there and the bus station should be nearby. Aisling, I assume you remember where it is."

"Fairly certain." She replied.

"Alright." Christine pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Be careful kid."

"I will." They pulled away and Aisling and Erik turned to run their tickets through the gate machines to enter the train platform.

"Where did they go!" Gary bellowed as he interrogated the three girls before him.

"We told you, we don't know!" One of them shouted. "They could be anywhere in the city by now."

"Sir!" An officer approached the small group. "We just received a sighting of a man and two women headed down towards the T. One of the girls had pink hair while the other was wearing a black leather coat with the hood pulled up. And the man was wearing a white mask." The girls' faces paled at this information.

"Any idea where they're headed?" Gary questioned.

"We're not sure as of yet. We are determining that now."

"Sir!" Another officer rushed up to them. "We just found out they were taking the red line train southbound."

"Any reason why?" The police chief asked.

"We're not sure. We may have to wait until they disembark before we can assume anything."

Gary started pacing the lobby as he took in this new information. That madman had taken his daughter and was headed who knows where. But as long as he had no knowledge about how to return to his world, he would find him.

The train finally stopped at South Station and Aisling and Erik got off the train and made their way to the surface. Luckily for them, the bus station was only a hop, skip and a jump away.

"Okay, we're here. Now, where do we go?" Aisling wondered.

"First, we need to determine how we get back to Paris." Erik said. Aisling began thinking about how she had managed the trip a week ago. All she knew was that she fainted and just woke up at the opera house. So, she thought back even further to her first trip. She remembered being at school… her teacher had come into the classroom with a guest… they explained that they were going to be holding auditions for something… after auditions, the chosen candidates gathered in front of the middle school… everyone was brought somewhere… they went through…

A tiny light bulb went off in her mind.

"Erik, I know where we should go." She said. She took Erik by the hand and they walked into the bus station. She looked around and found the ticket counter then walked over. "Excuse me, when is the next bus to Londonderry?"

"That would be in the next ten minutes." The man at the desk said pointing to one of the gates with a big electric sign indicating the bus to various destinations, including Londonderry.

"I need two bus tickets for that bus!" She exclaimed. The man jumped a bit at her change in tone and began writing up the tickets.

"And what, pray tell, is in Londonderry?" Erik asked.

"My home town." Aisling explained. "It's also where this all began. I remember how I was at school when they announced the competition. So, I have a feeling, if we go back we can find our answers." It was time to put this mess to rest. Aisling was more determined than ever to make sure nothing got in the way of her and Erik's happiness. And if that meant breaking her father's heart, so be it.

Gary continued to pace as the officers continued their investigation. It had been over an hour since the Phantom escaped with his daughter and knew it was a matter of time. But as long as he had no knowledge of how to return to his world, he knew there would be plenty of time to catch him and free his little girl.

"We've figured out where they went." One of the officers said. "They got off at South Station and from there, we've had some eye witnesses see them enter the bus station."

 _So, they're leaving the city._ Gary thought. _Clever. But where are they going._

"From what we gathered, they bought two tickets on the next coach bus to Londonderry." Gary's face paled at this. Londonderry. Did he know a way to return by going there? How did he know to go there in the first place? But then he thought of his daughter. He must have gotten it from her.

"Thank you gentlemen, I can take it from here." Gary said flatly.

"Sir?" The chief questioned.

"I will no longer require your services here. I can handle them where they're going."


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Aisling's head was resting against Erik's shoulder as they rode the bus to Londonderry. About fifteen minutes after they began moving, Aisling had felt the day begin to weigh on her and fell asleep. Erik didn't mind in the slightest. He enjoyed gazing at the sleeping girl beside her. She looked much like she did as a young teen when she slept and would sometimes shift a bit and cuddle closer to him. He gazed out the window of the bus and watched as various street signs and buildings and trees pass by. Would she miss her world when she came to live with him? She managed to adapt quite well when she came to stay not too long ago, but this was her home after all. Maybe he could let her come back every now and again. Yes, that sounded reasonable. He wouldn't completely cut her off from her home. Perhaps he would even allow her family to visit them as well. He certainly owed Christine for helping him find his angel again. Aisling's eyes opened slightly and she let out a large yawn.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens." He teased. Aisling was too groggy to retort him.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I would say about half an hour." He answered. She looked out the window and saw an exit sign pass them.

"I'd guess we're only… another twenty minutes from our exit." She said. "We're exit four. That lets us out in south Londonderry."

"And where would we go from there?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think we can do anything tonight. It's late and the middle school may be closed." Erik smirked.

"My dear, I'm sure I can get us into the building just fine." Aisling laughed.

"Oh, how could I forget that you are the ominous Opera Ghost monsieur?" She said mockingly. She let out a soft shriek as he began tickling her mercilessly. "Stop it Erik! I give!" He stopped but kept his arms wrapped around her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Aisling, I've been thinking," Aisling looked up at him as he spoke, "I know that you want to come live with me in my world. But would you miss this world?" Aisling thought for a moment. It's true, this was her home, but this world held many unhappy memories. But, then again, not all those memories were bad. There was still so much to love about this world. So, would she miss it?

"I guess… a little." She said timidly. Erik lightly caressed her cheek.

"It's alright to say so darling." Aisling felt her cheeks burn. "I was thinking that… perhaps you could still come back, even after we return." Her eyes widened at his proposal.

"You would really let me come back?" She asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't keep you from your home if you wished to return." Aisling smiled broadly then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh thank you Erik! You're the greatest!" Erik couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. He placed a hand on her head and patted it as she remained clinging to him. "Oh!" She pulled away suddenly. "I almost forgot. I should take care of something before we head over to the school." She pulled out her cell phone and went through her contacts until she found the number she wanted and pressed the call button on the screen. She held her phone to her ear and listened as it rang.

" _Hello?"_ Asked a woman on the other line.

"Juliet?" She asked.

" _Yes, this is she."_ Juliet answered.

"This is Aisling Warner." She said.

" _Hey kid. How's it going?"_

"Going great. Listen; can you do me a little favor?"

Gary watched as the last of the sun's light disappeared over the horizon as he made his way back to Londonderry. It's true, he should have honored his agreement with the Phantom about relinquishing his daughter to him, but he made that deal out of his surprise to see him in this world and his confidence that Aisling would listen to her father over the word of a madman. He should have known better than to trust that demon. The Phantom tricked him. That's the only explanation.

"He obviously made this deal knowing she would not refuse him." He muttered to himself. "That monster can have my daughter over my cold, dead body!" He picked up his phone and began dialing a familiar three digit number.

The bus finally reached the town as night completely fell. They had stopped outside a grocery store on the east side of town. As Aisling and Erik disembarked from the bus, Aisling pulled her hood back up and began searching the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"I'm looked for someone." She said. "When I was on the phone, I was asking one of my friends for a favor. I was hoping she would be here when we got here." Just then, as the bus pulled away, she saw a woman, only about a year older than herself, running through the lot towards them. "There you are!"

"Sorry, it took me a while to get them." She said breathing heavily. "Here." She held out a large duffle bag and Aisling took it graciously.

"Thanks Julie, I knew I could count on you." Juliet nodded then looked over at the masked man standing next to her.

"You going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" She said teasingly. Aisling blushed.

"He's actually not my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh?" Aisling raised her chin and held up her left hand revealing her ring.

"He's my fiancé." She said and Juliet's jaw dropped.

"You're engaged? But you're only twenty! You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" She automatically turned her attention to Erik with a ferocious look in her eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Erik said astonished. Aisling quickly jumped between them.

"Juliet! Chill, I'm not pregnant!" She said trying to calm her friend. "It's just a long… complicated story." Juliet seemed to calm down and moved back a bit.

"I just want to make sure you're in good hands kid." Aisling smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry." Aisling took Erik's hand in hers. "I couldn't find a better man." Juliet didn't seem convinced, but she would have to trust her friend's word on this.

"So, do you have a ride?" Aisling paused.

"My car is still at school. We took the bus from Boston." Juliet's hand flew palm first to her forehead.

"Need a ride?" She asked. Aisling looked over at Erik and he just shrugged.

"Sure."

"Where to." Aisling's face became devoid of all previous mirth as she answered.

"We need to go to the middle school."

As they arrive at the school, the building was nearly completely dark. Every light in the school was off except for a few emergency lights.

"Are you sure you can't explain why we're here?" Juliet asked.

"I'm sure." Aisling said. "If I did, you wouldn't believe me anyway." Juliet kept her eyes on Erik, felling that there was something about him that neither he nor her friend would dare explain.

"Okay. Just be careful Aisling. If something happens…"

"I will make sure she is safe miss." Erik said and entwined his fingers with Aisling's. "I won't let any harm come to her." She was still wary of him, but when she saw the look that Aisling was giving him, she somehow understood that if she could trust him, she should give him a chance.

"Alright. But I'm going to hold you to it." She said before climbing back into her car and driving off.

"We need to get into the school and find the choir room. I'm not sure if we'll find anything, but it's a start." Aisling said and led Erik towards the building with hopes of setting all their problems to rest.

" _Now, you're telling us there's a dangerous criminal here in town?"_ Asked a gruff sounding man on the other end of the phone.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you sir." Gary said over his head set. "He abducted my daughter while she was in Boston and they were headed to Londonderry."

" _Do you have any idea where in town they could be headed?"_ He asked.

"If I'm right, they may be headed to the junior high school." He answered.

" _Why would they be going there? Is there something you're not telling me sir?"_ Gary sighed.

"I met this man once before, and he has made this attempt on my daughter's life once before many years ago. I managed to subdue him before, but this time, I fear may be more difficult." He swallowed before continuing. "You have to understand, this man has become obsessed with her and plans to do something terrible. The police in Boston tried to apprehend him but he got away. When I figured he would come here, I hoped that the Londonderry police department would be behind me." The man on the other end sighed.

" _If you want, I can have a patrol car pass by the school and check it out."_ He said wearily. _"Will that help?"_

"Anything you can do." He answered.

" _Sir! The alarm at the junior high school has just sounded!"_ Another officer on the other end shouted.

" _What?"_ The gruff officer cried. _"When did this happen?"_

" _Only a few moments ago!"_ The other officer said.

" _Prepare a squad to check it out!"_ He called back then turned back to the phone. _"It seems this criminal you spoke of may be there already."_

"I will join you there shortly. I want to make sure my daughter is safe." Gary said before hanging up his phone. "Aisling, everything will be alright."

Juliet walked into the police station after receiving a phone call from the police chief for her to come in. She was only an intern at the station since she was going to school to become an officer of the law, but she enjoyed getting a look at the inner workings of her future career. As she entered the foyer, her boss was standing a few feet away.

"Ah, Juliet. You have just been granted an opportunity." He said.

"What sort of opportunity?" She wondered.

"It has come to our attention that a deranged criminal has entered our town and is believed to have broken into the middle school just down the road." Juliet flinched at this information.

 _That's where Aisling is!_ She thought.

"I would like you to join the other officers in apprehending this madman and rescuing his hostage. Her father had just called us with the information on his whereabouts only moments ago." Juliet felt like she would be sick. Aisling was her friend and she was in the hands of a villain! She knew she shouldn't have trusted that man! She steeled her resolve and looked her boss in the eye.

"When can I begin?"

It didn't take long for Erik to disable the alarm system when they got inside. But since it did go off, they had very little time before the cops came. Aisling practically sprinted to the music room she once occupied while she attended the school. When she found the right door, she took a short moment to reminisce about the time gone by before reaching for the knob and opening the door.

"There should be some clue here to help us get back." She said. "Any clue would be helpful."

"Who's there?" They heard an older woman's voice call from the next room and Erik instinctively pushed Aisling behind him.

"Show yourself!" He growled. Suddenly, a woman in probably her late fifties with dark hair and brown eyes poked her head around the door's frame. Aisling immediately recognized her and jumped out from behind Erik.

"Mrs. K!" She said happily as she approached the woman.

"Aisling? What are you doing here?" She asked warily eyeing Erik. Aisling noticed this and sighed.

"I need some help." She said grabbing her former teacher's attention. "I need you to tell me how to return to the other world."

"What? Why would you want to go there?" She asked.

"Because, if I don't, Erik and I will be separated again. Possibly forever." Mrs. K stared at the man behind her and noticed the mask. Realization hit her like a frying pan over the head.

"The Phantom of the Opera." She whispered. Erik gave a mock bow.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." He said.

"How is this possible? You can't be here." She said.

"Yet I am." He said. Aisling watched her teacher as she kept saying "this is impossible" under her breath over and over again.

"Why can't you believe he's here?" She asked. "He's standing right here, that should be proof enough."

"But the portal's been closed." Mrs. K said. Erik eyed her.

"What portal?" He asked queerly.

"The portal to your world." She said. "It was built a long time ago to allow people to travel to parallel worlds. your world was most popular because of your story. because of this, a music competition would be held there each year for music lovers to experience such a chance. However after Aisling was kidnapped, people feared that similar incidents may occur in other worlds so the competition was dissolved and the doors shut down. There's been no travel since. How can you be here?" Aisling became confused. They needed to go through a portal to arrive in another world but she didn't enter a portal when she woke in Paris a few days ago. How was this possible? The thoughts simmered in her mind for a while trying to thank of every possibility. She thought about the night she fainted. She saw a shooting star then made a wish on it and when the clock struck midnight she felt light headed and fainted.

"What am I missing?" She wondered.

"Aisling?" Erik asked. She began stroking her chin as she thought about it.

"What could I be missing?" She asked. Mrs. K didn't seem to hear her as she continued talking about the incident.

"…I didn't believe you meant any harm when your voice improved Aisling. Anyone could tell a voice like yours was earned. However, the judges changed their minds at the last moment when you were meant to win and-" Aisling's head shot up. She turned to her teacher with surprise.

"What?" She said.

"You were the real winner Aisling." She explained. "It was all decided. But one of the judges disagreed that you won the prize fairly and instead gave it to Kendra." Aisling was stunned. She was meant to win? Her name was written as the winner that day? "All the other judges felt you were the right choice, but it just takes one man to think otherwise."

"Then… if I was the winner…" She paused. "If I was the winner, my wish was to stay with Erik. To always be with him." Erik brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Then.. perhaps…" Aisling looked to her teacher. Mrs. K looked into the young woman's eyes and saw a fire she never witnessed in her before. Back when she taught her in her chorus class, she always perceived her as timid and preferred keeping to herself. Sure, she did interact with a few others, but she usually was very quiet. But now, she thought she was facing a complete stranger. This wasn't the same Aisling she knew all those years ago. This Aisling was stronger, determined, albeit a bit more stubborn than before. She certainly changed in those years.

"I think I know what we have to do."

Aisling stood outside the front of the school staring up at the star filled sky. The sky always looked the same no matter which world she was in. After realizing what had to be done, she explained to her teacher the truth about what happened to her in Paris. At first she didn't seem to believe her, but after listening to every event up until her near death experience, she began to see. Aisling now knew what had to be done. If all worked out as planned, she'd be free to be with Erik forever. But facing her father was going to be difficult. The police would be on his side as they were before in Paris and in Boston. However, as she stared up at the infinite sea of glittering specks above her head, all those thoughts disappeared. Soon, she'd be staring up at a different sky. She didn't know how long it would be until she would return to this world, but she knew that as long as she looked up to the stars, it felt as if she was gazing at the same sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Her thoughts were shattered when she heard Erik call to her. She turned to see him fixing his shirt as he moved towards her.

"I was looking at the stars." She said. "They look the same. The skies in both our worlds."

"I know. Our worlds are not that different." Aisling smiled. "Do you still worry about your father?" Her smiled faded.

"Yes. But I know that we can make it through this." She said letting the smile return to her face. "We've fought long and hard to be together. There's no way we can let ourselves fall now." It's true that she was still scared they would fall, but she couldn't afford to let herself think so negatively. They were so close to their freedom. Aisling leaned forward to rest her head on Erik's chest as Erik wrapped his arms around her. As long as they had each other, they could face the cruelty of the world with courage and love. Aisling did feel bad about leaving everyone behind, but it wasn't going to be forever. Erik said he would let her come back every now and again if she wished. And, perhaps, she could bring others to their side and see their home. Yes, love would find a way.

" _FREEZE!"_ They heard someone shout and turned to see a mob of police officers before them, all pointing guns at them. Erik held fast to Aisling as if he alone could shield her from them. "Release the girl and surrender yourself! If you resist, we will have no choice but to use force!" Aisling clutched his shirt as she stared at the many people trying to separate her and Erik. Then she remembered that fateful day when they were caught on the roof. Just when they thought they were safe, they were captured and her facing defeat.

"No." Aisling whispered. "No, not again."

"Aisling!" Her head snapped in the direction of her father's voice and saw him standing just behind the barricade. "Release her now and I will let you go free! You can return to whence you came unharmed!"

" _You cheating bastard!"_ Erik roared. _"How dare you go back on your word? You promised to set her free!"_

"Don't preach to me monster! After all, I know you only made that deal with me because you knew Aisling would not give up a chance to sing on stage! Well, I suppose that makes us even now."

"Even? Ha! Aisling was mine long ago!" Gary's jaw clenched. "I was even going to allow her to come back to this world when she wished, but now I'm not so sure I would want her to if you're going to interfere like this!"

"Shut up!" Gary bellowed.

"Dad, please don't do this!" Aisling cried. "Don't make the same mistake!"

"I won't." Aisling saw his gaze shift and she turned to see a group of officers ambush them. Two grabbed Aisling when four grabbed Erik and pulled them from each other. Aisling desperately fought to get back to him but their grip was too strong. Erik was forced to his knees as the mob closed in. Gary moved towards his daughter. "This time, I'll make sure he can't touch you again." He made to touch her cheek but she jerked her head away and shot him the coldest glare she ever gave anyone.

"Never touch me." She growled.

"He's turned you against me." He muttered. "Just like your mother did." Aisling made to lunge herself at him but the two officers holding her restrained her.

"Never compare him to her! Erik is a good man! I love him!" He watched his daughter continue to fight and saw the fire burning in her eyes. This wasn't his little girl anymore. All because of him. He turned his attention to Erik. He stared at the mask he wore and wanted to know the face that belonged to the man who stole his daughter. He walked up to him and knelt before him.

"Why don't we get a good look at your face, shall we?" Erik's eyes flashed with fear and rage at his words and began struggling more. Gary reached for his mask and pulled it away. As he gazed at his face, he felt horror, disgust, and revulsion at the sight. Many of the officers were also quite astonished at the sight before them. Erik looked passed the judging eyes and to his beloved lost angel. When he saw her eyes, he only saw the pure and innocent love that she held for him. She had stopped fighting and only stared, horrified at what her father had done. "My God! Aisling, how could you ever love _this_?" Aisling merely raised her chin as she answered his question.

"Because I learned long ago to look with my heart. When I did, I got to know the most wonderful man I have ever met. Obviously you can only see with your eyes, so you don't understand the true beauty that lies inside." Gary looked back at the man before him and could only see the terror that was before him.

"Chief, this man cannot go free." He said to the police chief.

"Understood." He said and stepped forward. "Prepare to open fire!" Aisling's heart nearly stopped. They were going to kill him!

 _Oh, dear God no! I can't lose him!_ She found a new strength and elbowed one officer in the gut then head butted the other in the jaw, freeing herself from her captors, and ran into the line of fire. Juliet saw her friend come running and panicked.

"No! Don't fire!" But before the others could act, they had begun firing. Erik watched with a traumatizing sense of déjà vu as Aisling stopped in front of him and shielded him from the bullets. Three times. Three times she had been shot to death and three times he lost her. But this time, she may not return from the dead. She fell to her knees and sat almost limply before him. He waited for her to fall to the ground in a pool of blood just as before, but she didn't fall. She just sat there.

"Ow!" She shouted as she brought both hands up to her chest. "That hurt like bloody hell!" The entire squad looked to one another in confusion. She wasn't dead. After all the bullets that she took, she should be. The guards holding Erik loosened their grip and he managed to slip away and moved to her side.

"Aisling?" He saw the bullet holes in her chest but saw no blood. What was going on?

"Erik, remember that thing I told you to put on?" She said. He nodded dumbly at her question. She smirked then ripped the top of her shirt revealing a black vest. The officers broke out in confused chatter.

 _As they walked from the music room, Aisling pulled out the bag she received from Juliet. She peaked inside and smiled broadly._

" _Erik, come with me." She took him by the hand and led him down the hall towards the restrooms. "I have something for you." She reached into the bag and pulled out a black vest._

" _What is that?" He asked._

" _That's not important at the moment, but we may need these very soon." She placed it in his hands. "I need you to wear this under your clothes. Don't ask why. You just have to trust me."_

" _But why do we have to wear these?" He questioned._

" _Trust me, you may just find out." She pulled out another black vest and pushed the door to the "women's" room open. "Just go in there and put it on. You have to trust me on this." And before he could ask she disappeared behind the door._

"The vests." He muttered.

"Bingo." She said. "These are Kevlar vests. A simpler term would be 'bullet-proof' vests." She ripped the rest of her shirt open and revealed the multiple pieces of metal imbedded in the vest. "Bullet-proof, but not pain proof. I may have some bruises."

"Where did you get those?" The police chief questioned.

"I'll just say that I have connections." She said vaguely. Juliet was slightly relieved when she didn't mention that she provided her with the Kevlar. "I wanted to be prepared for our final showdown." She rose from her spot then stared down her father. "Dad, six years ago I fell in love with a man no one believed could be loved by anyone. He has held my heart for that long. If you killed him tonight, I would have most likely died from grief. If you killed me, he would have most likely welcomed his execution. But let me tell you now. If you separate us, my heart will continue to follow him. I found a way to him before; I could find that way again." Gary just stared at his daughter. She stood tall and had a steadfast determination in her eyes. He let his gaze wander back to Erik for a moment then back to her.

"Aisling, how can you-"

"I've heard enough from you." She said. "You know, I was feeling bad about leaving. But now, I can leave without regrets." Erik stood tall and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I love you dad, but it's time you stopped seeing me as a defenseless little girl. I'm twenty years old and can determine for myself what's best for me." Gary sighed.

"You're right." He finally said. "You are old enough to make your own choices. I just want you to be happy."

"Then you need to trust my judgment and my decisions." She said. "You can start with us." She looked up at Erik with a bright smile and earned his own small smile in return.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Aisling shook her head.

"Not really." Gary sighed.

"Fine. You win Phantom. I can't exactly win if my daughter is fighting against me."

"Because she knows what she wants." He remarked. "She's always known."

 _That's what I was afraid of._ He thought.

"Sir, should we apprehend him?" The chief asked. Gary took another look at the two and shook his head.

"No officer. I don't think he's a threat to her, or us." He said and turned away. "They can go." He began walking away.

"Dad!" He turned to looked at Aisling. When she saw him turn she smiled at him. "Thank you." He smiled sadly and nodded before continuing his departure. The police soon began to file out as well leaving Erik and Aisling alone.

"Well, I must say, this was an interesting day." Erik said.

"Makes you think about what the rest of our lives will be like." Aisling said. They watched as the last of the police filed into their cars and drove away then turned their attention back to the school. Aisling somehow had a feeling that after tonight, whatever they had to face in the future would be nothing. Looking back on everything from the first time she met Erik up till now, she never would have expected her live to end up like this. She thought she was going to get through high school then move on to college and have a career and just live her life. And to think this all started because of a dream she had six years ago…


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's been one month since we've returned from my world and, so far, there's been no sign of my father trying to take me back home. Now, hopefully Erik and I can live happily as we should have. Yeah, six years late. The opera house is still being treated for the fire damage from the chandelier falling and setting the building on fire and, from what I've heard. It will be months before they reopen again, but even when it does Erik and I don't plan on returning. That place holds too many bad memories and we don't want to be haunted by the ghosts of the past._

 _Once we returned from my world, the first thing I did was track down Christine. Apparently, after the night I disappeared, Christine decided not to marry Raoul and instead went off to England to work at the London Opera House. I've managed to write her and say I was alive and well and her response was priceless. When I told her that Erik came to find me I knew it was time to tell her the truth. I explained my past with Erik, how we met and why he took me the night of Don Juan. She was happy that we found each other again and said she'd pray for our happiness in the future to come._

 _However, I was extremely shocked to hear that she didn't marry Raoul. That became the topic of one of my other letters. When I brought it up she told me it had to do with the fact that he tried shooting Erik and killed me. I was one of her closest friends and despite all that Erik had done, she didn't want to see him dead. So, she's settled in nicely in London and in her most recent letter has found a new sweetheart named Edward and is doing very well._

 _I've also sent letters to Madame Giry and Meg telling them the news and they were both very happy that I was alive and that Erik managed to find me. They're still living in Paris and are currently waiting for the opera house to finish its repair before they return to their previous jobs and hope to see us sometime in the near future._

 _After that little fiasco back home before we left, I might not chance going home again for a while. My dad needs to cool his heels before I see him again. I'm sure everyone will understand. Anyways, back to the now. Erik and I have just moved into a small estate outside of Paris in a nice secluded little area. I was so excited when we got here because it had enough open space for a garden, and in case we begin starting a family so the kids can run around._

 _But, before that, Erik still plans on having us married. I was surprised when he said this because I knew how we couldn't just walk into a church and ask to get hitched, but he assured me that everything was under control. That's what makes me nervous. When he says he's got something under control, I don't even want to think about it._

 _But, today is the big day after all. I wanted to just write a quick note before the ceremony started hoping it would calm me down. I'm so excited!_

"Aisling? Are you ready?" Madame Giry poked her head from behind the bedroom door to check on the young bride to find her hastily putting away a piece of paper into her desk drawer.

"Yes, I'm ready." Aisling said. She stood before the older woman in a beautiful new wedding dress, though she missed the one she wore the night of _Don Juan_. But this one reminded her almost of one of the wedding dresses from all those fairy tale stories, both Disney and otherwise, she'd seen. But somehow, it seemed to fit in along with the story they created for themselves. Looking back on all that transpired, it felt very much like a fairy story in its own right.

"Oh Aisling, I have never seen a more beautiful bride." Mme Giry said taking her hands in her own. "Erik is a lucky man indeed." Aisling couldn't help but blush at her compliment.

"Erik has made me the luckiest girl in the universe. Until now, I never believed he could have loved someone like me. I always thought he would only have eyes for Christine Daaé. But, I guess not all is as it seems." She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. "You have no idea how many times I would wish to dream of him. Every night I would focus on making him appear, but only one out of maybe fifty attempts are successful. Now I don't have to dream to see him anymore." There was a knock at the door and Christine and Meg. Christine was dressed in a pale pink dress while Meg was dressed in a mint green dress.

"Aisling, we're about ready to begin." Meg said. Aisling was glad to have her friends from this world with her this day. Even though she had no reluctance in marrying Erik, it was still a very nerve wracking thought. She was marrying the man of her dreams at long last. It certainly seemed too good to be true.

 _Well, I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting._ She thought and Madame Giry led her from the room with Christine and Meg walking ahead of them. Her heart was pounding as she made her way down the stairs and towards the entrance to the gardens. Christine and Meg walked through the doors first and let them close so that no one could see her just yet.

"I swear, if this is a dream, I will be so pissed." Aisling said half to herself.

"If you are dreaming, everyone will be disappointed." Aisling chuckled at the older woman's statement.

"Then, if it is a dream, let it be the best anyone will remember." She said and the doors finally opened allowing her to take her first steps towards her new and happy life.

* * *

 **A Note for My Readers**

YAY! It's done! Hopefully this will be the last time I rewrite this story. As much fun as it was writing this for the third time, I've had the sequel sitting on my computer for a while. But, it's almost done! Just a few more chapters and it will be settled. Yet I know many of you are eager to know what I have in store for Aisling and Erik in my next story. So, on New Years Day, I will be posting the first chapter of my _Phantom Dreamer_ sequel... _A Time for Us_. It took three years for me to post it, some have waited that long but I'm sure others only waited this long, but I hope the wait is worth it. The thing is, I'm not going to be posting every day for this one. Since it's a new story, I will instead be posting every week, this way I'll be able to keep a consistent posting schedule instead of random times each day.

So Happy New Years to all! Look forward to _A Time For Us_ coming on January 1, 2016!


End file.
